Jasper Is
by ibelieveinguardianangels
Summary: A collection of one-shots looking into situations where Jasper is feeling a certain emotion. I.e. Jasper is Happy, Jasper is Scared. Includes all of the Cullens, and Bella. MULTI CHAPTER. COMPLETE.
1. Playful

**This is my new series** 'Jasper Is' **. 'Jasper Is' is made up of chapters looking into situations where Jasper is feeling a certain emotion i.e. Jasper is Happy, Jasper is Scared.**

 **It's something I've been working on recently. I, kind of, abandoned my other stories to do it. It's a 'one-shot series', made up of 144 chapters. I'll be posting 1-2 (maybe more) a week. Some chapters are very short, when I post short ones I'll aim to post 2 a day.**

 **This is just a 'tester' chapter to see what people think.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Jasper is** PLAYFUL

Jasper heard Alice let out a little indignant huff at the loss of contact as he pulled his lips away from hers. They were sitting together on the chair in the sitting room, Alice straddling Jasper's lap, and his arms wrapped tightly around her. He tossed a look over at Carlisle, sitting at the desk in the corner, as he felt a sudden wave of pride wash over them. Carlisle averted his gaze, looking back down at his paperwork. Jasper could feel the embarrassment from him now, and knew that if he were human he would be blushing.

A low chuckle rumbled deep in his chest as he pressed his lips back against Alice's, pulling her body even closer to him. Her hands came up to rest on his chest, fingering the buttons of his shirt. He took Alice's face in his hands, squeezing gently and deepening the kiss.

Alice's small hands had just unfastened the top two buttons of his shirt when a little cough came from where Carlisle was sitting on the opposite side of the room. They broke apart again, both looking towards Carlisle. He had a cheeky smile on his face as he attempted to give them his 'disapproving father' face.

"As lovely as your relationship is, don't you think you'd be better taking this upstairs?"

Jasper chuckled again as Alice let out an over exaggerated sigh, and he rose to his feet, lifting his wife up with him. He placed her feet on the floor, pulling her close and pushing his lips against hers, smiling into the kiss when he felt Carlisle's discomfort behind him. He knew Carlisle was all for showing love for one another, but he also knew that there were certain things _nobody_ wanted to see.

"Jasper! Stop it." Alice admonished, breaking the kiss. She slapped his chest, but there was a playful look in her eyes. Jasper placed his lips to her cheek, littering kisses down her neck to her collarbone as she turned to face Carlisle. "I'm sorry, daddy. It seems he's feeling very mischievous today." She turned back to him, gripping his hand. "Come on." Jasper allowed himself to be pulled out of the room, hearing Carlisle laugh in the room they left.

His smile widened as he was dragged up to the bedroom. Carlisle was busy, and the house was otherwise empty.

He smiled wickedly at Alice and led her over to the bed.

 **There you have it, the first chapter. I know it's short. They vary in length.**

 **Please review. I rely on reviews to know how if people are enjoying the story. The fewer reviews there are, the more likely it is that I will lose confidence in the story.**

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	2. Sulky

**Here is Chapter 2 of Jasper Is.**

 **As always, sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Jasper is** SULKY

Alice loved Jasper. She loved him wholeheartedly. But there were times that she didn't particularly like him. This was one of those times. She was sat on her desk chair, twirling a pen between her fingers, and watching her husband. The man had been in a sulk for the past few days and was refusing to tell anybody why, If she asked him what was wrong, he'd either ignore her, or tell her that if she didn't know then he wasn't going to tell her. She didn't know what grated on her nerves the most.

"Jasper? What's the matter?" She prompted, still waiting for an answer the question she'd asked five minutes ago.

"Nothing."

She had to restrain a growl when she heard him huff his favourite word.

He'd been curled up in a little ball on the bed for the past two days. He wouldn't return her cuddles or her kisses. If she tried to get him to talk to her he'd mutter, and he'd huff, but he wouldn't hold a conversation.

"Look, I know you're upset. But if you won't talk to me, I don't know how to help you. And I do want to help you." Alice tried another approach. She'd tried all sorts with him, but nothing seemed to work. She'd tried coddling him and comforting him. She'd tried staying quiet and hoping he'd open up to her on his own. She'd tried staying away and hoping he'd seek her out.

When he didn't reply, Alice couldn't contain the frustrated growl that escaped her.

"You're acting like a child." She snapped eventually. Catching herself, she gentled her tone when she continued speaking. "I'm here, Jasper. I want to help you. But moping around like this and refusing to talk to me isn't going to achieve that. What's the matter?"

"You!" Alice's eyes widened at the word. It was the last thing she had expected him to say, She watched as he shook his head immediately after he'd spoken the word, sitting up slightly so that their eyes met. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

"If I've done something to upset you, I'd appreciate it if you'd tell me what it was." Alice bristled, hurt by her husband's accusation. "At least give me the chance to rectify it."

She watched as Jasper finally sat himself up fully, crossing his legs and allowing his hands to fall into his lap. His eyes fell to look at his hands as he wrung them together. He took a moment to speak, and Alice knew that he was arranging his thoughts.

"Bella's my friend," He began and Alice frowned. She knew that. Why wouldn't she know that? Bella was the friend of all of them, barring Rosalie. "And I want to spend some time with her. I want to get to know her."

"Jasper-,"

"No." Jasper interrupted, shaking his head a little and she could see him almost begging her with his eyes. "No. I need to say this. Just listen to me."

With a nod, Alice tried to convey with her face that she understood what he needed. She'd keep quiet.

"It upsets her. I can feel it. She's frightened when I'm around, Alice. She doesn't trust me." Jasper closed his eyes for a moment, looking as though he was in pain. "I want to show her that I'm not somebody she has to fear. I want her to know that she can trust me. I want her to feel like she can come to me if she has a problem. Or if she just wants some company. You and Edward, you don't trust me around her and she knows that. If you don't trust me, she'd never going to trust me."

"Jasper, I-,"

"Listen, Alice. You said you'd listen." Alice nodded, keeping her mouth shut. Her husband was hurting. And she was the cause, even if she shared the blame with her brother. "Bella feels guilty that I have to stay away from her. I have to distance myself from my family because you don't trust me around her. She knows that. She understands that the reason she never sees me is that you and Edward don't permit me to be around her. But she's in the house a lot, and I've got used to her scent now. I'm almost desensitised. All I need to do is spend some time close to her - just in the same room as her - and her blood will no longer appeal to me."

Jasper paused and when Alice was sure he'd finished speaking she spoke up.

"I know you can be trusted around her." Alice assured him. She'd made her husband feel like she didn't believe in him. She'd hurt his feelings and now she wanted nothing more than to wrap him up in her arms and project as much love and trust towards him as she could. But she wasn't sure he'd accept it just yet. "Edward and I think that it would be safer to keep a safe distance. Bella is clumsy and-,"

"And I won't be able to control myself if she gets hurt?" Jasper snapped. "Your faith in me is overwhelming, Alice."

"No, Jasper-,"

"Bella is Edward's singer. If Edward is allowed near her then there should be no problem with me being near her. I'm less of a threat to her than he is."

"I'm sorry, Jasper." Alice watched caught Jasper's eyes and prayed he'd hold her gaze. "I believe in you. Of course I do. But Edward feels it would be better for you two to keep your distance until Bella is changed."

"And then you're going to use me? You'll have me train her and teach her. After all this time the poor girl has had it drilled into her head that I'm unsafe to be around. She'll be confused, emotional and no doubt angry. And then she'll see me. She'll see my scars. I'll be this dangerous vampire that she's never been allowed near. And then I'm going to have to fight to gain her trust so that I can teach her what she needs to know. And I'll have to try and do that without manipulating her or hurting her. How do you propose that'll work, Alice?"

Alice's gaze fell as she saw the pure pain in Jasper's eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've made you feel like this. I'm sorry I've hurt you."

"I just want Bella to see that I'm not somebody she needs to fear." Jasper sighed, and Alice looked up at the sound. Jasper opened his arms when their eyes met. "Come here, Alice."

Immediately she flew across the room, crashing into her husband's chest as she sat in between his legs.

"I'm sorry, Jasper." She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "If you want to get to know Bella, who am I to stop you? Unless I see something in particular, I won't interfere from now on. I'm so sorry, Jazz."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I'd love to hear what you think.**

 **Usually I don't do this, but I'm going to ask for 2 reviews before I post the next chapter. I love that you're reading, but I'd also love to hear what you have to say about it. Whether or not you're enjoying it is very important to me.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you, again, for reading.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	3. Miserable

**Here's Chapter 3.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Jasper is** MISERABLE

"C'mon, bro," Jasper looked up from the book he was pretending to read as Emmett poked his head around the door to his study, "Edward and I are off to play football, you fancy it?" Jasper shook his head. He didn't want to do anything. He wanted Alice. And she wasn't coming home for another _three_ days. He'd never been without her. Not for this long. Sure Alice had gone shopping with Rosalie and Esme for a few hours before, but they were away for a _week_! An entire week.

Jasper was surprised when Emmett entered the study completely, closing the door behind him and crossing over to sit beside him. He'd expected Emmett to just accept his answer, as usual, and leave the house with Edward.

"Jazz, Alice will be having the time of her life," Emmett said as he sat down and Jasper frowned at his words, "but do you think she'd truly be happy and having fun if she knew you were unhappy?"

Jasper shook his head. Of course she wouldn't. She'd get the earliest plane home and throw herself into his arms.

"What do you think she'd do if she came back and found out you'd been locking yourself up in here the entire time she'd been away?"

"She'd never go again," Jasper answered quietly, "and if she did, she'd be constantly worrying."

"Exactly. So come and play for a few hours. Carlisle'll be home from work soon and he'll have us all doing our homework, so enjoy these few free hours."

Jasper hesitated and Emmett seemed to notice because he said;

"Rosalie and Esme went on a shopping trip together shortly after I was changed. I'd just passed my first few months and they'd decided I was relatively safe to leave at home. After all, Edward and Carlisle were here. But I was really upset. I'd not had a moment without her. And I begged and begged Carlisle to let me go and find them. But when she came back, she'd had so much fun I felt so selfish for wanting to impose on them. Alice will be enjoying herself, Jazz. You should do the same."

"I've never been without her before, Emmett," Jasper whispered. "Not since I met her. We've been together every single day. I miss her."

"Of course you do. And she'll miss you too. But do you think Rosalie and Esme will let her mope around? Of course they won't. They'll be throwing clothes and shoes at her and she'll be loving it." Jasper chuckled at the thought. "And we're not going to let you sulk either. I know you miss her, and I know it's hard. But if you keep yourself occupied, it'll pass so much faster."

Jasper nodded.

"So... football? You up for it?"

"Yea, go on then," Jasper closed his book and rose to his feet. "Em?"

"Yea?" Emmett turned to face him from where he was standing at the door.

"Thank you."

 **Thank you, again, for reading. I'm going to ask for 2 more reviews before I post the next chapter.**

 **The next one is a happier one.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	4. Grateful

**Here's Chapter 4.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Jasper is** GRATEFUL

Esme knocked lightly on the door of the bedroom that Jasper shared with Alice. They were the only people at home. Carlisle was at work and the others were at school. Alice had seen that there was going to be an issue at the school and somebody was going to be injured so it would be safer if Jasper stayed at home. Esme and Carlisle had readily agreed. Jasper was doing very well with his thirst, but occasionally things would get the better of him and it would have him questioning his control.

"It's open,"

She smiled slightly as she pushed the door open. Jasper was on his bed, propped up by the pillows. His legs were crossed at the ankles and he had a thick book resting on his stomach.

"Hello baby," She remained standing in the doorway, "would you mind coming with me for a moment? I've a surprise for you."

She watched Jasper's brow furrow in confusion, but he marked his page and rose to his feet to join her. Esme instinctively reached for his hand. She did it with all of her children, but she couldn't help the smile on her face when Jasper allowed the contact. He'd been with them for a while now, but he occasionally had issues with physical contact. Sometimes he avoided it all together, other times he relished it in. It all depended on how he was feeling.

She led him to the room next door to his bedroom.

Jasper had been having a few issues recently. He'd been getting overwhelmed very easily and, as a result, he was growing irritated and angry and lashing out. She and Carlisle had been discussing what they could do to help their newest baby, but it all seemed to result in him going away for a while to regroup. She didn't want to send him away. It may not seem like it, but Jasper was a very sensitive boy and asking him to leave could give him the wrong idea even if they were careful about it.

They'd finally come up with a possible solution.

She pushed the door open. What was once a store room, full of all sorts of rubbish, was now a study designed specifically for Jasper. There were two large sofas in the middle of the room. Multiple ceiling high bookshelves leant against the walls, but there was plenty of space for Jasper to put his own things if he wanted to. There were empty shelves for any belongings Jasper may want to store in there. The window-wall had specially designed curtains so Jasper could block out the light if he wanted to. And there was a coffee table in front of the sofas.

"This is your room, darling," She told him as he stared around in awe. "Somewhere for you to relax and wind down if you need to. A quiet room I guess you could call it. You don't have to let anybody in here with you if you don't want to, not even Alice. Carlisle and I thought you'd benefit from a space of your own. You can add to it if you wish. We were thinking of adding a desk, but we've decided to leave that up to you."

She gestured over to the bookshelves.

"I picked up some books for you. There are old and new books there, some new releases from the bookstore in Port Angeles, some second-hand from some thrift stores. There's plenty of room for you to add more if you choose to. There's a lock on the door, but the usual rule will apply that if a door is closed no-one will enter without first knocking. You can choose to show people your study, but if you'd prefer not to, then the decision is yours. We will respect your privacy just as we expect you to respect ours."

Esme was about to continue speaking when Jasper shocked her. His hand slid out from hers, but both of his arms wound around her in an embrace.

"Thank you, Esme,"

She could feel his pure gratitude as she hugged him back.

"You're very welcome, darling." She gave him a little squeeze in return and stepped backwards when his arms loosened. "I'll leave you to have a look around, sweetheart. I'll be downstairs."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Again I'm hoping for at least 2 reviews before the next update. I love hearing from you.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	5. Shocked

**My apologies for the delay, to make up for it, I'm posting two chapters today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Jasper is** SHOCKED

Jasper tensed as Emmett came rushing towards him, the expression on his face intense. He prepared himself for a fight, already beginning to lower into a crouch when all of a sudden he was swept off of his feet. He looked down from where he was held above Emmett's head, frowning at his brother. In seconds he was lowered, but his feet weren't placed back on the ground, instead he was crushed to Emmett's chest in a very tight embrace.

"Oh, thank you, Jasper!" Emmett gushed, squeezing him. Jasper could hear Alice giggling behind him, watching the scene. He smelled it as Carlisle and Esme entered the room and he could feel their amusement too. "Thank you _so_ much."

"Jasper," Carlisle spoke up, his laughter evident in his voice, "would you care to explain?"

Jasper would have shrugged his shoulders, not entirely sure why he was being tossed around like a ragdoll, but Emmett's crushing grip made it difficult.

"Jazz said Rosie and I can use the property he bought for him and Alice."

Jasper nodded his head.

"I suggested that Emmett might want to take Rosalie away for a little while," Jasper finally answered Carlisle's question, "for a little time away. He's been feeling rather cooped up these past few days. I figured some time away at Edsay House would do the pair of them some good."

"Jasper," He could hear the smile in Esme's words even though he couldn't see her, "that's so sweet."

"I mentioned it to Rosalie. I figure she got around to telling Emmett."

"That's very generous of you, Jasper," Carlisle stepped towards the pair of them, "Emmett, put your brother down now."

Jasper was relieved when, a few seconds later, his feet found the floor.

"Isn't Jasper just the southern gentleman, daddy?"

Jasper straightened his clothes up and returned to where he had been standing at Alice's side, feeling a little dishevelled.

A few seconds later, Esme's arms were wrapped around him and he found himself being squeezed again.

This family sure loved squeezing people.

"That really was such a sweet thing to do. I'm sure Rosalie appreciates it just as much as Emmett."

Jasper nodded, thankful that Rosalie kept her appreciation at a distance. He worried he'd fall apart if somebody else decided to squeeze him today.

He certainly hadn't been expected to be picked up and cuddled like a toy. But he could feel the gratitude coming from Emmett and couldn't help but smile despite his surprise.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **As usual I'm asking for two reviews before the next update.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	6. Apprehensive

**Here's the second update for today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Jasper is** APPREHENSIVE

Jasper forced himself to ignore the pain in his chest as he sifted through his foster mother's emotions, trying to categorise them. If he could put her emotions into groups, then he could try and help her deal with them one by one. He'd been trying to push calm towards her, but her emotions were so strong that he couldn't get through. He'd thought about taking her emotions away, but he knew that the emptiness it would leave her with would be horrible.

He couldn't help the anxiety he felt at hearing his mother figure sounding so upset and not being able to help her. Which is why he was working so hard to try and figure out a way to help her.

Esme had locked herself in her bedroom.

Nobody was willing to explain to him why. Not even Alice.

But just because he didn't know why she was feeling like she was didn't mean he wouldn't try as hard as he could to help her. He didn't care what the others had said to him. Esme may not want his company, and she might not want to talk to him. But he could not, in good conscience, leave the house knowing that Esme had locked herself away and was sobbing heavily.

He wouldn't have left his birth mother in such a state. He certainly wouldn't leave his foster mother in one.

He was sitting on the floor in his bedroom, his eyes closed and his hands resting on his knees. If anybody saw him they'd think he was meditating. He'd been successful so far. He'd categorised a few emotions. Sadness, guilt, fear, pain. He could work one by one and find the best emotion to combat it with to try and calm her down.

He sent serenity and innocence her way, trying his damned hardest to calm her. It tired him out emotionally, but it was worth it if it would make her feel better. He tried pushing the emotions towards her whilst simultaneously sending others towards her. He figured it was working, her sobs were beginning to die down. He couldn't sense her emotions right now, he was too focused on changing them.

He broke off with a gasp when he heard his name being spoken. He hadn't expected Esme to speak. They'd all told him that she wouldn't. He listened for a moment, and heard as Esme called for him again. Rising to his feet Jasper flashed to Esme's bedroom in seconds.

He knocked lightly on the door and was very surprised when Esme told him that it was unlocked.

Gently pushing the door open, Jasper poked his head around. Esme was sat up on the bed, her cheeks stained with tears, her expression miserable.

"Come here, darling,"

Jasper did as he was told, climbing onto the bed beside her, tucking himself under her raised arm.

"You are very sweet," She whispered and played with his hair. "Has anybody explained to you what's got me so upset?"

He shook his head.

"Before I met Carlisle, I was married to a horrible, _horrible_ man. I hated every second of my life with him. But out of the relationship, I was gifted a son," He listened as Esme's voice caught and he immediately pushed calm towards her. He didn't even think about the action. "In 1921, my little baby passed away of lung fever. He was just two days old."

Jasper couldn't hold back the gasp that left him as he listened to her words. He allowed himself to be lowered onto the bed as Esme laid back down, all but wrapping herself around him.

"This would be the anniversary."

"I'm _so_ sorry, Esme," Jasper whispered. He shifted slightly, rolling over so that he could embrace Esme. He held her tightly, calming her as she cuddled him back. Her head rested in the crook of his neck.

"Its been such a long time, but it still hurts. Shortly after he passed, I tried to take my own life." At those words, Jasper squeezed Esme even tighter. "Carlisle found me in the morgue. He changed me. He gave me this wonderful life. And my new family."

"I love you, Esme," Jasper whispered. He very rarely said it. But he felt she needed to know.

"And I love you very much."

A silence overcame them. And that was how they stayed, even when the others arrived home. Carlisle knocked quietly on the door shortly after he came home from work. He seemed surprised to see them. But Jasper could feel his gratitude. It had been so long, Carlisle had said, since Esme had allowed somebody to comfort her during this anniversary.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I'm looking for 2 reviews before the next update.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	7. Withdrawn

**So, I forgot to mention before I posted the previous chapter that I've been experimenting a little with this series. I don't like the idea that the vampires in** _Twilight_ **are unable to cry. I've read some stories in this fandom where they cry tears of venom and I've adopted that idea for this series.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Jasper is** WITHDRAWN

Esme walked the too-familiar walk from the car park to the main office, giving her name as she arrived. She had visited the school so many times since they'd moved here that she'd lost count. This time, however, it was different. She hadn't been called to collect Emmett, her trouble maker. She'd been asked to collect Jasper.

Jasper had been acting out of sorts before he'd gone to school that morning, but she'd figured he'd had a rough night and would work himself through it. He still had them, despite having been with them for so long. His anxieties would get the better of him and he'd upset himself, but he'd always manage to get himself through it with the help of Alice.

He'd been clinging onto Alice as though she was his lifeline, but he hadn't shown any sign that he'd wanted to stay at home. So she hadn't mentioned anything, choosing to believe that he would speak to her if he felt it was necessary.

The principal hadn't explained why Jasper needed collecting. She'd just been told that there was a small issue and he felt that it would be better if somebody came and collected him. And a mother _always_ knew when her baby needed her.

She was directed to the seats outside of the office, and had only been sat for a few moments before the door opened and the principal beckoned her in.

"Thank you for coming, Mrs. Cullen," He held the door open for her and led her over to the seat beside where Jasper was sitting. "I'd like to assure you that Jasper isn't in any trouble. A number of Jasper's teachers have noticed some worrying changes in his behaviour recently."

Esme glanced at her baby, noticing for the first time just how rugged he was looking. His hair was mussed, and she figured he must have been toying with it. His eyes were wet and glazed over, their usual golden hue much darker but not quite black. They were red-rimmed and Esme knew immediately that he'd either been crying, or trying very hard not to.

She felt her heart tug. He looked a lot worse than he had that morning. If she'd known he was so upset, she'd have kept him at home.

"For the past couple of days, Jasper has been showing some worrying signs, Mrs. Cullen. He's been failing to partake in his classes. He refuses to attempt his work and has failed continuously to turn it in as homework. His teachers have been understanding, what with him still being in the adjustment period regarding his adoption. But he's found that Jasper has become so unresponsive in his lessons that it's becoming troublesome."

Jasper had lowered his head as the principal spoke and Esme understood why. He hated being in trouble. And she knew he was worrying about the principal blaming it on his 'adoption'. Jasper had been with them for a long time now, but he still struggled with his thirst. They figured he'd probably need time away so they told the school that he had been recently adopted and was still adjusting to it, so he may become overwhelmed and need some time at home.

Esme reached out to take his hand. She'd expected him to withdraw it, but he didn't. Instead, he squeezed her hand lightly.

"We're worried that Jasper may be unwell, Mrs. Cullen. Perhaps it would be in his best interest to take some time away."

Esme nodded, placing her free hand on Jasper's cheek. She'd succeeded in getting his attention, but when their eyes met she wished he hadn't. Poor Jasper looked _hollow_.

"He seemed a little lacklustre this morning," Esme spoke, "but he appeared to want to attend. I'll take him home now. My husband will check him over when he returns home from work. We'll aim to have him back by next week, but we'll know for certain closer to then. Thank you for your time, Mr. Conner." She rose to her feet, pulling Jasper up with her, "Come on, darling, let's get you home."

She guided her son to the office and signed him out. She held his hand all the way to the car. Jasper was walking surprisingly slowly, as though he didn't have the energy to do so. After checking his was strapped in, and feeling like she was taking care of a toddler, Esme pulled from the school and they drove home in silence.

She'd told him to sit down in the living room and was about to take his bag up to his bedroom for him when she heard a little sniffle from him. She felt her heart break as she turned to look at him to see tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Jasper, darling," She breathed, taking a seat on the sofa beside him, angling her body so she was facing him, "talk to me. Whatever it is, we can work through it together."

She'd been expecting him to refuse. Jasper was a very, very private person. So she was surprised when he whispered;

"I keep having flashbacks, Esme. Memories of before I joined you. I just want them to stop, Esme. I want to be happy."

Esme wrapped her arms around her son, thankful that he didn't try and pull away.

"I want you to promise me something, Jasper. Can you do that?" Esme smiled slightly as he nodded, sniffling. "Come and speak to me, or Carlisle, when these flashbacks occur. We're more than happy to accommodate your needs, my darling. If you require time off school, you just have to tell us."

He was quiet for a moment. Then he whispered, "I thought it was a requirement."

"Sweetie, you'll be attending school for a long while yet." She tightened her hold on him and relaxed back into the sofa, pulling Jasper with her. "I'm sorry we didn't make it clear to you sooner. Your health is more important to us than you're schooling. You'll have plenty of time to learn and relearn whatever it is you missed while you were away. Keeping up appearances is important, but the health and welfare of you and your siblings is much more important." She squeezed him tighter still and felt him wind his own arms around her. "If time off school will make you feel better, then that's what we'll do."

Jasper nodded his head and Esme smiled softly at him.

"As for the flashbacks, we are _always_ here if you want to talk."

She waited patiently as Jasper's tears began to subside and combed her fingers through his hair, messing it up even more.

 **This one is slightly different from the others. Its the first one where it's been based (even partially) in a school. Also, I'm from the UK, so I apologise for any terms I may have used that are incorrect.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I'm looking for 2 reviews before the next update. I love reading what you have to say about it.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	8. Defeated

**Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Jasper is** DEFEATED

Jasper roared. He literally roared. And Alice stepped backwards, away from him as it took both Carlisle and Emmett to restrain him, pinning him to the floor. Emmett was sitting on his chest, holding his arms down above his head and Carlisle draped himself over his legs so that he couldn't kick. And everything screamed at Alice to get them off of him, but she'd never seen Jasper so _angry_.

To be honest, she was frightened.

She felt Esme come up behind her, wrapping an arm around her and Alice couldn't help the sobs that escaped her as she watched her husband buck and attempt to fight despite the bodies pinning him down. The sound he was making broke her heart. He sounded like a wounded animal. He was terrified, his cry begging for help but also trying to ward off any attackers.

She _wanted_ to help him, but his pitch black eyes and the snarl on his face prevented her from doing so. She knew Jasper. He was a sweet, loving man. But she also knew The Major. She'd met him a few times. He wasn't a nice person. He was dangerous; the closest thing to a true vampire that Alice had ever seen.

Any kind of intervention while Jasper was at such a disadvantage could make him even angrier. It could force The Major to come out in order to protect him and she didn't want to risk that.

She could feel the rage he was projecting; the fear mingled within and she wondered what he must be thinking.

Jasper let out another ferocious roar and Esme's arms tightened around Alice's waist as she sobbed into her shoulder. She wanted to get out of there, but she didn't want to leave him. They'd entered his personal space, they were in _his_ study. He'd come up here for a reason, but Alice had been too concerned to leave him to his privacy. _That's_ why he had become angry in the first place.

But when the others had heard him shouting at Alice, they'd come to her rescue and allowed themselves into his personal space as well. Esme had tried to talk to them, to get them all to leave, but Jasper was getting angrier and angrier and Emmett was taking the anger as a prompting to fight him. That was the reason why her poor husband was currently being pinned to the floor.

"Esme," Alice whimpered as Jasper attempted to shake the pair of them off. She'd been about to beg her to get them to let him go, when Jasper did something she'd _never_ seen him do. He tilted his head back, baring his neck completely to Carlisle and Emmett. He surrendered, leaving himself open and helpless. All it would take was-

Alice shook her head. She wouldn't think like that. Carlisle and Emmett would never hurt either of them. Just entertaining the idea was ridiculous.

But seeing her husband put himself in such a vulnerable situation had broken her heart. He'd seen that he was beaten. He had no chance of saving himself, so he was giving his life up to them.

"Are you calm now, Jasper?" He heard Carlisle demand in a strict tone. Jasper didn't respond. Alice hadn't expected him to.

Seeing her husband completely motionless, his neck bared and his eyes closed, had Alice _finally_ jumping to his rescue. She rushed forwards, out of Esme's grip and tugged on Carlisle's arm.

"He's surrendered Carlisle," Alice assured him, trying to pull him up, "let him go. He's surrendered."

"Alice-,"

"No, Carlisle!" Alice urged him. "He's surrendered. Let him go. He's not a danger now."

She saw the hesitance on Carlisle's face and tugged at his arm again.

"Carlisle, let him go. You're _scaring_ him!"

It seemed hearing those words had Carlisle re-thinking their position. He looked over Emmett to take in Jasper's face and sighed softly as he saw him.

"Come on, Emmett. Stand up." Carlisle led by example and rose to his feet, pulling Emmett up with him. "Jasper, you're okay, son, stand up."

Alice knelt down beside him, instinctively running her fingers through his hair.

"Come on, Jazzy, you're okay." Alice soothed. "You're alright, it's over now."

Alice wanted to embrace him, especially when she saw his chest shudder, a sure sign that her husband was going to cry. But he was trying to control himself, what with the others around. She looked over at them, begging them with her eyes to leave and they took the hint, leaving them in peace.

"You're alright my darling, we're on our own now, you're okay,"

"I'm sorry," Jasper whispered, his voice breaking, "I'm sorry I got angry with you. I'm so sorry."

Alice sighed softly, lying beside him on the floor. He'd lowered his head a little now, no longer exposing his neck, but his eyes were still closed.

"It's over now. It's all over now."

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **I'd like two reviews, please, before the next update.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	9. Annoyed

**Sorry about the wait.**

 **This is the first of two updates today.**

 **I'm sorry this is so short.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Jasper is** ANNOYED

Alice ducked just in time as a hard-backed book came flying her way. She shook her head, recovering from the shock of nearly being decapitated by a book, and bent down to pick it up. Jasper was at her side in a moment, checking her over and apologising profusely despite knowing that the book wouldn't have actually hurt her.

"What did I do to have a book thrown at me?"

Alice heard Jasper let out a little sigh, and turned the book she was holding over so that she could see the cover. A Civil War book. She didn't understand why he read those books when he knew that they would just annoy him.

"Stop torturing yourself," She ordered, taking his book over to the bookshelf and placing it in the gap it had left. "Read something else for a while."

"I'm not torturing myself. I _like_ reading about the Civil War. I just don't like reading all the lies. You'd think historians would at least be able to find something truthful out. I could write a book 100 times better than these."

"Then do so," Alice ordered softly. "Give yourself something to do. Go use the computer in the library and write. You have your journal, work from that. Just stop winding yourself up with these."

"Y'know what, Ali, that's a fantastic idea. I can anonymously publish my memories." Alice gasped as she suddenly found herself in Jasper's arms. "Thank you."

Alice chuckled as she watched Jasper dig his journal out from where he kept it in his underwear drawer. And laughed out loud when she watched him flash from the room and heard one of the library computers kick into life.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **2 reviews before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	10. Dismal

**Here's Chapter 10. This is the second update for today.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Jasper is** DISMAL

"What's your problem, Jasper?"

Esme rose from her seat in the kitchen when she heard her son's angry question. She flashed into the sitting room where the pair were, Emmett standing above Jasper with his arms folded across his chest. Jasper was looking up at him, his eyes wary, but sad. Esme let out a little sigh, upset to see her newest son still so upset. He'd been this way for the past few days and nothing anybody said seemed to do anything at all to help. Alice had tried, as had Edward. Carlisle had attempted to get through to him before he went to work that night, and now it seemed it was Emmett's turn.

"Emmett, sweetheart, leave him be. Why don't you go out for a while, find your siblings. I'm sure they'd like to have you there hunting with them." Esme flashed across to him, taking him by the elbow and leading him away from Jasper. Emmett didn't put up any resistance as Esme guided him through the house and towards the back door. "Don't fret, sweetheart. I'll talk to Jasper and see if I can get through to him."

Esme watched Emmett take off to find his siblings, and then flashed her way up the stairs to where Jasper was. She stood in front of him, folding her arms under her bust as she did so. She tried to keep her eyes hard, to convey that she wasn't happy with the way he had treated Emmett, but he had such a sad look in _his_ eyes that she couldn't. She hated seeing her baby hurting so much. Jasper lowered his gaze, and Esme reached her hand out, placing it under his chin and gently raising his head so that their eyes met again.

"You were very rude to Emmett," She kept her voice firm, but she couldn't stop the concern she was feeling. She knew that Jasper would be feeling it too. "He was just trying to make sure you were okay. You owe him an apology."

She watched as Jasper nodded and had to bite back a rush of frustration. She just wished he'd _talk_. He was only ever speaking to insult somebody, and it was beginning to frustrate her. They all wanted to help him, and he was repaying that by hurting their feelings.

"Jasper, sweetheart, _are_ you okay?" She pressed, still holding his head in her hand.

"I don't want to talk about it,"

"You don't have to baby," Esme let her hand fall from beneath his chin, watching as his head fell, his chin now resting against his chest. She crouched in front of him so that she could maintain eye contact. "But I don't feel comfortable leaving you on your own when you're clearly not okay. May I join you?"

Esme took his answering shrug as a yes, and took the seat beside him, the seat that Emmett had just vacated. A silence encased them, Esme taking lead from Jasper, and she relaxed back into the sofa, letting herself be as emotionally open to him as she could.

She watched quietly as Jasper's own emotions became more open to her, his wall starting to fall. She could feel his pain, his hurt. She could feel his sadness encasing the both of them. And she had to resist pulling him straight into her arms.

Jasper moved, lowering his head and raising his hands to cover his eyes, his breath coming out in short bursts. She felt a lump rise in her own throat as she watched him.

"Jasper, sweetheart," She raised herself into a sitting position beside him, placing a hand on his back in an attempt to comfort him, "are you alright?"

She felt her heart constrict as Jasper shook his head almost imperceptibly, moving so that his arms were wrapped around himself in a hug. She sighed softly as she realised what he was doing. He was hurting, and he was trying to self-soothe.

"Sweetie," Esme couldn't resist anymore. She couldn't let him sit there in so much pain when she could comfort him. She pulled him to her, wrapping her arms gently around him. She felt as he stiffened, but where she would usually release him, she hugged him tighter. His head came to rest against her chest, his arms still wrapped around his middle.

Esme's chest constricted even tighter when a soft sniffle reached her ears. She tilted her head so she could see her son's face and she squeezed him even tighter as she saw his face crumple, tears beginning to make their way down his cheeks. She'd _never_ seen him cry.

"I'm here, honey. Relax."

She felt Jasper nod his head, his eyes sliding closed and even more tears falling down his cheeks as he did so.

She leant backwards, pulling Jasper with her, and rested against the back of the sofa. A silence encased them, a more comfortable one now, as Esme felt as much love as she could muster and hoped that her son would take from it.

 **I know Jasper seems a little out of character in this, but it was the only way the story would work. He comes across as a little childlike, apologies for that.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **2 reviews before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	11. Jubilant

**Here's Chapter 11. This is one of my favourite chapters, but it's a little on the short side.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Jasper is** JUBILANT

"This is the only kind of crying I ever want to see you do," Jasper whispered, hoisting his new wife up. Her arms slid around his neck as her legs wrapped around his waist and Jasper carefully kissed the venom tears that were falling down her cheeks. He then leant his forehead against hers, unable to control his smile. "I never thought marriage was something I wanted, it's always seemed such a _human_ thing. But knowing I'm well and truly connected to you, it gives me such a sense of security I didn't realise I needed."

"We're _married_ , Jasper," Alice whispered in response and Jasper laughed at the awe he could feel coming from her. "I wondered about it, but I'd never seen it in my future. I didn't know it was something I really wanted. But now I can't help but think that we should have done this much sooner. I'm yours, Jasper. And you're mine."

Jasper felt the tears of joy he had been trying to hold back escape at Alice's words. They belonged to each other. They always had. Jasper just wished he'd found her sooner. He tightened his hold on her as she laughed softly, pulling back a little to wipe his tears away.

"I love you, my little Alice." Jasper spoke around the emotion, pulling his wife in for a kiss.

"As I love you, my soldier." He watched her smirk as her eyes roamed over him. "You scrub up well Mr. Whitlock."

"You don't look too bad yourself, _Mrs._ Whitlock."

She beamed, and Jasper could feel the excitement and joy radiating from her and pulsing into him.

"What have you planned for the honeymoon?" Alice prompted and Jasper smiled, removing one hand from around her waist and tapping the side of his nose.

"Wait and see."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	12. Irritated

**Here's Chapter 12.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Jasper is** IRRITATED

Jasper vaguely registered the sound of a thunderclap as his left cheek began burning. An awkward silence followed the sound and Jasper could feel the anxiety hovering in the air as the family waited to see what would happen next. He could see, out of the corner of his eye, that Alice had risen from her seat and was walking towards him, clearly hesitant.

"It's alright, Alice," Jasper's voice was very loud in the silence, "nothing's going to happen."

He glared at Rosalie for a moment, the cause of the burning in his cheek. He stepped backwards, walking slowly away from her, tilting his body so that she was never once out of his sight and he continued into the sitting room, exactly where he had been going before Rosalie had decided to assault him. He knew why, they'd had a heated disagreement earlier in the day and clearly Rosalie still wasn't over it.

He could hear Carlisle and Esme reprimanding Rosalie in the other room as he took a seat on the sofa and opened his book. He could hear Alice arguing with Rosalie and part of him wanted to get involved, or pull Alice out of there. But he wasn't going to put himself in that situation. As it stood, Jasper had done nothing wrong. He'd apologised for their argument, and he'd kept out of her way.

For once, he'd like to remain out of trouble. It seemed that, since he'd joined the Cullens, he'd found his way into bother every day.

He gritted his teeth, attempting to focus on his book as he listened absently to their argument. Rosalie's voice was grating on his nerves and he had to resist the urge to throw said book at her. Not that it would make any difference. He knew she didn't like him, it wasn't like it was any kind of secret.

She'd made it clear the day they had first arrived that she didn't like him, but he didn't understand why she had to go on about it so much.

"Jasper?" He looked up, seeing Carlisle enter the room, and gave him a small smile. "Are you alright?"

"Annoyed," Jasper admitted, "but there's no harm done."

"I just want to say thank you," Carlisle took a seat on the sofa beside him, his body tilted so that he was facing him. "I am very proud of how you handled that situation."

Jasper knew exactly why he was being congratulated. Usually, his response to something like that would have included a few snarls and possibly throwing somebody across the room.

"Thank you for being the mature one and for walking away. I want you to know that Rosalie is being punished for her behaviour. I'm thankful to not have to punish you too."

Jasper smiled slightly as Carlisle rested his hand on his shoulder.

"Alice will come and join you in a moment."

With a nod, Jasper turned his attention back to his book, admittedly feeling proud of himself.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it. I'd like 2 reviews before I post the next chapter.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	13. Torn

**Here's Chapter 13. This is the first or two updates today.**

 **Thank you for reading.  
Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Jasper is** TORN

"Come on, Jazzy, I'm not stupid. Something's bothering you." Alice prodded gently, their fingers intertwined as they trailed slowly along the riverbank. They'd just filled themselves up on some deer they'd passed in a nearby field and, now filled and relatively satisfied, they were looking for somewhere to rest for the night. They could easily keep walking, but they'd made a habit of finding a shelter and staying there until the sun began to rise. They weren't in such a rush anymore, they knew they weren't that far away from reaching the coven they had been searching for. "You can tell me anything, you know that."

"It's nothing, really," Jasper attempted to brush it off, but Alice shook her head.

"Tell me, sweetheart. Whatever it is. It's been bothering you all day. What's wrong?" She squeezed his hand, stopping and turning him around so that they were facing one another.

"I'm just worrying, Ali. You know what I'm like."

"About what?" She took both of his hands in her own, looking into his eyes as she did so.

"Ali, what if we're making the wrong decision? What if it's nothing like your visions are showing you?"

"Hey," Alice soothed, squeezing his hands. "If we don't like it, we'll leave. It's that simple. If it's not what we were expecting, then we'll move on. Jazzy, you know I wouldn't do anything if I wasn't sure about it. What happened? You were so excited yesterday."

"I still am. I'd love to have a family, trust me. I just... I worry. You know I do. I always worry. I don't want to get there and be disappointed. But I don't want to not go and risk missing out on the best decision of our lives. I'm just anxious."

Alice smiled an understanding smile at her husband, pulling him into her arms.

"So am I. It's normal. This'll be a big change for us. It's been two years we've been wandering around on our own. It'll be alright, Jazz, you'll see."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **2 reviews, please :)**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	14. Social

**This is the second update today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Jasper is** SOCIAL

He just showed up, apparently. Whenever he felt like it. No warning; no invitation. It seemed rude. But, Jasper assumed, when you were essentially vampire royalty, you didn't technically need an invitation. He listened as Carlisle and Esme invited the leader of the Volturi in, leading him to the sitting room where Jasper was currently sat. Part of him wanted to go up to his study, after all he had been a key soldier in the illegal vampire wars, but he figured Carlisle would be very unhappy with him if he did that. So he turned his attention back to the book he was reading and tried to ignore the fact that a man who had once been tracking him down for his crimes was in the room with him.

"Isn't that right, Jasper?" Frowning, the vampire in question lifted his head up, figuring he'd missed something and hoping that it wasn't important. When he glanced at the clock he realised that he must have been reading for quite some time, completely blank to any conversation going on around him.

"I'm sorry," He began, closing his book, and turning his attention to Carlisle - the source of the voice. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Aro was just commenting on your reformation." Carlisle explained. _Reformation_?

"Joining the Cullens?" Jasper suggested, hoping that was what they meant. If not, he had no idea what Aro was referring to.

"We've not heard your name for a long time, Major Whitlock," Aro's feather-like voice explained. "It's nice to see that you've settled down."

"Well, the Cullens are good influences." Jasper explained. "Very welcoming. And they don't exactly accept disruptive behaviour. I have no need to return to who I was before, Sir. I am happy here, and I am settled."

Jasper could see a wide smile on Esme's face, and a very proud look on Carlisle's. He knew that they had been worried about his progress with them. He knew they had been questioning whether or not he would ever truly feel secure with them.

He and Aro continued to converse for a while. They jumped from topic to topic and, at one point, Jasper tried to convince Aro to try a vegetarian lifestyle for a while. He refused. Something about it being against his nature. Jasper even went to the door with Carlisle and Esme to say goodbye, following him down to the trees and being the last to speak to him.

When he made his way back into the house, he found himself engulfed in Esme's arms.

"You're happy here," Was what she said as he returned the embrace. "I was hoping you would be soon."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I'd like two reviews before the next update, please.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	15. Affectionate

**Here's chapter 15. This is the first of two updates today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Jasper is** AFFECTIONATE

Jasper figured he should probably have felt some kind of embarrassment. After all, it wasn't every day he saw his sister without any clothes on. But he couldn't bring himself to be embarrassed when he saw the tears rolling down her cheeks as she curled herself up into a little ball, sat on the floor of the shower. He turned the shower off, helping his Rosalie to her feet and wrapping a towel around her. He lay another over his shoulder and helped her out of the shower.

Guiding her out of the en-suite bathroom and over to the bed she shared with Emmett, Jasper took a seat beside her and looped his arm around her waist. He was rather surprised that she didn't pull away. Instead she leant against him, letting her head fall against his shoulder. He absently used the towel he had thrown over his shoulder and dried her hair, remaining silent as she sobbed.

He'd felt her emotions as he'd been walking past their bedroom and towards his study. He couldn't, in good conscience, continue walking and not check in on her. Rosalie, like himself, suffered from flashbacks and memories that he knew for a fact that she'd rather not have. He knew that what Royce and his 'buddies' had done to her still haunted her to this day.

Which is why he couldn't leave her to suffer alone.

"I'm sorry," She gasped between her sobs as Jasper continued to run the towel over her hair. He shushed her. Happy that her hair was now dry enough, he lay the towel on the bed beside him. "I'm so sorry, Jasper,"

"None of that," Jasper soothed, tightening his grip on her.

Rosalie could be a complete bitch sometimes. But she was still a person, and she still had feelings. And Jasper wasn't about to let her feel guilty for crying. He sent some calm, love and affection towards her. He could only hope it would make her feel safe. He could feel the fear _she_ felt, and wanted to do everything he could to take it away. She may be rude and obnoxious, but she _was_ still his sister.

He sat in silence for a little while, as his sister cried into his shoulder. He ran his fingers through her hair, not caring that it was damp. He held her a little tighter when her sobs died down to sniffles and, when she shifted, he placed a kiss to her temple.

"I'm sorry," Rosalie whispered again and Jasper shook his head as she pulled back from the embrace.

"You don't need to apologise, darlin'," He reached out, wiping the tears from her cheeks. He could feel that her emotions had shifted. They felt... different. He couldn't quite pinpoint what they were.

"Thank you," She wiped a few tears that had escaped, "For staying. For helping me."

"Of course," He kissed her cheek, rising from the bed. "I'll leave you to get dressed."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	16. Passionate

**Here's the second chapter update for today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Jasper is** PASSIONATE

Jasper lifted Alice onto his hip, their lips locked as he poured everything he had into the kiss, purposely projecting every emotion he was feeling in that moment so that Alice could feel it all. His hands reached up into her hair, tugging gently on the spikes. Her hands copied his, burrowing into the hair at the back of his neck as she stroked her fingers through it.

"You know what I love about you?" Alice mumbled against his lips and Jasper smiled into the kiss.

"Everything?"

He smiled wider as she pulled back with a laugh.

"Of course. But do you know what I _really_ love about you?"

"What's that?"

"I never have worry you'll grow bored of me. With a love like that, I'd safely say it's nigh on impossible." Jasper chuckled softly, pulling her in for another kiss and saying;

"We're true mates, Ali. You should know that by now."

"Oh, trust me, I do." Alice leant back slightly, allowing Jasper's hands to support her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "It just surprises me sometimes. I found my true mate. I didn't know they existed. But my very first vision was of the man I would spend the rest of my immortal life with."

"I am so glad you waited for me in that diner, Ali."

"And I'm glad you showed up. Eventually. You kept me waiting a long time."

"I'm sorry, ma'am," Alice laughed, a sound Jasper loved to hear, and their lips connected again.

 **Sorry it's so short.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	17. Low

**Here's Chapter 17.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Jasper is** LOW

"I know it's not ideal," Jasper clung to Alice's hand, his head bowed, as Carlisle raised his voice to be heard over the arguing ensuing between Emmett, Edward and Rosalie. "But we'll have to make do for now. It's only temporary, until we can find somewhere larger and with a better hunting range. I'm sorry, but we truly have no other options right now."

"There are only _two_ bedrooms, Carlisle!" Edward hissed angrily. "There's seven of us. How is that going to work?"

"You're going to share." Jasper winced at the rage that suddenly filled the room and unconsciously took a step backwards, away from it. He felt Alice tighten her grip on his hand, squeezing gently and knew she was attempting to be reassuring. She even stepped backwards with him.

"I'll tell you something," Edward groused, gesturing between Emmett and Rosalie, "I am _not_ sharing a room with those two. It's bad enough I have to see what you get up to in your thoughts. I don't want a front row seat to it."

"Couldn't you have found somewhere bigger? It's not like we can't afford it." Rosalie chipped in, and Jasper knew that she felt just as put-out about all of this as Edward did.

"It's not about affordability, Rose. It's about availability." Esme explained, her arms wrapped around Carlisle's waist. "This was the only place we could find on such short notice. But we're looking. And as soon as somewhere larger becomes available, we'll move. But for now, it's the only thing we can do."

Jasper's gaze remained trained on the floor as he heard the others begin to argue again, their voices growing louder and louder as they debated who would be sharing with who and how happy they would be when they got a _bigger_ house. He had been so focussed on trying to drown their arguing out that he jumped when Carlisle suddenly raised his voice again.

"Enough!" He snapped. "I cannot believe how unappreciative you're being. We have found somewhere to stay for a short while. You have a roof over your head. And all you can do is complain about it? I understand that it's not what you're used to, but you'll have to adjust to it for the time we're here." Jasper heard him take a deep breath and then, sounding calmer, he said; "And since you're unable to make a decision between yourselves, it's going to have to be down to me to decide which rooms you're going to be in. Emmett and Rosalie. Alice and Jasper. You two will share the large room. Edward, you will be sharing with myself and Esme. Hopefully that will keep the arguments to a minimum."

He told them to find their respective rooms and unpack.

 **JW-JW-JW-JW**

Jasper could tell that Alice was trying to keep her voice low, not wanting to disturb Emmett and Rosalie who were watching a film in the other double bed beside them. Both couples _always_ spent their nights with one another. Mostly they did so in different ways, but Emmett and Rosalie were respectful enough to not engage in any of those behaviours while they were sharing a room. And so both couples had chosen to relax with one another. He hated that poor Emmett and Rosalie had needed to change their ways because of this predicament they were in.

"Jazzy?" He frowned at the worry that was as clear on Alice's face as it was in her emotions. What-? "Jasper, you're crying. What's the matter?"

Reaching up a hand, Jasper found that Alice was right. His face was sticky from the residue that the tears were creating. He could feel the eyes of the others on him as he wiped the tears away and he attempted to turn himself over from his half seated position in the bed so that he didn't have to face them.

But Alice didn't let him. Instead she sat herself up from where she had been resting on his stomach. She took his face into her hands and wiped away the tears that had quickly replaced the ones he had dried.

"What is it, love?"

"I'm sorry," Jasper whispered to Alice, finding a lump in his throat made his hard to push the words out. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I did this. I-I'm really, _really_ sorry that I lost control and we had to move."

"Jazz, man," Emmett spoke up from where he was tucked up in his own bed. Rosalie had been leaning against his chest, but she was now propped up on her elbow watching him. "It's nothing to get yourself so upset over."

Really? Because it certainly seemed like it. They'd all been dragged out of the home that they were used to and thrust into a house that they weren't happy with. Esme and Carlisle were doing the best they could to rectify it, but none of them knew how long they were going to be stuck in here for. Forced to share rooms and give up their privacy. He knew just how upset Edward was over it. He didn't need his gift to tell him that.

Edward hadn't stopped complaining. Even now he could hear him complaining about how unfair it was.

He felt for Carlisle and Esme, and knew that Edward was going to complain himself into a whole lot of trouble if he didn't stop soon.

"Carlisle and Esme are looking for somewhere new. As soon as they find somewhere suitable we'll move again," Rosalie spoke up, and Jasper glanced over at her. "Until then, we'll make do."

"'Sides," Emmett's tone was light, "it's nice to spend some time together. I quite like sharing a room."

"Exactly," Alice assured him, wrapping her arms around his stomach and squeezing tightly. "Pay no mind to Edward. He's acting like a child. Once he adjusts to it, it'll be fine."

 **JW-JW-JW-JW**

"Jasper, a word?" Carlisle questioned as Jasper was about to leave with the others on a hunt. "Then you can go." The patriarch led Jasper over to the sofa, after nodding to Alice that she was okay to leave, and sat beside him. "Rosalie mentioned that you were very upset last night," He began and Jasper immediately dropped his gaze, ashamed. He had to admit, though, that he was surprised Carlisle and Esme hadn't heard what was going on in their room. He figured they had heard, but had chosen to stay out of it until Rosalie had brought it up to them. "I want to make sure that you know nobody blames you for our current situation. We would have needed to move on soon anyway."

"But at least you would have had chance to find the right place."

"We still do have time. We're just at a stop along the way. I just want to be certain that you're not going to have another night like you had last night. Emotions were raw, and our situation came as a shock. I hadn't expected a reaction like I received. But I want to tell you that everybody is adjusting and will soon settle down. So don't go blaming yourself for anything, okay?"

But it was hard not to. After all, if he hadn't lost control then they wouldn't in this predicament.

"You slipped. Nobody holds it against you. Edward will understand that not everything can go how he wants it to. Esme thinks she's found somewhere for us to go to, she's meeting with the agent today to discuss it. If all goes well, we'll be in our new home by the end of the week. Until then, I don't want to hear that you've been crying over it again, okay? It's not your fault. It's just a stop on the way." He waited until Jasper nodded and said. "Go on then, go and find your siblings."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I'd like two reviews before the next chapter, please. :)**

 **(Sorry if Jasper seemed a little out of character in this).**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	18. Cross

**This is the first of two chapters. I know Jasper is a little out of character, but I really do think he'd throw a hissy fit if he lost a game.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Jasper is** Cross

"Seriously, Jazz, don't act like such a child. It's _just_ a game. There's no need to behave like this. It's really nothing to get so upset over."

It wasn't _just_ a game.

It was a strategic war game and Jasper had lost. He prided himself on his logical thinking, and he prided himself on his strategic skills. And yet he had _lost_. To _Emmett_! Jasper let out a huff, dropping the controller onto the floor beside him. He folded his arms over his chest, leaning back into the sofa cushion from his seat on the floor.

He couldn't believe he had failed at what he _thought_ he was best at, to Emmett.

"Bro, we can play again. You'll be better now you've got a feel for the game."

"I'm not playing your stupid game." Jasper snapped, turning his face away from Emmett. He felt a little guilty. His brother _was_ trying to make it better, after all. But he was upset with himself. He had been trained to think strategically and here he was doing a terrible job.

"Then let's play something else," Emmett offered, "there's loads. We can play something completely different. I think I have a dance game in here somewhere."

Jasper scoffed.

"You think you're gonna catch _me_ playin' some stupid dance game?"

"Then you choose. I don't care what we play."

Jasper could feel the desperation practically oozing off of Emmett and he had to resist the urge to laugh. He didn't understand why somebody could get so het up about playing videogames.

"I choose not to play." Jasper stated simply. "I've had enough of your stupid games, Emmett. They're all the same. War here, battle there. And if it's not that, you're blowing something up. I came here to get away from all that. Don't you think I've had enough of wars and battles and violence and anger? We can't even go out and play baseball because there's no sign of any thunder storms."

Jasper regretted his rant as soon as the words left his mouth. He regretted it even more when he felt hurt coming from Emmett. He knew what Emmett was thinking. Everything they could potentially do included violence of some sort. Wrestling, hunting, even his videogames. Unless they wanted to _dance_.

"I'm sure we can find something else to do," Emmett muttered and Jasper sighed softly.

"May I decide?" Emmett shrugged and Jasper reached a hand out to place on his shoulder. "I can teach you how to play the guitar." He watched as Emmett's eyes widened, looking up to meet his gaze. He had such a look of excitement in his eyes that Jasper couldn't help but laugh. " _But_ you have to promise to be careful with her."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **2 reviews before the next update, please. :)**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	19. Evasive

**Here's the last chapter update for today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Jasper is** EVASIVE

He didn't remember the last time he had run like this. He didn't remember the last time he had needed to. Not since he had met Alice; not since he had followed her to this family. But here he was, again, in this situation. His feet were pounding against the floor as he expertly dodged trees and jumped roots, running and running and running. Zigzagging to make his scent harder to follow. He threw himself upwards, catching onto a tree branch and leaping from tree to tree for a little while to confuse his pursuers.

He continued on until he was a long way away from the Cullen house and the vampires he had angered there. He _hadn't_ intended to cause such trouble. He'd had no control over it. When he felt threatened, the vampire in him came out to play and there was _nothing_ he could do about it. If they hadn't put him in that situation, none of this would have happened in the first place.

He finally came to a stop, taking a seat on the floor of the forest and hoping that he had a little time to rest. He leant against the tree, thinking about how badly he had messed up now. He _should_ have stayed. He should have dealt with the issue and he should have done what he could to make it better. He should have explained why it had happened. But most of all, he shouldn't have left Alice.

He was alone now. There was no way he could go back to her. He couldn't even get in touch with her. Sure, he had his phone, but if he turned it on the Cullens would track it. He let out a growl and smacked his head against the tree trunk behind him, feeling the bark crack.

How could he have been so stupid?

He should have dragged her along with him. But he couldn't have done that. Alice _loved_ the Cullens. He could never make her choose between them and he would _never_ make that choice for her.

"Idiot," He hissed at himself, once again clouting his head against the tree trunk, hearing it groan angrily at him.

He rose to his feet, deciding he should carry on. He let his feet take him to wherever they wanted to go, figuring it was best not to make any decisions. If Alice saw them, she could see where he was.

Jasper didn't even realise he had started walking back in the direction he had come from until he looked up and saw the outskirts of the Cullen grounds in front of him. He forced himself to stop, taking in a deep breath as he hid in the trees of the driveway.

 **JW-JW-JW-JW-JW-JW**

"Carlisle!"

Emmett froze as he entered Carlisle's study, glancing apologetically at the door he had accidentally smashed through in his haste. He turned back to Carlisle who was shaking his head softly with a disapproving look on his face.

"I _promise_ I'll fix that," Emmett began, "but I need you to come with me. We need to talk. It's _important_!" He tried to make his urgency known without accidentally alerting anybody else in the house. He stepped forward, grabbing Carlisle's forearm and pulling him behind him and out of the house.

"Emmett!" Carlisle reprimanded as they reached the back garden, tugging his arm from his son's grip. "I'd appreciate it if you _didn't_ grab and pull. You're not a child. Now,"

"Carlisle," He lowered his voice after interrupting the father figure, " _Jasper's_ been around here. I smelled him while I was hunting. His scent is strong, but I couldn't find him. I needed to tell you without Alice hearing. We might be able to find him."

Carlisle seemed to pause for a moment as he took in Emmett's words. A few moments later he nodded.

"Show me where you came across his scent,"

Emmett obliged, jogging towards the edge of the driveway. Jasper's scent was fading, but he could still smell it, and from the look of hope on Carlisle's face, he knew that he could as well.

"I'll go this way," Carlisle gestured to the left, "you go that way. If we haven't found him without the hour, meet back here."

"Yes, sir," Emmett took off in the direction Carlisle had assigned him. He ran for a while, wondering how he could possibly find Jasper when he had no idea where he would go. Jasper was a hardened soldier, and he certainly wasn't stupid.

If he knew that they knew he had been around, he wouldn't hang around to get caught.

"Jasper, c'mon, man," Emmett muttered to himself, coming to a stop at the base of a tree, "just come home." He wasn't entirely sure what talking to himself would do. Perhaps he was hoping it would _somehow_ manage to reach his hard-headed brother. "Alice is beside herself with worry. We can't even say your name in the house without her breaking down." Emmett was about to continue his rant when he fell to his knees, clutching his chest.

An agonising pain and sadness washed over him and he had to fight back the tears he had no need to shed. He missed his brother, but this was new.

The pain disappeared as fast as it had appeared. And Emmett, after checking he was still in one piece, rose back to his feet, resting his hand on the tree.

It took a few seconds before it registered. He looked around frantically to find the cause of his unbidden pain.

"Jazz?" He turned in a circle, hoping to catch sight of the empath. "Jasper?"

He didn't know what made him do it, but a few moments later he felt himself look upwards. There, perched on branches far above him, was the very man he had been looking for.

"Jasper," He breathed. Jasper looked rugged, soaked from the rain that was disguising his scent. His hair was sodden, weighed down and sticking to his face. He wanted to climb the tree, but he worried that, if he did, he'd frighten Jasper away. So he stayed where he was. Jasper was balanced at a precarious angle, leaning downwards, holding onto neighbouring branches for support. If he let go, he'd come falling down.

"Is it true?" Jasper's pained voice made Emmett's heart swell. "Is Ali really that heartbroken?"

"I'm not gonna lie to you, bro. She's beside herself. She misses you terribly. We all do. She's been crying a lot, we can't console her." Emmett felt guilt weighing down on him and he knew it wasn't his own. "She needs you, Jazz."

He blinked as Jasper suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Esme feels like she's lost another son," Emmett continued once the shock had worn off. "We _all_ miss you, bro. Please come home."

"I can't, Emmett," Jasper sighed sadly, "not after what happened."

"Jasper, Carlisle and Esme, they understand. They're not upset with you. They're worried you might be hurt. They just want you back. And, even though she won't say it, I know Rosie's worried about you. Edward's been more broody than usual. Carlisle's been spending so much of his time at home hoping he'll be here when you come back. Come on, Jazz, put them out of their misery. _Please_."

Emmett watched as Jasper ran a hand through his wet hair and huffed out a sigh.

"You're _certain_ they're not angry at me,"

"Well, they're a little pissed you ran off. But no. They were never angry with you, Jasper."

Emmett had to bite back an excited yelp when Jasper eventually nodded his head. Instead, he settled for crushing his brother in a hug and dragging him along by his hand to the meeting spot he'd set up with Carlisle.

The father figure literally fell to his knees when he saw the boy beside Emmett.

He recovered quickly, rushing over to Jasper and checking him over making sure he was okay and that he'd hunted enough.

"Come on," He said after releasing the embrace he had squashed Jasper in, "let's head back."

He kept his arm looped around Jasper's shoulders as they made their way to the drive and walked up it.

Standing on the doorstep was Alice.

She ran over to her husband, simultaneously squeezing him to death and berating him for his stupidity.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before the next update, please. :)**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	20. Hopeless

**This is a very, very short one.**

 **It's the first of 2 updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Jasper is** HOPELESS

"Jazz, darling, you did your best," Alice soothed, combing her fingers through his hair as he lay on the bed they shared. He was furious with himself. Rosalie had been in such a state and he hadn't been able to do anything at all to help her. He'd tried so hard. He'd pushed wave after wave of peace and serenity at her. He'd attempted to take her emotions from her, surprisingly okay with leaving her with nothing but emptiness if it would help to comfort her. But _nothing_ helped her.

"It didn't help her, though," Jasper whispered. "I tried so hard but I couldn't help her. I couldn't calm her down. Or make her feel better."

"Jasper, Rosalie needed Emmett. Nothing but Emmett was going to help her in that situation. But she'll appreciate that you tried. When she's feeling better, she'll be grateful that you attempted to help her."

Jasper sighed softly.

"I guess so,"

"Oh sweetheart," Alice ceased combing through his hair and wrapped her arms around him, "don't let it upset you. You tried your best, but it wasn't what Rosalie needed."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next update, please :)**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	21. Bored

**This is the last of the two updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Jasper is** BORED

Placing his hands on his hips, Jasper admired his handiwork. He vaguely wondered what Alice and Esme would think. And then he glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table and groaned when he realised that he had only managed to pass two hours. There was still so much time before Alice returned home from school. He'd already rearranged the entire bedroom, moving the furniture into completely different places. And he'd colour coded all of the clothes in his dresser.

He'd even vacuumed and dusted in their bedroom and cleaned their en suite bathroom.

There wasn't anything else left to do.

Jasper lowered himself to the bedroom floor, laying on his back and letting his eyes fall closed as he listened to the sound of Esme humming to herself a couple of floors below. She was designing blueprints again. Jasper found that she was always very content when she was doing that. He tapped into her emotions, letting them override his boredom and felt his eyes fall closed as he did so.

He was so focused on her serenity, basking in it, that he was surprised when he felt it change to excitement. His eyes opened, his brow furrowing as he listened. The other's had returned home. And very soon Esme's excitement became his own excitement as he heard Alice taking the stairs two at a time and heading towards the door.

"Tire yourself out?" Was what Alice said when she entered the newly arranged bedroom, finding him laying down on the floor.

"What do you think?" He asked, rising to his feet and pulling his little wife into his arms.

"I love it." He lowered his head to press a kiss to Alice's lips. "Look at all the room we have now. What do you think about adding a couple of sofas?" He watched as she stared absently at the wall. "And perhaps a television. Oh and maybe-," Jasper laughed as Alice went into her interior design mode. "Oh Jazz, this was the best idea you've had in a long while. Perhaps _you_ should study interior design with me instead of Rosalie."

After pressing another kiss to his wife's lips, he left her for a moment to open the multiple drawers in his dresser.

"Oh, that saves me a job. I was going to do that tomorrow. Now I have more time to design some more outfits. Rose wants to go shopping with me in a couple of days."

Jasper beamed at Alice as he allowed her happiness to take over him, all thoughts of boredom gone.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	22. Uncomfortable

**Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **This is the first of two updates, today.**

 **Chapter 22**

 **Jasper is** UNCOMFORTABLE

If Jasper were human, his face would be bright red from embarrassment. Emmett had been teasing him all day. He thought it was hilarious, naturally. Jasper did not. He'd been trying his damned hardest to keep himself under control. And he'd been trying not to project onto Emmett, even going so far as lock himself in his en suite bathroom to avoid him. But sometimes things were out of his control.

Hence the reason why the second the door was opened and Alice stepped through, Jasper had flashed down the stairs and pulled her into his arms, their lips locking together.

He heard Emmett guffaw behind him as Alice told him, surprised, that she had missed him too.

"It's so much more than that, isn't it, Jasper?" Emmett looped his arm around his own wife and laughed at Alice's confused expression. Jasper was 100 percent certain that Alice could feel his embarrassment, and he was very, very thankful it was masking the emotion that had been causing him all of the trouble.

He'd hoped he would be able to keep it to himself until he could get Alice alone, but that idea went out of the window when Rosalie laughed loudly along with her husband.

"Aww, Jasper," She teased, "has Alice been holding out on you?"

Jasper turned his face away from the look of amusement on Rosalie's face and all but buried it in Alice's hair. He couldn't stand seeing the smug look there.

"Alright you two," Esme interrupted, bringing the rest of the shopping bags in and putting them on the floor. "Stop teasing him now. You've all been in the same position. And you've had plenty of fun at his expense. Why don't you two go on upstairs?" Esme prompted and Alice pulled Jasper by his hand towards the stairs. "Meanwhile, we'll go hunting. This can wait."

Jasper saw her gesture to the shopping bags, before waving her arm in a signal to the others to leave the house and Jasper felt his mortification rise. He followed Alice up the stairs, confused when she stopped outside of their bedroom door and turned to face him.

"You could have told me. I'd have come home sooner."

Jasper covered his face, feeling a phantom burn in his cheeks.

Sometimes Jasper hated the vampire ability to feel emotions so strongly.

He heard Alice giggle before she said, "Let's get you sorted out, hm?"

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	23. Indecisive

**This is the second of two updates today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Jasper is** INDECISIVE

"You're giving me a headache," Alice's sudden outburst was punctuated with a frustrated growl as she dropped her tablet onto the bed between them. He pulled his eyes from the ceiling to look at her, seeing the irritation that was as clear on her face as it was in her emotions. "You've been making me dizzy with all your back and forth. Will you make a decision and stick to it?"

"Sorry, darlin'," Jasper gathered Alice into his arms as she picked the tablet back up, leaning against his chest and seemingly over her momentary tantrum. A moment of quiet fell between them before Jasper said, "Perhaps you can help me make my decision?"

Jasper figured Alice must be excited about the prospect of a headache free rest of the day as she nodded eagerly.

"Edward wants me to babysit Bella tomorrow," Jasper began and immediately Alice chimed in with;

"Of course you should do it."

And Jasper had to laugh.

"Bella loves you," Alice continued, not giving Jasper the chance to speak, "and I know you'd both benefit from spending some quality time together. It's going to be sunny tomorrow. Perhaps you and her can go for a walk by the river or you could teach her how to play vampire chess-,"

Jasper put his hand over Alice's mouth before she could spurt off any other ideas for activities.

"If you're so certain that it's a good idea then I'll do it."

And with a contented smile on Alice's face, and one less thing for Jasper to worry about, they settled into their companionable silence.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before the next update, please. :)**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	24. Understanding

**Here's Chapter 24.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 24**

 **Jasper is** UNDERSTANDING

Jasper's attention was torn away from his book as Edward came charging through the front door, his sudden weight almost knocking it from its hinges. He'd been about to warn him that Esme wouldn't be happy if he knocked the door down, but his emotions hit him all of a sudden and Jasper found himself stunned. Edward was well-known for being broody and glum. But the emotions pouring off of him right now were so much more than that.

Edward closed the door behind him, leaning against it and slowly sliding down until he was seated on the floor. He buried his head in his arms and Jasper felt his chest clench as a sob broke free from his brother.

"Edward?" Jasper was on his feet immediately. He'd almost reached Edward when his brother let out a snarl, warning the soldier back. Jasper took the hint, taking a couple of steps backwards. He lowered himself to the floor, sitting cross-legged opposite Edward, showing him that he wasn't a threat. "Edward, what's wrong?"

Edward didn't answer. He simply growled at him. But Jasper didn't take offense. He could feel what Edward was feeling and he knew that there must be a very good reason for why he was acting like he was.

"Whatever it is, I won't judge," Jasper promised quietly, listening as his brother continued to sob. He'd _never_ seen Edward like this before. Sure, he'd seen him upset. But he'd never seen him so distraught. "Would you like me to go and get Esme? She's outside. Or I can go upstairs and leave you be,"

He _really_ hoped Edward wouldn't choose those. Jasper didn't want to leave him alone when he was so clearly upset.

"Stay,"

The word was whimpered, and Jasper almost didn't hear it. But he wouldn't deny his brother what he needed.

Jasper remained quiet as he listened to Edward continue to cry, wanting nothing more than to help him, but he didn't think it would be appreciated. Edward wanted company, but he wanted his space. Jasper would engross on that.

He'd been about to ask Edward again what was wrong when Edward lifted his head and Jasper _saw_.

Edward's usually golden eyes were bright red.

And Jasper suddenly understood why his brother was so upset. Edward _hated_ disappointing Carlisle and Esme, and he knew that he'd see this as doing so. They all thought the same thing when they'd slipped up, despite numerous reassurances from Carlisle and Esme. Not to mention, none of them liked taking human lives despite how nice their blood tasted.

Jasper smiled a small, understanding smile at his brother.

"I hid the body," Edward whispered, "no-one will find it. I shouldn't have done that. Their family won't have closure."

"You panicked," Jasper understood, "we can always retrieve the body later and put it somewhere the police can find it."

"Nobody should _have_ to find it," Edward snarled, more tears spilling over as their eyes met. Jasper shook his head at his brother. Edward was right. But that wasn't important right now. Calming Edward was. Not to mention the fact that they would possibly have to move house. They needed to contact Carlisle and get him home and they needed to tell Esme.

"Are you stupid?!" Edward hissed. "We can't tell them."

"Edward, we have to. They'll know as soon as they look at you. You know that they won't be angry. They're never angry with us for this."

Jasper watched as Edward buried his head in his hands and sobbed.

"Edward, you're not the first, and you won't be the last. I know it doesn't make it better, and it doesn't take away the guilt. But I know it helps to know you're not alone. Carlisle and Esme will understand, Edward."

Jasper sighed softly, standing up and closing the space between himself and his brother, thankful that Edward didn't stop him.

"Would you like me to tell them for you?" Jasper asked, looping his arm around his brother's shoulders. "I'll phone Carlisle and let him know. And I'll tell Esme. You can go upstairs and try to relax for a while."

He was relieved as Edward nodded at his offer.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	25. Weak

**Here's the first of two updates today.**

 **Sorry this is so short.**

 **Also, sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Jasper is** Weak

"Jazz, you _need_ to hunt. Darling, your eyes are pitch black," Alice ran her fingers through her stressed lover's hair, absently tucking the quilt around him with her other hand. Alice let out a little sigh as Jasper simply closed his eyes at her words. She removed her hands from his hair and laid down on the bed beside him, resting their heads against one another.

A few moments passed before Alice heard Jasper's barely audible whisper;

"I _can't_ ,"

"You can't what, my love?" Alice raised herself up onto her elbow as Jasper turned his head to face her.

"I've left it far too long, Ali," Jasper still spoke in the near-silent whisper, "I can't."

Alice watched as Jasper allowed his eyes to drift closed again, burrowing his head deeper into the pillow. It took Alice a few moments and a lot of thinking to figure it out, but she did and she let out a soft sigh as realisation hit her.

He couldn't hunt. The blood that had been sustaining him had all gone, he was running on venom alone. Jasper had let himself get too weak. It wasn't something Jasper did, not with him being so on guard all the time. But Alice figured that had been the problem. Certain things caused blood to burn much too fast, injury, ailment, even emotional stress.

Jasper's emotional state had drained him of his nourishment, leaving him in too weak a state to hunt for more.

And Jasper being Jasper, he wouldn't let on that he was suffering. Leading to even _more_ emotional stress.

Alice rubbed a hand over her face.

"I'll go and get something to build your strength up. You'll have to come outside, though. Esme won't appreciate a dead animal being dragged through the house."

And then she was going to have a long talk with him about why he couldn't let himself go so long without nutrition.

 **I know Jasper seems a little out of character in this.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **2 reviews before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	26. Suspicious

**This is the second update today.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 26**

 **Jasper is** Suspicious

"I'm not sure, Alice," Jasper muttered, looking out of the large window wall at the back of Alice's walk-in closet. His wife was planning outfits, her new favourite pastime since they'd joined the Cullens. She loved that they had money now, that Carlisle and Esme were willing to pay for whatever she needed and wanted (within reason, of course). Jasper knew that she liked having possessions. It had been so long since Alice had truly had anything to call her own. They were stealing, constantly. Mainly clothing.

So having her own closet, twice the size of the bedroom they had, had made Alice so happy. Which was why Jasper worried about what reaction his next words were going to elicit.

"Something about this just screams danger. It's not that I don't trust your decision making, darlin'. I just don't trust these vampires. We know next to nothing about them. And that blonde girl-,"

"Rosalie."

"If you say so." Jasper rolled his eyes at her interruption. Like he needed to know their names. "She already doesn't like me. It's safe to say that he hates me. All it would take is for her to express her distaste to the coven leader-,"

"Carlisle."

"- and he can get rid of me like that." Jasper clicked his fingers, ignoring her interruption this time. He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before walking over to one of the chairs that had been placed inside the closet.

"Are you worried?"

"Not worried. Cautious." He corrected, watching as she pulled a dress over her head. She danced across to him a few seconds later, settling herself onto his knee. He smiled softly as she placed her hands on his cheeks. She'd taken to doing that shortly after he'd told her about how _Maria_ would grab and pull at his face to get him to do what she wanted. He figured she was showing him that people could touch him that way and it not mean that danger or pain was coming.

"I know it's hard for you to accept right now, but I _know_ we'll be safe here. I wouldn't have come otherwise." Jasper nodded. He knew that, deep down. But that didn't help him relax. "I've had visions, Jazz. You'll settle in. It might just take a little while. But we'll persevere, and we _will_ get there."

Jasper couldn't accept her assurances just yet. But he nodded once more and then smirked, his eyes falling on the clothes littering the room.

"Look at the mess you've made."

"My closet." Alice teased, sticking her tongue out at him.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	27. Glad

**This is the first of two updates for today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 27**

 **Jasper is** GLAD

"He did?" Jasper couldn't stop the smile that was forming on his face as he regarded his wife. Seeing her nod, he rushed forwards, grabbing her into a hug and crushing her to his chest. He heard her chuckle as she tugged her arms out from between them to return the embrace. "What did you say to him?"

"What I said I would. I told him we were hoping to spend a little time together _alone_ during the school summer break. He said he would be more than happy to pay for us to spend a little vacation away. He said since _you've_ been on your best behaviour, he doesn't see why there would be a problem."

"Since _I've_ been on my best behaviour? Says little miss 'I didn't get that new dress so I'll throw a tantrum'." Jasper teased, lessening his grip on Alice. She leant back, using his hold as something to rest against.

"I'm not the one who always argues with daddy," Alice countered, letting out a little squeal of surprise as they both found themselves laid on the bed. Jasper let out a contented little sigh and said;

"You know, I'm really looking forward to this break."

"I know." Alice smiled, rolling closer to her husband and placing a kiss against his cheek. "I am too. It'll be nice to be alone for a while."

"Get a room!"

Jasper pulled away from Alice at Emmett's shout. His little pixie adopted a determined expression and returned the shout with;

"We have a room! We're in it!"

"Do we really need to be shouting?" Carlisle's voice came from outside of the door, and Jasper let out a laugh, burying his head in the crook of Alice's neck.

"Best behaviour," He teased, pulling his wife closer still as he heard Emmett mumble an apology and shuffle off to his own bedroom.

 **This was one of the first chapters I wrote, so I apologise if it isn't quite as good.**

 **2 reviews before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	28. Dubious

**This is the second of two updates today.**

 **Sorry it's so short.**

 **Thank you for reading.  
Sorry for any mistakes. **

**Chapter 28**

 **Jasper is** DUBIOUS

"Let him help you," Alice implored, squeezing Jasper's hands, trying to comfort him as he closed his eyes, tears falling down his cheeks and dropping onto his shirt. He was sitting on their bed, clutching at his left leg in agony. He'd been wounded while out hunting with Alice. Apparently nomads didn't like it when you told them they couldn't hunt on your land. And so they took it out on Jasper who had fought as hard as he could so that they wouldn't hurt Alice.

She'd managed to heal up his smaller wounds, but she couldn't help him with this one. Jasper's leg had been completely shattered by the larger of the nomads. He hadn't been much smaller than Emmett. Alice had helped her husband hobble home and was now trying to talk the older vampire into allowing her to call Carlisle for help.

"I wouldn't suggest anything if I didn't believe it was for the best. You know that." Alice tried again, running a hand through her husband's hair. "Carlisle will know what to do. He'll help you."

She was a little disappointed, admittedly. Jasper had been doing so well with trusting the others. Though, she figured, she had to understand that Jasper was used to wounded vampires simply being tossed away due to their perceived uselessness. She could see why her husband was so worried about having Carlisle treat him.

"Carlisle loves us. As does Esme." Alice volunteered. "He'll fix you up and then Esme will spoil you. You know what they're like. Let me contact him. He'll be able to take the pain away."

At those words, Jasper nodded his head. Apparently the thought of being free of pain was more compelling to him than whatever warnings his own mind had been screaming.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before the next update, please :)**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	29. Concerned

**Chapter 29 :)**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 29**

 **Jasper is** CONCERNED

"Mama, stop," Jasper reached out, intercepting Esme as she made to pace past him again. Her hands were buried in her caramel-coloured hair and her usually golden eyes were darkened with frustration. He pulled her closer to him, instinctively wrapping his arms around her, feeling an odd need to protect her from whatever it was she was currently facing.

Jasper led his mother over to the sofa in the sitting room, away from the kitchen. He sat on the sofa cushion beside her, holding her close to him as he felt the sadness and frustration seeping from her. He could feel her shoulders shaking against the almost-suppressed sobs.

"Esme, please may I use my gift to help you? I don't like seeing you so upset," He felt Esme nod against his chest, and pushed out a bubble of calm that encased the pair of them. Jasper only wished it had been a real bubble, to protect her from anything that might make her so upset again.

Esme's sobs died down to sniffles with Jasper's influence, but her hold on his waist tightened.

"Talk to me," Jasper prompted, "I'd like to try and help you."

He heard Esme let out a little breathy chuckle, her head shifting and he looked down to meet her gaze. Her red rimmed, glazed over eyes held a look of love in them and Jasper felt his heart swell. He loved receiving that look.

"You truly are the sweetest," Esme's voice was slightly hoarse as she spoke, "I'm just frustrated, darling. I'm having one of those days. We've all been there."

Jasper nodded. They certainly had all been there.

"What happened?"

"It's been one thing after the other, sweetheart. First your father was called out on an emergency," Jasper nodded. Carlisle had promised Esme that they would spend the day together today, to make up for being at work so often. Esme had been so looking forward to it, it would have broken her heart for him to have been called away again. "I know it's his job, and he loves it. I just, selfishly, wished somebody could have covered for him."

"It's not selfish. I know you miss him. We all do."

Esme's hand appeared on his cheek a few moments later and he smiled at the touch.

"Your father will make more time for you. I'm determined to ensure it. I'm sick and tired of always playing back-burner to his job." Jasper nodded. Carlisle had been spending so much time at work recently that his absence had been upsetting Esme, which had been causing a rift in the household. Not to mentioned, Carlisle kept making promises to himself and his siblings and then going back on them when he was called into the hospital. "I have the issues with Emmett to deal with, let alone this meeting with his teachers later on. And that's not even to mention the almost-constant fighting between Edward and Rosalie. It's wearing on my nerves."

"Esme, I would _never_ presume to tell you what to do. But I'd like to offer a suggestion, if I may." At Esme's nod, Jasper said; "Go upstairs and lie down for an hour or two. You're not needed at school until 5pm, you've plenty of time to go and rest. You certainly deserve a break."

"I have to-,"

"Esme, I'll do whatever needs doing. I'm sure I'm capable. _You_ need to rest for a little while."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely certain," Jasper smiled, giving his mother a quick squeeze. His smile widened as she pressed her lips against his cheek, her gratitude radiating from her. "Go upstairs and rest. I'll make sure the others leave you be when they return."

He watched as Esme rose from the seat beside him and made her way upstairs. Once he'd heard her bedroom door close, he rose to his feet, flashing upstairs to place his books where they belonged in his bedroom. He then returned to the kitchen, looking at the checklist his mother had pinned against the wall. She'd been trying to get on top of everything she'd not done while trying to deal with Emmett's suddenly rebellious behaviour.

He heaved a sigh as his eyes scanned the list.

 _First;_ Laundry.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	30. Worried

**This is the first of two updates today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry it's so short.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 30**

 **Jasper is** WORRIED

"They made me promise that I wouldn't get angry with you," Jasper carefully prised the washcloth from Alice's hand, running it over her back as he knelt on the bathroom floor. "Multiple times. They said that you hadn't seen it coming. That's why you didn't ask me to come along." He dipped his hand in the water, soaking the washcloth through and carefully ran it up and down Alice's arm, careful of her injuries. "I don't know what kind of monster they think I am, that I would yell at my wife after she was severely injured."

A silence fell between them both as Jasper carefully washed Alice's hair. He knew she'd be able to do it herself the next day, but she'd wanted to wash it tonight, and so Jasper was fulfilling that wish. If she chose to wash it again the following day, then that was her decision.

"I know you wouldn't." Jasper hummed in response to Alice's quiet words, urging her to continue. "I know you wouldn't get mad."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **2 reviews before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	31. Humiliated

**Here's the second update for today.**

 **I'm from the UK, so I'm not sure how schools in America work regarding misbehaviour. Where I'm from, we have a 'strike' system and never actually get sent to the principal/head teacher. So I apologise if this is incorrect. I'd love if someone would explain any differences to me.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 31**

 **Jasper is** HUMILIATED

"I suggest you retake your seat, Hale, unless you want to find yourself sitting detention for the rest of the semester." Jasper paid no mind to the threat, and instead stood his ground. He would not let this human poison the minds of his students with an unfair telling of the events of the war that had meant so much to him.

"And allow you to continue on with your biased view of the war? I will not! There are _two_ sides to every story, and I suggest you ensure you are sufficiently representing both before standing before a classroom of impressionable students and vomiting your views over them."

"You will not _allow_ me?" Was the response he received. "Boy, you do not _allow_ me to do anything! I am the teacher. It is _my_ job to teach and I will do so as I wish."

"Even when your views are wrong? You'll allow them to take the fall for your blindness?"

"Master Hale, I will tell you once more-,"

"Or I will receive detention for the rest of the semester." Jasper mocked. He slammed his hands on the desk, mentally praying that he hadn't caused any damage. "Then do so. If you are unwilling to back down and accept that there are two sides to this war and that both deserve to be equally spoken of, then I am unwilling to accept your pathetic excuse of a lesson."

"Leave."

Jasper rolled his eyes. Ever the easy way out.

"Take yourself to the Principal's office. I don't know who you think you are, speaking to me like that. Gather your things and leave."

Jasper, loath to follow instructions from such an unreliable man, remained where he was.

"Do I need to go and get somebody to remove you, or are you capable of walking out of my classroom?"

"I am capable. And more than happy to leave your classroom."

Jasper had been gathering his belongings as he heard the comments from his teacher. Comments about the south, derogatory comments about himself. Jasper held his breath, forcing his anger down and walking easily out of the classroom. How _dare_ he say such things about him in front of the entire class?

Without waiting for his teacher to say anything else, Jasper walked. And he walked until he found himself in the male toilets. Locking himself into a cubicle, Jasper hid his face in his hands. How could somebody so prejudice get a job in a school? How could he think that making personal and derogatory comments about him in front of the entire class was an acceptable form of punishment?

Jasper took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down before leaving, not wanting to tear the door off the toilet stall on his way back out.

When he was feeling calmer, Jasper left the bathroom, making his way towards the Principal's office. Where he found himself sitting and waiting as the Principal got in touch with Esme and Carlisle to come and collect him for 'inappropriate and rude behaviour'.

Jasper's anger had returned by the time Carlisle had arrived to pick him up. The Principal had been reprimanding him for his behaviour as they had been waiting and Jasper had been fantasising about sinking his teeth into his neck in order to shut him up.

Jasper's anger came to a head when Carlisle reprimanded him for slamming the car door. And he knew that he was drowning Carlisle in his emotions but he couldn't seem to get himself under control.

"Jasper!" Carlisle snapped as a low growl broke the uncomfortable silence in the car; he turned to look at the patriarch, seeing the serious look in the older vampire's eyes and knowing that if he didn't sort himself out he'd find himself in serious trouble. "That's enough. Now, talk to me. What happened at school? It's not like you to display inappropriate and rude behaviour."

"I didn't." Was Jasper's immediate response, the growling stopping as soon as he spoke. "I just told the teacher what I thought of his lesson."

"Do I want to know what that was?" He could feel the exasperation emitting from Carlisle. He had a habit of just saying what he was thinking when he was passionate about something.

"He is biased and poisonous."

"Jasper, you cannot go around telling people that they are poisonous."

"But it's fine for him to say what he wants about me?"

Jasper felt a mood shift in Carlisle at those words.

"What did he say about you?"

"He was making comments about my heritage and my current 'predicament'." He knew that he didn't have to explain what he meant. Carlisle and Esme had informed the school of him being recently adopted by the pair after having a rough upbringing. "In front of the entire class."

He felt Carlisle's hand come to rest on his shoulder and looked over at him. The expression on his face was clearly one of sympathy.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. I'll contact the Principal as soon as we get home. You're going to go to your bedroom and you're going to relax. I don't want to see you until you've managed to calm yourself down."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	32. Impish

**This is the first of two updates today.**

 **Thank you for reading.  
Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 32**

 **Jasper is** IMPISH

"Jasper!" Bella reprimanded, folding her arms over her chest with a pout on her face. She was trying to be exasperated with him, but he could feel the amusement she was trying to hide. Jasper couldn't help but laugh at the sight - her behaviour sometimes mimicked Alice's so well it was scary. "How was I supposed to catch _that_?"

He'd "accidentally" thrown the ball too high for the little human to catch, even as she had jumped to do so. They'd been throwing Emmett's baseball between them for the past half an hour. Safe to say, it wasn't the first time Jasper had "accidentally" thrown the ball too high for Bella to catch. The sun was high, and Jasper's skin was sparkling which, he knew, was distracting Bella. It was making their game even more fun.

Jasper had been put in charge of babysitting Bella for the weekend. He didn't spend every second monitoring her like Alice did, and he didn't fuss like Carlisle and Esme did. He left her to her own devices, checking in on her every so often. So long as she remained in the house or on their grounds, he had no need to worry. She wasn't as clumsy as Edward liked to make out. Jasper truly believed that her tripping and falling was related to Edward's scrutinizing. Like a self-fulfilling prophecy.

He'd come outside, where she'd been reading all afternoon in the shade of Esme's tree, to offer her some lunch (Esme had some food waiting for her in the fridge. It seemed to have become a habit of hers.) and had come to a stop when he'd seen her throwing a baseball into the air and catching it. He'd taken a moment to process the sight of _Bella_ playing with a _baseball_ before he could even pose the question he had intended to ask.

Once she'd eaten and he'd washed her dishes, despite her arguments, he'd stolen the baseball from where Bella had sat it on the dining room table and had ran off out of the back door and into the centre of their garden. She finally caught up with him after what seemed like ages and had tried to grab the ball out of his hand.

She missed.

But judging by her emotions she hadn't expected to get if off of him in the first place.

Telling her to back up, he'd put a space between them and thrown the ball to her, laughing as she had fumbled trying to catch it.

He watched her as she jogged away to retrieve the ball, knowing that he could have retrieved it so much faster if he had gone.

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **2 reviews before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	33. Sorry

**Here's the last of two updates today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 33**

 **Jasper is** Sorry

She hadn't been prepared for this. And, if she was being honest, she wasn't entirely sure what to do. She had been pushed through a door that she had never entered by Alice and Carlisle. Literally _pushed_. Admittedly, they hadn't been rough with her, but she was a little surprised when she had been pushed into the room she hadn't known existed and they had closed the door behind her. She'd been even more surprised to see Jasper in there, sitting on a desk, leaning against a wall with a very distressed expression on his face.

It had taken a few seconds of looking around to realise that _this_ was Jasper's room. It made so much sense why Jasper seemed to have very few belongings in the room he shared with Alice. He had this room to himself.

"It's my study," Jasper explained, his voice making her jump as she tore her eyes away from the Confederate flag that had caught her attention. "Alice has her closet. I have my study." Bella nodded. She'd been in Alice's closet a few times, the little pixie of a vampire had dragged her in there to try on clothes. And to give her opinion on Alice's clothes.

"I like it." And she did. It was so... Jasper. Everything in the room told who he was. Bookshelves full of the Civil War. The flag. She took everything in as she waited to see if Jasper would speak, feeling quite content in this room.

"It's designed to help me centre myself." Jasper continued. "I-," He paused and she caught his eye. "I used to get angry a lot. When I first joined the Cullens. Esme designed it as somewhere for me to go if I needed to calm down."

"Does everybody have a study?"

"Not everybody. Emmett and Rosalie would never use one. Alice has her closet. And Edward has his room. Only myself, Carlisle and Esme have one. But Esme would happily design one if somebody else decided they wanted one." Bella could imagine that. Both Esme and Alice seemed to have a knack for interior design. And they were very good at it.

"Why did they shove me in here?" Bella asked after another silence overcame them. She watched Jasper sigh, seeming to deflate even more than he already had. He gestured across the room, standing and leading her over to a single bed she hadn't noticed before. It was hidden behind a large bookshelf. She followed him, taking a seat on the bed when he gave her permission to.

He sat beside her.

"I've not been the best company recently." Jasper began, leaning against the wall beside the bed. Bella copied him. "I believe they've finally grown bored of my... moping. Bella, I owe you a very sincere apology." Bella furrowed her brow at Jasper's words. Apology for what? "I know your life hasn't been anywhere near the same since your birthday party. And I know that the reason you are here today is to reassure you that even though Edward isn't here, we haven't gone anywhere."

She winced at those words. She hadn't realised her anxiety had been quite so obvious.

"You don't need to apologise, Jasper." She attempted to assure him. "I never blamed you for anything."

"Bella, your father spoke to Carlisle." Bella couldn't help the flash of irritation she felt at those words. Charlie had _no reason_ to talk to Carlisle. "Don't be angry at him. He only did it because he was worried. When he found out we were back, he called to warn Carlisle that he didn't want Edward to ever leave you in such a state again. Near catatonic. Depressed. Not eating, or drinking. Very little self-care. Bella - I am so sorry you went through that."

Bella took a moment to figure out why Jasper knew everything. But then she realised that Edward had probably told him. Which wouldn't have helped him at all.

"It wasn't your fault." She told him, firmly. " _You_ didn't chose to leave. You didn't leave me in the woods. I don't blame you for anything." She repeated.

She watched as Jasper was silent, his jaw clenched.

"Jasper?"

"I ruined your life, Bella." She heard the anger in his voice, but something told her that it wasn't aimed at her. He was angry with himself. She was quiet for a second, giving him a moment to get himself under control.

"Did Edward blame you?"

"Edward believes that I am the weakest link." Jasper took a deep breath, and Bella felt her heart clench when she heard how shaky it was. "We went through hell when we were away. Emmett and Rosalie left. Carlisle and Esme fought. Alice barely spoke to me, but she always said she didn't blame me. Edward disappeared. Who knows where he went. Because _I_ can't control myself."

She had been about to try and reassure him again when Jasper raised a hand to cover his face, his body stiff as he hid his eyes from her. She could feel the emotions he was fighting with as he did so. She listened to him for a moment, unable to miss how his chest began to rise and fall rapidly, silent sobs racking his body.

"Jasper?" She reached a hand out, placing it on his back. She'd been expecting him to move away from her touch, but he didn't. And so she started to rub his back, hoping that she could bring him some kind of comfort. And she focused on keeping her emotions calm. She wasn't entirely sure on how his gift worked, but she worried that Jasper might not be able to deal with it if she felt anything else too strongly.

She listened to him cry for a moment, fighting to urge to embrace him.

"I know you're mad at yourself," She spoke quietly, "and I know you're feeling guilty. But you don't need to upset yourself. I don't blame you for anything. I know that it's your nature-,"

"Doesn't make it okay." He interrupted. His voice was strained by emotion, and it was muffled by his hands that he was now covering his face with.

"Perhaps not. But it does make it understandable. Jasper, to be angry at you for this would be like being angry at Alice for seeing the future." She paused for a moment, rethinking her words. She _had_ been angry at Alice for seeing the future before, but that was only when she had decided to use her gift to either force her to do something, or to stop her from doing something. "What I'm trying to say is I'm not upset with you. And you don't need to feel guilty anymore."

"You _jumped_ off a _cliff_ -,"

"Recreationally." Bella interrupted.

"Recreationally or not, you wouldn't have done it if we were here. And we would have been here if I hadn't-," His voice broke and another sob he tried to stifle interrupted him. "If I were stronger."

"Don't." She reprimanded softly. "Don't bring yourself down like that. Don't do that to yourself. You were overwhelmed, I understand. A room full of thirsty vampires and a bleeding human. It was unavoidable."

"Nobody else attacked you."

"Nobody else is an empath." Bella squeezed Jasper's shoulder gently. "Look at me." She waited a moment. He didn't respond. "Jasper, look at me." He lifted his head, tears dampening his cheeks. "I don't blame you for what happened. Please, Jasper. Don't cry."

She couldn't stand to see him so upset. Especially not knowing it was because of her.

She wished Alice would come and help her. Alice knew Jasper. She would know what to do to calm him down. But no, she'd decided to help the others keep Edward downstairs. That, she knew, wouldn't be helping Jasper in the slightest. His own _brother_ didn't trust him.

"Jasper, I forgive you." She promised, keeping her emotions calm. She wanted him to have a lever to use if he couldn't get himself under control. "I'm not holding it against you. And I'm not scared. I _trust_ you."

She heard him sob again and she couldn't stop herself then. She couldn't sit and watch her best friend's boyfriend - her _brother_ , cry because he was feeling guilty over something that wasn't his fault. She caught his eye, moving slowly so he knew what to expect, giving him plenty of time to move if he needed to, and wrapped his arms around Jasper's waist. She was surprised that he hadn't fought her. But as he returned the embrace, crying into her shoulder, she knew that he needed this.

"I trust you, Jasper. I don't want you to be upset anymore. Let's move on. Put it behind us and start afresh."

She felt him nod into her shoulder.

She held him, then. She would speak to him occasionally. Words of comfort, reassurances. She stayed like that until his tears had subsided. And when he had stopped crying, she sat quietly beside him, holding his hand as he got himself under control.

"Thank you, Bella."

His voice made her jump, seeming so loud in the quiet that had overcome them.

She gave him an easy smile, squeezing his hand lightly. And when she was certain that he was alright, when the emotions he had been unconsciously projecting had taken a calmer form, she gave his hand another squeeze and left the study.

She had just closed the door when she found herself in Alice's embrace.

"Thank you for doing that, Bella." Alice whispered, but Bella was certain that Jasper could still hear her. "He's been a wreck since the party. He needed your forgiveness. Thank you for making him feel better."

"Always."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before the next chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	34. Earnest

**Here's Chapter 34.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 34**

 **Jasper is** EARNEST

She felt like an absolute fool as she attempted to wipe away the tears that were falling down her cheeks. It was _homework_. It wasn't the end of the world. And here she was, sobbing at the desk in Jasper's study. Edward had appointed him as her babysitter since he'd hunted the day before. Jasper didn't seem to mind much but Bella still felt guilty. Which only added to the tears that rolled down her cheeks. She should be at home, working on this. Poor Jasper should be able to do what he wanted without having to worry about her.

He'd been nice enough to offer her the use of his study when she'd remembered that she had a lot of homework that she needed to finish. He had learned that she was used to working in her bedroom and could get distracted by the view outside of the large windows when working at the dining table. Jasper's desk faced the opposite wall.

She'd been putting off doing her homework for a few days in favour of spending time with Edward. It all needed to be handed in the next day, and Jasper had a large amount of books in his study that he'd said she could use to help with her work.

He'd popped in earlier to check on her, bringing her a bottle of water and a sandwich. The water was now half-empty but the sandwich was untouched. Her stomach was churning uncomfortably as her anxiety spiked, and she fought to keep her eyes open despite the exhaustion that she was feeling, making her head pound.

She was good with her work; the idea of not handing it in made her extremely nervous.

But it was almost three in the morning, and she _still_ hadn't finished her homework.

She'd been working since six.

She let out a growl of frustration, the sound ending in a sob. She knocked her books off of Jasper's desk with a swipe of her hand and she buried her head in her arms. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly as she attempted to regain control over her breathing, her fist trapped between her teeth as she attempted to silence her sobs.

A few moments later, a soft knock sounded on the study door. She didn't raise her head as the door was pushed open. Even if the others had been home, she'd have known exactly who it was. Jasper had explained that nobody was allowed to enter his study without his permission. Not even Alice. Why Edward had led her straight past the door when she had first visited had suddenly made sense.

"Bella?" Jasper's voice was quiet, and out of the corner of her eye she watched as he gathered up her school textbook and her paper, placing them back on the desk. She felt his hand, cold and hard, but gentle, come to rest on her back. "You've been in here for hours, darlin'. What's wrong?"

Bella wanted to talk to him, to tell him that everything was okay and he didn't have anything to worry about. But when she opened her mouth, all that came out was a sob.

"Shh," She sat herself up from the desk after Jasper lowered himself into a crouch so that he was at her eye level. A few seconds later the, now-opened, bottle of water was pressed into the hand that she didn't even realise was shaking. She sipped at the water as she continued to fight to gain control over herself. "I can feel what you're feeling right now, Bella,"

Jasper's hands came to rest on her knees, as though he was attempting to support himself but she knew that he didn't need the support.

"You didn't eat?" She glanced at him, noting that he was looking at the untouched sandwich and she immediately felt guilty. Jasper had taken the time to make sure that she had something to eat and she'd just left it. But she felt so sick, she didn't think she could stomach it. Jasper prised the empty water bottle from her hand, placing it on the desk and Bella was a little surprised when she felt him wipe away her tears.

"May I use my gift to help you, Bella?" She nodded eagerly, anything that would take this away. She felt herself physically relax as Jasper sent out a blanket of calm towards her. She was thankful when she found it easier to breathe, despite her stuffy nose. "Now, would you like to tell me what's going on?"

Bella gestured towards the notebook, knocking it back off of the desk in anger.

"I can't do it, Jasper. The teacher wants it _tomorrow_ , and I _can't_ do it."

"You've been doing homework all this time?" Jasper shushed her, keeping his influence over her. "Bel-la," She furrowed her brow as she heard the admonishment in his tone, "why didn't you come and ask me for help?"

Because she shouldn't _need_ help. Because she should be able to do this homework alone like she had done before she met the Cullens. Because she needed to stop relying on them so much.

"You can come to any of us, Bella. You know that." She watched him glance at the clock on the wall above the desk. "It's late. Put your work away, you need to go to bed." She attempted to argue, but Jasper shook his head, the look in his eyes telling her that what he had said was the end of the matter. "Carlisle will write a note in the morning asking for an extension on your homework. Alice and I will help you with it."

Bella nodded, exhaustion filling her as Jasper stood from the floor and pulled her up with him, quietly leading her up to Edward's bedroom.

"Goodnight, darlin'."

When the exhaustion faded as Jasper left the room, she let herself feel irritated, hearing him laugh from wherever he was in the house.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before the next update, please.**

 **Also, I'm not sure if anybody was updated but** _Carlisle and Esme's Story_ **was updated last week and has so far received no reviews. Occasionally my emails play up and I don't receive the notifications when my story has been updated, I'm not sure if anyone else has this issue. Feel free to go read the next chapter and leave a review :)**

 **Thank you.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	35. Cuddly

**Here's chapter 35.**

 **This is the first of two updates today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 35**

 **Jasper is** CUDDLY

Esme let out a little yelp of surprise when arms suddenly wound themselves around her neck from behind. Glancing down, she recognised the scarred hands of Jasper and frowned to herself a little. It wasn't like Jasper to initiate physical contact, and it definitely wasn't like Jasper to creep up behind somebody and startle them using physical contact. She wondered, briefly, if everything was okay with her son.

"Hello, baby," Esme smiled, placing her pencil down and turning on the barstool so that she was facing him.

"Hello, mama," Esme's smile widened at the endearment. It was a little used term of endearment, he wasn't quite as comfortable with familiarity as Alice who was more than happy to call her 'mom' and Carlisle 'daddy'. Jasper, on the other hand, tended to use their given names.

He would resort to calling them 'mama' and 'papa' in certain situations. If he was upset or hurting, he would refer to them as such. If he was frightened he would use those terms of endearment. He also used them if he was being concerned about them. And sometimes if he was being sneaky.

Esme looked into his eyes, trying to figure out which of the causes had him calling her 'mama' today. He didn't seem very upset, but he could be missing Alice. She'd gone on a shopping trip with Rosalie and had been away from home for a couple of days. She wasn't due back until the end of the week. He didn't seem frightened or to be hurting. And he certainly didn't look as though he was being sneaky.

"Are you alright?" She found herself asking. His hands were now resting on her shoulders, still keeping the physical contact.

"Yes, thank you, mama," Jasper nodded, the expression on his face looking like a little boy. "Mama, I was wondering, if you don't mind of course, that maybe you and I could, um, spend some time together before everybody else returns."

"Oh Jasper, of course we can," She nodded over to the sitting room and Jasper stepped back as she rose to her feet, "let's sit."

Jasper followed Esme into the sitting room, sitting so close to her that he was almost on her knee.

"Are you certain that you're alright, sweetheart?"

"I'm good, mama," Jasper smiled and Esme found herself returning it when he leaned against her. She wrapped her arm around him, tugging him even closer and pressed a kiss to his hair. She'd never seen Jasper so affectionate towards her, and she was loving every moment of it.

She needed to add a new circumstance to her list. Jasper called them 'mama' and 'papa' when he was wanting physical contact.

Her smile widened as Jasper rested his head against her shoulder and let his eyes fall closed.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I know Jasper is a little (or a lot) out of character here. It was one of the first ones that I wrote and isn't particularly very well written. Sorry about that.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before the next update, please.**

 **While I'm at it ... I'd like 1 more review on** _Carlisle and Esme's Story_ **before I post the next chapter :)**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	36. Comforting

**Here's the second of two updates, today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 36**

 **Jasper is** COMFORTING

"I was so scared," Jasper heard Alice whimper. He looked up from where he was sitting on the floor of their bedroom, a canvas laying out in front of him as he painted the sight before him. Alice and Bella were sitting on the bed. The human girl had let Alice paint her nails and now they were just talking, catching up on what they had missed while they had been apart.

He felt a flash of guilt at the thought and pushed it down. Bella had already spoken to him about that. She'd assured him she didn't blame him. But that knowledge wasn't quite enough to keep the guilt at bay.

And from where he was sitting, he knew Bella was having the same issue.

It wasn't just clear in her emotions, but also in the fact that she seemed to be playing to Alice's every whim.

Alice's face had transformed into a pout. But it wasn't her usual, playful pout.

This pout was accompanied by tears. They weren't falling yet, but Jasper knew that the would be very soon. He was about to go to her and offer his comfort, but he saw Bella wrap her arms around her, apologising profusely and could feel the sincerity that accompanied her words. So he forced himself to remain where he was, allowing Bella to take charge of the situation.

"I saw you jump from the cliff and then... nothing." He heard Alice sob and found it even harder to not get involved. But he knew that he had to let Bella know that he trusted her. She'd put her trust in him, even though he didn't believe for a second that he deserved it.

In fact, he was very surprised that Edward hadn't rushed home from hunting to make sure that he hadn't eaten the girl while he was away.

"Don't cry." Bella's voice was soft but strained with emotions as she tried to comfort her best friend. As far as Jasper knew, this was the first time that Bella had seen Alice cry.

"It was hard enough being away from you. Seeing that - seeing you... die. That was the hardest thing ever. I thought I'd lost my best friend." Alice sobbed and Jasper couldn't stop himself. He couldn't sit there knowing that his wife was hurting and not do something to help. "And I wasn't there, Bella! And I couldn't get there fast enough to stop it from happening. Not by the time I'd seen it."

Jasper made his way over to the bed, reaching out and placing a hand gently on Alice's shoulder. He remained silent, letting the girl's talk but letting them know that he was there if they needed his help.

"It's over now, Alice." Bella assured her, reaching a hand up to wipe her own eyes before placing it back on Alice's back. "I'm here, and I'm okay. Everybody's okay. Don't cry, Alice. I'm sorry."

Jasper, sensing the rise in emotions, was about to place a hand on Bella's back too. But then she caught his eye, a pleading look on her face and Jasper took a seat on the bed beside them. He'd forgotten that Bella wasn't great when it came to emotions.

Placing a hand on Bella's shoulder too, Jasper enveloped them both in calm and serenity, the physical contact making his gift stronger.

And he remained like that until the pair had calmed down. And when they had, he was invited into their conversation.

 **I know this isn't really a Jasper based one... I'm not entirely too keen on it, but I did like the conversation between Alice and Bella. I've not seen anyone tackle Bella's 'suicide' and how Alice would have felt seeing that.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before the next update.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	37. Timid

**This is the first of two updates, today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 37**

 **Jasper is** TIMID

It wasn't an emotion that Jasper felt often. Timidity. He was a strong, tough soldier. But anyone who knew him knew that he had a soft side hidden in there somewhere. And currently this soft side was feeling very anxious. He forced himself to reign his emotions in. Feeling so frightened certainly wouldn't help his case. He reached out, touching Alice's arm to get her attention. She turned to face him, confusion in her eyes.

"Alice, I've probably been driving you insane with my indecisiveness recently. And for that, I wish to apologise. But I couldn't risk you seeing anything." He swallowed back the venom that was rising like bile in his throat as his stomach churned uncomfortably. "I've been trying to figure things out, without actually deciding anything. It's surprisingly difficult. Alice, you know that I love you. I've made certain you've known since I realised it myself. I was speaking to Carlisle a few weeks ago, and I've been thinking hard about what he said. At least, when Edward has been out of the house.

"You know I'm not too good with words. Not when it comes to emotions, anyway. But," Jasper dropped down to one knee, digging his hand into his jacket pocket and pulling out a very shiny ring which he held up to her, "Alice Brandon, I love you. Will you do the honour of agreeing to become my wife?"

Jasper heard a couple of gasps from around the room. But his main focus was on the woman before him. Alice's hands were covering her face, her eyes wide. He could feel the mixture of emotions she was feeling and it made the churning in his stomach worse. He held his breath, waiting for her to reply. He didn't get a verbal answer at first, though. Her arms were thrown around his neck, the sudden weight almost knocking him to the ground.

"Yes!" She gasped, pulling back from the embrace and Jasper slipped the ring onto her finger. "Of course."

Jasper reached his hand up, wiping the tears away from her cheeks and he felt her do the same to him.

"Rosalie! We've got some planning to do." Alice demanded, causing a ripple of laughter around the room. Jasper smiled when their lips met again, and he returned the kiss passionately. She bounced away from him a few moments later, rushing over to Rosalie and dragging her off to the bedroom to start their planning.

"You know you're not going to get a say in the planning of the wedding, don't you?" Edward questioned as Jasper raised from the floor.

"I think this is one thing I can relinquish control over. Those two will do a fantastic job."

 **This is one of my favourites.**

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	38. Supportive

**Here's the second of two updates today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 38**

 **Jasper is** SUPPORTIVE

"Shop lifting?" Carlisle gasped down the telephone. Jasper narrowed his eyes at him from where he was sitting across the desk from his father. They'd been discussing Jasper's apparently 'unsatisfactory' assignment from school when the house phone had begun to ring. That was strange in itself. The Cullens house phone very rarely rung. "And you're certain you have the right number? It's definitely my daughter?"

Carlisle met Jasper's gaze and they shared a look. Alice hadn't shop lifted since joining the Cullens. They had no reason to, anymore. Everything they wanted and more could easily be purchased. They had no need to steal.

"Of course. I'll be there in about 5 minutes."

His eyes never left Jasper's as he hung the phone up and placed it back onto its holder.

"You heard?" Jasper nodded, rising from his seat. He was going with him. If his wife had been arrested, Jasper wanted to be there. He knew that she'd be terrified.

"I'm coming, too."

"I wouldn't expect otherwise."

The pair rushed out of the house, and were in Carlisle's Mercedes and at the store a lot faster than Carlisle had stated. And a lot faster than they legally should have been.

They were greeted by the manager and were led to where Alice was being held.

There were tears pouring down her cheeks and a miserable look on her face. Jasper felt Carlisle hold onto his arm and he knew why.

Carlisle wanted to get Alice's side of the story before she was given any comfort. That way Carlisle could decide on any necessary punishments before Alice felt that she was forgiven for any misbehaviour.

Jasper watched as Carlisle took a seat beside Alice, his face stern but his eyes soft. Jasper could feel how frightened his little wife was and had to hold onto the desk to stop himself from rushing over to embrace her.

"Talk to me, Alice. What happened?"

"I didn't steal anything, daddy." Alice whispered, the fear she was feeling making her voice shake. "It's a misunderstanding."

"Tell me what happened." He repeated, but he reached out to take Alice's hand and Jasper knew he was doing it to reassure her. Jasper knew, even though Alice had never specifically said so, that she worried about ruining the wonderful thing she had found. He knew that she worried she may accidentally do something that would have them removed from the family.

He was aware that Carlisle holding her hand would help her know that he wasn't too angry with her.

"I was searching for my card. It had fallen out into my purse." She leaned her head against the wall, squeezing her eyes closed as more tears spilled down her cheeks. "It must have looked like I was putting the scarf in my bag. The next thing I know I'm being held in an office and waiting for the police to be called."

He heard her hiccough and shoved his own fist in his mouth to keep from crying along with her. He couldn't stand seeing his wife so upset and not being able to help her.

"I didn't steal, daddy. I have no reason to. Not anymore."

Jasper watched Carlisle nod at him and he rushed across the room, maybe a little faster than he should have done. He took a seat beside his little wife, pulling her into his arms and pressing his lips to the top of her head.

"I didn't do it, Jazzy."

"I know, darlin'. I believe you. We both do."

Jasper held Alice tightly as Carlisle disappeared out of the door. He knew, with the manager outside the door, that he couldn't use his gift to make her feel better. So he whispered soothing words to her instead, and hoped that knowing she wasn't in trouble would help her to calm down.

"I don't think they're very happy with me." Carlisle spoke when he made his way back through the door and into the small room they were in. "I explained your side of the story. I asked if they'd checked the security footage, and then told them exactly what I thought when I found out they hadn't."

Carlisle smiled a sheepish grin, and Jasper heard Alice laugh.

It wasn't like Carlisle to lose his temper, but Jasper knew that when his little daughter was involved, Carlisle could be like a hurricane.

"You're free to go, sweet pea." Carlisle walked over to them and ran his hand through Alice's short hair. "Let's get you home."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	39. Fascinated

**This is the first of two chapter updates today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 39**

 **Jasper is** FASCINATED

Carlisle had invited Jasper to his workplace before. He always felt that it was a good way to give Jasper a confidence boost, and a sense of responsibility. Jasper had been a soldier, both in his former life and into this one. He required stimulation and he required responsibility. He became angry and irritable if he didn't have it. They'd tried introducing him to multiple things, hoping to keep him occupied and now he had plenty of hobbies he could chop and change when he was bored.

Bringing him to the hospital had been to prove to him that he could rely on his own self-control. He had tasks to complete that kept him on his toes and didn't give him the opportunity to second-guess himself. And he seemed to enjoy it.

When Carlisle had invited Jasper along today, it hadn't once crossed his mind that there would be an incident like there was. A bus had crashed nearby, colliding with a smaller vehicle and Forks hospital was the closest one to the crash sight. Carlisle knew immediately that there would be blood... and lots of it. He'd been about to tell Jasper to go home when the first of the crash victims was brought in.

There wasn't time. Carlisle needed to get on with treating the patients. Jasper would just have to deal with it. And Carlisle prayed to every holy spirit he could think of that Jasper could get through this without incident.

"Jasper," Carlisle called, following along with the stretcher and the multitude of nurses, "remember what I told you." He hoped Jasper did remember his rules in case of a situation like this. Hold your breath. Keep your distance. If you have to leave, _leave_. Don't allow yourself to become overwhelmed.

He'd forgotten briefly about Jasper as he been tending to the patients. Once the last of crash victims had been brought in and stabilised, he let his mind wander back to his son, wondering where he could have got to. He changed out of his blood covered medical jacket and into a clean one in his office and went searching for his boy. The paperwork could be left until later.

He found him easily. Jasper had followed his rules and was sitting on a bench outside of the hospital.

"I was watching you through the window," Jasper admitted when Carlisle took the seat beside him. "I think I understand now why some days you're stressed when you come home. It's a lot of pressure to save a life. I can't imagine what today must have been like."

"It's literally a race against time. And with so many casualties we have to be certain everybody receives the treatment they need as soon as they can get it to minimise losses."

"Every day you work to save people's lives, and then you go home and you do the same thing."

Carlisle frowned slightly at Jasper's words.

"Explain?"

"You saved us, Carlisle. You saved us all." Jasper admitted. "Alice and I, Emmett and Rosalie, Edward and Esme. You took us all in as your own and you saved us. I've not said a real thank you, before. So thank you. I am eternally grateful, even if I don't always show it."

Carlisle chuckled softly at Jasper, leaning back against the bench.

"I like helping people," He admitted. "If I can make a difference to one life in a day, then I'll consider it a good day. It doesn't matter who that person is. If I can help, I will." He watched Jasper for a moment, noting how deep in thought his son seemed to be. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"You're only 23," Jasper answered quietly, "and you've such a level head. We're just a few years younger than you, and yet our main aims in life is to win the next wrestling match or beat Emmett at a videogame."

"A lot of you deserve this time to relax and just be young. You were thrown into a life of violence and never given a reprieve. Now you're safe and you don't have to live a life of violence any more, nobody can fault you for wanting to kick back and relax. You've all the time in the world to decide your path. And when we move on you can do whatever you want to do. Pick up a new hobby, find a job, choose a course you want to do. There's no rush. You'll find your feet, and until then, continue to be young and enjoy it."

He watched Jasper consider his words for a moment.

"Alice and I have been discussing our future. What we want to do, where we want to go. She wants to travel the world."

"You've nothing stopping you." Carlisle assured him. "And Esme and I are _always_ going to support your decisions whatever you chose. If you chose to leave our family and make a life apart, we'll always been here if you chose to come back."

"And you'll accept us?"

"Of course we will. There'll always be space in our family for you."

"I'll remember what you've said today," He heard Jasper say. "If I can make a change to one person's life, I'll consider it a good day."

"Who are you going to start with?"

"I'm going to ask Alice if she wants to go on holiday."

Carlisle couldn't help but laugh. He should have known.

"But first I'm going to go back in there with you, and I'm going to finish what I started."

Carlisle rose to his feet, Jasper following him and he momentarily embraced his son.

"Do you know how much it means to me? That you're willing to give this a try?"

"I know." Jasper nodded. "I can feel it."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	40. Sharing

**This is the second of 2 chapter updates, today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 40**

 **Jasper is** SHARING

"Here, doll," Jasper handed over the deer to his wife, gesturing for her to drink. He had drained some of it, but he was worrying about his darling. She'd not fed for over a week, and she didn't seem to _want_ to. But Jasper could feel how thirsty she was. So, if she wasn't going to take care of herself, he was going to do it for her.

"It's yours." Alice argued, shaking her head and turning her face away.

"I won't have you starve yourself," Jasper stated simply, holding the deer out to her. "I'll find another. But _you_ are going to drink. Honey, I know you're worrying about Bella, but you can't let that harm you. What use are you going to be if you weaken yourself? What if you get a vision that she needs you?"

Alice huffed, but did as he asked. Once he had seen her drink, he felt a little better. But a partially drained deer wasn't going to be enough. He discarded the remains and vanished. He returned with two more deer, their necks snapped.

"Drink," He demanded, handing one over. He watched her, thankful to see that the taste of blood had reignited her thirst. When the first deer was empty, he attempted to hand the other over.

"You drink that one." Alice demanded, but Jasper shook his head.

" _I_ will hunt when I know you're full," Jasper assured her, pushing the second deer towards her. "Drink."

He could help but smile as her eyes began to lighten, their usual gold shining out from beneath the black. They continued until Alice's eyes were back to that gorgeous colour he loved to see.

"There you go," He smiled, pecking her lips, "all better."

"Now it's your turn."

Jasper nodded, a promise was a promise.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	41. Kind-Hearted

**Here's chapter 41.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 41**

 **Jasper is** KIND-HEARTED

"I am _so_ sorry for the way I spoke to you this morning." Esme promised, enveloping her boy in a hug and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I was hurting. I didn't mean to take it out on you. I know I can't take back what I said, but I need you to know that I truly am very sorry, sweetheart."

Jasper returned the embrace, holding his mother a little tighter than he would usually. He didn't hold it against her. She was upset, he understood. People said things they didn't mean when their emotions were all over the place.

Carlisle had promised the night before they he would take Esme to visit the grave of her little baby. But the hospital had other ideas.

They had called Carlisle in early that morning. He'd tried to take the day off as he wasn't even supposed to be in, but they had given him no choice in the matter.

He had apologised profusely, holding Esme as she cried and reluctantly left the house.

Jasper had felt his guilt as he left and had combated it. Carlisle wasn't to blame.

Jasper had then offered to take Esme, if she still wanted to go. But she was hurting, and she had wanted her husband.

Her emotions compromised, she'd said a few things that had hurt Jasper at the time. But when he looked back on them, they were nothing compared to the pain he knew she was feeling. So he'd gone up to his study out of the way, giving her time to calm down.

"It's very rude of me to ask, especially after my behaviour. But if the offer still stands..."

"Of course." Jasper promised, knowing how important this was to her. "Whenever you're ready."

 **JW-JW-JW-JW**

Jasper shoved his fisted hand into his mouth, fighting back tears as he watched his mother from the shade of a nearby tree. Esme was knelt on the ground, her head resting on the gravestone in front of her as her shoulders heaved with sobs.

She was talking to him. He could hear her, but he was forcing himself not to listen. Instead he decided to focus his efforts on not crying as he watched her break.

Esme was always so strong. Seeing her so vulnerable broke Jasper's heart.

"Jasper," He jumped when he heard his name. He was surprised to see Esme beckoning him over. He crossed to her hesitantly, watching his step. He was being careful not to accidentally stand on the little boy's grave.

Esme gestured for him to join her on the ground and he did so, instantly placing a hand on his mother's back.

"Jasper brought me to see you today." She sniffed, hiccoughing around her words. "It was very sweet of him. But I was so rude to him this morning. I said some horrible things I never should have said. But still he brought me. No complaints."

Esme caught Jasper's eye and tried to smile, her lips quivering as she did so. Jasper pulled her towards him for a moment, resting their heads together and giving his mother a one-armed squeeze.

"I miss you, baby." She continued when he had released her. "Everyday. And I'll never forget you. Even with the trouble my teenagers cause."

She let out a laugh and Jasper smiled sadly. He knew what she was leading up to. She was going to say goodbye and go back home. She always did with Carlisle, because she knew that she had to make sure that they were back if Carlisle was needed for work.

"You may stay as long as you need." Jasper whispered. It was the first thing he had said since they had arrived. "There's no rush."

He felt a pulse of gratitude from Esme.

The moon was high in the sky when they finally left the graveyard. Esme's hand was clutched in his own as they walked slowly back towards the car.

Esme had been very talkative to her little boy, including Jasper in the conversation when she could. She was telling him about a variety of things, catching him up with everything and Jasper had sat by her side the entire time.

"Thank you for today." Was what Esme said when they got back into the car.

He smiled in response and held Esme for a moment before they made their journey back home.

When they reached the house, he was surprised to find himself pulled into Carlisle's arms.

"Thank you for what you did today, Jasper." He spoke, his lips close to Jasper's ear. "I know that it means the world to Esme."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **This one was one of the earlier ones written, so it may not be as good as the others.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	42. Agitated

**Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **This is the first of two updates today.**

 **Chapter 42**

 **Jasper is** AGITATED

"He's upset, again."

Those were the words Esme had greeted him with when he had entered the bedroom. Changing into his lounge clothes, Carlisle thought about what Esme had said. Jasper was really struggling with settling down with them. So much so, Carlisle was beginning to worry that living with them wasn't the best choice for him. Jasper needed stability. They were a pretty stable household, but he knew Jasper didn't feel safe despite their best efforts. There was a rift between him and Rosalie which was surely not helping, and he didn't appear to have a very high view of the others. He knew that Jasper would stay, though, because it's what Alice wanted.

"What do you suggest?" Carlisle questioned, climbing onto the bed beside his wife and pulling her flush against his chest. "I'm out of ideas. We've tried including him, it doesn't help. We've tried giving him his space, it makes him worry. What do you suggest we do?"

"I think he needs a safe place."

"A safe place?"

He felt Esme nod against his chest. "Somewhere he can go when he feels overwhelmed. Alice has her closet. Edward his bedroom. You and I have our respective offices. Rosalie and Emmett find solace in one another. He needs somewhere private. Somewhere of his own where he can escape to."

Carlisle thought about Esme's words, burying his head into his pillow. A safe place for Jasper sounded like a good idea.

"We can convert one of the spare rooms into a study for him." Esme suggested. "I think it'll ease his mind to have somewhere private, somewhere he can go to when he needs time alone."

"I think that's a fantastic idea." Carlisle nodded. "Somewhere for him to relax and let off steam. I think it'll do him some good."

"I'll get on with planning tomorrow. I really hope it helps him."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I'd like two reviews before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	43. Accepting

**This is the second of two updates, today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 43**

 **Jasper is** ACCEPTING

"If this is what's going to make you happy, then who I am to stand in the way of your happiness?" Jasper lifted his arm, letting Alice cuddle up to him as they lay on their bed, discussing the events of today. "If Isabella,"

"Bella," Alice corrected and Jasper smiled to himself.

"If Bella is to be your best friend, then I won't stop that. I will never presume to tell you who you are and aren't to be friends with. I just ask that you're careful. I know you wouldn't be doing this unless you were absolutely certain. But you're my princess and I have to make certain you're safe. It's my job."

Jasper ducked his head to peck a kiss to her awaiting lips. He snuggled down into the bed, tightening his grip on his wife as they prepared to settle down for the night. Unlike Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper liked resting. They lay quietly in one another's embrace, resting until the following morning. It meant that the days didn't quite blur into one another as they did for the others.

And it gave them some time to collect their thoughts and centre themselves before the next day came. They would then get up and start their day, bathing or showering, hunting and then completing any homework they had forgotten before they had to go to school. They had a routine and they stuck to it. It made them feel a little more normal.

"Tomorrow, Jazzy," Alice smiled. "I'll _finally_ get to talk to her tomorrow."

"I know, darlin'," Alice leant against his chest and let her eyes close. He placed a kiss to her cheek and followed her lead.

"Tomorrow." She whispered. And he let out a little chuckle.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I'd like two reviews before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	44. Calm

**This is the first of two updates today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 44**

 **Jasper is** CALM

The laughter bubbled out of him before he had a chance to do anything about it. He felt Carlisle's teeth press against his throat as the older vampire pinned his arms above his head, straddling his stomach. Jasper tilted his head back, submitting to the patriarch.

He had to admit, Carlisle was a lot better than he had expected. But he figured that you didn't manage to live over 300 years without being able to defend yourself when necessary.

Carlisle rolled off of him, coming to rest on the grass at his side.

Jasper could feel the positive emotions coming from Carlisle and he couldn't help but smile.

"Tell me this, Jasper. How does a hunting trip with my sons always turn into a wrestling match?"

Jasper laughed again, shifting slightly so that he was staring up at the sky. It was a rare clear day in Forks, which was why he and Carlisle had taken themselves off hunting. The others had gone hunting elsewhere, but Jasper had been grounded the day before so Carlisle wanted him in his sight.

"Probably the same reason a hunting trip with my brothers always turns into a wrestling match."

He felt the pride Carlisle was feeling, then. It took him a few seconds but he finally figured out the cause of the patriarch's emotions. It was the very first time he had referred to Edward and Emmett as his brothers.

He realised, as he lay side by side with Carlisle in the clearing, that he was happy where he was.

He felt safe.

It was the first time in a long time that he had truly felt safe.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	45. Loyal

**This is the second of two updates today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 45**

 **Jasper is** Loyal

"Why can't you understand that Jasper would do _anything_ for you?" Rosalie snapped and Alice stepped backwards as she made her way into Alice's personal space. "You could do anything to him and he would forgive you for it. Hell, you could tear him limb from limb and burn the pieces in front of him and he would _still_ tell you that it was all okay and assure you that you had nothing to worry about." Rosalie shrugged her shoulders, acting nonchalant despite the anger Alice could see in her eyes. "We worry about him. That's all."

"You-you think I _hurt_ Jasper?" Alice stammered, her chest aching at the very thought.

"Everything he does, Alice, he does it for you. He put himself through so much discomfort coming here. And he did it for _you_. And what does he get out of it? If he's not out hunting, then he's stuck upstairs in bedroom. He doesn't feel safe here. But you don't seem to care about that. As long as your visions tell you that it'll all be okay, Jasper just has to deal with it, right? No matter that he doesn't _want_ this."

Alice wanted to argue, but her argument died on her tongue.

Rosalie was right. She _had_ forced him to come here. She'd practically given him no choice. She'd seen the future that she wanted; she'd seen Jasper in it. But Alice had never thought for a second that Jasper had been there against his will. She'd dragged him along with her because he fit into the picture she had seen of her perfect life. Even though she'd felt his discomfort and his anxiety; even though she'd talked him through his doubts many a time, she had still pushed for them to continue.

And he'd given in to her, as was his way, to keep her happy.

All he ever wanted was to make her happy, hell to how it would affect him.

He'd lay down his life for her. And all she ever did was take, take; take. She'd never _given_ him anything in return.

She stepped back, further away from Rosalie as she took her words in.

How many others thought that she was controlling towards Jasper?

She ran from the room before Rosalie could say anything else, and she soon found herself outside absently following Jasper's scent. He'd gone out for a hunt with Edward and Emmett. She'd been so happy that morning that he was trying to bond, but that was just another thing she had forced on him. He'd wanted to stay at the house and read while the others hunted.

She'd told him that he _had_ to make an effort with the others if they wanted to stay there.

She hadn't even asked him _if_ he wanted to stay there.

She'd been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she almost walked straight passed the boys. And she probably would have done, had it not been for Jasper calling her name. She turned to look at him, seeing the corpse of a bear lying in the middle of the floor.

Just _another_ thing she'd forced upon him.

She let out a sob at the thought and turned to run, but Jasper was too fast and she'd barely got away from the clearing when she was caught up in his arms. He held her at arms length, concern shining in those golden eyes.

"Ali, darlin', what on earth's the matter?"

Alice attempted to speak but she couldn't. All that she'd managed to get out was another sob as she clung to the front of his sweatshirt. He guided her over to a nearby rock and Alice found herself sitting on his lap a few moments later. She felt as he rocked slowly, his fingers combing through her hair.

She heard a low growl from a little way away and tensed, fearing she'd accidentally angered someone else. After all, Jasper had been hunting. And here she was, interrupting him, spoiling his time with the others. She was surprised when Edward's voice followed the growl.

" _Rosalie_!"

Alice felt Jasper's grip tighten on her as he said, "What did she do, Edward?"

"She, essentially, accused Alice of abusing you."

The next growl sent a vibration through the chest her head was resting on.

"Rosie wouldn't do that." Emmett immediately defended his wife, but less than a second later he spoke again, less confidently, "Would she?"

"It was very clear in Alice's thoughts that she did, Em," Edward suddenly appeared closed, his hand resting on Alice's shoulder. "Ali, nobody else feels that way, I promise you. We _know_ you love Jasper. We know you wouldn't hurt him."

"But I have,"

"Alice, sweetheart-,"

"No, Jasper. What she said was right." Alice whimpered, fighting to get her words out. "I forced you into so much. I'm _so_ sorry. I never asked if this life was what you wanted. I just assumed because I'd _seen_ it." She paused a moment, hiccoughing, her tears soaking Jasper's sweatshirt. "I forgot that my visions are subjective and-and I forced you into a situation that made you uncomfortable." The next words that came out of her mouth surprised even her. "I'm just as bad as _her_."

She gasped as her entire body shook, and it took her a few seconds to realise that it was Jasper shaking her. When he stopped, she found that they were no longer sitting on the rock. Jasper was holding her at arms length, his face dark. Alice panicked slightly at the sight.

"Don't you _dare_ compare yourself to that bitch," Jasper growled and Alice whimpered slightly as his hands tightened around the tops of her arms. "You are nothing like her."

"Jasper," Alice whispered, fighting to get out of his grip, "you're hurting me."

Instantly Jasper's hands had left her upper arms and she was crushed against his chest once more.

"I'm sorry, my love, but you need to know that you are nothing like her." He whispered as he held her tightly against him. "You are kind, sweet, caring. You are my light. My heart. I willingly followed you here. We both knew that it was going to be tough, didn't we? But _nothing_ has stopped me from changing my mind. If I'd decided I didn't wanna come, I could've walked off on my own."

"I'm sorry, Jazzy, I didn't mean to-," Alice began to apologise as she heard Jasper's southern accent make an appearance and knew that he was upset with the situation.

"Stop apologising," Jasper demanded and Alice nodded. "Alice, what Rosalie said was untrue. And I'm a little hurt that you could even entertain it. Darlin', you know better than anyone that I'm not a man to be pushed around. If I don't want to do something then I won't do it."

"Alice," Edward reappeared beside them, "if we worried that Jasper was in any kind of danger with you, we'd have dealt with it by now. You know Esme's history. Do you think she would have let Jazz go through that if she could put a stop to it? You're a little overpowering sometimes, and you can be very pushy when you want to be. But we can _all_ say no. And we know if we don't want to, you would never force anyone to do something. Except perhaps change their fashion sense."

Alice let out a little laugh at Edward's words.

"I'll talk to Rose," Emmett offered. "I'll tell her she's to mind her own. But Jasper, please don't do anything. I-,"

"She upset Alice," Jasper stated simply.

"I know she did. I'll make sure she understands. You're protecting Alice, Jasper. That's _your_ job. I'm protecting Rosalie. That's _my_ job. Let me deal with it. Ali needs you more than Rose needs thrashing."

Alice expected Jasper to argue, so she was a little surprised when he simply nodded her head.

"Come on, doll. Let's you and I go for a walk." He interlocked their fingers, tugging her gently along behind him. "We've some misunderstandings to put right."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	46. Sensitive

**Here is the first of two chapter updates today. **Thank you for reading. **Sorry for any mistakes.******

 ** **Chapter 46****

 **Jasper is** SENSITIVE

"He _abandoned_ me!" Alice wailed, pounding her fists against Jasper's chest as he tried to soothe her. He'd truly hoped that something like this wouldn't happen when Alice had decided that she wanted to learn more about her past. Learning that James had known about her before had intrigued her, and now she had the perfect opportunity to learn more about her history. "He told them I was crazy and he had me committed to a mental hospital." She sobbed as Jasper tried to pull her into his arms. She fought his hold, too angry and heartbroken to accept his comfort. "And he murdered my mother!"

"I'm sorry, darlin'," Jasper soothed, still trying to pull her into his arms. He couldn't, in good conscience, stand by and watch her sobbing and not try and help her. "I am so sorry that he did that. I'm sorry, darlin'."

He didn't know why he was apologising. He knew, realistically, that it wasn't his fault. He had nothing to do with it. Hell, he hadn't even known that Alice existed then. But there didn't seem to be anything else he could say that would comfort her. Even those words wouldn't do anything to help, but he had to _try_.

He could easily use his gift to comfort her, but he knew that she needed to feel this, as painful as it was to watch. His princess had been abandoned by her father after he killed her mother. She'd been forced to endure electroshock therapy. She'd forgotten who she was.

Jasper was furious.

He felt the fight leave her and she collapsed against his chest, sobbing into his shirt. Wrapping his arms around her, Jasper held her as tightly as he could without hurting her. He held her in silence until her sobs died down.

"Shall we go home, princess?" Jasper enquired, placing a kiss to the top of her head.

She nodded and he felt her longing. He could only hope Carlisle was at home. His darling needed her new daddy. The father who had been there for her from the moment he met her.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before the next update.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	47. Powerless

**Here's the second of two updates today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 47**

 **Jasper is** POWERLESS

Jasper felt a flash of fury rise in him and had to take a second to centre himself. His wife was panicking; sobbing and she _needed_ him. But the stupid teacher wouldn't let him go to her because she'd locked herself in a toilet cubicle and he wasn't female so he couldn't enter. He was in two minds to just push past her or to go and find Rosalie or Bella.

There were too many students around for him to use his gift and make her comfortable about him entering. He winced as he heard his wife retch in the toilet stall, thankful that she wasn't capable of vomiting. It was just a physical reaction to whatever had her so upset.

"She needs me," He spoke as calmly as he could. "You're not honestly going to leave her in there in that state?"

"I have somebody in the office on the phone to your mother," The teacher said simply. "When your mother arrives, she'll be able to enter the bathroom and get to her."

Jasper had to hold back a frustrated growl, and he called into the bathroom;

"Anyone in here other than Alice?" No-one answered. Good. He pushed passed the teacher, heading over to the stall where he wife was. He had almost reached her when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned, his face furious as he looked into the eyes of the teacher. "Let go."

"Mr. Hale, you're not allowed to-,"

"My girlfriend is currently alone and panicking. I don't give a damn about your rules. Expel me, if you must. But you will not stop me from helping Alice. Take your hand off of me."

When she didn't move, Jasper took her hand in his own and threw it down by her side. He knocked lightly on the stall where Alice was, and she quickly unlocked the door. He slipped in, ignoring the calls of protest from the teacher.

His heart broke when he saw her. She was sitting on the closed toilet seat, staring at him with a miserable expression on her face. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, her mouth open as she attempted to draw in enough oxygen. Tears were soaking her cheeks.

He lifted her from the toilet seat, taking her place and sitting her on his knee. He spoke quietly to her, ignoring the knocking on the door coming from the teacher. He couldn't help Alice with these people around. But he knew that Alice had locked herself in the cubicle for a reason and, therefore, would not leave until the audience had gone.

He rocked slowly, holding Alice tightly to him and praying that she could feel his love without him having to project it.

He needed to know what had upset her so much, but she wouldn't talk to him. Something had made her panic. And Jasper wanted nothing more than to protect her from it.

"I'm here, doll," He whispered, only just loud enough for Alice to hear. "I'm here. You're safe."

"I want to go home, Jasper," Alice hiccoughed, her hands fisting his shirt. He was thankful she was able to speak now.

"Esme's on her way, darlin', we'll be on our way home soon."

A silence overcame them, other than Alice's attempts to breathe and the occasional attempt to purge her stomach. He knew Alice wouldn't talk to him with the risk of an audience hearing, even with her ability to speak without the humans being able to pick it up.

It's just how Alice was. She was a very outgoing person, yet so private in so many ways.

The silence returned between them until they heard the teacher speaking again.

"Doctor Cullen, Mrs. Cullen,"

"She brought Carlisle," Alice hiccoughed and Jasper nodded, tightening his grip. Carlisle wasn't at work today. It was his day off. He would have probably overheard the phone call.

"There was nothing we could do. Jasper forced his way in there despite being told many times-,"

"Jasper is very protective of Alice," It was Carlisle who spoke, and Jasper could hear Esme making her way towards the stall they were in. "Can you send everybody back to their class now? Esme and I will deal with it."

Alice was whimpering in Jasper's arms, but he reached over her to let Esme and Carlisle into the tiny cubicle.

"I made certain there was nobody but Alice in here, Carlisle," Jasper stated simply. "I wouldn't have entered if there was."

"I know, son," Jasper smiled softly as Carlisle ruffled his hair.

"She wants to go home."

"Then we'll go home. But we need to get you breathing normally again, first. Okay?"

"I couldn't help her. There were too many people..."

"I know, Jasper. It's alright. Alice, darling,"

Jasper focused his attention on comforting his wife as Carlisle and Esme managed to help her regain control of herself. He hated that he hadn't been able to do it, but Alice didn't seem to upset over it. She clung to his hand as Carlisle and Esme signed them both out.

She was still very upset, but she wasn't panicking anymore. She was clinging to Jasper like he was her lifeline, and Jasper simply kept her close.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	48. Terrified

**Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry it's such a short one.**

 **This is the first of** THREE **updates, today.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 48**

 **Jasper is** TERRIFIED

"That's enough, Edward. Don't you think there's enough drama happening in this house at the moment? Don't you think Carlisle and Esme have enough to deal with without _you_ causing more drama and making it worse?" She hissed as she pushed her way between her brothers, pushing Edward backwards as she spoke. She pushed him until she had made sure that there was the length of the living room between them.

Realistically, she knew that the distance between them wouldn't make a difference. If Edward chose to attack, all that would happen was that he would have a very good run up. But she hoped that if she broke his concentration, she'd take his attention away from the newest member of their family.

She knew that tensions were high in the house. Carlisle and Esme had been having a disagreement. The very same disagreement that they'd been having for the past three days. The only time it stopped was when Carlisle left to go for work. She knew that it continued when they were at school. She wasn't sure what the argument was about, she tried to ignore the fact that they were fighting, but she knew that it was bad.

It so rarely happened, any kind of friction between their parents had them all on edge.

"Jasper is entitled to his _private_ thoughts. If it's not said aloud then you have no right to call him out on it. And you definitely can't attack him over it."

Rosalie had been sitting on the sofa opposite Jasper, half-heartedly flipping through a fashion magazine and trying to ignore the bickering they could all hear coming from Carlisle and Esme's bedroom. Edward had entered the house through the back door, and had seemingly entered Jasper's thoughts as he did so. And he clearly didn't like what he'd found there.

She wasn't a mind reader, but she was sure she had a general idea of what her brother had been thinking. They were all upset and anxious over the fact that Carlisle and Esme were fighting, and she knew that it was hitting _both_ Edward and Jasper hard. Jasper was used to a lifestyle where any kind of disagreement with the leader would result in death, or serious damage at least. She knew, even if he hadn't explicitly said it, that it was worrying him a lot.

And Edward had known Carlisle and Esme the longest out of both of them. He was scared that this disagreement would possibly damage their relationship.

"Jasper's wrong." Edward hissed quietly, gesturing at his brother. "Carlisle would _never_ hurt Esme."

"I know," Rosalie soothed, "but you have to remember that Jasper isn't used to familial arguments. Take Jasper's point of view into consideration. I know you can't help hearing people's thoughts. But you _can_ control your reactions to what you hear. Can't you see how troubled he is? You're not helping him."

She sighed softly, glancing over her shoulder at her brother. The distress that he had been wearing on his face for the past few days was still there and very clear.

"We're all worried, and we all want things to go back to normal. But we have to be patient. And we have to stick together, okay? So if you can't be civil to him, then you need to go somewhere else until you've calmed down."

Rosalie didn't think she'd ever been quite so level headed, but she couldn't sit by and see her family tear one another apart. Carlisle and Esme fighting were bad enough. Alice and Emmett couldn't stand to be anywhere near the house, Jasper was petrified about his new life turning into his old one and Edward seemed to want to be constantly in the house to monitor the situation, and also out of the house away from the fighting.

Somebody needed to be level-headed, and so it seemed it was going to be her.

She watched as Edward stormed out of the house and headed through the garden. She didn't miss how he hadn't gone upstairs to his bedroom; she felt for him. His bedroom was next to Carlisle and Esme's bedroom.

She walked over to Jasper who was staring at the floor and squeezed his arm gently.

"We'll get there, Jasper." She assured him, letting him feel her purposely calm emotions, letting him latch onto them.

He sent her a weak smile in response.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I'd love to hear what you think, so I'm asking for two reviews before the next update, please?**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	49. Peaceful

**Here is the second of** THREE **updates, today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 49**

 **Jasper is** PEACEFUL

Jasper let his eyes slide closed as he listened to quiet murmuring of Carlisle and Esme on the floor down below. He knew they were being quiet on purpose, keeping it down so he had the time to rest. He'd had a small meltdown before school that morning, so Carlisle and Esme had offered him the day off to relax and prepare himself for going back. He hadn't meant to get upset like he had. He'd been feeling vulnerable through the night after a heart-to-heart with Alice, and the idea of going to school and dealing with the warring emotions of the entire student body, the teaching staff and his siblings on top of his own anxiety _and_ his bloodlust was too much for him.

Esme had been the one to calm him, promising him that she'd ring the school and tell them he was sick. He'd apologised as soon as she'd finished on the phone, feeling embarrassed and guilty for his meltdown. She'd chastised him for what she deemed an unnecessary apology, pulling him in for a hug. She'd sent Alice off to school, promising her that they'd look after Jasper. Carlisle was on the nightshift so he'd be there if they needed it. But she assured her that Jasper was just going to relax today.

Carlisle had told him that he wasn't allowed to do anything related to school. His mental health was more important. If he had homework, he would do it during the evening before he returned the next day if he felt up to it. He hadn't expected their reaction. He'd expected to be reprimanded for his behaviour, but the pair of them had embraced him before sending him up to his bedroom to rest.

" _Carlisle_ ," He heard Esme chastise from below, her laughter making him smile. The exclamation was followed by a 'shh' and Jasper settled his head into his pillow. He had been planning on trying to meditate, but he found that listening to the patriarch and matriarch of the family was much more calming.

A period of quiet passed, and Jasper had risen from his bed to grab a book from his bookshelf when he heard Esme say his name from the floor below. He decided to abandon the book he had been searching for and chose, instead, to make his way down to the sitting room he knew Carlisle and Esme were currently in.

He knocked lightly on the door, hearing Carlisle chuckle at his action.

"You don't need permission to enter, Jasper," He smiled over at him. Esme turned her head to smile at him too, and she patted the sofa cushion in between herself and Carlisle. The patriarch slid across to make room for him. Jasper crossed the room, sitting beside her and smiling when she wrapped her arm around him and pulled him into the embrace they were enjoying.

"How are you feeling, baby?" She asked, kissing the top of his head.

"Better," Jasper relaxed into the embrace, happily leaning up against Esme.

"We were just discussing asking you to join us. We're going to watch a movie. We wondered if you might be interested." Esme tightened her hold on him as she spoke. Jasper nodded his head, settling back into the sofa as Carlisle stood to collect a DVD from the nearby shelf. Jasper didn't pay much attention to what film Carlisle chose, instead he let his eyes slip closed again, enjoying the calm, loving atmosphere in the sitting room.

He could just hear the film, Carlisle seeming to have purposely kept the volume low. Jasper allowed his head to fall onto Esme's shoulder, his eyes still closed and he allowed his body to completely relax.

He soon heard the parents start with their quiet natter, but it was a surprisingly nice sound. One he welcomed. And soon, he drifted off into the meditation he had been planning earlier, the secure feeling he had making him realise that no harm would come to him in the Cullen house. Not with Esme and Carlisle there to look after him.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	50. Reassuring

**Her e is the final of** THREE **updates, today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 50**

 **Jasper is** REASSURING

She had to admit that this was slightly strange. The last thing that Bella had expected was to find herself sitting underneath a tree in the middle of a park with Jasper. Granted, Alice was there too, wittering on about how they should be shopping. Jasper had actually reprimanded her for it, much to Bella's surprise, but she hadn't stopped.

They'd found themselves sitting under a tree because Bella had experienced a dizzy spell. Jasper was irritated to find that Bella had gone without eating that morning because Alice had been in such a rush to go shopping she hadn't given her chance. And then Jasper had been upset to find that it was well past lunch time and Bella _still_ hadn't eaten.

"Alice," Jasper interrupted her complaining as Bella nibbled on a sandwich. The dizzy spell had her stomach churning and she was a little concerned that the sandwich would make a reappearance if she wasn't careful. Bleeding in front of Jasper was one thing, vomiting in front of him would be way more humiliating. "Can you go and find a bottle of water for Bella, please? We didn't bring one."

Bella saw Alice's frown, and Jasper's wink towards her, but thought nothing of it. She was concentrating instead on not throwing up the sandwich she was forcing down. He waited until she was out of earshot and then placed a hand lightly on Bella's shoulder.

"She can be a little enthusiastic." Jasper began. "And I know it can be difficult to say no to her, but you have to make sure you're looking after yourself. You know what you need, so do it. If you're hungry, tell us and we'll make certain you have the chance to eat. What would Carlisle think if you passed out on us?"

Bella shrugged, not trusting herself to speak just yet.

"I know she can be impatient, but she's not used to having a human friend. I'll make certain she remembers that humans have needs that vampires don't, it slips her mind sometimes. But don't be afraid to say no. She'll get a little huffy, but she'll get over it. Trust me."

Bella looked up as a bottle of water appeared in front of her face. She smiled weakly at Alice who seemed to be glaring at Jasper. Clearly she had heard more than Jasper had wanted her to.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she took a seat on the floor, a space between her and Jasper.

"I'll be fine."

"You will." Jasper agreed. "Because we're staying here until you're feeling well enough to move. Aren't we, Alice?"

The little pixie of a vampire huffed, but nodded.

"Se e what I mean? She's huffy."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	51. Ashamed

**Here is the first of two updates, today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 51**

 **Jasper is** ASHAMED

Jasper vaguely wondered, perched on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands, if it was possible for a vampire to vomit. His stomach was churning uncomfortably and Jasper had to swallow back the bile-like venom that kept rising up his throat. He'd never done it before. He knew they were capable of regurgitation, if they needed it, but... Jasper tried to control his breathing, knowing that it would only make things worse if he panicked. Carlisle had literally locked him in the bedroom he shared with Alice. _Locked him in_! He could easily break the door down, but he figured that would make things worse. He knew he'd made a big mistake, if Carlisle felt he had to lock the door to contain him.

His legs bounced, a nervous habit that he'd brought with him from his human life. And he hoped and prayed that vampires _couldn't_ vomit. He didn't fancy having to explain that to anyone. Especially not after his despicable behaviour. He'd gone off in a rage, wrecking every surface he could find. Literally _throwing_ the family members out of his way. He'd smashed the large living room window and he'd upturned the furniture. He vaguely wondered if Carlisle would make him clean it all up before he killed him. Or if he would leave it to the others to clean.

Jasper's anxiety spiked again, and he swallowed roughly. Carlisle had sent everybody out, even Esme. He wondered if Alice was watching his future. He didn't want her to see his death if she didn't have to. It would break her. And he wouldn't be there to comfort her. Jasper's eyes flooded with tears at the thought, but he blinked them away. He lay backwards, his hands still covering his face, but his body sprawled out on his bed.

Carlisle was in his study, only a couple of rooms away. Jasper hoped he was using the time on his own to calm himself, like Jasper was supposed to be doing. All he really was doing was working himself up into a panic. But he didn't want to _die_. He didn't want to leave Alice like that.

"Jasper Whitlock, get yourself under control."

Jasper gasped at Carlisle's voice, still sharp and angry. He wasn't in the room, but his voice was so clear that he might as well have been. He hadn't realised he had been projecting, not that badly anyway. He forced himself to reign the overflowing emotions in and bit his lip, grimacing as venom filled his mouth from the small wound he had created.

What was Carlisle going to _do_? Part of him wanted to run, to grab Alice and get them out of there and to safety. But Jasper knew that Alice liked it here, and he didn't want to tear her from her home. Would she still view it as her home after the leader ended his life?

Couldn't Carlisle hurry up and just get it over with?

It bugged him. That Alice had become 'Alice Cullen' almost as soon as she had joined the family, despite being married to him and legally 'Alice Whitlock'. Jasper was still Whitlock. There'd been no mention of taking their surname. Not that he would have done anyway... he'd noticed that Rosalie still kept her surname. She hadn't taken Cullen. He wondered why.

"Jasper? May I come in?"

Jasper jumped as Carlisle turned the key in his bedroom door and he shot up to his feet, ready to defend himself if necessary. He fought back the nausea, not wanting to accidentally send it to Carlisle. He couldn't let the man know how much this was affecting him. When he entered the room, Carlisle nodded his head to the bed, telling Jasper to sit and taking the desk chair so he could be seated as well.

"You are aware that your behaviour was unacceptable, aren't you?" Carlisle voice was quiet now. And Jasper could tell that he was trying very, very hard to keep himself calm. Jasper agreed immediately. "In this family, we look after what we have. We are very lucky to have the fortune we do, but that doesn't mean it can be thrown away fixing things that didn't need to be broken in the first place."

A momentarily silence fell over them as Jasper took in Carlisle's words. Lucky? Carlisle only had the fortune he did because some vampire had chosen that it was acceptable to take his human life from him. Just like _she_ had with him.

"I sent the others away because you were out of control. I feared for their safety, Jasper. And that's not something I'm comfortable with. My family should not have to worry about their safety when in their own home. I had to physically restrain you and carry you out of the room. You could have seriously injured somebody, do you understand that?"

Jasper nodded. Of course he understood that. He didn't know what had come over him. He'd not lost his temper like that in a very long time. The last time, he'd had his fingers broken and his legs torn from his body. He'd had to try and put himself back together with fingers that had heeled as they had been broken. He'd then had to try and fix his fingers. But at least _she_ had dealt with it immediately.

He wanted to apologise, but the words didn't seem like they'd fit the crime.

"I take the safety of my family very seriously. And right now, you are a threat to them." Jasper nodded his head again, feeling the venom rise in his throat again. He swallowed roughly. Carlisle was angry enough as it was. "I am pleased, however, that you managed to regain control of yourself. I was expecting you to have broken through that door. Of course, there is going to be consequences for your behaviour-,"

Those words were Jasper's undoing. Jasper's panic spiked and he rose to his feet, backing away from the man who was to dole out his punishment. He was all for consequences, bad behaviour needed to be corrected. But he _didn't want to die_.

"Jasper," Carlisle made to rise to his feet but Jasper shook his head violently, lifting his hands up as though to ward him off.

"I-I'm sorry, sir," Jasper whispered, thankful that he would be able to hear perfectly. "I have no excuse for my behaviour today. I will do _anything_ I can to fix it. But please... don't-don't,"

Jasper couldn't say it. In a few seconds, Carlisle was standing in front of Jasper, his eyes concerned.

"Jasper, you need to breathe," Carlisle's voice was quiet as he took the boy's hands, guiding him back over to the bed. Not wanting to anger the father figure anymore, Jasper allowed himself to be lowered onto the bed. Carlisle came to crouch in front of him, looking up into Jasper's eyes and Jasper couldn't help but wonder why the man would put himself at such a disadvantage.

He could vaguely feel the stickiness of tears on his cheeks, but Carlisle was holding onto his hands again and he couldn't wipe them away. His stomach was churning harder now, and Jasper unconsciously opened his mouth, retching against the bile-like venom rising up his throat.

"Shh," Carlisle squeezed his hands, not even flinching at the action. He figured he already knew what Jasper had just learned. Vampires couldn't vomit. He felt a little relief at that notion. He knew what was happening, it had happened before. Not quite to this extent. Alice had been with him last time, she'd calmed him.

He was having a panic attack.

In front of his Coven Leader.

When he was _already_ facing his _death_.

He'd always thought of himself as strong, but this behaviour was telling him that he was wrong. Suddenly his hand was placed against Carlisle's chest and the older vampire was talking Jasper through slowing his breathing down. Carlisle was calm, and Jasper latched onto that, feeling it and trying to make his own body adjust to it.

"Better?" Carlisle questioned when Jasper's breathing returned to it's normal pattern. "Jasper, can you tell me why you panicked?"

Jasper couldn't help it. It words so fast he was surprised Carlisle had even heard them, he said;

"I don't want to die."

There was a moment of silence and Carlisle spoke in a voice that made Jasper's hairs stand on end.

"You think I'm going to kill you."

It wasn't a question. And Carlisle voice was a dangerous whisper. He'd upset him.

"It-it's the punishment for-,"

"For what, Jasper?" Carlisle snapped, ripping his hands away from Jasper's and the boy nearly panicked again at the loss of contact. Carlisle rose to his feet, away from the boy and Jasper felt his tears speed up again. "For losing your temper? For getting angry? You think killing you is the punishment for that?"

Jasper felt he should lie, to save Carlisle this pain. But the man was angry enough, he didn't want to make him angrier.

"Am I really that disagreeable that you believe I'd do something like that?"

Jasper reached up hesitantly to wipe at his tears, fighting back a sob.

"No, sir," He whispered and he meant it. Carlisle was the most patient, loving, compassionate man Jasper had ever met. Jasper gasped as Carlisle turned back to look at him, tear tracks staining his cheeks. Jasper wanted to embrace him, to apologise for making him feel that kind of pain. He'd _never_ seen Carlisle cry.

"Then why-,"

"My coven leader-," He paused for a moment, correcting himself, "my _creator_ , Maria, she-,"

He heard Carlisle take in a deep breath, but Jasper shook his head. He owed Carlisle this.

"The harshest punishments were always the ones she used, sir. She'd set fire to careless newborn. Rather, she'd have me do it. I-I was her second-in-command, sir. Her right hand man. It was my job to dispose of newborns she no longer had need for. She never let them live beyond their first year unless they had skills or talents that were useful. If I stepped out of line, she'd find a way to impose the rules. She'd beat me, she'd-she'd break me. Sometimes she'd make the newborns do it for her." He heard Carlisle let out a gasp and felt him taking in the scars on his face and hands in a new light. "The worst behaviour would always be punished by death. Behaviours like mine, today."

"Jasper," Carlisle was back in front of him now, holding his hands again. His tears had stopped, and he'd wiped the tracks away. "I am so sorry that you went through that, son. I know it will be difficult for you to adjust to, but our punishments are certainly on a different level. You're looking at groundings, restrictions. Things like that. Jasper, son, I would _never_ hurt you. I never want to hurt anyone. I'm sorry I scared you. If I'd had any idea of your past, I wouldn't have left you to ruminate. I am so sorry."

Jasper shook his head at Carlisle's words.

"I didn't want you to know," Jasper whispered, hating how his voice broke, "I didn't want _anyone_ to know."

Of course, Alice knew. He'd told Alice. But there were certain aspects that he hadn't even told Alice.

"I'm giving you my word, son, that the information you've shared with me will remain strictly between us."

Jasper nodded, suddenly grateful for Carlisle's compassion. The same compassion Jasper had seen as an attempt to lure them into a false sense of security.

"Dry your eyes, Jasper," Carlisle soothed, letting go of his hand so that he could do so. Jasper wiped at the tears, frustrated with himself. "On the subject of consequences, I've decided that I'm grounding you for one month. And you will be repairing everything you can and paying to replace what you can't."

Jasper let out a little sob at Carlisle's words. He had been so wrong.

"I'm so sorry," Jasper whispered, "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"You expected the worst, I understand," Carlisle soothed, "it's what you were brought into. But we're not like that here. We set consequences because we love you, and we want to keep you and your siblings safe. We don't punish out of power."

"I'm sorry,"

"Stop, Jasper, you don't need to apologise," Jasper stiffened as Carlisle's arms encircled him, but he relaxed a few moments later, laying his head on Carlisle's shoulder. He couldn't help but feel embarrassed that he had allowed his past with Maria to cloud his judgement of a loving, caring man. He couldn't help but be humiliated that he had allowed himself to be _ruled_ by a woman. That he had allowed her to change his view of everyone. "Calm yourself, son."

Jasper did as he was told, taking Carlisle's love and comfort and letting them override his own feelings.

"You've got a new start now," Carlisle whispered, "It'll be difficult for you to get used to, but we'll help you with it. You're safe now."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	52. Unhappy

**Here's the second of two updates, today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 52**

 **Jasper is** UNHAPPY

The perfectly aimed punch emitted a sound not dissimilar to a thunderclap as Jasper's head ricocheted off of the wall behind him. The sound caught the attention of everybody in the room, and Jasper could see them rise to their feet out of his peripheral vision. He let out a feral snarl, shaking his body roughly to dislodge the hands that were gripping onto the collar of his shirt.

They removed easily and Jasper shot forwards, easily gripping his assaulter and throwing him across the room where he crashed into Esme's prize china cabinet. A stupid thing to have in a house full of vampires, if Jasper was being honest.

"Jasper!" Carlisle gasped. In seconds Alice was standing in front of him, her hands on his chest, pushing him backwards. "Edward, are you alright?" Jasper let out another angry snarl as he watched through black eyes as Carlisle helped Edward to his feet. Of course, Jasper should have known _he'd_ be the one to blame for this.

Carlisle's little spy wouldn't get blamed for anything.

Edward suddenly launched himself across the room and towards him. Jasper gently moved Alice out of the way, not wanting her to be caught in the firing line when Edward reached him. But he didn't get any closer. Carlisle's arms were wrapped around Edward's waist, holding him back.

Jasper noted Emmett hovering close by, clearly there to lend a hand if Carlisle felt it was needed.

"Whatever you're thinking, stop it." Carlisle spoke, his eyes turning dark as he raised his voice to be heard over Edward's growling. "Go upstairs." He demanded. "You, outside." He spun Edward, letting him go and pushing him towards the door. Neither moved alone and Carlisle shouted; "Now!"

Edward immediately walked forwards. Jasper, however, remained where he was. He attempted to glare Carlisle down, but he easily held his gaze.

"Jazz, come on," Alice prompted, pushing him towards the staircase. Jasper let Alice lead him up the stairs. As they reached their floor, Jasper heard Carlisle demand that everybody else was to go hunting. He lead the way to the bedroom, holding the door open for his wife.

No matter how angry he was, it wasn't Alice's fault.

She took his hand once he had closed and locked the bedroom door and pulled him towards the bed.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine." Jasper said sharply. _Too_ sharply. He felt the hurt Alice experienced stab at him. "I'm sorry, darlin'," He apologised immediately. It _wasn't_ Alice's fault; he didn't want her to suffer. "I'm okay."

"What happened?" Alice questioned. She was on her knees on the bed beside him, focusing intently on him. "Why did Edward hit you?"

Jasper let out a little sigh of relief. At least _somebody_ had witnessed that. He was certain Carlisle thought that he had punched Edward.

"He was inside my head, as usual," Jasper grumbled. He wanted to pull Alice into his arms. He needed her comfort. But she held him at arms length, her hands on his shoulders.

"What were you thinking? What made him angry?"

"I was just finalising the coven hierarchy." Jasper shrugged. "Apparently, he wasn't happy with it."

"And was 'Carlisle's spy' in there anywhere, perchance?" Alice questioned.

Jasper shook his head and said; "'Carlisle's pet' was, though."

"Jasper." Alice reprimanded, giving him a disapproving look.

"If he hadn't been playing around inside my thoughts, he wouldn't have even heard it." Jasper stated simply. "If he even had an ounce of humanity, he'd let us have some privacy. Don't you think it's bad enough that he listens to our thoughts. Now he assaults us because of them." Jasper let out a huff, folding his arms and looking away from Alice. "No matter what the reason, I'll be the one in trouble. Carlisle's favourite will get away with everything. He always does."

"Jasper, be nice." Alice reprimanded him again. He couldn't squash the hurt he felt. _Edward_ had punched him, and now Alice was acting like he didn't have the right to be angry. He stood from the bed, going to look out of the window, his arms folded across his chest and his back to Alice. "Jazz, don't do this."

"Do what?"

" _This_. What you're doing right now. Don't shut me out, Jasper."

"Why? Your clearly on the mind-reader's side." Jasper hissed. He closed his eyes, raising a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. He needed to calm down. He couldn't let his anger get the better of him, not when he was with Alice.

But couldn't she see how much he needed her right now? Why was she sticking up for _him_?

"Where am I right now, Jasper?" He frowned at the question, turning his head to glance at her. "I'm sitting in here with you. I'm making sure you're okay. I could have gone hunting with the others. I could have left you here to deal with this alone. But I'm here."

Jasper nodded. He knew that.

"Jasper, love, _are_ you okay?" Alice prompted, he heard the bed creak as she climbed off of it. "Did Edward hurt you?"

Jasper thought about this. His cheek was a little sore from where Edward's fist came into contact with it. But no, Edward hadn't hurt him. _Carlisle_ had. Carlisle had proven where his loyalties lie. It was only Edward he cared for. There was no 'are you okay, Jasper'. Jasper was just there. Just Alice's tag-along.

"Alice," He spoke eventually, ignoring her question, "do you think we made the right choice coming here?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have done it otherwise. Don't you?"

Jasper fell silent. He looked at Alice as she came to stand in front of him.

He _had_ thought it was the right choice. But that was before they got here. It was nothing like Alice had described. No happy families. Carlisle was never there, and when he was he was spending time with the others. He'd taken each of them hunting. He'd spent quality time with them. If he didn't take them hunting, then he'd do something that they enjoyed. Hell, he'd gone _shopping_ with Alice earlier in the week.

But Jasper... nothing. He hadn't even offered.

Esme was always tending to her garden, or designing new houses. If she wasn't doing that she was shopping or sucking the face off of Carlisle.

And the others, the 'siblings'. They were _constantly_ at each other's throats over the littlest of things.

Jasper knew Alice's visions were subjective, but he had no idea they could be so damned misleading.

"Are you not happy?" Alice questioned him, breaking his train of thought. "Jazz, _talk_ to me. I can't help otherwise."

"You can't help anyway." Jasper snapped. He regretted it immediately when he felt the hurt radiating from Alice again. "I'm sorry, Ali," He looked down at her, meeting her concerned eyes. "I don't mean to be hurtful. I'm just thinking that we made a mistake. Or, rather, _I_ did."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't think I should have come here." Jasper looked down, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

"Because Edward punched you?"

Jasper shook his head.

"I'm not welcome here, Alice."

"Of course you are, my love," Alice was fast to reassure him, "they _love_ you."

"Do they? _Really_? Because where is everybody right now, Alice? They're not here."

"They're following Carlisle's orders." Alice pointed out and Jasper laughed bitterly.

"Face it, Alice. It's _you_ they love. They don't love me. Why would they?"

"Why _wouldn't_ they?" Alice countered and Jasper smirked.

"I can think of many reasons. All you have to do is look at me. Alice, I can feel their wariness. I can feel their anxiety when I'm in the room." Jasper let his eyes roam over his arms. He'd decided not to wear a long-sleeved shirt today, instead choosing a regular t-shirt. He wished he hadn't. The scars seemed to stand out more now. He quickly crossed over to his closet, pulling out his long-sleeved t-shirt that Alice had bought him a few days prior. He changed quickly, letting the t-shirt fall to the floor.

"Jasper," Alice sighed softly and in seconds she was standing next to him. She pushed his sleeves up, placing her lips to the scars that littered his arms. She pressed kisses to the scars on his neck and his face. " _These_ do not say a thing about who you are. They just happen to be a part of you. If people are judging you because of them, then it's their own stupid fault, isn't it? They need to get to know the _real_ Jasper. The one in here." She placed her hand over where his heart sat.

"They don't want to get to know him, Alice." Jasper whispered. "They're too caught up with who they _think_ I am. And the Jasper they see is a monster."

"Jasper, stop." Alice spoke softly, she pulled his hands, trying to drag him towards the bed, but he didn't move. He watched as Alice gasped suddenly, her eyes becoming blank. He didn't ask what she'd seen. He already knew. When she returned from the vision, Jasper felt her hand connect very sharply with his cheek. "Jasper Whitlock! Don't you _dare_ think about leaving me here."

Jasper rubbed absently at his cheek, unable to meet her gaze.

"Oh, Jazz," She breathed a few seconds later, "I'm sorry." She rose up on her toes, pressing her lips to his cheek. "Please, I don't want to be here without you. If you're not happy, we can leave. But please don't go running off. Jasper, promise me."

"I promise," His cheek was still stinging. It probably didn't help that it was the same cheek that Edward had punched. Alice suddenly wrapped his arms around his waist. He hugged her back, squeezing tightly.

"Jazz," He hummed in response, "talk to me."

Jasper sighed softly.

"Did you see it? Downstairs?" He asked, looking down at her. "The way Carlisle reacted. Not a word of question to my wellbeing, only Edward's."

"Jazzy, you _did_ throw him across the room."

Jasper let out a low growl.

" _Don't_ growl at me, Jasper." Alice admonished, an offended look on her face.

Jasper pushed himself out of her embrace, crossing the room to sit on the bed he shared with Alice. He leant against the headboard, pulling his knees up to his chest. He toyed absently with his fingers, staring at the quilt cover.

"As long as the favourite's alright, huh?" Jasper grumbled. Alice crossed the room to sit with her. Jasper turned away from her, laying down so that he was facing the door, his admittedly tender cheek resting against the pillow.

"Jazz, come on," Alice coaxed, "look at me. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just trying to understand."

"What is there to understand, Alice? As long as Edward's okay, nobody else matters." Jasper could feel his wall slipping. As much as he was trying to be angry at Alice, he was hurting and he needed her. He rolled over so that he was facing her and he looked up to meet her eyes. "It _hurts_ , Alice."

"Let me help you." Alice offered, laying down on the bed beside him. Jasper nodded and Alice reached a hand out, placing it on the cheek she had slapped. Jasper knew that Alice was aware he hadn't meant his face, though that was still sore. Jasper pushed himself closer to Alice. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer still.

There was that feeling again. The one he had felt when they had first met.

Hope.

Jasper closed his eyes, willing himself to relax.

"I'm sorry we argued." Alice spoke softly. "I was trying to help, but I went around it the wrong way."

"I'm sorry I was difficult." Jasper apologised, pushing his head into the crook of her neck. This is what he had wanted in the first place. He had wanted to feel her love and her understanding. And now he was.

"Jazzy, we'll see how it goes, okay?" He felt her push her hand into the hair at the back of his head. "If you're still unhappy, we'll move on. Hmm?"

Jasper nodded into the crook of her neck, closing his eyes.

They'd just have to wait and see.

 **This was one of the ones I wrote earlier, so it might not be quite as good.**

 **I'd like two reviews before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	53. Frightened

**Here is the first of** THREE **updates, today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 53**

 **Jasper is** FRIGHTENED

The call had taken place 10 minutes ago. Carlisle would be arriving any second now. Jasper's leg bounced lightly, a nervous habit he had picked up from the humans. He kept his gaze on his hands, running his thumb over the scars that the principal couldn't see, as he sat in the corner of the room. He let his hair fall like a curtain in front of his face, using it as a shield against the disapproving looks he continued to receive.

He swallowed roughly, forcing the anxiety-induced venom down his throat as he heard Carlisle's voice in the office. He didn't sound angry. As he neared, Jasper could feel concern and confusion following him to the door of the office where he knocked lightly.

Jasper forced himself to raise his gaze as the principal rose to answer it.

He felt his heart leap into his throat as he saw his father enter, Esme behind him. He had to force himself to remain seated. It was difficult. Right now he wanted nothing more than to be engulfed in his mama's forgiving arms.

"Thank you so much for coming, Please, take a seat,"

Jasper watched as Carlisle and Esme were guided over to the seats in front of the principal's desk. He hated that they hadn't had the chance to talk to him. They wouldn't get to see the remorse in his eyes, or the fear on his face before they had to listen to the principal's fractured and biased version of events.

"Dr- and Mrs. Cullen, Jasper was involved in an incident at the end of his Spanish class. His instructor had been attempting to gain his attention as he was leaving. She touched his shoulder, and Jasper's responding actions broke three of the instructors fingers and fractured her risk. The incident has been reported to the police, as per protocol, and the instructor has been sent to the hospital for treatment."

Jasper heard a chair squeak and could feel eyes boring into him.

"We are aware that Jasper has suffered abuse in his past, and it is practice not to initiate physical contact with students unless necessary. But these factors cannot excuse the injuries Jasper's instructor received."

"No," Came Carlisle's clipped tone, "of course they can't. I certainly wouldn't expect them to."

Jasper knew what Carlisle was thinking. He didn't have to have Edward's talent. Jasper being abused was a cover story the Cullens came up with to excuse his absences from school. Though it held much more significance that Carlisle and Esme could ever imagine.

"As Jasper was startled, and his reactions viewed by the instructor as self-defence, she has decided she doesn't want to press charges. And she refuses to see Jasper removed from the school. For safety reasons, Jasper will be excluded for a week, and will be in solitary for the following week until it can be deemed safe for him to return to his classes."

"What did Jasper do to cause such injuries?"

It was Esme's worried voice that came next.

"We're unsure. The instructor doesn't remember, and Jasper seems equally as confused. We don't believe in violence in this school, Dr. Cullen, as I'm sure you can understand. But as Jasper appears truly remorseful, we'll settle with the decided consequences. He will also be expected to write an apology to his teacher, and _I'm_ setting him a report on why violence is never acceptable. I hope you find this agreeable."

"Of course, Mr. Connor. I feel it's extremely lenient, considering the circumstances." Came Carlisle's reply and Jasper squeezed his eyes closed as the words registered. He wouldn't be receiving the comfort he had been hoping for, then.

Again Jasper felt multiple pairs of eyes fall to him.

"Mr. Connor," Esme spoke up again, "is there anywhere we may speak with Jasper before we leave? I'd like to - and I'm sure my husband will agree - hear Jasper's thoughts on the situation. Jasper is more likely to be open if we are alone."

"Of course," Jasper heard as Mr. Connor rose, "there's an empty office. Follow me."

Jasper immediately rose to his feet, but he kept his head lowered as he followed the three before him.

"Here," Jasper followed his parents into a darkened room. A few moments later a light was flicked on. "Take as long as you need. Let the office know when you're ready to leave and they'll sign you out."

"Thank you, Mr. Connor," Carlisle shook his hand again as he left, closing the door behind him.

Jasper didn't even get a chance to catch his breath before;

"Jasper Whitlock!" He winced at the anger in Carlisle's voice. And here he was thinking that they wanted to hear what he had to say on the matter. "How could you be so irresponsible? Do you have _any_ idea of the danger you've put us in? If the _police_ decide that this matter needs investigating, we're going to be the centre of attention!"

"Carlisle," Esme soothed as Jasper forced his tears away, "I was being serious when I said I wanted to here Jasper's thoughts. Let's not jump to conclusions-,"

"Esme! He _broke_ the instructor's hand. He caused bodily harm to a member of staff. They're not going to let that lie."

"I am aware of that, Carlisle." Esme snapped back. "I am also aware of the fact that Jasper is, by nature, a gentle boy. _Something_ must have occurred for him to act out in such a way." Jasper forced back the whimper that wanted to escape at the sound of Esme and Carlisle fighting. In all the time he had lived with them, he had rarely heard them argue. And now _he_ was the cause.

"Well, Jasper?" Carlisle prompted, "Have you nothing to say in your defence? No excuses for your behaviour?"

"Carlisle! Let the boy speak."

 _The Boy_. Not 'him' or 'Jasper', but 'The Boy'.

"What happened?"

"It's not what it seems,"

"Like Hell it's not!"

Jasper jumped at the sudden yell, unable to stop the tears from falling now. They blurred his vision, and poured down his cheeks. Carlisle never cussed, so to hear him do so was a scary thing. It only served to prove to Jasper just how angry the patriarch was.

"Carlisle, let him speak. Jasper, continue,"

"I didn't do anything to hurt her, Esme, I swear," Jasper rushed, "she hit my shoulder as she went to grab me. That's why she can't remember what I did." Jasper lifted his trembling hands to cover his face and let out a sob. "I'm so sorry, Esme," He whimpered, "I didn't mean it. I didn't mean for any of this. She didn't even say my name. She just reached out to grab my shoulder."

"Jasper," Esme called, "uncover your face. I want to see your eyes."

Jasper immediately did as he was told, catching sight of Carlisle as he did so. The patriarch was turned away from them, his stance suggesting that he was pinching the bridge of his nose.

 _He can't even stand to look at me_.

Another sob burst out of Jasper as he felt his body begin to tremble more violently.

"Jasper, look me in the eye and tell me that you didn't purposely hurt this lady."

"I promise, mama," Jasper whispered, "I didn't mean to hurt her."

"She must have hit you with some force to cause those kinds of injuries, Jasper," Carlisle spoke, still facing away from them.

 _He doesn't believe me_.

"No, sir," Jasper spoke, "she's a dainty little thing. She's smaller than my Alice."

The thought of Alice caused another sob to bubble out of him.

 _Oh Alice. I'm so sorry. I never intended to cause this much trouble._

Jasper allowed his head to fall again.

"Jasper," Esme's voice sounded concerned now, "you're shaking. Please, sit down."

Jasper allowed Esme to guide him over to a chair, making no effort at all to stop her.

"I'm so sorry, mama," Jasper whimpered, "I'm _so_ sorry."

"Hey, now," Esme appeared in front of him, crouched between his legs. Her hand reached up to brush his hair from his face. "You need to calm yourself."

"So where do we go from here?" Carlisle spoke again. "We can't tell them the truth. And if we maintain this misunderstanding, we're under scrutiny. There is _no_ easy way out of this situation. Even if we were to move, the police would still be able to trace us. We'd be on the run."

"Carlisle," Jasper heard Esme reprimand, but her voice suddenly seemed far away. "Not now."

"When, then, Esme? It's not something we can put off."

"Carlisle, enough," He heard Esme again. "We can deal with this later. Right now-,"

"The longer we leave it the more risk there is. Why can't you-,"

"Carlisle Cullen! If you would stop your ranting for one moment and turn yourself around you would see that we have a very frightened young man here in the midst of a panic attack. Do your duty as his _father_!"

He was having a panic attack? Is that why his chest was aching? Why he felt like he was suffocating?

Esme's hands were on either side of his face, and a few moments later, Carlisle appeared in his vision. His chest constricted further at the sight of him. He had to make this better. He had to-,

"Jasper, you're hyperventilating," Carlisle nudged his way in beside Esme. His hand was suddenly taken in Carlisle's and placed against the patriarch's chest. "Breathe with me. Try and slow your breathing so it matches mine."

Jasper did as he was told, not wanting to risk angering him further.

"That's better," Carlisle allowed Jasper's hand to fall and Jasper whimpered at the loss of contact. He vaguely registered that he could hear clearly again. "Listen, I'm sure we'll think of something." His voice had softened now, and Jasper briefly wondered if he had missed something. "For now, we'll do as instructed by the principal and pray that nothing more comes of it. Can you stand?"

What kind of stupid question was that? Of course he could stand. Or at least, he thought he could. When he rose to his feet he was very disconcerted to find that his lower limbs were extremely weak. Far too weak for a vampire.

Carlisle caught him before he could fall and he was lowered back into the seat.

"Jasper, you'll need to give yourself a little time to recuperate. Don't worry. It's just a physical reaction to the anxiety. It'll right itself as soon as you're calmer."

They sat in a silence, only Jasper's sniffles and occasional sobs making sound in the room.

"I am sorry," Carlisle's voice in the quiet made Jasper jump, "I am so sorry that I didn't give you the chance to explain yourself. And I am so sorry that I was ignorant to your emotional well-being. This isn't something we can't overcome. I'm sorry I got so angry with you. You let us know when you're ready, and we'll get you home. I think you'll feel better when you can curl up in your own bed and rest."

"I'd like to go now, please," Jasper whispered.

He watched as Carlisle nodded and soon they were on their way out of the office and into the back of their car.

"Jasper,"

He looked up to see Esme facing him.

"Thank you."

Jasper anxiously cleared his throat.

"What for?"

"For calling me 'mama'."

Jasper looked back down as the smile tugged at his cheeks.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	54. Relieved

**Here is the second of three updates, today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 54**

 **Jasper is** RELIEVED

Jasper really didn't know why Edward had been so worried. Honestly, spending time with Bella wasn't _that_ difficult. Sure, at first it was a little hard, but he'd quickly grown accustomed to Bella's scent and now the burning sensation in his throat was just a dull ache. It was nothing he couldn't deal with.

He knew that Edward would have Alice keeping a close eye on them. She'd be checking the future every five minutes to make certain nothing had happened. It was disheartening to know that even his Alice didn't trust him not to accidentally kill her best friend.

It was hurtful.

Even more so when he had spoken to Alice about it time after time. He _wouldn't_ hurt her. If the scent got too much for him to handle, he'd excuse himself and spend a little time in another room. He was certain that Bella would understand. But clearly that wasn't enough for them.

"Jasper," He was startled out of his thoughts by Bella. She was sitting across from him at the opposite side of the table. He looked up from his homework to meet her concerned gaze. Concern? "Why are you so sad?"

 _Oh._

"I'm sorry, Bella," He gave her a little apologetic smile, "I didn't mean for you to know."

He was annoyed with himself for letting his guard slip. He really hadn't intended for Bella to know how he was feeling. Apparently he was so deep in his thoughts that he'd accidentally been projecting onto her.

"You don't need to apologise, Jasper," Bella smiled warmly at him, pushing her hair behind her ear. "What's wrong?"

Jasper was, admittedly, surprised that she cared enough to ask. He'd never really thought that she was bothered about him.

"I'm just a little down," He shrugged, "nothing to worry about."

"Don't downplay it, Jasper." Bella reprimanded him. "That was more than 'just a little down'. What's the matter?"

Jasper let out a sigh, putting his pen down on top of his biology homework. Bella did the same so that she could give him her full attention. It warmed his heart a little. He was going to tell her what was bothering him, but his mind suddenly focused on something else.

"Bella, I want you to understand that I never intentionally tap into anybody's emotions. It's just something that happens. I can't control it."

He watched as Bella nodded along with what he was saying.

"I know. Edward explained."

Of course he had.

"I couldn't help but notice that you are often uneasy around me." Not that he could blame her. "Bella," He took a deep, unnecessary breath, "do you not like me?"

The shock on Bella's face would have been comical had it not been for the hurt that Jasper could feel rolling off of her. He hadn't meant to hurt her.

"Of course I like you, Jasper." Bella was quick to assure him. Her hand twitched near her pen and for a moment Jasper thought he was going to touch him, but it didn't move any further.

"You're always hesitant. I can feel your anxiety." Jasper continued by way of an explanation.

"Oh, Jasper," Bella gasped, "no. I don't - Jasper - I'm not _scared_ of you. I just don't like hurting you."

Hurting him? What was she talking about.

She must have caught the confused look on his face because she answered his unspoken questions.

"It's just that Edward said that your throat burns when I'm around. Like a red hot piping iron."

That's it. Jasper was going to murder his brother.

"Bella," Jasper sighed softly. He could feel that the anxiety was back and Jasper _really_ wanted to throw Edward through a window. "Sure, it's a little sore. But I feel worse pain when I'm at school. I assure you, Bella, it's nothing you need to worry about."

Bella nodded and a momentary silence fell over them.

"Is that what you were upset about?" Bella asked. "Because you thought I didn't like you?"

Jasper shook his head.

"Edward and Alice don't trust me to be around you." Jasper explained, figuring it was only fair to be honest. "Its hurtful."

"Don't listen to them," Bella spoke, " _I_ trust you. I know you won't hurt me, Jasper."

Jasper wanted to tell her she was wrong. But he _never_ wanted to hurt her. He would do everything he could to make sure that he didn't. She was his little sister.

"Thank you," He made sure his appreciation could be felt by Bella.

"So, Jasper," Bella said conversationally, "what do you know about the," She glanced at the worksheet in front of her, "First Battle of Bull Run?"

A soft smile spread across Jasper's face. Not only did she not dislike him, but she wanted his help with her homework. Jasper put his own homework aside, holding his hand out for Bella's work so he could read what she had so far.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	55. Puzzled

**This is the last of three updates today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 55**

 **Jasper is** PUZZLED

Jasper's brow furrowed as Alice let out a little huff of frustration. She did it often, particularly when things didn't go her way, but as far as Jasper could tell, there was nothing to cause the frustration his wife was currently feeling. She was laid beside him, cuddling up to his side, her arms wound around his waist, her head on his chest. Jasper didn't understand what Alice could possibly be frustrated about with this scenario.

He let it fall from his mind, however, because Alice closed her eyes and snuggled closer into his chest. He raised a hand, placing it on top of her head absently.

A few moments later he heard the sound again and he looked down at Alice, noting that she still had her eyes closed. His brow deepened, but his shook his head slightly at her antics. He had been about to say something about her huffing and puffing, but the repeated sound took the words from his mouth.

Alice, suddenly wide eyed, met his gaze as she glanced up at him. She bit her lip sheepishly and he figured she had been checking if she had got his attention or not.

"Hello," He teased, playing with her hair. "Problem?"

She took in a breath but Jasper shook his head.

"No more sighing. Use your words,"

She didn't speak however, but batted her hand at the book he was holding.

"Mrs. Whitlock," Jasper admonished playfully, "are you telling me that you're _jealous_ of a _book_?" Alice looked truly offended as she looked up at him.

"Not jealous. Frustrated."

Jasper smiled, "Because it's getting more attention than you?"

"Hmm." Alice huffed, closing her eyes.

Jasper closed his book, placing it on the bedside table. He wriggled down further into the bed, wrapping his arms around his wife and burying his head into the crook of her neck.

"Is that better?" He pressed his lips to her skin. "Feeling less jealous, now?"

"Not jealous," Alice repeated, "frustrated."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before the next update, today.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	56. Loving

**Here's Chapter 56.**

 **This is the first of** THREE **updates, today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 56**

 **Jasper is** LOVING

Jasper laughed as Alice let out a little yelp of surprise when he lifted her up onto his hip. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as he easily carried her up the stairs and towards his study. He'd been very careful not to make any obvious decisions, only little things that wouldn't give Alice too much to go on. It was certainly difficult trying to surprise a psychic. But he had managed before, and he was certain that he would succeed again.

He could feel Alice's confusion as he ordered her to cover her eyes, but she did as she was told and Jasper opened the door. He carefully placed her on her feet and said;

"Open them, sweet pea,"

Jasper smiled widely as Alice let out a joyful scream, launching herself back into his arms.

"I spoke to Carlisle. Esme provided the sheets and the pillows." Jasper gestured towards the centre of the room. He'd spent the majority of the afternoon, after convincing Rosalie to take Alice on a shopping trip, rearranging his study.

He'd moved the seating to the very back of the room, shifting everything feasible out of the way. He had received some sheets and pillows from Esme and, with her help, he had refashioned his study into a very large pillow fort. He'd used his bookshelves to hold up some sheets to act as a roof, and had used multiple spare quilts to cover the floor.

"Everybody is going away on a hunting trip, they'll be gone until late Sunday. _We_ have the entire weekend to ourselves and this gigantic pillow fort to spend it in."

He reached up, wiping at the happy tears that were rolling down Alice's cheeks.

She let out a laugh.

" _Now_ I understand why I had a vision of you carrying a truckload of blankets. I thought my vision had malfunctioned."

Jasper laughed, figuring that must have been a _very_ strange thing for Alice to see.

"Go get yourself comfortable. I've got another surprise for you. I'll be back shortly." He made certain that Alice was comfortable and flashed down to the kitchen. He'd asked Carlisle _very_ nicely if he could bottle some goats blood, Alice's favourite, and some Elk's blood, his favourite.

Carlisle agreed, though Jasper knew he wasn't too keen on the idea.

He removed the bottles from the fridge and emptied them into two mugs. After heating it up in the microwave, he took them both upstairs. He handed Alice hers, and settled down beside her to drink his. He wouldn't be making a habit of it, and they would hunt properly when they needed to, but it was a nice thing to sit and drink together in their home like this.

"I definitely have _the_ best husband," Alice beamed, sipping the drink. And Jasper couldn't help but smile, looping his arm around his little wife as he leant up against the tower of pillows behind them. She leant against his chest, running her finger around the rim of the mug.

He was going to look forward to this time together.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	57. Alarmed

**Here is the second of** three **updates, today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 57**

 **Jasper is** ALARMED

"Jazz, Jazz, Shh, Shh,"

Alice chanted the words over and over, her hands pulling Jasper's away from his head. Her little body pinning him against the wall, trying to keep him steady. She kept a tight hold on him, squeezing his hands and attempting to let loose her feelings so that he could feel them in their entirety. Love, trust, understanding. Jasper needed to feel them. He needed to know.

She continued to shush him until his hyperventilating settled. She felt him go limp, her body being the only thing that was holding him up. She knew that if she stepped back, he'd crumple to the floor. She released his hands, hearing a small whimper at the action and placed them on the sides of his face.

She kept their eyes locked as she rubbed his cheeks with her thumbs, trying to soothe him. When she saw tears overspill, staining his cheeks with their sticky residue as she wiped them away one by one, she wanted to cry along with him.

"I'm here, sweetheart. Shh," She soothed. "Don't cry, Jasper. It's alright. You're okay. Shh."

She waited patiently, continuing to hold him up, until she was certain that his hyperventilating wasn't going to pick back up and then she carefully moved from him. She pulled him into her arms before he had the chance to fall, crushing his lanky body tightly to her and she felt her heart break as he sobbed openly into the crook of her neck, bent awkwardly at an odd angle to accomplish it.

"Jasper, my love, are you with me?"

Jasper hummed in response as Alice rubbed his back.

"You were going to hurt yourself. I had to restrain you." Alice told him, having gone through this before and knowing what kind of questions she was going to receive. "Was it a flashback?"

Jasper whimpered in response and Alice took it as a yes.

"It's alright, my darling. It's over now. You're here with me, and you're safe." Alice continued to soothe him, allowing him to slowly lower himself to the floor. She sat beside him as he leant against the wall. "Whatever you saw, it's over now. You're safe here."

Jasper lowered his head onto her shoulder as soon as he got the chance, but Alice was grateful to find that the tears began to slow down.

"You don't need to be frightened. Not now. We won't let anything happen to you. You're safe now."

Alice shifted slightly and wrapped her arms tightly around him. He clutched onto the front of her shirt, holding on for dear life. A silence overcame them as Alice felt no need to continue her soothing mantra. Jasper began to settle, the emotions he had been projecting had been reigned in. His eyes were closed, his breathing even.

To an outsider he would have appeared asleep.

Alice was just thankful that he was calm now.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **2 reviews before the next update, please :)**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	58. Violent

**Here's the last of three updates, today.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Chapter 58**

 **Jasper is** VIOLENT

"I am _so_ sorry," Jasper whispered, hovering anxiously in his bedroom doorway as Carlisle worked quickly on fixing Alice up. He caught the look that Carlisle sent his way. It was a warning look. He'd personally never received it, but he _had_ seen it on Carlisle's face before and he knew what it meant. _Don't come any closer_. He wanted to rush to his Alice, to hold her and to comfort her. He wanted to make her feel better. She _was_ his wife, after all. But he couldn't.

"Control those emotions, Jasper." Carlisle snapped and Jasper jumped, reigning himself in. He never thought that Carlisle would ever truly be _angry_ with him. But, he figured, he had hurt his daughter. It didn't matter that it was unintentional.

He truly hadn't meant to hurt her. He _hadn't_. Why would he want to hurt his wife?

"I suggest you go hunting. I don't want you to return until I send somebody to find you."

Jasper nodded his head at Carlisle's order, backing out of the room.

He cursed himself as he pushed passed Esme in the kitchen and ran out of the back door. He could feel her on his tail, and he sped up. He'd done enough damage. The last thing he needed was to risk hurting Esme too.

He ran as far as he could without risking crossing the Quileute border. He snagged a deer on the way. Carlisle had told him to hunt; at least this way Carlisle couldn't say he hadn't. After he had disposed the corpse, he continued running in the opposite direction. He ran along the border until he found what he was looking for. It was a meadow that he and Alice had come to love. They spent a lot of _intimate_ hours together there.

He walked in, ducking through the hedge, and made his way to the nearest tree. He climbed up it, paying no mind to the birds that fluttered away at his appearance.

He _hadn't_ meant to hurt her. She was his life. His heart. Why would he want her to feel pain? Especially at his hands.

He was supposed to be her protector. He was her _husband_! It was his job to look after to her and to make sure she was safe.

She wasn't even safe from him.

He leant against the tree trunk, his legs pulled up to his chest and resting on the tree branch. He hit his head against the tree trunk a couple of times, eventually resting it in the dint it left behind.

He hadn't been in a good place, and she'd snuck up on him. As it was, she was _trying_ to surprise him. But she hadn't known he was in the middle of a flashback. Nobody had known. Nobody had been paying any attention to him. Nobody other than Esme. Alice was usually the one who helped him when it came to his flashbacks, and if she had approached him from the front, she would have known from looking at his eyes.

He'd known it was coming. It's the reason he'd asked Carlisle and Esme for a day off school. He told them he was feeling emotionally wrought and needed a little time away from people. He hadn't wanted to worry Alice. After all, she was only at school. He didn't want Carlisle phoning in sick for her as well. She _enjoyed_ school; he didn't want to keep her away from it. So he told her the same story as he'd told Carlisle and Esme. He'd promised her that he was alright; that he just needed to be alone for a little bit.

He'd hoped that the flashback would happen while he was in his bedroom so that everybody would be safe.

But after a while, he'd got fed up of being up there. He'd tried sitting in the quiet room Esme had built for him.

Eventually he decided he was going to spend some time outside. It wasn't long before Alice was supposed to be home from school, and Esme was out there sitting on the garden bench. He figured she wouldn't mind him spending a little bit of time with her. He hoped it would have helped him relax a little, maybe it could ward the flashback off.

He'd just made his way over to Esme, who was about to greet him, when it happened. The flashback hit him full force and the last thing he heard before he was drawn into the world he despised was a vicious snarl that tore from his throat.

 _It had been a mistake, a very big mistake. It had been the most important rule he had learned since he had been recruited in this army. It was the_ only _rule that would mean the difference between life and death._ Never turn your back on your enemy. _He didn't know how he could have been so stupid. One moment he had been training, showing the two newborns in front of him how to successfully fight. They always fought against him. He could hold his own. If he set them on one another, Maria would never have an army left._

 _He was just about to wrap up the training for today when it happened. Maria had appeared next to him as he had risen to his feet. She placed her hands on his face and soon he was overcome with a sense of lust. He had, instinctively, turned to her, ready to respond to what she did next, when the newborn he had been training had launched himself towards him, wrapping his arms around his waist._

 _Jasper's 'lust' was quickly replaced with panic and he did the only thing he could think to do. He ran backwards, crashing heavily into the wall he knew was close by. His body weight, combined with the wall, dislodged the newborn. Jasper spun, grabbing him by the head, wrapping his arm around his neck and giving it a quick twist. He allowed the head to fall to the floor._

 _The panic had been replaced now. Anger was floating across the building to him. He knew exactly where it came from. He let out a sigh, bending down to pick to the head of the newborn he had killed and took both the head and the body outside to dispose of it. When he returned, Maria was waiting outside for him, her arms folded beneath her bust._

 _"Major Whitlock," She greeted through gritted teeth. "I don't remember telling you to kill that newborn. I told you to_ train _him, didn't I?"_

Jasper had been about to answer Maria when all of a sudden a weight had appeared on his back. Another one. He reacted, reaching behind him and tossing his assailant over his hand. He tore the arm that had wrapped around his neck, and he would have done so much more if it hadn't been for the panicked scream that had drawn him back to the real world.

Esme was suddenly in front of him, pushing him backwards; pushing him away from _Alice._

Jasper's hands had reached up to cover his mouth, panic rising in his chest as he took in the sight before him. His Alice, curled up on the floor, her mouth open in a silent scream of pain as Esme fussed over her, pulling her phone out of her pocket to call Carlisle for help. Alice's arm lay beside her, completely removed from her body.

Jasper had felt physically sick.

Jasper swallowed the lump that rose in his throat, the nauseated feeling returning.

He'd been working so hard to get away from who he had been. He was trying to fix himself up, to become a version of himself that could happily co-exist with others.

Clearly he wasn't doing a very good job.

He was thankful, though, that he'd heard Carlisle promise Esme and the others that Alice would be okay when he came home from work to help.

Not that he expected Carlisle to let him anywhere near her again. In fact, he'd be lucky if Carlisle let him anywhere near the house again.

Jasper should have reacted when a figure appeared on the branch below him. He should have tried to defend himself. But what was the point? When his Alice was hurting. And _he_ was the cause.

"Jasper,"

It was Emmett that Carlisle had sent.

"Carlisle's asking for you to return. He wants to talk."

"How's Alice?" Jasper demanded, making no effort to move from the tree.

"She's okay. She's up and moving around. She's a little sore, but Carlisle said there'd be no lasting damage."

No lasting damage to her body. To her trust, however?

"Come on, Jasper. Carlisle's pissed. He won't be happy if you keep him waiting."

"I'm not going back, Emmett." He didn't know when he'd made that decision, but apparently he had. He wondered, briefly, if Alice had seen it. What would her reaction be?

"Jasper, you can't run away from this. You hurt your wife, and now _you_ have to make it better. What do you think Alice will say if you run away?"

"She'll probably be happy I've gone. She'll be safe. I won't be there to hurt her."

Jasper heard Emmett sigh. He looked down at him, frowning a little. Emmett sighing wasn't a sound he heard very often. Emmett had always been very jovial.

"Jasper, have you _ever_ hurt Alice before?"

"Of course I haven't." Jasper was offended that Emmett would suggest such a thing. He wouldn't dream of hurting his angel.

"And do you plan on hurting her again?"

"I didn't _plan_ on hurting her today." Jasper spat, suddenly wanting to wring Emmett's neck. How could he say something like that?

"Well then," Emmett shrugged, "you've nothing to stress about. Come on, Carlisle will be coming to look for you himself if we don't get there soon. I wouldn't want that if I were in your shoes."

The last thing he needed was Carlisle on his tail. It would just be another infraction to add to his list. He followed Emmett down the tree and ran at a human pace to the house. He didn't want to go back in, but from where he entered the garden, he could see Carlisle up in his study. He was standing at the window, his arms folded over his chest, watching them. He had been waiting for Jasper to come back.

Emmett patted him on the back, but he didn't make a move to step any further.

 _Great_ , Jasper thought, _he's sent them out for a hunt._

Jasper entered the house, slowly climbing the staircase. He didn't know why he was taking his time. He was only postponing the inevitable. Carlisle Cullen was a very compassionate man, but there was one thing he did not take lightly. _Nobody_ could hurt his family. And that's exactly what Jasper had done.

He didn't even get the chance to knock on Carlisle's door when he reached the top of the stairs. It was pulled open with such a force that it almost came off of it's hinges. If Jasper had been human, he was certain he would have wet himself if the fear he was feeling was anything to go by.

Carlisle was _furious_.

His eyes were pitch black; his face dark.

Jasper almost started crying as he took in what he saw in front of him.

Carlisle Cullen _looked_ like a Coven Leader.

He never thought he'd see it.

Carlisle had always been one for thinking before acting, so what he did next definitely drove home that Jasper had made a very big mistake. Carlisle reached out a hand, not saying a word. He grabbed Jasper's arm roughly, pulling him so hard that he lifted him off of his feet and into his study. Jasper didn't know what Carlisle was capable of, but he had a horrible feeling that he was going to find out. Jasper gasped as, all of a sudden, Carlisle landed two very sharp swats onto his upper thigh.

He reared up on his toes, turning his head to look at Carlisle in shock.

He _never_ laid a hand on anyone.

"When I send somebody to fetch you, I expect you to return immediately." Carlisle growled, his mouth very close to Jasper's ear. _Too_ close. Jasper nodded at his words, his head dropping, his body going limp. He had to surrender, to show he wasn't a threat. Carlisle had already shown that he wasn't scared of physical punishment if he felt it was justified. The stinging in his thigh was proof enough of that. He didn't know how far he would go, and he was not going to be stupid enough to provoke him.

Jasper could feel his body trembling. It had been a while since he had been in this kind of situation.

He knew _exactly_ what Maria would have done.

Jasper shook his head against the oncoming memory. He _couldn't_ let himself get dragged into that again. That's what had caused this mess in the first place.

Carlisle pushed Jasper further into the study, but his hand never left Jasper's arm. Jasper was surprised when he was pushed towards the desk chair and instead of the sofa. The sofa had always been what Carlisle used to provide security when in his study, a safe place they could talk. The fact that he was being sent to the desk chair told him all he needed to know.

Jasper yelped as he was pushed down onto the desk chair, Carlisle's hands pressing onto his shoulders. He hadn't realised just how sore his leg was. How _hard_ had Carlisle hit him?

Jasper bowed his head the second he was on the seat. He didn't dare speak. He didn't want to risk making Carlisle even angrier.

Jasper expected Carlisle to pull his chair around the desk and sit with him, but he didn't. Carlisle remained standing above him, his hands pressing firmly into his shoulders, holding him in place. It wasn't necessary. Jasper wouldn't run. It would be too stupid. Carlisle would catch him immediately and Jasper would regret even attempting it. The nausea he had been feeling in the tree increased tenfold and Jasper watched as Carlisle's eyes darkened further.

"Get yourself under control." Carlisle demanded.

Jasper nodded, reigning himself in. He didn't know how much he was projecting. He hadn't even realised that he was.

He wanted to ask Carlisle about Alice, but he had a feeling that Carlisle wouldn't approve.

So he bit his tongue, feeling tears begin to well up in his eyes.

"You, young man are in serious trouble," Carlisle spoke lowly, but Jasper could feel that he was slowly starting to calm down. He didn't move, or speak, not wanting to make him angry again. Clearly Carlisle didn't want to deal with him in anger and Jasper was thankful for that. Carlisle finally removed his hands from Jasper's shoulders and turned his back to him. Jasper stared at the back of Carlisle's shoes, giving himself something to focus on. He could feel the panic rising in his chest again.

What was going to happen now? What was Carlisle going to do? There were so many things that he could do. So many things that Maria had done. Was he going to get the others to do to him what he had done to Alice? Was he going to do it himself?

"Jasper Whitlock," Carlisle turned back around to face him and Jasper swallowed, instinctively looking up to meet Carlisle's eyes, "please, control yourself. You're making me anxious."

Jasper tried to bring himself back under control, but he couldn't. He could feel his chest constricting, squeezing so tight that he thought he was going to suffocate. His chest was rapidly rising and falling, but he couldn't breathe deep enough. He could get in enough air. He didn't know why he was reacting to it like he was, he didn't _need_ air.

Suddenly Carlisle was close again, but this time he was sitting on his desk chair, so close that their knees were touching. His hands were suddenly in Carlisle's own and he was squeezing them. Not so hard that it was painful, but hard enough to bring his attention to it. Jasper watched, curiosity overcoming his panic, as Carlisle ran his thumbs over the scars that were there.

"Jasper," His eyes shot back up to Carlisle, "are you with me?"

"Yes, sir." Jasper finally spoke, feeling Carlisle deserved a verbal response. He could feel himself calming, the repetitive stroking of Carlisle's thumbs over the back of his hands was very soothing.

"Now you're calm, we can continue." He kept hold of Jasper's hands for a few beats, finally letting them go and leaning back into his seat. He appeared to be waiting for something. But Jasper didn't know what for. And he wasn't sure if he could find it.

Jasper simply stared back, forcing himself to hold Carlisle's gaze. He suddenly felt like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"You have nothing to say for yourself?" Carlisle suddenly prompted, raising an eyebrow at him. "No explanation? No apology?"

"I didn't intend to hurt Alice." Jasper began, feeling his voice crack as he did so. "She took me by surprise. I would never _want_ to hurt her. I _love_ her. She snuck up on me and..." He looked back down at his lap. "I just reacted."

"You just 'reacted'?" Carlisle repeated, his eyes growing dark again. "Jumping and stepping away would have been 'reacting', reprimanding her for sneaking up on you would have been 'reacting'. Throwing her over your head and tearing her arm from her body was _not_ reacting, Jasper Whitlock. It was assault."

Carlisle's voice had been slowly rising as he talked, getting louder and louder and Jasper felt the lump in his throat get harder to swallow.

"If that's how you 'react' to something, then I'm not sure that it's safe to have you here."

He knew it was coming.

He'd actually expected it to come sooner.

He _hadn't_ expected it to happen over something that he couldn't control, however. But he supposed that was the issue, wasn't it? If he couldn't control himself, then maybe Carlisle was right. Perhaps it wasn't safe for him to be there.

"Alice is okay." Carlisle spoke suddenly, pulling Jasper from his thoughts, "she'll be completely healed in a couple of days. No permanent damage."

Jasper wanted to feel relieved, but he couldn't. How could he when his wife was going to be suffering for those days? Especially when _he_ was the reason for it.

"I want you to tell me what caused you to react so harshly," Carlisle ordered, leaning closer to him.

Jasper's breath hitched in his throat as he stared at Carlisle. He shook his head a little, looking down at his hands and beginning to toy with his fingers, a nervous habit he had brought with him from his human life.

"I can't -," Jasper began.

"You can. And you will." Carlisle interrupted firmly.

Jasper let out a sigh. Clearly he had no choice. He only hoped that he and Carlisle were the only people in the house. He thought for a moment, trying to figure out where to start.

"Violence was always the only way to survive," Jasper began. It seemed Carlisle must have realised what he was talking about within seconds because the frustration Jasper had been feeling from him turned into guilt. "I was-,"

Suddenly a hand appeared on Jasper's knee, making him jump. He looked up into the eyes of Carlisle. It seemed the coven leader had vanished. Carlisle the father had returned, and right now he had a concerned look on his face.

"Jasper, I am so sorry. If you'd prefer not to talk about it. I won't force you to."

Carlisle _never_ forced anybody to talk about their past. He knew that personal information was just that, and people would share their history with who they wanted; when they wanted. He had never forced anybody to talk about anything relating to their history unless he felt it would do them good to share it.

Jasper shook his head, sending a few waves of calm out to Carlisle to try and stem his guilt.

"I have flashbacks occasionally," Jasper continued. "Alice knows how to deal with them when they happen. I was having a flashback when Alice sneaked up on me. I panicked; I reacted in the only way I knew how. I didn't mean to hurt her, Carlisle. I would _never_ want to hurt her. But I wasn't here, I was... I was with Maria." Jasper took in a shaky breath, looking at Carlisle's hand as he squeezed his knee soothingly. "I'd been training newborns. When Alice sneaked up on me, I thought she was a newborn."

"Jasper," Carlisle interrupted again, sliding out of his chair and pushing it back so that he could kneel on the floor in front of him. "It's okay. You don't have to talk about it."

Jasper shook his head again.

"I do. I have to explain,"

"No, Jasper," Carlisle shook his head, looking up at him from where he was between his knees. "You don't need to tell me anymore. I understand now, it was all a big misunderstanding. I knew you wouldn't intentionally hurt Alice, but I had to be certain. I didn't think about the potential circumstances. I never thought of flashbacks as a possibility. I thought you were overreacting."

Jasper shook his head, the lump in his throat had returned.

"I would _never_ hurt Alice if," He paused correcting himself, "I would never hurt _anyone_ if I was in control, sir. I don't like hurting people. I don't like being a monster."

"Jasper, you're _not_ a monster." Jasper stared at Carlisle like he'd grown two heads. Did he _really_ think being a vampire meant he wasn't a monster? He had _killed_ so many, humans and vampires alike. "You were dragged into this world and thrown into a terrible situation. And still, you are such a sweet boy. You care about others. I've felt the many times you've used your gift to help others feel better. It makes me very proud. You're not a monster, Jasper."

"I tore Alice's arm off." Jasper hated that his voice sounded so weak. "I didn't mean to. But I did it."

"Jasper, my son," Jasper blinked, confused, "please accept my apology. I went too far with you. I had never intended to hit you. I reacted to what I saw as a very serious offence before I found out the details. I had to make sure you were under control."

Jasper nodded. He understood.

"I hurt your daughter. I deserved that and so much more."

"No," Carlisle stated firmly, his hands suddenly on Jasper's face, tilting his head so that he was looking him directly in the eye. "You did _not_ deserve to be hit. Especially not for something you had no control over. I truly apologise."

"She never would." Jasper whispered. He didn't know what made him say it. "The slightest offense would have her ripping limps from my body. Please, sir, don't worry about a few slaps. I've certainly dealt with worse."

"Jasper, Maria and I are completely different people," Carlisle spoke, "and we deal with things in difference ways. I am not a man of violence. I don't like causing people harm. I know it won't leave any lasting damage, but I don't want to give you the impression that I resort to violence often."

"What does it matter?" Jasper shrugged.

"What do you mean?" He watched Carlisle frown.

"I'm not staying. It's not safe to have me here. The impression you make on me doesn't mean anything."

Jasper watched in confusion as Carlisle let his head hang, his eyes closed.

"Again, Jasper," He said eventually, "I spoke without knowing the details. You are _always_ welcome here and I'm very sorry for what I said."

Jasper shrugged again.

"Alice isn't going to want me here, anyway."

"Don't be silly." Carlisle reprimanded. "Alice _loves_ you. She's very concerned about you. And very apologetic. She'd never intended to frighten you. She wasn't in a fit state to say much more, but she's gone hunting with the others. Blood will help strengthen her up. And you'll be able to speak with her when they return."

"You're going to let me see her?" Jasper's mouth hung open in awe.

"Jasper, she is you _wife_. As protective as I am, unless you are an immediate danger to her I will _never_ get between spouses. Jasper, you weren't yourself when this happened. And now you're back to the Jasper we know and love. I wasn't aware you suffered from flashbacks. But as a doctor, I am more than aware of how they can affect people. I understand that what happened wasn't intentional. I'm sure Alice will be very happy to see you. She worried you might have run away for good."

"The others won't want me here." A surge of panic took Jasper by surprise. "Please, Carlisle, you can't tell anyone about what we talked about. I-,"

"Shh, Jasper," Carlisle interrupted, "what we talked about stays between us. I promise. Now, I'd like you to go to your bedroom and spend the time until they return resting. I'll send Alice up to see you when she returns."

Jasper nodded, rising from the chair and doing as he was told. He lay down on his side of the bed, hugging the pillow to his chest. He closed his eyes, forcing himself to relax. Eventually he relaxed enough to fall into a meditative state. He stayed that way until a knock on the door pulled him out of it. He opened his eyes and rolled over, surprised to see Alice standing there.

"You don't have to knock," He sat himself up on the bed, "It's your bedroom too."

"I didn't want to startle you." Alice spoke quietly, entering the room.

Jasper looked down at his hands as he felt the emotions coming from Alice. She was frightened. She was frightened of _him_. He felt the lump in his throat return.

"I am so sorry, Alice," Jasper apologised. "I promise, I never meant to hurt you."

"I know." Alice said easily. "It's normal to be a little wary. You would be if it were the other way around."

Jasper wanted to argue, but he knew Alice was right. If it was the other way around, he _would_ be a little wary. He watched as she walked around to her side of the bed, climbing on it to join him.

"I had a vision while we were hunting," Alice begun. "You had chosen not to return."

Jasper nodded.

"I didn't want to risk hurting you again."

Alice reached out her hand, placing it on Jasper's upper leg and he couldn't help the pained hiss that left his mouth. Carlisle had _really_ hurt his leg. That man sure could pack a hit if he had to.

"What-?"

"Not to worry. Carlisle just gave me a little incentive to never hurt you again."

"What-?"

"Carlisle hit me. He was very angry when I returned." Jasper explained. "But he's apologised and it's over now. It's not like I didn't deserve it. Alice, I am so sorry for what happened."

"No," Alice shook her head, "I should have noticed that there was something wrong. Looking back, I should have taken in the confusion on Esme's face. I promise, I'll be much more careful next time."

Jasper smiled a half smile. ' _Next time'_. His half smile became a full smile when Alice came to rest against his chest, laying on him. Jasper tentatively wrapped his arms around her. He leant down to kiss her hair. She'd forgiven him. He didn't think she would.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **My apologies if Carlisle seems a little out of character.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	59. Confused

**This is the first of** three **chapter updates, today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 59**

 **Jasper is** CONFUSED

Jasper's eyebrows knitted together as he watched his little wife pulling clothes out of her closet, tossing them onto a pile at the end of the bed. If Jasper had been laid down, he wouldn't be able to see Alice over the growing pile. He knew Alice had a lot of clothes, but he was certain that there wouldn't be any clothes left in her closet, she'd tossed that many.

He shook his head, turning his attention back to the essay he was trying to complete for school. He figured Alice would explain later, he'd just leave her to it. Or he would have done, had it not been for the top that landed on the paper he was trying to write on moments later. It was Alice's favourite top. It was the _only_ top that she had ever kept longer than a couple of weeks.

Jasper had bought her it as a Christmas gift in the late '90s. Alice had had only worn it once, but she had never even mentioned getting rid of it, no matter how many more clothes she bought or how many she got rid of.

"Ali," He held the top in his hands, waiting for her to turn around, "what on earth are you doing?"

"Carlisle's taking Rosalie and I on a shopping trip tomorrow. But he said that we were only allowed if we got rid of some of the clothes we don't wear anymore. He suggested donating them to the clothing drive. I have plenty of clothes in here that I won't wear again." She shrugged turning back to the closet.

"And you're getting rid of this?"

"No, of course I'm not. That's why I threw it at you and not on the donation pile."

" _That's_ the donation pile?" Jasper asked, incredulous. "Do you even have any clothes left in there?"

"I have enough to see me through tomorrow." Alice said simply.

"Ah, so you're buying a whole new closet full of clothes." Jasper nodded, placing the top on the pillow behind him. "Now I understand. Ali, I don't think that's quite what Carlisle meant."

"No," Alice shook her head, a cheeky smile on her face, "but the more I get rid of, the more new clothes I can buy."

Jasper chuckled at his wife's antics, and Alice turned back to the closet. He was about to speak to her when he saw her glance over at _his_ closet.

"Don't even think about it, Alice. You replaced _my_ closet last month."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before the next update, please?**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	60. Left-Out

**Here's the second of three updates for today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 60**

 **Jasper is** LEFT-OUT

"Watch your language, Jasper."

Jasper vaguely heard Carlisle's reprimand. He was too busy staring out of the window and off into the Cullen grounds. He was sat at the dining table where he'd been _trying_ to read through his most recent essay. He'd never been like Emmett, not one for rushing work the morning it needed to be handed in. But he couldn't focus no matter how hard he tried. He had too much on his mind.

He knew Carlisle was expecting an apology for his bad language, but Jasper didn't get the chance. He had no control over the low growl that rumbled in his chest. He heard Carlisle come to a stop behind him. He could see his reflection in the window he was glaring out of. Carlisle was looking straight at the back of his head, clearly expecting an explanation for his bad mood.

He wasn't going to get one.

"Was that aimed at me?" Carlisle prompted. Jasper could feel him forcing away his anger. Clearly he wanted to know more before he chose to react. "Jasper?"

"No, sir." Jasper answered through gritted teeth. His attention was still focused out of the window.

He felt Carlisle relax behind him. He hoped for a moment that Carlisle would move on and leave him to his own devices. It didn't happen.

"Jasper," Carlisle stepped closer and Jasper felt his guard rise. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Jasper answered, again through gritted teeth.

"You don't truly expect me to believe that, do you?" Carlisle's hand reached out, Jasper saw it in the reflection, and he was immediately on his feet, knocking the chair he had been sitting on over. Carlisle pulled his hand back and Jasper could feel that he was hurt that he had evaded his touch.

"Why should I care what you believe?" Jasper demanded, staring into Carlisle's eyes now.

"Settle yourself." Carlisle ordered, his voice still calm. "I will not fight with you. I'm simply ensuring your wellbeing. If you prefer, I'll leave you alone."

Jasper didn't answer Carlisle. He simply pushed past him, heading towards the door, his essay forgotten about.

"Where are you going?"

"Hunting." Jasper snapped. " _Alone_."

He didn't give Carlisle the chance to respond. He simply continued walking. He walked until he was out of the house and then he set off at a run. There was a lake he knew about. It was a too far away from the Cullen house for Carlisle's liking, but Jasper honestly didn't care. He knew that there was, occasionally, deer out there. He also knew that it was well hidden behind a forest, few people knew about it. In fact, Jasper had only discovered it by accident.

He knew that Carlisle wouldn't be happy about him hunting alone. He never was. He always wanted Jasper to have somebody with him. Somebody who could try and prevent _mishaps_.

When Jasper reached the lake, he was happy to find that he had been right. At the far end, there were a couple of deer. He drained them quickly, easily discarding their corpses. When he was done he made his way over to the water and stripped of his clothing. He figured it wouldn't hurt anybody. He slid into the lake, smiling at how refreshingly cold it was.

He began swimming, leisurely making his way up and down the length of the lake, ducking under the water every so often. He momentarily wished that he'd brought a towel with him. But what were some wet clothes compared to the calm that swimming was bringing him.

His mind started to clear as he focused on the repetitive actions he was performing. His worries slowly began to melt away.

He stopped swimming when a familiar scent made an appearance.

 _Alice_.

He remained in the water, submerged up to his chin. He watched her cross the field, dancing towards him. He stood when she reached the edge of the lake.

"Well, _this_ is a nice surprise." She motioned to his naked body. She rolled up the bottom of her jeans, removed her shoes and sat on the grass at the side of the lake with her legs dangling in the water. Jasper waded closer to her. He came to stand between her legs, lifting his head up so that their lips met.

"How was hunting?" He refrained from wrapping his wet arms around her waist. He didn't think she'd be too happy if he got her clothes wet.

"Okay," Alice shrugged, "Emmett wrestled a bear."

Jasper chuckled softly. Emmett and his bears. Jasper honestly couldn't figure out if Emmett loved bears or hated them. He wondered if he just loved being able to wrestle them.

"Jazz, Carlisle sent me to find you. He's concerned."

Jasper looked away at those words, taking Alice's hand in his own and focusing his attention on intertwining their fingers.

"I was short with him at the house." Jasper said by way of an explanation.

"He said you seemed very agitated." Jasper shrugged at Alice's words. "You seemed to want to fight." Alice tilted her head to the side as she looked at him.

"I was just frustrated. I've had a lot on my mind." When he felt Alice's worry and saw her eyebrows knit together, he rushed to reassure her. "It's nothing to worry about, darling. I'm alright."

"Jazzy," Alice whined, "Please."

"I've just been stressing myself out. You know what I'm like." Jasper tried to brush it off, but his little pixie's face adopted a determined expression. She wasn't going to let him get away with not talking about it. He let out a soft sigh. "You went hunting without me."

"And it upset you?" Alice asked. Jasper nodded, feeling childish. But it had hurt that she had gone without him. "I'm sorry, Jasper. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't even ask."

He was still being childish. But she _hadn't_ asked. He might not have chosen to go hunting, but he would have liked to have been invited.

"I had a vision that it would just be Emmett, Rosalie and I." Alice explained, leaning closer to Jasper. "I knew you had homework to do, so I figured we could go together when you'd finished. I'm really sorry, Jasper. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I worried that maybe you were mad at me. I couldn't figure out what I'd done." Jasper whispered. "I was scared that you'd get hurt and I wouldn't be there to protect you."

He hadn't wanted to admit what was bothering him, but now that he was talking about it, he couldn't stop.

"I didn't know if I should search for you. I thought you might be offended if I did." Suddenly Alice's hands were removed from his grip and were combing through his hair. He closed his eyes at the contact. "It was making me edgy. And then Carlisle came in and he seemed to keep nagging me. I couldn't deal with him. So I walked out."

"Jazz, my love," Alice whispered, taking his face in her hands, "I know you panic when we're apart, but I'm here and I'm safe. And I love you."

Jasper nodded. He really wanted to hug her now, just to have her in his arms.

He clambered out of the water beside her, using his t-shirt to dry himself off. He pulled his clothes on to cover his bottom half and gestured for Alice to join him away from the water. He lay his t-shirt out to dry on the grass and sat cross legged on the floor.

Alice joined him, pushing herself up against his side.

"I'm sorry that I worry too much." He apologised. Alice let out a little giggle and squeezed him.

"You do. But I wouldn't have you any other way." Alice tipped her head back so that he could kiss her.

They lay back on the grass, side by side, so close that Alice was almost laid on top of Jasper. He let out a soft, contented sigh as Alice pressed herself even closer.

Jasper did something then that he hadn't done since they joined the Cullens. He completely let his guard fall. He pulled Alice on top of him. As she laid her head on his bare chest, he let out a little sound. A sound he hadn't felt compelled to make in a long time. His chest vibrated softly and he knew Alice could feel it.

"You're purring." She giggled, moving her head so that she could look into his eyes. He simply smiled at her.

He knew Alice liked it when he purred.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **2 reviews before the next update, please :)**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	61. Protective

**Here's the last of three updates today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **As always, sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 61**

 **Jasper is** PROTECTIVE

The little red-eyed bitch _would_ pay. It wasn't a hard decision for Jasper to make as he watched his weakened father struggle to hobble the few steps towards him. She would _not_ get away with harming him like that. He wouldn't allow it. And, when Carlisle was feeling better, he would be getting an earful, too.

The blonde-haired, pain inducing creep had been aiming her mental attack at _him_ when his father had thrown himself in the way, taking it all. Jasper's heart had leapt into his throat as he watched Carlisle rear up on his toes, his back arched uncomfortably. He had reacted immediately when the pained yell had left his father's mouth, rushing towards him, wanting to help as best he could.

He'd listened as Carlisle had let out agonised grunts, his pleading gaze meeting Jasper. Jasper had roared in response to the pain his father's eyes, demanding that she stop. Had it not been for the fact his father needed his attention, Jasper would have pounced on the vampire when he saw her smirk.

Jasper used his arm to support his father, letting him lean his weight against him. He felt a hand come to rest in the hair at the back of his head and couldn't miss the affection that was overriding the pain his father had been feeling.

"Calm." Jasper heard Carlisle whisper in a strained voice. He realised, then, that he had been snarling quietly, stuck in his thoughts. He stopped immediately. The last thing his father needed right now was to be worrying about him.

"She comes here uninvited." Jasper hissed. "And then she does _that_. Who the hell does she think she is? Do you want to sit?"

Jasper gestured to a nearby rock, but Carlisle shook his head.

"Let's go home."

Nodding, Jasper continued to move at their slow pace. He knew that Carlisle wasn't actually injured. But the mental attack had weakened him. Jasper knew that, in his weakened state, Carlisle was unsettled. He wouldn't be able to defend himself if he needed to, so Jasper understood his need to return home as soon as possible.

"That's Jane for you." Carlisle continued. "She takes far too much joy from inflicting pain on others."

Jasper laughed humourlessly. He knew the sort.

"You want me to catch you something to drink?"

"Jasper, stop stressing." Jasper felt Carlisle give his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "As much as I appreciate the concern, I'll be fine by the time we reach home. I just need a little time to recover, that's all. It's not the first time I've been on the receiving end of that."

"What did she even want?"

"She pops in now and again. To check we're doing as we should be. Sometimes she's alone, other times she's not."

Carlisle fell silent after a moment, and Jasper didn't force him to speak. He knew that he needed his energy if he wanted to recover.

Carlisle was right. By the time they'd reached the Cullen house, he'd returned to normal. The pain-induced bruise-like shadows had returned to their normal colour and his black eyes were golden again.

And, now, he was walking under his own steam.

"Thank you for your help." Carlisle led them into the house, turning to look at Jasper before they made their way up the stairs. "Promise me you won't go after Jane. She's infuriating, but I don't want you getting yourself in trouble with the Volturi. Promise me."

Jasper nodded, seeing the concern in Carlisle's eyes.

"I promise."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	62. Soothing

**Here's the first of** THREE **updates, today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 62**

 **Jasper is** SOOTHING

Her visit had upset him. It was obvious to Alice. He'd been pretending that everything was okay, but she knew that her showing up on the doorstep like she had, had dredged up quite a few bad memories. He'd locked himself away in his study and part of Alice wanted to go and comfort him.

The rest of Alice was being restrained by Carlisle and Emmett as she growled and snarled and fought against the others. She wanted to murder her. She had never wanted anything so strongly. She'd turned up here and upset her husband after everything she had done to him. After the times Alice had comforted Jasper as he'd sobbed, shaking from head to toe, clinging to Alice like his lifeline because of her.

"We're not killers, Alice," Carlisle was saying, keeping his voice calm. "I understand your anger. But killing her is not the answer."

"Killing her is the only answer." Alice growled, snapping her jaws in the direction of Carlisle. She wanted to go after her. To torture her like she'd tortured him. "The only way to rid Jasper of this torment."

"Alice, stop." Carlisle demanded. "We cannot kill her. As it stands, she's done nothing wrong. She-,"

"Nothing wrong?!" Alice demanded, disbelief evident in her tone. "She made Jasper's life a living hell! She ruined his trust. She _hurt_ him! She deserves to die."

"That's not your choice to make." Carlisle soothed. "I hate that she hurt Jasper as well, sweet pea, but we're not vigilantes. We do not kill for any other reason than self preservation."

"I'm preserving Jasper!"

"No. You're acting out in anger to defend your mate. I understand. But that doesn't make it right. She hasn't done anything wrong _today_."

"She upset him, _again_."

Alice's anger was slowly turning into despair as she thought of her husband, of everything he'd been through. Now the place where he'd finally felt safe had been tarnished. If he knew that she was aware of where he was, he'd never feel safe again.

She hadn't realised she'd been saying those words out loud, her sentences broken by small sobs, until Carlisle spoke again.

"If Jasper feels unsafe here, then we can move. We won't allow him to feel unsafe if there's anything we can do to help him. Jasper is our family, just as you are. We will do everything we need to in order to make him comfortable. But what you want to do, I can't allow. You're a Cullen, Alice. We do not kill for the sake of killing."

Alice had been about to argue her side again when a figure appeared in front of her. Calloused hands rested on either side of her face and her eyes came up to meet the odd mixture of gold and black in her husband's eyes. Another sign that he was upset. The sight had her anger returning, but it didn't last long.

"Darlin', if you go after her you could get hurt." Jasper whispered softly, looking only into Alice's eyes as though Carlisle and Emmett weren't there. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you were hurt fighting on my behalf. Don't be silly."

"But she-,"

Alice didn't get the chance to finish her sentence because Jasper shook his head.

"I know what you're worrying about. I heard it all." Jasper soothed, kissing her cheek. "Ali, you know what happened to me. You understand why her visit would be hard. And I understand your anger, but princess, I cannot allow you to fight for me. Maria has been fighting for longer than you've been a vampire. For longer than I have, even."

Jasper's hands moved from her face and took her own, their foreheads resting together as he projected calm.

"You cannot put yourself in danger for me, princess. I don't want you to. Let her go, if she has any sense she won't return. We didn't exactly give her the warmest welcome." He chuckled lightly and Alice felt her lips pull up into a weak smile. "And don't worry your pretty little head about me. Just come upstairs and keep me company." He leaned in and whispered in a voice Alice knew only she was truly be able to hear. "I need somebody I know I can trust."

Alice nodded, smiling as Jasper pressed their lips together in a kiss.

"She's calm now, Carlisle," Jasper assured them and Emmett and Carlisle both let go of her. She melted into Jasper's embrace, her arms wrapping around her neck.

She let Jasper lead her upstairs and curled up on their bed with him.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews, please, before the next update.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	63. Independent

**Here's the second of** three **updates, today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry it's so short.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 63**

 **Jasper is** INDEPENDENT

Jasper had never been good with expressing his feelings through words. He tended to just... spew them all over people if they bothered him with trying to find out what was wrong. It was easier that way. But this _needed_ to be said. Or written, at least. Jasper stared at the blank piece of paper before he begun to write. He scribbled a few words, but none of them seemed to say what he wanted.

̶ _I_ _̶_ _̶_ _k_ _̶_ _n_ _̶_ _o_ _̶_ _w_ _̶_ _̶_ _y_ _̶_ _o_ _̶_ _u_ _̶_ _̶_ _m_ _̶_ _e_ _̶_ _a_ _̶_ _n_ _̶_ _̶_ _w_ _̶_ _e_ _̶_ _l_ _̶_ _l_ _̶_

 _̶_ _I_ _̶_ _̶_ _u_ _̶_ _n_ _̶_ _d_ _̶_ _e_ _̶_ _r_ _̶_ _s_ _̶_ _t_ _̶_ _a_ _̶_ _n_ _̶_ _d_ _̶_ _̶_ _t_ _̶_ _h_ _̶_ _a_ _̶_ _t_ _̶_ _̶_ _y_ _̶_ _o_ _̶_ _u_ _̶_

Jasper let out a sigh as he stared at the scratched and scribbled words on the paper.

 _Your concern is truly heart warming, but I feel that it's time for me to go out on my own now. I thank you for your assistance with this transition. I believe I've made it to the stage I needed to be at to take the next step. When it's possible, I'd like to go to school with the others._

 _Jasper._

He nodded then, happy with what he had written. He rose from his seat, and placed the piece of paper on the desk in Carlisle's study.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	64. Shaky

**Here's the last of three updates for today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 64**

 **Jasper is** SHAKY

 _Oh, no_.

The echoing of the crash seemed to last a lifetime before it was replaced by an eerie silence. Jasper held his breath, and he could hear that the others in the living room were all doing the same thing. He stared at the mess before him, the broken cabinet and the shattered china that had burrowed itself into the torn carpet.

" _What_ was _that_?!" Esme's furious yell seemed to pull everybody out of their daze, and a sudden rush of panic filled the room as the others began filing out, running away from the situation. And leaving Alice and Jasper alone to deal with whatever the rushing footsteps coming from Esme's study on the second floor was going to bring.

Jasper couldn't move. He couldn't tear his attention away from the damage he had caused. If Jasper had been human, he was certain that he would have wet himself when Esme came charging through the door, her face dark and livid. Yet he still couldn't move.

"What happened?"

Esme's voice was dangerously quiet as she spoke slowly, separating the words. Jasper had never seen her so angry before. Sure, she got annoyed with them and their antics. But he had never feared her like he did currently.

Jasper could feel his body trembling as he felt her anger permeating the air, seeping into his body and he could only hope his fear wasn't doing the same thing. He knew that Esme really cared about her ornaments. He had been warned multiple times by others. But he had not expected sweet Esme to become... _this_ when her decorations were damaged.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am," Jasper whispered, finally finding his voice.

"It was an accident," Alice added, her hand slipping into his own and squeezing gently.

"I was playing with Alice. I wasn't watching where I was going and I ran into your cabinet." Jasper admitted, trying to force his hands to stop shaking as he looked into the black eyes of Esme. "I am terribly sorry, ma'am. I-I have savings. I'll pay to replace everything."

"Some of those things are irreplaceable, Jasper," Esme all but growled. "They came with me from my human life. They don't make them like that any more."

Jasper hadn't realised it was possible to feel worse. But the guilt that crept up on him at those words had him fighting back tears as he apologised once more.

"Clean this up," Esme demanded. "And then you're going to go hunting. Both of you. I don't expect you to return until I say otherwise."

Jasper nodded, figuring they'd just have to ignore the fact that it was pouring it down with rain outside.

 **JW-JW-JW-JW**

Jasper was very thankful to see Carlisle. He and Alice had been out, sheltering from the pouring rain beneath a tree, for the most part of the day. The skies were getting darker and Jasper knew that it was getting close to night time. Alice liked to be tucked up in bed then, curled up against him and getting ready to relax for the night. It seemed that there'd probably have to be a bit of a change today. Even with Carlisle there, there was nothing to say that they had been granted Esme's permission to return.

"I'm so sorry, Ali," Jasper whispered as Carlisle made his way across the field towards them. He hugged her close to him as she sat on his lap, her head resting on his chest and her arms wrapped around him. He felt Alice shrug a little, but she'd said very little since they'd hunted a herd of deer before finding this slight shelter from the rain. "I'm so sorry you had to come with me. I'm sorry you're being punished because of my mistake."

"Jazz, stop," Alice whispered eventually, her hand coming up to cover his mouth. "It was an accident, that's all."

Jasper met Carlisle's eyes as he finally reached the shelter of the tree.

"Esme is still very, very upset." Carlisle began, lowering himself into a crouch so that he was eye level with them and Jasper nodded, understanding. "A few of those plates belonged to her mother. She collected them shortly after her mother's death and has kept them with her since."

"I'm sorry," He watched Carlisle shake his head at his apology.

"I understand it was an accident. But it could have been avoided. You were having fun with Alice, I understand that. You're still young, it's normal for you to want to let off a bit of steam. But you could have come outside and done it, or even done it up in your bedroom."

He hated the way Carlisle was talking. Quietly, calmly. There was no hint of anger in his voice, but he could feel that Carlisle was very upset that Jasper had upset his wife. His mate.

"Daddy?" Jasper heard the uncertainty in Alice's voice. "What happens now?"

"Esme is going to take up Jasper's offer to pay for the damages." Carlisle began. "Your allowance will be docked until you've paid off what Esme believes is an acceptable amount." Jasper nodded. "You're going to come home now," Jasper felt Alice breathe out a soft sigh, relief flooding her, "you're going to go for a shower and we want you to stay in your room for tonight. No more roughhousing, no horseplay for a little while. You both have some grovelling to do, but Esme is far too upset to deal with you tonight. Come on,"

Jasper nodded, letting Alice climb off of his lap and rising to his feet beside her, taking her hand in his own.

He remained quiet as they made their way back to the house and was surprisingly thankful that they were walking at a human pace, not particularly wanting to face Esme just yet.

 **JW-JW-JW-JW**

"How am I going to make this up to her, Alice?" Jasper absently pulled Alice closer to him as they sat together on the bed, needing the contact to keep himself calm. He was wracked with guilt, the last thing he needed was to allow his panic to overcome him at the thought of Esme never forgiving him. "I can't replace her property. I don't know what else to do."

"Grovel," Alice's answer was short and Jasper frowned at her. "Jasper there's nothing else you can do and letting yourself get so upset over this isn't-,"

"What else do you expect me to do, Alice?" Jasper's own answer was snappy. "I've upset the only mother-figure I've had for a long time. So much so that she can't stand to see me. You'd be upset too if our roles were reversed." Jasper reined his frustration in, and gentled his voice. "I'm sorry, Alice. I don't mean to go on. I'm just... I'm worried."

"Esme's enhanced trait is her ability to love passionately, Jasper," Alice voice had also lost it's snappy tone. "She'll forgive you. It'll just take a little time. Is that what's worrying you? That she won't forgive you?"

Jasper nodded. And then he did something he didn't do very often. He let his wall down, letting Alice feel everything he was feeling and he watched her eyes soften as her hands came to rest on either side of his face. Her lips came into contact with his for a moment, and he smiled weakly as Alice pulled back, resting their foreheads together.

"Esme loves you." He heard the bluntness in Alice's voice. "Just as she loves all of us. She's upset right now, just as you would be if someone were to accidentally damage something of yours. She'll forgive you, Jasper. Just give her a some time. Relax, darling, and try and rest for the night."

 **JW-JW-JW-JW**

Carlisle furrowed his brow as he watched Jasper take the trash outside, vaguely wondering how they managed to make such a mess. Jasper returned seconds later and immediately pulled the vacuum cleaner out of the cupboard. Carlisle knew for a fact that the chores Jasper had spent all day doing were the chores that Esme usually did. They had a rota, to make sure everything was done. Because, even in a houseful of vampires, chores needed doing. Particularly when the majority of those vampires were teenagers. It also helped when it came to keeping up appearances.

Jasper had been on his very best behaviour for the past few days. He'd been overly polite. He followed every instruction he was given to a T. He... wasn't Jasper. Jasper wasn't submissive like that. He was being too cautious, like he was constantly treading on eggshells.

"Jasper," Carlisle began, closing the file he had been filling out at the kitchen table. "Put the vacuum away and come and sit with me."

The others were out. Esme and the girls had gone out shopping. Emmett and Edward had taken themselves off hunting. They'd invited Jasper along, but he'd chosen not to go. So Carlisle had the perfect opportunity to talk to Jasper in private.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?" He inquired as Jasper sat down opposite him.

"What do you mean?"

"The chores. The perfect behaviour. That's not you, Jasper. So, what's going on?"

He watched as Jasper seemed to deflate slightly and reached across the desk to take his hand.

"You can tell me, son. Whatever it is."

He didn't know what he was expecting. But to hear his son whisper Esme's name wasn't it. He pressed for more information, squeezing Jasper's hand reassuringly.

"The cabinet." That did nothing at all to ease his confusion, and Jasper must have felt it because he expanded without prompting. "I broke something precious, Carlisle. I can't do anything to make it up to her. But I can show her that I respect her and-,"

Carlisle couldn't help himself.

"Jasper. You foolish boy." It was a gentle reprimand, but he saw Jasper lower his head, clearly ashamed. "Esme _loves_ you. And you've been forgiven for the cabinet. You don't need to play servant."

"Sometimes, I worry I don't appreciate her enough." Jasper explained. "And then I go and ruin somethin' that meant the world to her. The least I can do is try and show her how truly sorry I am."

"Have you been sitting on this all this time?" Carlisle leant a little closer to him. He nodded, avoiding his gaze. Carlisle rose from his seat, walking around the table and lowering himself into a crouch so that he was looking up at Jasper, his hand gently on his chin. "Why didn't you talk to us? We would have cleared up any confusion. Esme isn't angry at you. And she doesn't want you to do all of her jobs. You're grounding is over, now. And your remaining punishment is your docked allowance. You don't need to assign yourself more."

He'd have to speak with Esme. He couldn't have his boy feeling like this.

He ran his thumb under Jasper's eye, taking note of the dark shadows. Darker than usual.

"Go and find your brothers, Jasper. You need to hunt."

 **JW-JW-JW-JW**

Esme felt horrible. In her anger, she'd forgotten just how sensitive her little soldier was. And now they were both paying the price for her oversight. Sure, she'd been furious at the time - that cabinet had been full of things that were _very_ important to her. It had things in there that she couldn't replace. But Jasper had been doing his best. Every day he'd been trawling the shops, the internet, anywhere he could think of to find replacements for her belongings.

She hadn't thought, for a moment, that his behaviour was born out of a deep seated anxiety.

He'd been trying to appease her. To make her feel better. To make everything up to her. And she felt terrible. She was heartbroken that her son, her baby, felt he had to slave away to make things up to her. But, she figured, that was what he was used to.

She didn't know much about his past, but she knew that Jasper had needed to grovel for forgiveness for the smallest of perceived wrongdoings. She should have thought about that.

"Sweetheart," She called, knocking on the door to his study. There was a crash from behind the door, a muttered curse and then Jasper was in the doorway. She frowned, concerned. "What was that?" And then she winced as she realised she had accidentally mimicked her words after that cabinet incident.

He stepped aside, inviting her in, and she saw the cause of the noise. Jasper's desk lamp lay shattered on the floor and she vaguely wondered how he had managed that. Vampire reflexes should have prevented that from happening.

"Leave that." She ordered softly as Jasper started to clean it up. "Come and sit with me."

They made their way over to Jasper's single bed and Esme wondered if the brief tremor she'd seen in his hands had been a figment of her imagination.

"Carlisle spoke to me, sweetheart." She began, taking his hand in her own. "I had no idea you were so worried about all of this. I'm sorry that I never made it clear to you, but I forgave you the day it happened. I was rough. I shouldn't have kicked you out like I did, but I was hurt and I was angry. That's no excuse, I know. I should know better. But sometimes I make mistakes."

She paused for a moment, giving Jasper time to absorb what she had said.

"I love you. And it would take a hell of a lot to make me hold something against you. Jasper, darling, do you fear me?"

"No, of course not."

She smiled at the obvious truth behind his words.

"Then you know that you can talk to me, don't you? If something's concerning you. If you're anxious. You can talk to me."

"I... I didn't want to risk bringing it up. I didn't want to... fuel the fire."

"Sweetheart. Never be afraid of talking to me. Don't let your worries fester. Because this happens." She gestured between them, speaking of the tension she could feel there. Jasper was uncomfortable, and anxious. "You are safe, here. We love you. It was an accident. Avoidable, but an accident all the same."

She watched his eyes dart around the room for a moment and realised just how young he seemed to be in that moment. Sometimes she forgot that he was only 19 years old. Sure, he'd been 'alive' for longer that she had. But she had been much more mature when she had been changed. He was so grown up sometimes that it slipped her mind he was so young physically and mentally.

And, as she reached to take his other hand, she realised that it wasn't her imagination. There was a slight tremble to his movements. And she felt her chest ache when she realised that it was a physical reaction to the stress and the anxiety he had been under.

"I love you, Jasper." She stated simply, leaning forwards to place a kiss to his cheek. "The cabinet is forgiven and forgotten. It's over now. Will you do something for me, darling?" At his nod, she continued with a soft smile. "Lie down and close your eyes. I want you to rest. Try and meditate."

She watched as he did as he was told. Placing a kiss on his forehead, she ran her fingers through his hair, watching as his body began to relax. And then she cleaned up the broken lamp, closed his textbook and left the room quietly, leaving him to centre himself.

"Reinstate his allowance." She told Carlisle as she entered his study, throwing the broken lamp in the trash there. "He's been punished enough. He's meditating now, let's leave him be."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I apologise if any of the characters seem out of character.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before the next update, please?**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	65. Inquisitive

**Here's the first of** three **updates today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 65**

 **Jasper is** Inquisitive

Alice's hair had always been something that interested Jasper. He'd not met a lady with such short hair before. He loved it. It made Alice even more unique. But he didn't understand _why_ her hair was so short. He'd found that Alice didn't like it too much. People looked at her funny, it wasn't 'normal' for a lady to have her hair so short. As he gently ran his fingers through Alice's hair, curled up together on a hotel bed, he voiced the question.

"I don't know," Was Alice's answer. And Jasper was slightly surprised to find that her content emotions took a negative turn at the admission. "I wish I did. But... I don't remember anything of my past, Jasper. Only my name and my age. Is that normal? Do you remember your human life?"

"I remember some." Jasper admitted, instinctively pulling her closer as though being in his embrace would remove her concern. "Only specific memories though. I remember the night I was changed. And there are a few earlier memories."

"I don't remember _anything_." Jasper frowned as he heard the pain in his mate's voice and he squeezed her tighter still. "I can't remember my life before I became what I am. I don't remember my family. I don't remember anything."

"Oh Ali," Jasper cooed, kissing her temple and dousing her in serenity. "I'm sorry. I didn't realise it was such a sensitive subject. I would never have raised it if I did."

He felt Alice wrap her arms around his waist, moving so that her head was resting against his chest.

"Do you like it?"

"Hmm?"

"My hair. Do you like it?"

Jasper smiled, raising his hand again to play with the slightly uneven strands of hair.

"I love it. It's different. Yet, somehow, it's perfectly you. Besides, I'm certain that one day it'll become fashionable. Ladies everywhere will have short hair. And you'd have been ahead of the trend for so long."

"Ahead of fashion?" Alice smiled softly. "I like that idea."

Alice raised her head to look at him and Jasper caught her lips with his own as she did so.

"I figured you would."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	66. Intent

**Here's the second of three chapters.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 66**

 **Jasper is** INTENT

"The Major," Jasper whispered, holding Alice's hands in his own. He could feel the fear slowly ebbing away and was thankful that he hadn't had to influence her to get that response. After what had happened, influencing her would just risk making things worse. "What you just saw was The Major. He's the feral side of me. The true vampire. I try to keep him under control, Alice, really I do. But he's strong, and sometimes I can't stop him. You need to understand, though, that The Major would never hurt you. He recognises you and he knows you're not a threat. I'm sorry you had to meet him, but I suppose it's for the best that you know about him."

He'd been hoping to put this conversation off for a little bit longer, but he figured that there was no avoiding it now.

"The Major is the reason I'm still alive today." He stated simply, lowering himself slowly to the floor so that he was sat cross-legged opposite her, their hands still entwined together. "He's a skilful fighter. The strongest, most threatening vampire you will ever come across. As you continue in this life, Alice, you'll hear about The Major. You'll hear stories from nomads who have heard of what he's done. The death and destruction he caused. The havoc he wreaked for almost 80 long years. And from now you'll know that the dangerous vampire they're talking about is me."

Jasper gently rubbed his thumbs over the back of Alice's hands, feeling her warring emotions and wondering whether he should calm her. But he chose not to. She needed to be able to feel what she would in regards to his story. Manipulating her emotions wouldn't be fair.

"People don't initially realise it. They see the scars and they know that something is amiss, but it's not until I speak, until they hear my southern accent that they recognise me. And the fear they feel is immense. They have good reason to fear me, Alice. I am undeniably a monster of the grisliest kind. My efforts to... contain him only last so long as The Major feels content. Once he feels threatened, or somebody he cares about is threatened, he'll act accordingly."

"W-why-,"

Alice stumbled and Jasper nodded encouragingly.

"Ask, darlin'," He prompted. "Don't be scared to ask."

"Why did he come today?" Her speech was hesitant, and Jasper's heart ached to see the fear that remained in Alice's eyes despite her calmer emotions.

"To protect you. I thought I heard something, and I automatically thought the worst. You know what I'm like. So The Major showed himself in case he needed to protect you."

"Your eyes," Alice whispered, "they were so dark. Not like when you're thirsty, it was different. Like you were... possessed."

Jasper nodded, understanding, and squeezed Alice's hands a little tighter. He already knew what he looked like when The Major came out to play. His face darkened, his eyes becoming blacker than pitch. His lips drew up into a snarl, worse than his usual vampire snarl.

"The Major has to be as threatening as he can, Alice. He's my defence. It's vital people fear him for him to do his job. If they didn't fear him, he'd get worse. But you're safe, my darlin', I promise you. The Major is part of me. He recognises you as my mate and he knows it's his job to protect you. Only if you were to attempt to hurt me would you have to fear The Major."

"I-I would _never_..."

"I know." Jasper gave a little crooked half-smile. "So you have nothing to worry about. The Major will protect you as much as he protects me. Maybe even more." Jasper sighed softly, knowing he needed to share something he hadn't wanted to just yet. "I suffered through a lot before I met you, Alice. And The Major was my only form of release. He came out when he sensed I was in danger. _He_ withstood everything so that I wouldn't have to. I think, without him, I would have gone crazy. I have the memories, they're always there, but The Major dealt with everything. He took the abuse and the pain. Darlin', Maria was a sadistic woman. She _relished_ in the pain of others. Including me."

He watched Alice closely, hoping his past wouldn't frighten her too much.

"Maria used me. She abused me. And she took advantage of me. She tore me from my life for her own benefit. She changed me, made me her second-in-command and abused my gift until I couldn't stand it anymore. She would hurt me if I didn't do exactly what she wanted. Or she'd have others do it. I remember it all. And it hurts to remember. It agonises me to think back to what she did." He glanced down at his hands, taking in their slight trembling. "I took it for a while. It became too much for me to cope with, and so The Major developed. He took everything she threw at him. It's the reason he's so dangerous. So angry. Being treated like that damages a person, Alice. And people react differently to it. He... lessened the pain, somewhat. So it became easier to deal with. But now he's very protective of me, and of anyone I grow close to."

He squeezed Alice's hands again, partly to comfort her and partly to cease the trembling in his. It didn't stop for long.

"He's always there. Always lurking. Waiting until he's needed. I've gained a better control of him over the years, but he'll only take so much. New situations put him on high alert. They make him harder to contain."

"There was nobody there today," Alice whispered, "what happens if there is?"

"I sincerely hope you never have to witness that, Alice." Jasper began, but he knew she needed to be prepared just in case. "It's not something I want anybody to see. The Major revels in causing pain, just like Maria does. He draws punishments out. Fights as violently as he can. Sometimes, he'll hurt for the sake of hurting. There is one single rule, just in case you happen to witness that. Do not, under any circumstances, try and stop him. Get as far away as you can. There's a... rage. When he enters that rage, the kill is his aim and everything else is collateral damage. He won't be able to recognise you when he gets like that."

"How will I know to recognise that?"

"Darlin', you'll know."

"Can I get you back? When The Major comes out? Or do I just-?" She shrugged slightly, letting the question finish itself.

"It's possible. If you're certain there's no danger, you can reach me. If you're calm, I can latch onto that and I can bring myself back. It may take a few tries. Just talk to me. Trust me, doll, I'm in there somewhere."

He watched as Alice nodded. He felt something squeeze at his heart as he watched a single tear fall down her cheek. He had been hoping she wouldn't cry.

"Come on, darlin'," Jasper soothed, "none of that."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Jasper." He heard Alice whisper, her heartbreak evident in her voice. "I'm sorry you were hurt so badly you had to create somebody else to protect yourself. I promise you, you're safe with me. Hopefully The Major knows that."

"He does." Jasper nodded. "He knows that. And _I_ know that too."

He let go off her hands then, and gestured to the space beside her.

"May I?"

Alice nodded and Jasper situated himself at her side, immediately pulling her into his arms.

"I'm sorry you were scared, darlin'. So sorry." He squeezed her tightly, finally using his gift and pumping a multitude of emotions over her. Love. Comfort. He had to make sure she understood that he truly did love her, and even with The Major hovering beneath the surface, she was always safe with him. "I love you, Alice. So very much."

He had to admit he was surprised when Alice lifted her head so their eyes met and locked her lips against his. He smiled into the kiss.

"As I love you."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	67. Patient

**This is the last update of three today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 67**

 **Jasper is** Patient

Jasper understood his little wife's tears. He understood completely. He held her tightly as she sobbed, using his gift to soothe the guilt she was currently feeling. He knew that she hadn't meant for any of this to happen. All she'd done was make a little comment, and now they were all sitting around the dining room table as their parents argued.

Jasper took a moment to look around the table, taking in the expressions of everybody. Edward was worried, the feeling was clear on his face. He was chewing absently on his lower lip as his parents fought, wincing as they raised their voices. Emmett's usually jovial expression had been replaced by a sad one. His lips were turned down into a pout, his eyebrows knitted together. Rosalie was leaning against him, trying to hide the concern on her face as she had her arms wrapped around her husband's bicep.

Alice was sobbing still, tears falling down her cheeks as she hid her head in Jasper's side. His arms were holding her to him. He shushed her quietly, pressing his lips to her hair and fighting the urge to change the emotional atmosphere, to calm his parents. He had a feeling that they wouldn't appreciate it.

" _But... we miss you, daddy_."

That was all Alice had said.

But it seemed that her words had caused Esme to snap. Alice had literally backed into him, seeking protection as Esme had growled in response to her words. Jasper had been about to jump in when Esme shouted for everybody to make their way to the dining room. It seemed a family meeting was in order.

They'd been expecting to be reprimanded for making a fuss about Carlisle not being around. They all knew his work was important. He was saving lives and treating people. He was making a difference.

But he'd been like a completely different person at home.

He was always frustrated and stressed when he came home from work. He'd lock himself into his study, or he'd rush off hunting. They wouldn't see him until he was about to leave for work, and even then they were usually rushing out of the door so they wouldn't be late for school.

If anyone tried to talk to him, he'd act as though it was the most tiring thing in the world, like he didn't have the time.

Alice had been asking Carlisle if they could still go into town - he'd promised her the day before. Carlisle's response had been to tell her that he had something important to do, before making another promise to go tomorrow. It wasn't the first time he'd done that. It wasn't even the first time today.

Jasper had felt the shift in Alice's emotions when Carlisle had blown her off. Hurt, guilt. She'd felt as though she wasn't important. Jasper had been furious when his mate's tears had begun.

"You've been making promises to the children day after day." Esme raised her voice with each word. She was standing behind Jasper, leaning against the chair as though she needed it to support her. "I don't care if you fail to keep your promises to me, Carlisle Cullen, but you will _not_ hurt my children. Do you understand?"

Jasper felt Esme carding her fingers through his hair for a moment and then saw as she cupped Alice's cheek, wiping away the tears with the pad of her thumb.

"I've had all of these children come to me upset because of something you've said, or done, or not done."

She cooed at Alice for a moment, shushing her. But her actions did nothing to stop her tears from falling.

Everybody had seen that there had been issues arising recently. But it wasn't until Alice had started questioning what she had done to cause her beloved daddy's hurtful behaviour that Esme had decided to take a stand.

"I will not have my children doubting themselves because you can't get your priorities in order."

"What do you want me to do, Esme?" Carlisle, who had been quiet during her lecture, snapped. Jasper felt himself bristle, unable to believe that Carlisle had taken that tone with his wife.

"I want you to be a father to our children, Carlisle. I want you to make certain that our children know that you love them. I want you to keep your promises."

Jasper tightened his hold on Alice as she sobbed again. He knew that she was feeling responsible for this, but Jasper had a feeling that it had been a long time coming.

Esme was the most loving person Jasper had ever met, but even she had a limit.

Especially when her babies were involved.

"I can't help when I'm called to work, Esme." Carlisle stated simply and Jasper heard Esme sigh. "You know that."

"No, you can't." She agreed easily. "But you can stop locking yourself away in your study when you're home. You can make the decision to come downstairs and spend quality time with your family. That's all we want." Jasper watched her comb her fingers through Alice's hair as she took a few deep breaths to calm herself. "Edward, Rosalie and Emmett spend the majority of their time hunting because they're scared of accidentally annoying you. Alice and Jasper shut themselves away in their bedroom because they don't want to risk bothering you. What kind of life is that for them?"

Esme sighed softly, wiping away Alice's tears again and Jasper wanted nothing more than to use his gift to calm the room. He wanted to stop the arguing, the lecture. He wanted everything to go back to normal.

"I don't expect you to give up your work, Carlisle. But you need to learn to balance your responsibilities. We're immortal. We have unlimited time. And yet the children are still feeling as though you're too busy for them. If you need to research something in your study, by all means do it. If you have work to do, complete it. But don't shut your family out and don't take it out on the children because you're frustrated."

Esme shifted from behind Jasper then, and made her way closer to their father. Jasper watched as she crouched down next to him and for the first time since they had surrounded the table, Jasper noticed Carlisle's lower lip trembling, unshed tears in his eyes. He had his head resting on a fisted hand.

"And, for heaven's sake, _talk_ to me if there's something getting to you. You don't have to do it all yourself. You know that."

Jasper and Alice shared a look. And it seemed everybody else had had the same idea. They quietly removed themselves from the table and went to their respective bedrooms, giving their parents as much privacy as they could do without leaving the house.

 **JW-JW-JW-JW**

"When you're used to being strong all the time, it's hard to allow yourself to be vulnerable." Jasper whispered as he cuddled Alice to him. They were laying on their bed, trying to ignore the sound of Carlisle crying in the dining room below. Jasper was hoping now that Carlisle was opening up that things would be able to go back to normal. "Carlisle is a well respected surgeon. He's the head of a coven of vampires. A father to eternal teenagers. A husband. And a doctor. He has a lot of responsibility. And with a lot of responsibility comes a lot of pressure."

Jasper felt Alice nod into his chest. Jasper had been using his gift to help her. But she was still upset, frightened that she'd caused a rift between her mother and her father.

"He needs to allow himself to ask for help. Once he's done that, everything will go back to normal." Jasper absently toyed with Alice's short hair as he spoke. "I think you really helped today. You gave him no choice but to react."

"I made him _cry_." Alice hiccoughed.

"No. Something else has been weighing on his mind. Having Esme reprimand him was enough to break the dam. Now he's let himself access his emotions, he'll start to feel better." Jasper assured her. "You helped him, princess, even if it might not feel like it at the moment."

 **JW-JW-JW-JW**

It had been three hours since Carlisle's breakdown. Alice had finally settled herself down, even though Jasper could still feel a nagging guilt from her. Jasper pushed some calm at her as he stood from the bed to answer a knock at the door. He knew who was there, but he figured Carlisle would feel better being invited in face to face.

The patriarch looked ashamed as he waited for Jasper to let him in. Jasper placed a hand on his shoulder as they both made their way over to the bed.

Carlisle had placed a hand on Alice's leg as he sat down, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I owe you both an apology." He began, brushing his fingers through Alice's hair. "I need you to know that I _love_ you. Both of you. And I'm going to do everything I can to prove it to you. I put my work before my family and I shouldn't have done. I've taken the next two weeks off, sick leave, and I'm going to do everything that I promised I'd do. We're going to go shopping tomorrow, just as I said we would. Jasper," Carlisle's hand came to rest on his shoulder, "you and I can go to the museum you were talking about. Anything, anything you want."

Jasper could feel the emotions welling up in Carlisle again. He would usually have used his gift to calm him, but he wouldn't stifle Carlisle today. He needed this. To know that they understood him. To know that he could express his emotions if he needed to. He wouldn't be hindered, or thought less of.

"There's no excuse for my behaviour so I won't try and make one. I need you to know that I am so very sorry. I never meant to make you blame yourselves for my actions." A single tear fell down Alice's cheek and Carlisle wiped it away. "Thank you for today, princess. Thank you for being that one thing Esme needed to sort me out. Thank you for helping me see what I was doing wrong. I love you."

Little Alice easily returned the sentiment and almost smothered the poor man in an embrace, squeezing tightly.

"Thank you for being so understanding." Carlisle spoke as he turned to Jasper. "I heard what you said to Alice. I love you."

"As I love you, Carlisle."

Jasper didn't say it very often. Trusting someone with his love was difficult. But he knew that Carlisle needed to know it.

 **So Carlisle is probably out of character in this...**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	68. Thrilled

**This is the first of** three **chapter updates for today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 68**

 **Jasper is** THRILLED

Carlisle looked up with a wary expression on his face as Jasper and Alice appeared in the doorway. Little Alice was visibly bouncing with what Carlisle assumed was excitement. Even Jasper was having a hard time controlling himself, but he figured that was probably partly due to Alice. He tilted his head a little, inviting the pair into his office.

"So, how can I help?"

"Daddy, Jasper and I were wondering if you and mom would mind us spending summer in Edsay House?" She clutched Jasper's hand, looking hopeful. " _All_ summer."

"I have no problem with it, princess," He understood immediately that Alice and Jasper wished to have some alone time. Away from Emmett's keen ears and Edward's prying mind. "As long as you look after it, and tidy up after yourself. Esme will be a little upset to see you go, but providing you assure her you'll be back, I'm sure she'll be fine with it."

"Thank you, daddy," Carlisle laughed as Alice launched herself across the room and into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, placing a kiss on her hair. He could feel the excitement Jasper was now projecting and he was very surprised when Jasper appeared beside him, looping him arm around Carlisle's shoulder in a half-hug.

"When are you leaving?"

"End of the week," Jasper ran his fingers through Alice's hair as he spoke. "We thought it would be best to give Esme some time to get used to the thought. And we'll be back a week before school starts again."

"You'd best go and tell Esme, give her as much time as you can,"

He watched as the pair jogged out of the room, off to find their mother, and he turned back to the medical book he was reading, fondly shaking his head at the pair.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before the next update, please. I love hearing what you think.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	69. Moody

**Here's the second of three updates for today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 69**

 **Jasper is** MOODY

Esme worried about Jasper. He was the only one of her babies who wasn't open with his thoughts and his feelings. When something was bothering him, instead of talking about it, he bottled it up and acted out in frustration. Which is what he had been doing all morning. It's the reason the others had taken themselves off hunting to get away from the situation. Even Alice, after Jasper had kicked her out of their shared bedroom, had gone off in a huff because her husband's emotional state was affecting her own.

"This isn't right, Carlisle," Esme followed her husband into their shared bathroom like a little lost puppy. She leant against the sink as Carlisle started the water running, stripping of his clothes. As he climbed into the water, Esme perched on the closed toilet seat. "The others shouldn't feel like they have to leave the house because of Jasper's temper tantrums. But I don't know what to do. I don't feel comfortable disciplining him. He's clearly hurting. Punishing him could make him feel like hurting isn't right."

"Esme, darling, this is the third time since last night that we've had this conversation. I honestly don't know what to suggest." Esme stared at her husband, slightly frustrated at his lack of concern. "I'm just as worried as you are, trust me. But everything we've tried has either pushed him further into his shell or it's made him act out worse."

"His teachers are worried. If he's acting out like this at school, it could draw a whole lot of unwanted attention." Esme heaved a sigh, very frustrated with the situation. Jasper had been behaving in a way that was so out of character for him that he seemed to be a completely different person. He'd been avoiding his classes; arguing with his teachers. If he wasn't doing that he was skipping school completely. Lord knows where he'd been going.

His behaviour wasn't much better at home. He'd managed to upset every single member of the family. It had got to the stage that they didn't want to be around him anymore. And for Esme, that was the hardest thing in the world. Jasper was one of her babies, and she loved him unconditionally. But she really didn't like the person Jasper had become.

He'd been disruptive, selfish and down-right rude.

They'd tried talking with him, but he was having none of it. Carlisle had taken him into his office to try and get him to write down what was bothering him to get it out into the open. He not only refused, he'd flipped Carlisle's desk to show just how unhappy he was with the suggestion.

Carlisle had suggested grounding him until his behaviour improved, which was why they were here having this exact same conversation again.

"All I can suggest is that you try talking to him again," Carlisle reached for the soap as he spoke. "Explain what the consequences will be if his behaviour doesn't improve but make sure he knows that you don't want to have to punish him if there's something causing him to act like he is. It might make him sit up and take notice. I'm here if you need any help, but with the others out, he may be more comfortable opening up to you."

Esme rose from the toilet seat, kissing Carlisle's cheek as she passed.

"I'll see if I can get through to him. Enjoy your bath, darling."

She slowly made her way up the stairs, dreading having to initiate this conversation again. When she found him, she was thankful that he had emerged from his bedroom, even if it was just next door into his study. Knocking lightly on the door, she listened as quiet shuffling could be heard behind it. A few moments later, Jasper's head appeared through the small gap he had opened.

"You don't have to knock, Esme. I knew you were here."

"I wouldn't dream of invading your privacy like that, baby. May I come in?"

Jasper gave his usual shrug, but he stepped aside to let Esme in. She wanted nothing more than to pull him into her arms and squeeze him until he felt better. But he wouldn't even let Alice hold him, so she figured that her actions wouldn't be appreciated. Instead she went around and took a seat on one of the sofas.

"You've added some more things," She noted as Jasper came and sat beside her. Her eyes fell on the old, tattered and worn flag he had hung on the wall. It was filthy, and filled with holes, but it was clearly a Confederate flag. She didn't even know he had it. "Is that-,"

"Authentic," Jasper nodded after Esme left the question open. "Aside from my journal, and my uniform, its my only other possession from my human life. Alice doesn't like it. She wants me to donate it to a museum and buy a new one. It wouldn't be the same."

"No, of course not. I've never seen it before,"

"As I said, Alice doesn't like it. I had hidden it, I fear if she had the chance she might just go ahead with that donation."

"Aren't you worried she might remove it from the wall?"

It was a possibility. When Alice set her mind on something...

"Alice respects my privacy. This room, she understands, is my room. Just like I would never enter her closet uninvited, she doesn't come in here."

Jasper had leant back into the seat, but she noticed that he wasn't completely relaxed.

"I know why you're here, Esme. I could hear you talking to Carlisle."

"In that case I don't need to worry about broaching the subject. Darling, I don't mean to pry. But you're my baby and I hate to see you hurting."

"You're not going to threaten to slap my ass and lock me in the basement?"

"What good would locking you in the basement do?" Esme chose to ignore Jasper's foul language. He was talking. Even though the words weren't polite, it was better than the silence she had been receiving. "You could break the door off in seconds. I was thinking more along the lines of grounding you until further notice and banning you from having sex with Alice."

Esme smiled at the little grimace Jasper's face created as she mentioned his sex life.

"I don't want to have to punish you, though. It's the last thing I want to do, especially when I can tell that there's something bothering you. But your behaviour and your attitude recently has been deplorable. You've been upsetting people, and you don't seem to care."

"Why would I care? There's no repercussions for upsetting somebody,"

Esme frowned at Jasper's grumbled answer. The boy's eyes had fallen, looking at his lap.

"Has somebody upset you?" She waited, but Jasper made no move to answer. "Sweetie, don't push me away. Was it somebody in this house?"

She heard Jasper scoff a laugh and figured that, given his attitude recently, a lot of people in this house had said something upsetting to him.

"What did they say, darling?"

She had to force her frustration away when Jasper just shrugged his shoulders at her. She had to keep reminding herself that if he was being difficult then there was a reason for it. Jasper was a strong boy, but even the strongest people had a limit. She knew that if somebody had managed to upset Jasper with words, they must have been some strong words. Either that, or they were very well chosen ones.

"Darling, I just want to understand." She reached a hand out, absently pushing his honey-blond hair from his eyes. "Your father and I are worried. You've not been yourself recently, and we want our Jasper back."

"What if he's not coming back? What if this is who I am now? What happens then?" The hand combing through Jasper's hair stilled for a moment as Esme took his words in. "I know you don't like me as I am now. I can feel everything _you're_ feeling. I know you're wary of me. You don't trust me. So what happens if the Jasper you don't like isn't going away?"

"It's not that I don't like _you_ , sweetheart. I just don't like your behaviour. You, personally, haven't changed all that much. Your behaviour has, however. You've been very temperamental and angry. _And_ you've been rude and hurtful to everybody in this house. _That's_ what we don't like. I know that, in there somewhere, is still my soldier."

"Will you ask me to leave? If I can't bring back the Jasper you love."

"Jasper, I will always love you, no matter how much I dislike your behaviour." Esme rested her hand gently on Jasper's cheek. "I know that this Jasper isn't _my_ Jasper, and we're going to help you bring him back. But we're going to need you to open up to us to do that. I know our constant prodding and poking is annoying you, but we're only doing it because we _want_ to help you."

Esme decided to let Jasper process her words when her boy didn't speak. The silence lasted a while, but she could pretty much hear the cogs turning in Jasper's mind during that time.

"You always say that I'm your soldier," Jasper eventually murmured. His words were so quiet that even in the silence of the study, Esme only just heard them. She knew that speaking could end up in Jasper clamming up again, so she just nodded her head. "Soldiers are supposed to be strong. They're supposed to be able to withstand so much. I've failed, Esme."

"What do you mean?" She couldn't help it. She had to understand what was going through her son's head.

"I'm not strong. I let the words of some stupid teenager get to me. I let them break me down. That's not strong."

"Jasper, words can be very damaging," Esme took his chin into her hand again and ran her thumb along Jasper's cheek. "Some people know exactly what to say to get the reaction they want. Do you want to tell me what those words were?"

Jasper's eyes fell and Esme could feel the shame he probably didn't even know he was projecting.

"Things I should know better than to believe. And I did know better. Until changes in my behaviour forced people to reveal their true thoughts. They were just snide comments, just little things he figured would hurt me. They didn't at first, but then I took closer notice of the behaviour of others and realised how correct they were."

"And what were these comments?" Esme prompted, her thumb still stroking Jasper's cheek gently.

"He knows I'm 'adopted'," Jasper began and Esme felt her heart clench. Jasper's place in the family had always been something of an issue with him. He'd always felt out of place no matter how hard they tried to help him settle in. He'd been doing so well. "His comments were just little things. But I realise now they reflected my own thoughts. You'd all grow bored of me. You'd send me away. I've never really fitted in, so I wouldn't be surprised if you did, one day, remove me from your family. Especially considering how I've behaved in recent weeks."

"Jasper, you are my son," Esme was firm as she spoke, "I would _never_ send you away. Your behaviour isn't something we can't overcome."

"I mentioned it to my teacher, but she told me to be the bigger man and ignore him. I tried ignoring him but the more he said it the deeper it was etched into my brain." Esme heard Jasper heave a sigh.

"And you've been acting out because you've been allowing yourself to witness behaviour from myself and your father, and your siblings, that matches the thoughts he's put into your head." Esme finished for him, thankful to finally understand what was harming her son. "Didn't you feel you could come and speak with Carlisle or myself about these issues?"

Jasper's response was a glum one.

"Didn't think there was anything you could do."

"Is this why you've been skipping school?"

"Only on days when he shares classes with me. Sometimes I only avoid those classes, other days I can't stand to be in the same place as him."

Jasper had been avoiding hearing the words he had convinced himself were true.

"If things have got so bad that you're avoiding school, then we should have been made aware of it," Esme mumbled, suddenly very frustrated that there was a teacher in Jasper's school who had been aware that he'd been struggling with another student and hadn't volunteered it as a possible reason for his behaviour. If they'd just brought attention to it, Esme could have raised it with Jasper before now. They could have possibly prevented the deterioration in his behaviour. "I'm going to contact the school first thing in the morning to set up a meeting with them about this. Until then, I'm having you stay home. The last thing we want is for him to say anything else. Carlisle and I will help you overcome this, darling."

She watched as Jasper nodded, and she hated the pout she could see on his face.

"May I give you a hug, sweetheart?"

He nodded his head and Esme smiled slightly, pulling her boy into her embrace. This was _definitely_ a step in the right direction.

 **Thank you for reading. This one was kind of an experiment so sorry if it's a little far-fetched.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews on this chapter before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	70. Inspired

**Here is the last of three updates for today.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Chapter 70**

 **Jasper is** INSPIRED

Jasper hummed quietly under his breath, his hand dancing up and down the neck of his guitar, the other lightly tickling the strings, barely emitting any sound from the instrument. He lay back against his pillow, his feet propped up on the bed. Alice was on the opposite side of the bedroom, sat at the desk, working her way through a pile of ignored homework. All of which needed to be handed in tomorrow.

He'd offered to help her, but she had assured him she'd have it done and it'd all be fine. She'd _seen_ it. He couldn't argue with that. So he distracted himself in a way that _wouldn't_ distract her. His guitar had been a gift from Alice shortly after they'd joined the Cullens, a replacement for the one he had lost during the war. She hadn't seen sense in buying him a new one while they were travelling. There would be nowhere to put it and he would probably lose it, or damage it.

He typically kept his guitar hidden in his study. It was a nice place to just relax and strum when things got too much for him. He'd brought it out today, though. Feeling the smooth wood beneath his fingers was a nice change from the books he tended to throw himself into when Alice was distracted.

His humming unintentionally got a little louder, the hums turning into words. His light strumming got a little heavier, the sounds filling the room and before he knew it he was singing.

Alice had stopped her work, he vaguely noticed, and was watching him. But he was too caught up in the song he was playing. He was playing by ear, making the chord sequence up as he went. He'd heard the song on occasion, a newer one, the need to sing it brought on by the little pixie opposite the room.

He wracked his brain as he sang, trying to put a name to the tune.

He almost burst into laughter when the name of the song popped into his head. So obvious. Yet so true.

 _"I'm Yours"_

He'd heard the song occasionally when Carlisle would put on the radio while he was working.

He strummed the last chord, smiling widely at the angel sat watching him.

"Gorgeous," Alice smiled in return.

" _You_ are supposed to be working," Jasper teased, poking his tongue out at her.

"With that little show?"

"Ali,"

"Okay, fine. But you're going to keep singing for me."

Jasper smiled, strumming his guitar as he started up again, Alice turning back to her work.

 **The song Jasper is playing is 'I'm Yours' by Jason Mraz.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews on this chapter before I next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	71. Stubborn

**Here's the first of** three **chapter updates for today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 71**

 **Jasper is** STUBBORN

"Alice, sweetheart, you're probably the only one who can get through to him." Carlisle leant against the wooden desk in his study, crossing his legs at the ankles and resting his hand against the wood to 'support' himself. He didn't need to, it was just habit. Using his other hand, he held his cell phone to his ear. He was hoping that Alice would be able to help him deal with her husband. "He needs to hunt. His eyes are pitch black, but he's refusing. He won't?" Carlisle deflated at Alice's words. "Not at all?"

 _"I had a vision, daddy,"_ He heard Alice explain quietly. She'd excused herself from the other's to answer his call and he knew that she was trying to keep their conversation as private as she could. " _It's not likely that he'll hunt today. He goes through phases like this. He's rebelling against being told what to do, that's all it is. It's nothing to worry about. Just leave him be for now and I'll talk to him when I get home."_ Carlisle was about to argue but Alice had other ideas. _"Nagging at him will only serve to irritate him. He'll hunt when the thirst becomes too much."_

"He's going to tire himself out, Alice. He'll make himself too weak." Carlisle hoped that Jasper was listening to what he was saying. He hoped the potential seriousness of the situation would make Jasper change his mind. The boy had locked himself in his study after an argument with Carlisle and had refused to even speak to him since.

 _"He won't. He's not stupid. He won't do anything that could put him in danger. Leave him alone, daddy. I'll talk to him when I get back, I promise. He's just throwing a fit."_

"That's what this is? A fit? A tantrum?"

Carlisle shook his head at the thought. He'd assumed that Jasper was more mature that than. Apparently he was wrong.

 _"Essentially. When he worries something is out of his control, his first instinct is to find something he_ can _control. He can control when he does and doesn't hunt."_

So something was bothering Jasper. And his first reaction was to withhold hunting?

 _"He won't starve himself. He's probably just waiting until I get home. It's alright, daddy. I'll deal with him. He'll get an earful for making you worry so much."_

Carlisle had to laugh at that. Little Alice could be quite feisty when she wanted to be. He and Esme had been frozen in shock the first time they had ever witnessed Alice reprimand Jasper, they worried about how the soldier would react. He'd just lowered his gaze and apologised.

 _"Leave him alone for a little while. If he thinks you're trying to control him, it'll make him worse. Just let him do what he wants."_

"Alright, princess," Carlisle conceded. "Thank you for your help. I'll see you soon."

Carlisle laughed at Alice's chirpy little 'bye, daddy' and then stuffed his phone back into his pocket.

If Jasper was going to throw a tantrum, then Carlisle would do what all parents were advised to do. Just let him tantrum to himself until it passed.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before the next update, please.**


	72. Enraged

**Here's the second of three chapter updates for today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 72**

 **Jasper is** ENRAGED

Bella listened in awe, her mouth open slightly as Jasper flipped through his journal, explaining things to her. He pointed out failed formations, but parts of those formations that were good. He explained why they had failed and what they could have done better. It was all stuff she would have fallen asleep listening to in her history class, but when Jasper told of it with his words of experience and his southern accent, she couldn't help but be drawn in.

She was sat next to Jasper at the kitchen table. Jasper had been making sure, courtesy of Carlisle, that she was doing her homework. Carlisle believed that Edward had been distracting her from it. And she had just finished her calculus work, thanks to Jasper's help. Unintentionally, Bella had edged herself closer to her Texan brother, and was almost resting her head on his shoulder as she listened.

"You drew these?" She gestured to the little sketches that littered the yellowing paper. They weren't really 'artistic' but they were very in depth, and Bella could almost see the army in her mind as she looked at Jasper's journal. Alice had, apparently, talked him into writing a book, frustrated with him constantly arguing with inanimate textbooks. "How old were you?"

"These ones I drew when I first joined at 17," Jasper smiled a little sheepishly, "I told them I was 20, they wouldn't have let me join otherwise."

Bella nodded. He'd been a year younger than she was now. She couldn't imagine joining the army at her age. It seemed far too much responsibility.

"Were you scared?"

"Many a time," Jasper nodded, and Bella was a little surprised to hear him admit it. Jasper. Scared. They just didn't seem to go together. "There's nothing wrong with being scared, Bella. It's normal. I still get scared now."

She nodded, but the concept of Jasper being scared was something it would take a little while to get her head around.

"Do you miss it?"

"I miss the responsibility," Jasper admitted. "I had a... purpose. I was doing something. Now I'm repeating high school over and over again."

Bella nodded. What a miserable existence that must be. And yet she was still eager to join it.

"But you found Alice." She reminded him.

"I found Alice," Jasper confirmed with a nod. "Or rather... Alice found me."

"She can be very persistent," Jasper nodded with a laugh.

"That she can."

A comfortable silence fell over the pair as Jasper continued to flick through his journal. Occasionally he'd point out a certain thing and explain it to her. By the time the other's returned from hunting, Bella's head had fallen onto Jasper's shoulder. He'd stiffened at first, but soon relaxed and continued with his talking. She was actually enjoying learning about Jasper's history in the army.

"I never thought that when I looked back on these notes, I'd be where I am now," Jasper noted and Bella snorted in a very undignified manner.

"It truly didn't cross your mind that you might be a 150 year old vampire married to a psychic living with vegetarians?"

She smiled when Jasper laughed at her words. She'd never been this close to Jasper and it was nice. No matter what the others thought, Jasper was her big brother, just like Emmett. It was lovely to spend some time with him. She'd never felt any fear towards him, not like she'd been expected to. Only fear that he didn't like her. But after their conversation, when Jasper had told her a bit about his history, did she realise that he must trust her, at the very least.

She was about to speak again, when she heard a very angry voice in the doorway.

"What the _hell_ is going on in here?"

Bella stiffened for a moment, before lifting her head up off of Jasper's shoulder to look towards the door. Edward's eyes were dark as he took in the sight before him, and Bella had to resist rolling her eyes.

"Jasper's been showing me his journal," Bella said with a slight shrug, intending to lay her head back on Jasper's shoulder so he could continue. But Edward flashed to her side, taking her hand.

"It was nice of Jasper to keep you company, but I'm here now."

Bella shook her head. She was comfortable where she was, and she was interested in learning more about Jasper's history. It truly was better than any of the Civil War lessons she'd received at school. She pulled her hand from his grip, and had been intending to cuddle back up against Jasper, but a low growl from her boyfriend had her eyes widening in shock.

"I said I'm here now," Edward snapped, glaring at Jasper as though he was purposely holding her there, "let's go upstairs, Bella."

"I'd like to stay here with Jasper," Bella stated simply, reaching out to turn the page of Jasper's journal to prompt him into continuing.

But her hand was captured in an icy grip again, and Bella gasped as Edward literally pulled her out of the chair she was sitting on. She let out a little yelp of fear as she attempted to release her hand from Edward's grip, realising that she couldn't.

"Edward!"

The anger in Jasper's voice had Bella shrinking away. She didn't know what to do. She wanted Edward to comfort her from Jasper's anger. But she wanted Jasper to protect her from Edward's control.

"Take your hands off of her." He had flashed over to where they were, one of his hands on Bella's wrist, the other, clearly much tighter, on Edward's. "Bella is your girlfriend. She is not a toy. You cannot control her. And you certainly do not manhandle her."

He pulled, releasing Edward's hand from Bella's wrist and she absently rubbed at the area he had been holding a little too tightly.

"Bella has told you that she wants to stay with me. Let her do as she wishes. Whether you're happy about it or not is irrelevant. You do not control her, Edward. Don't forget that."

"I'm just thinking of Bella's safety," Edward said in what he probably hoped was a low tone, but Bella heard of every word of it.

"I am safe with Jasper." She stated simply, folding her arms across her chest. "He wouldn't let anything hurt me." Seeing the look on Jasper's face, Bella realised what Edward was suggesting. "And _he_ wouldn't hurt me. Have some faith in him, Edward." Bella strode back over to where she had been sat, looking at Jasper and patting the seat beside her to signal for him to sit. Edward stormed out of the room, clearly angry. But Bella didn't care. "Hey," She soothed, seeing the pain in her brother's eyes as he watched Edward leave the room, " _I_ trust you. What Edward thinks doesn't matter."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews on this chapter before the next update, please.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	73. Angry

**Here's the last of three chapter updates for today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 73**

 **Jasper is** ANGRY

"What are you doing home so early, sweetheart?" Esme asked as she exited the kitchen, coming to stand in front of her son. She could see the tears that had welled up in his eyes, and she watched as he clenched and unclenched his fists. Those tears, she knew, were tears of rage. "Jasper? What's happened?"

"The principal sent me home," Jasper hissed between his teeth, "because the new history teacher _thinks_ he knows more than me about the Civil War. He insulted my home town. He insulted _me_. He treated me like I was some kind of stupid child. He was so _rude_ , Esme." He sighed softly, meeting Esme's eyes, the look in his own apologetic. "They want you and Carlisle to go tomorrow to speak about my 'bad behaviour'."

"What was your reaction to the teacher's behaviour, sweetheart?" She hoped he hadn't done anything too bad. They'd been having enough trouble as it was with Emmett's disruptive and rude behaviour. They really didn't need Jasper adding to it with his own.

"I told him where he could stick his flawed excuse for a lesson," Jasper dropped onto a seat at the kitchen table, burying his head in his hands, "I know I should-a just kept my mouth shut. But I wasn't about to take that kind-a treatment. It's not acceptable of a teacher."

"No, you're completely right," Esme assured him, stepping closer to him and placing a comforting hand on his back, "and I will make sure it's brought to attention tomorrow." She sighed softly, hoping her next words wouldn't anger her son further. "Sweetheart, you know you should have just walked out of the class if you couldn't deal with being there."

It was a rule they had put in place, just in case Jasper got too overwhelmed. He needed to know that he had an escape if he required one, and Esme and Carlisle had been more than happy to let him know that they would support him all the way if he had to excuse himself from the classroom. With or without the teacher's permission.

" _I'll_ be the one to be punished, though. Because I'm the student." He lowered himself even further so that his head was resting on his folded arms. And Esme could feel the tension in his body as he did so.

"We'll deal with it, darling." She promised. "You just take yourself upstairs and have a nice hot bath, okay? Go on upstairs and calm down."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews on this chapter before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	74. Brotherly

**Here is the first of** three **updates, today.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Chapter 74**

 **Jasper is** BROTHERLY

Jasper felt vaguely disgusted as he held the human's hair back. Carlisle was holding a bucket beneath her chin, speaking soothing words to her as her body shook with coughs. There were tears rolling down her cheeks, but Jasper couldn't feel any particular emotional distress so he figured they were a direct result of the coughing and retching that the poor girl was doing.

Occasionally Carlisle would wipe Bella's mouth with a towel. Jasper had an arm wrapped around her, holding her to his side, hoping to bring her some kind of comfort. Carlisle was certain that she'd picked up a chest infection from getting caught in the heavy rain a few days ago.

Emmett was supposed to have picked her up from school. But the fool had only gone and returned home without her. Jasper had gone back to get her after Emmett had remembered. And this was the result. She'd started with a cough the previous afternoon and had deteriorated overnight. She'd brought herself to see Carlisle when she realised that she was getting worse.

Carlisle had wanted to get Bella settled down and Jasper had offered his bed. He'd much rather have her sleeping in a bed than on that little sofa Edward had up in his bedroom. Bella had been both surprised and grateful when he had made the offer, and even more surprised to learn that Jasper intended to stay in the room with her.

Bella was his sister. He might not be as openly affectionate with her as Emmett or Alice, but he did see her as his little sister. He'd been in there under the pretence of finishing homework, but he had wanted to keep an eye on her. And he was thankful he had.

Bella's chest and stomach had begun to spasm as she'd slept and it wasn't long before she'd coughed herself into wakefulness, panic accompanying her surprise. Jasper had immediately made his way over to her, rubbing her back and calling quietly for Carlisle to come.

"You're going to be okay, sweetheart," Carlisle spoke when Bella's coughing had finally died down. "That medicine should help. Try and get some sleep, now." He helped Bella lay back down as Jasper took the bucket she had been using to rinse it out. He returned to see Carlisle pushing hair from Bella's eyes and placing a kiss to her forehead. "Jasper will stay with you." He smiled as Jasper nodded his head, handing him the bucket and taking a seat on the bed. "And I'm just down the hallway if you need me."

Jasper took over combing his fingers through Bella's hair and Carlisle placed another kiss on Bella's forehead.

"Try and go back to sleep, sweetheart. If you can't, Jasper can help you."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	75. Sceptical

**Here is the second of three updates for today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 75**

 **Jasper is** SCEPTICAL

Esme repressed a sigh as she watched her newest son. He's entire posture had changed, his back straight, his shoulders tight and his hands clasped together behind his back. His face was closed off, his golden eyes now darker. She knew that she was no longer speaking to the sweet young man they had been attempting to grow close to. Before her eyes, he had morphed into Major Jasper Whitlock. She had seen him as Jasper, and she had seen him as The Major. But she had _never_ witnessed the change right before her eyes.

She took a couple of steps backwards, putting a safe distance between them. She knew that Major Jasper could be very unpredictable and violent if he felt he needed to be.

"Sweetie," She spoke softly, not sure how the boy before her was going to react to her words, "I would never lie to you. Everything I said was true. I meant every single word of it."

She worried for a moment when Jasper failed to react to her words. She vaguely pondered heading off to find Alice to see if she could rouse him. But she didn't need to, a few moments later Jasper's deep voice rang out.

"I've heard it all before, Esme."

"But people haven't _meant_ it before. And I do. Jasper, you are a member of my family and I love you very much. You and Alice are my newest son and daughter and I love you with all my heart."

"You couldn't love us so soon," She watched as Jasper shook his head, "it's simply not possible."

"When you were changed, your charisma turned you into a powerful empath. When I was changed, my ability to love was heightened. I can feel love much stronger than most, and much faster. I'm certain you can feel the love radiating from me."

"People can fake emotions, Esme. With enough practice,"

"Of all the emotions I could attempt to fake, why would love be the one I chose?"

"To lull people into a false sense of security. I've been there before, Esme, and I refuse to go back."

"Jasper, darling, the last thing I would ever want to do is hurt somebody. I'm a lover, not a fighter."

She could see his resolve flickering, his shoulders had begun to sag, a sign that the Major was turning back into the boy she was trying to get through to. She let him feel what she was feeling for him, opening her heart to him. As she did so, the boy's body began to relax, Jasper shining through.

"I know it'll take some time, sweetheart, but I hope one day you'll feel comfortable accepting the love we have for you."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	76. Furious (or forgiving)

**Here is the last of** three **updates, today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 76**

 **Jasper is** FURIOUS (or forgiving)

"Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen," Carlisle rose from his seat, Esme following suit as the principal extended his hand to shake theirs. Carlisle couldn't help but notice that the poor man looked exhausted, and he couldn't help but hope that _his_ son wasn't the cause. They followed Mr. Connor into the office, seeing Jasper sitting in the corner, his hands clenched into fists and his eyes focused on his lap. "Please, take a seat. Jasper will be asked to join us shortly. I truly wish we were meeting again under better circumstances."

Carlisle noticed Esme watching the boy in the corner, clearly worried, and gently squeezed her hand to bring her attention back to Mr. Connor. He took a seat at the opposite side of the desk, steepling his fingers beneath his chin and nodding towards Jasper.

"We are aware of Mr. Hale's history, Dr. Cullen, and we try to be as understanding as possible if and when his good behaviour wanes. He is typically a very well behaved young man which is why the circumstances of today both shock and sadden me." The principal moved to slide a file across the desk towards Carlisle. "Here is an incident report regarding an issue at lunch time. Jasper was listed as one of the perpetrators. We have witnesses that he was there."

"I _told_ you...!" Jasper growled from behind him, and Carlisle closed his hand towards him in a gesture to get him to be quiet. "But Carlisle-!"

"Jasper, quieten down." Carlisle ordered, reading through the incident report. He could believe that his son would be so _stupid_! An incident like this could have seriously injured the humans involved. Obviously he couldn't say that to the principal. Instead he settled for; "What was Jasper's take on this?"

"He's adamant that 'it's not how it looks'," The principal had a smug look in his eyes that made Carlisle a little uncomfortable. "I've asked Jasper to write a witness report but he's refusing."

"Because I-,"

"Jasper!" Esme snapped, and Carlisle watched as Jasper lowered his gaze.

"Jasper is showing no remorse for his behaviour. The others are accepting that their behaviour was wrong and have no issues with the consequences. Jasper, however, has shown nothing but disregard. He refuses to accept his role in this issue and continues to argue that its a misunderstanding."

"It _is_ a misunderstanding!" Jasper growled and Carlisle turned in his seat.

"Calm yourself." He ordered, then he lifted the piece of paper and waved it. "There were witnesses, Jasper. They saw your involvement. It's in your best interest to accept that you are in the wrong and take the consequences."

"I will not. I did _not_ do anything wrong!" Jasper's eyes were blazing and Carlisle could see it. He had never seen Jasper looking so angry, but the young man was doing a good job of keeping himself under control.

"As you can see, Dr. Cullen, Jasper is being very uncooperative. We-,"

Esme interrupted anything else the principal was going to say when she rose and crossed the room to the boy. Carlisle watched as Esme tucked her hand under Jasper's chin, raising his head so that he was looking her in the eye.

"Jasper, tell me the truth. Were you involved in this incident?"

"No."

"Jasper, you were _seen_!" Esme stressed. "Multiple witnesses saw you there."

"I _was_ there." Jasper agreed. "I never said that I wasn't. But I wasn't _involved_! It's all being blown out of proportion, Esme."

"Jasper!" Carlisle interrupted, wincing at how harsh his voice sounded. "There are _multiple_ people claiming your involvement. I suggest you stop with these lies and you tell us the truth."

"I _am_ telling the truth!" Jasper rose from his seat, Esme stepping backwards out of his way. " _You're_ not listening to me." He made his way over to Carlisle and stopped in front of him. "I am a man of my word, Carlisle, _you_ are aware of that. I don't believe in lies."

Carlisle thought for a moment, knowing how true this was. Jasper _hated_ lying. He truly despised the lies they told every day to live with the humans and he had told Carlisle so. Jasper had not been raised a liar. He would _never_ attempt to lie his way out of trouble. Carlisle felt like hitting his head against the desk as he realised this.

"Tell me your side of the story," Carlisle demanded, rising from his seat he gestured for Jasper to sit down. Jasper did so, opening his mouth to speak when;

"Dr. Cullen, Jasper will be asked to join us shortly. I've a few more things I'd like to go over."

"With all due respect, Mr. Connor," Carlisle spoke, "I am aware you want me to sign the incident report and state that I understand the consequences of Jasper's actions. That is _your_ job. My son is distressed. It is _my_ job to care for him. I will not sign any papers until I have heard what Jasper has to say on the matter."

Esme had returned to sit back down in her seat. Her hand was outstretched, holding Jasper's, as Carlisle leant against Mr. Connor's desk.

"Jasper, calm yourself," Carlisle saw the fire blazing in Jasper's eyes again, "and talk to me."

"What's the point?" Jasper snapped and Carlisle pierced him with a warning glare. "You won't believe me."

"I trust you not to lie to me, Jasper. Tell me, in _your_ words, what happened."

He watched Jasper sigh softly before he began to speak.

"It genuinely was all a big misunderstanding," Jasper began. "I was passing through. It's the shortest route to my class. As I was passing Zachariah started arguing with Suzanne. I tried to get past, out of the way, but Matthew pushed past me to get to Zachariah because he's Suzanne's boyfriend and wanted to protect her. Brendon got involved because Zachariah's his brother. And so on and so forth until the teacher came to break it up. I got trapped in the mess of it all, and by the time the teacher came I was a suspect so I wasn't allowed to leave. I _was_ there. But I _wasn't_ involved. Nobody even said I was, Carlisle! They said they had _seen_ me there."

"Is this what Jasper told you?" Carlisle asked Mr. Connor.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen."

"Well it's a very feasible story. Isn't it? No need for misleading. No need for over embellishment." Carlisle continued, his hand coming to rest on Jasper's shoulder to provide some kind of comfort. "You pulled me out of work, you took my wife away from her business, because you wouldn't believe a young man telling the truth. I know my son, Mr. Connor. I know if he is being dishonest."

Which was true. In the rare occasions when Jasper _was_ being dishonest, he exhibited some very obvious tells. The most obvious being that he _couldn't_ hold someone's gaze when he was being untruthful. His shame prevented him from doing so. Jasper's eyes had not once left his during the entire conversation.

"Jasper, son, I am so sorry that I didn't give you the chance to explain yourself when I first arrived," Carlisle squeezed Jasper's shoulder, "and I'm sorry that I accused you of lying. Mr. Connor, I refuse to sign off on that paperwork. I believe my son."

Carlisle looked back at Jasper, seeing him staring at the wooden desk.

"I will be taking Jasper home," Carlisle then said. "I won't have him in a situation where he is not being believed. What happens if next time Jasper is in here is because he needs help. Will you refuse to believe him then?" Carlisle moved away from the desk, gesturing for Jasper to stand and taking his wife's hand. "Until Jasper receives a written apology for this situation, he will not be returning. How much of his education is missed depends on you, Mr. Connor. Come on Jasper, Esme,"

Carlisle led Jasper towards the desk, signing him out. They'd just made it into the parking lot when Jasper came to a stop, almost tugging Esme's arm off in the process.

"Jasper?" Carlisle frowned at him.

"I can feel your anger, Carlisle. Is it aimed at me?"

"No, son," Carlisle promised, "I'm not angry at you. I'm angry because he refused to truly listen to you. I could feel how much you were hurting when I entered the room. I'm angry at myself for not allowing you to talk."

"It's alright, Carlisle. I forgive you."

Carlisle stepped towards Jasper, engulfing him in a hug.

"Thank you."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before the next update, please.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	77. Remorseful

**Here's the first of 3 updates for today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 77**

 **Jasper is** REMORSEFUL

Emmett wasn't sure what to do. Every instinct told him to embrace his brother. Hold him. Comfort him. That's what Emmett did. That's who he was. He hugged and teased and joked. That's how he made people feel better, how he cheered them up. But this wasn't the usual. This wasn't Rosalie or Esme, or Carlisle or Edward. This was _Jasper_. And the vampire in him told him that Jasper would _not_ want to be held. That he would rebel if he perceived he was being restrained.

But he couldn't stand by and watch his brother cry. Jasper had trusted him enough to cry in front of him. Surely that meant something.

"Jazz, man, listen," Emmett scooted across the sofa so he was sitting on the cushion next to him. He tested the water, placing his hand on Jasper's shoulder. The older vampire tensed, but he didn't move away. He could only assume that was a good sign. "These things happen. Its our nature. It's not great, but it's our reality. You slipped. So what? You're not the first. And we know that you won't be the last."

Emmett trailed off, wondering what he was trying to say.

"I know it probably doesn't feel great." He shrugged slightly. Emotions was Jasper's forte. Emmett much preferred to joke about things. Something told him that Jasper wouldn't appreciate it. "Nobody will think less of you. You're just getting used to this life. I imagine years of being able to hunt what you like when you like makes it even harder to get used to curbing your appetite."

Emmett frowned, shaking his head. Clearly his words weren't working.

"Jazz," He sighed, deciding to just throw caution to the wind. He enveloped his brother in an embrace. He'd expected Jasper to fight his bear hug, so he had to admit he was surprised when Jasper actually returned the embrace. "It'll be alright, man. Don't cry."

He held Jasper until the older vampire pulled away, wiping at his eyes. He seemed quite embarrassed by his breakdown, and Emmett promised he wouldn't say a word of it to anyone. Alice, of course had seen it happen the second Emmett had decided to hug his brother.

Emmett kept his word. He didn't tell anybody about Jasper's meltdown. He never once mentioned it again.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	78. Disoriented

**Here's the second of 3 updates for today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 78**

 **Jasper is** DISORIENTED

Alice loved Jasper. Alice _trusted_ Jasper. But Alice couldn't help the panic that flooded her as she watched Jasper pick up Esme's prize coffee table. He lifted it high above his head, slamming it down onto the carpet with so much force that he tore the material, and smashed the table into a jigsaw puzzle of tiny pieces. Alice's hand shot to her mouth as she watched her husband make his way towards Esme's collection of decorative plates.

"Jasper, please," Alice called, hoping she could get through to him. This was the second flashback he'd had today alone. She didn't know what was causing them. And she didn't know why they were so frequent. But this one was definitely a bad one and she had to find a way to calm him down. It wasn't until Jasper raised his right arm, bringing it down towards his own open mouth that Alice screamed; "Emmett! Stop him!"

She couldn't let him hurt himself. He was her love, she couldn't just sit back and watched as he ravaged his own arm.

Emmett did as he was told immediately, rushing towards Jasper and tackling him to the floor. Knocking him down had the effect Alice had wanted, his arm was forgotten about, but Jasper let out a feral roar, a sound she had _never_ heard him make. Emmett was about to pin him down when Jasper bucked his hips, flipping Emmett over so that he was underneath him.

Alice had made a mistake. If Jasper had bitten himself, it would have been an easy fix. He'd have been a little sore for a few days... but now. Emmett was a threat to Jasper now, and Jasper wasn't going to stop until he'd got rid of him. Jasper's hands wrapped around his throat, squeezing tightly. It wasn't as though Emmett needed to breathe, but Alice knew that if Jasper chose to pull his hands up, he would pull Emmett's head off.

Alice leant forwards, staying as safe a distance as she could, she touched Jasper's back. It pulled his attention away from Emmett long enough for Emmett to remove his hands and push Jasper off of him. He rose quickly to his feet and rushed over to where Alice was standing.

"Emmett, please, you have to go." Alice begged him. "He won't hurt me. But he might hurt you."

And Jasper would break with guilt if he injured his brother.

Emmett hesitated, but Alice made certain that he could miss how serious she was. He focused his attention on Jasper as he backed away from him. He had just reached the door and was about to turn and run when Jasper flashed over to him. Alice watched as Jasper knocked Emmett easily to the floor, pushing his knee into the middle of his back to keep him there and roughly pulling his arms behind his back.

Alice heard the all-too-familiar tear seconds before Emmett let out a bellow of pain.

"Emmett!" Alice gasped, her panic turning to horror as she realised what this meant. Jasper had hurt him. Alice wasn't sure how bad, but it didn't matter. Jasper was never going to forgive himself for this. "Jasper!" She yelled, rushing forwards. "Jasper stop!"

She tried to remove Jasper's hands from Emmett's arms before he could hurt him even more.

It seemed that her touch directly on his skin was enough to bring Jasper back to his senses.

His eyes met Alice's. She watched as they cleared. He was back with them. He was aware of their surrounding. And she knew that he was suddenly aware of the situation they were in. He looked down, seeing the position he had Emmett in and he let go. Emmett would have fallen face-first into the ground had it not been for his good arm shooting out to stop him.

Jasper literally jumped as far away from them both as he could, pinning himself up against the opposite wall. She watched his eyes dance around the room, taking everything in.

Alice helped Emmett from the floor, holding his good hand.

"Alice, what-,"

"You had a flashback." Alice answered Jasper's unfinished question as she checked over the damage that he had done to Emmett. His right arm was partially torn from his body, weeping venom through his shirt. "You were going to hurt yourself. We tried to stop you, but..." She left the sentence open, not needing to tell Jasper what had happened from there. He could see for himself. "Emmett, let's get your arm fixed. I'll seal the wound for you."

She flashed a reassuring smile towards Jasper. She knew he needed her. But it was vital that she made sure that Emmett was okay. His injury needed tending to before it began to heal.

She also needed to make sure Emmett understood.

"Sit there, Emmett," She gestured to the chair she had pulled out for him. She easily tore his shirt so that she had access to his injury. She'd witnessed Carlisle do this before, when Emmett had got too carried away wrestling. She took Emmett's arm in her hands and lined up the torn parts. She apologised before sinking her into the skin multiple times, using her venom to seal the wound.

"Are you alright?" She demanded, standing directly in front of him and looking straight into his eyes.

Emmett stumbled over his words as he assured her that he was okay. He was clearly shocked. And she knew that he was in pain.

"Emmett, I need you to understand something. The person who did this to you, it wasn't Jasper."

She watched Emmett frown at her. She knew what that expression meant.

"I'm not telling you to lie." She assured him. "Jasper was having a flashback. He was in a different place, and a different time. And he was a different Jasper to the one we all know and love. You know that _our_ Jasper wouldn't want to hurt us, don't you?"

Emmett nodded at her words, but she could tell he was still in a state of confusion.

"I can't go into detail. It's Jasper's personal information." She wouldn't do that to him. It was Jasper's history and Jasper's story to tell. "Jasper is going to be very upset with himself. Come and see him with me?"

Emmett seemed hesitant, something she had never witnessed before. Emmett was an 'act now, think later' kind of person.

"I promise you, Emmett, he's Jasper again now. He's _our_ Jasper. And he won't hurt you."

Alice held out her hand for him and Emmett took it.

They walked together into the sitting room to find Jasper slowly cleaning up what was left of Esme's coffee table. He was working at human pace, clearly trying to give himself to occupy his mind.

"Jasper," Alice spoke, her hand still in Emmett's much larger one. Jasper looked over to them. When he saw Emmett, he lowered himself to his knees. He bowed his head and let his hands fall to his side. The sign of surrender. "It's okay, Jasper. We know you won't hurt us."

"I already have."

Alice's heart broke at the pain she heard in Jasper's voice.

"Jasper, Emmett's all fixed up." She promised. "He'll be a little sore for a few days. But he'll heal up fine."

"Emmett," Jasper spoke, his voice sounding hoarse, "I am so sorry. I promise I won't hurt you again." He was still on his knees, but he had lifted his head so that he was looking at Emmett now.

"Hey, bro," Emmett said easily, "don't sweat it, I'm fine."

Alice smiled up at Emmett. She really appreciated his understanding. And she knew that Jasper would too.

"Jasper, my love," Alice spoke, removing her hand my Emmett's and stepping towards her husband. She placed her hand on his chin, lifting his head to that he was looking at her. "Where were you?"

"Territory wars."

Jasper didn't need to say any more. Alice knew he wouldn't anyway, not with Emmett in the room. But what he did say told Alice all she needed to know. Jasper had been in the middle of the war. The furniture, and almost his own body, had become the enemy.

And so had Emmett.

"Are you alright?" She questioned.

Jasper shook his head so minutely that if she hadn't been a vampire she would have missed the action completely.

"Alice, I'm truly sorry." He whimpered. _Whimpered_. She hadn't expected him to do that with Emmett in the room.

"Jazz, it's already dealt with, sweetheart. Emmett's fine."

Jasper shook his head at her words.

"Alice, my darling, you have to understand. I'm a danger now. I'm a threat to the safety of the coven. I was, anyway. But now... Listen, Ali, I'm really sorry. But you have to understand that whatever happens is for the best, okay? Whatever course of action Carlisle and Esme decide on, don't fight it. I won't."

"Jasper, love, what are you talking about?" Alice could feel her confusion deepening. Her heart was aching as she watched her husband. His eyes were closed, his chin still in her hand. She knew that if she let go of his head, he'd let it fall to his chest. She'd seen this before. Only once. He'd done it when he'd accidentally hurt her during a flashback. They'd been alone at the time, they hadn't managed to track the Cullens down yet.

Jasper had given up.

He wasn't fighting anymore.

Jasper had submitted himself to her, and to anyone else, to do what they wanted with him.

"Jazz?" She prompted.

"I hurt Carlisle's son." Jasper voice had dropped to a whisper. "Carlisle may do anything he wishes with me. It's only fair. If Carlisle is understanding enough to allow me my life and simply remove me from the coven, please don't fight it. You don't have to join me if you wish to stay with your family."

Alice felt the lump rise in her throat. She was about the reprimand him, but Emmett spoke before she had the chance.

"Jasper, Carlisle is a very understanding man." Emmett started, taking a small step forward. "He won't hurt you. He won't ask you to leave. Sure, he'll be pissed. But he'll probably just ground you for six months, take away your books and make Alice withhold sex."

Alice felt Jasper shake his head again.

"Damaging Esme's furniture. Injuring his son. Emmett, you must be insane if you believe he'll just let that slide with a grounding. I'll lose an arm at the very least." Jasper chuckled dryly; Alice felt it vibrate beneath her hand. "An arm for an arm."

"Jazz, Carlisle _won't_ hurt you." Emmett assured him. "He's not that kind of leader. You'll get a stern telling off in his study, and you'll be grounded for a while. But he won't lay a finger on you. If you just explain what happened, he'll understand. And look," Emmett raised the arm that Jasper had damaged. "It's healing already. It's just a dull ache now. I'm sure it'll be back to normal by tomorrow."

"May I ask for a favour? I know I don't deserve it. Actually, it more of a favour to yourself."

"Ask away, bro."

"If Carlisle permits me to stay," Jasper began, his eyes dancing between the pair of them, "when I have another flashback, unless I'm a direct danger to somebody, please refrain from touching me. What happened today could have been a _lot_ worse. I'm glad it wasn't."

"We didn't want you to hurt yourself." Alice explained. She wanted to kiss him, to squeeze him and comfort him. He looked so small and so young.

"I hurt Emmett. It could have been avoided. Please, promise me. Unless I'm a direct danger to somebody other than myself. Don't touch me."

"I promise." Emmett said easily. Alice knew he wouldn't risk doing it again. Not after what had just happened.

"Alice," Jasper pleaded.

"I promise."

Her rules were slightly different, however. She and Jasper had already talked about this. An experimental touch could tell her whether or not it was safe to handle Jasper. Some flashbacks were worse than others. Some made physical contact impossible, others it could help. It was up to Jasper to explain that to Emmett though. It might be something he didn't want him to know.

"Hey Jazz," Emmett spoke, glancing around him, "you want our help cleaning? We'll get it done quicker if we work together."

Alice let out a little chuckle at the surprised look on Jasper's face.

"No hard feelings." Emmett smiled his typical goofy grin. "I'd offer to play some video games after, but I don't think Carlisle'd be too happy to find you doing that."

Alice watched as Jasper nodded, rising to his feet. He let out a little huff as he looked around him, especially at the very large tear in Esme's beloved carpet.

How the _hell_ was he going to explain all of this to Carlisle and Esme?

"We'll help you clean." Alice conceded, wrapping her arms around Jasper stomach and leaning into his side. "Then you and I can go out for a hunt, if you'd like?"

She watched as Jasper nodded.

Hunting always helped Jasper after a flashback. Alice had learned this shortly after they met. It gave him the time he needed to reflect. And it was in a safe environment in case he happened to lose his temper.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Emmett asked, leaning down and picking up handfuls of broken coffee table. He flashed in and out of the kitchen a few times before Alice and Jasper joined him.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	79. Humble

**Here's the last of 3 updates for today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 79**

 **Jasper is** HUMBLE

Jasper smiled when he heard Esme's laughter as he entered the room with Alice on his back. He'd piggybacked his wife all the way from the garage up to the sitting room. His mother had been having a rough day, so hearing her laughter filled him with relief. He'd been unable to cheer her up. She'd been so upset that she'd asked him to call Carlisle and get him to come home from work.

Obviously he'd done as she asked, and when Carlisle got home, he and Alice went out into town for a little while to give them some privacy.

"You two really are something else," Esme laughed as Jasper placed the shopping bags he'd carried in onto the floor and let Alice down from his back. The two bags that Alice had been holding on to, he handed to his parents. One for Carlisle and one for Esme.

They seemed surprised at the sudden gifts, and Jasper had to try not to laugh at the looks on their faces. He moved to sit down on the sofa next to his wife who was burrowing her way through her own shopping bags for the outfit she apparently really needs to wash to wear the following day.

"Jasper," He looked up from his wife to his father who crooked a finger at him, "come here." Jasper rose to his feet, crossing the room and coming to stand in front of Carlisle. The man rose to his feet and pulled Jasper into his arms. He hated that he had to force himself to relax into the embrace, but he felt he was doing much better with physical contact. "You are one very sweet young man," Carlisle released him from his hold and sat back down, "and very thoughtful. Thank you for these."

"It's nothing, Carlisle," Jasper smiled softly, "just a little gift."

"Hmm," Carlisle agreed, shifting over slightly so that Jasper could sit in between him and Esme. "A little gift that you chose to purchase out of the goodness of your heart."

"How did you know I wanted these?" Esme asked suddenly, holding the gift he had bought her up. Jasper just smiled lightly.

"I know things, mama," Jasper smirked as Esme laughed.

"I repeat, you truly are something else." He held open his arms as Esme pulled him into an embrace, thankful that he had managed to do so without anxiety. "Thank you, my darling."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **This was just an experimental chapter.**

 **You'll have to use your imagination for the gifts, I couldn't think of anything.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	80. Scared

**Here's the first of** three **chapters for today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 80**

 **Jasper is** SCARED

Carlisle's head snapped up in shock as the door to his office suddenly swung open. There was a well enforced rule in the Cullen household that if a door was closed, nobody was to enter without permission. It gave them all a sense of privacy in an otherwise intimate space. Which is why he opened his mouth to reprimand the person in the doorway.

Until he saw the look of panic on her face.

"Alice?" He quickly stood from his seat, closing the space between them and attempting to pull his little angel into her arms. She was having none of it. She fought his hold, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Daddy," She whimpered as he settled for just holding her hands. "You have to come, please." It seemed he hadn't answered her fast enough, because not even a second later she repeated her plea in a more desperate voice.

"Shh, sweetheart," Carlisle soothed. "Where do you want me to go? What's the matter?"

He gently carded his hand through Alice's short hair, forcing himself to stay calm.

"Jazzy's sick."

At those words, Carlisle understood why Alice was so frightened. It wasn't possible for a vampire to get sick in the same way that a human did. Squeezing Alice's hands, keeping her attention on him, Carlisle pressed her for answers.

"What's the matter with Jasper, sweet pea?"

"I don't know."

"Alice, I know you're frightened, but I need you to try and tell me. What's the matter with Jasper?"

He needed to know as much as he could in order to be prepared to help Jasper. He'd encountered a lot in his 300+ years as a vampire, but there was still so much that he didn't know.

"He's hurting. And he's weak." Alice's voice was strained with tears. "He's in the bedroom."

Carlisle led Alice to the bedroom, keeping a close eye on her as he did so. The last thing they needed right now was for Alice to panic. Jasper needed her to be calm for him. He didn't know what was wrong, and there was always the chance that too much emotion right now could overwhelm him.

Carlisle's breath caught in his throat as they entered the bedroom that Jasper and Alice shared. Jasper was curled up in a ball on the bed, looking very small. His arms were clutching at his stomach, his face contorted into a grimace and Carlisle could feel the negative emotions he was unintentionally projecting.

"Jasper, son, what's hurting?" Carlisle crossed the room to his son, instinctively placing a hand on his forehead though he knew it wouldn't tell him anything. He looked into Jasper's eyes as he waited for an answer, his usually golden eyes were black and glazed over.

"Everythin'." Jasper drawled.

"Aching? Throbbing? Burning?" Carlisle prompted, pushing Jasper's hair from his eyes.

"All of the above."

"What have you been doing today?" Carlisle questioned, turning towards Alice to answer.

"Nothing?" She shrugged, wiping at the tears that had slid down her cheeks while Carlisle had been checking Jasper over. "Hunting, that's all."

And suddenly _everything_ made sense.

"What were you hunting? And where?"

"Deer. Near the river."

"Jasper," Carlisle turned his attention back to the boy on the bed, "it sounds like you've ingested some tainted blood." Carlisle took a seat on the bed beside Jasper and Alice moved from the doorway to copy him. "It happens sometimes, and can cause a range of symptoms. If an animal has a disease or has ingested something with one, it can pass to us through the blood. You're going to feel horrible for a little while, but I assure you that it will have passed by morning."

Content that there wasn't something seriously wrong with Jasper, Carlisle ordered him to rest. He reached across to take Alice's hand as he did so, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Carlisle was surprised when Jasper suddenly shifted closer to him. And he was even more surprised when Jasper rested his head on his lap, curling himself up as he did so. Jasper rarely allowed physical contact like this, and it just served to prove to Carlisle just how badly his son was feeling.

Carefully running a hand through Jasper's hair, he got himself settled, allowing Jasper to take as much comfort from him as he could.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **I'd like 2 review on this chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	81. Heartbroken

**Here's the second of** three **chapters for today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 81**

 **Jasper is** HEARTBROKEN

Firm arms suddenly wrapped around Jasper's waist as he felt himself being pulled into an embrace. He glanced up, seeing Carlisle as their heads came to rest against one another, each pulling comfort from the other. Jasper held onto him tightly, trying his hardest to stem the tears that had begun to fall as Carlisle softly whispered 'I know' repeatedly into his ear, holding him closer and tighter by the second.

A hand appeared, wiping the tears away from his face and he let his eyes flicker to Esme as she joined their embrace, placing a kiss on his cheek, whispering into his other ear.

"I know this is hard for you, darling. Would you like to go for a walk? We can get away from all these emotions for a little while."

Jasper wanted to say yes, but he couldn't bring himself to. He felt so guilty, leaving the situation when he should be using his gift to help his brother.

Edward had returned from Bella's home to shower and get changed. When his mother had seen him, she'd been on him in a second, reprimanding him for his thoughtlessness in going to the Volturi. Still emotional from the belief that Bella had committed suicide, Edward had broken down as soon as he was in his house surrounded by his family. Add to that the guilt he felt for scaring his parents and his anger at Rosalie, Edward had become inconsolable.

And now Jasper was stuck, trying to cope with his brother's mixture of emotions, Rosalie's guilt, Alice's anxiety, Emmett's worry and Carlisle and Esme's pain and fear as well as his own emotions.

And he was ashamed to admit that he wasn't able to do it.

"Son, if it's too much, you're more than welcome to leave. We don't want you suffering needlessly."

Jasper glanced over at his brother on the other side of the room, feeling bad that he was getting all of the attention that Edward needed. He let out a shaky sigh, reaching up to wipe at his eyes, and he nodded his head at Esme. He felt so guilty for doing so, but Esme took his hand, guiding him away from the situation. He saw Alice over his shoulder, smiling reassuringly at him.

"I should have been able to help," Jasper whispered as they reached the tree at the bottom of the garden, far enough away that the emotional influence in the house wasn't quite as overpowering. His voice cracked as he did so. "I should have been stronger."

"Sweetheart, no," He was suddenly in an embrace again, grateful for the love and understanding he could feel pouring from his mother. "It's a different situation when it's somebody so close to you. It's harder to deal with. Edward will be just fine, sweetie, and I'm certain Bella will too. You needn't be upset with yourself. Your brother will understand."

Jasper nodded, sitting on the ground with Esme. She held him close, running her fingers through his hair and Jasper smiled softly at the contact.

"I can't begin to imagine how difficult life must be for you. I can't imagine having to feel other's emotions. Never mind feeling the responsibility of helping when emotions become too much. Don't stress about this, darling."

He could feel the sincerity rolling off of Esme in waves as she placed a kiss on his forehead. He curled himself up against her, basking in the love and understanding she was sending his way.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **I'd like 2 review on this chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	82. Light Hearted

**Here's the last of** three **chapters for today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 82**

 **Jasper is** LIGHT HEARTED

Esme should have been annoyed. Her freshly washed floor was now covered in dirt; her children weren't much better. But she couldn't bring herself to be angry when she saw the wide smiles on their faces, filthied from their game. It seemed they'd been playing an extravagant version of hide and seek, using the woods behind their house and the surrounding areas as their playground.

"Who won?" Was the question she asked as they all came to a stop by the door to remove their shoes.

"Jasper, of course," Rosalie responded, giving her brother a playful shove. "Like always."

Esme's smile matched theirs as Jasper playfully shoved Rosalie back. She loved it when her children got along.

"It's not my fault I'm better than you," Jasper mocked, rolling the bottoms of his sweatpants up.

"You cheat," Alice accused, but the loving look in her eyes told Esme that she was just joking with him.

"I do not cheat." Jasper gasped, a fake affronted look on his face. "I'm just more observant."

"Okay," Esme interrupted, running her hand over Jasper's cheek and placing her other hand on Alice's lower back. "You're all filthy. Go and shower."

They did so, playfully pushing and shoving one another on their way to their respective bedrooms.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **I'd like 2 review on this chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	83. Relaxed

**Here's the first of three updates for today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 83**

 **Jasper is** RELAXED

The warm sun beat against his face as a gentle smile formed on his lips. His eyes were closed, his arms resting behind his head and his legs were crossed at the ankle. If anyone saw him, he'd look to be asleep as he lay in the centre of the garden. He'd grown accustomed to the glowing his skin did now and he quite enjoyed the effect it gave off onto his closed eyelids.

It was peaceful today. The sun had meant that they had a day off school, which they were all using to their own liking. Alice was rearranging their closets so they were colour coordinated. Jasper figured it was keeping her out of trouble so... Emmett had taken himself off to a nearby lake in the hopes of catching some fish. It was a new hobby of his. Fishing.

He brought them back for Edward to take to Bella's. Neither Bella or Charlie could figure out why their fish supply seemed to be growing when Charlie had been so busy at work he hadn't had the chance for a fishing trip. Edward, for some reason, thought it was hilarious. Rosalie _hated_ that Emmett came home smelling of fish, and Alice had designated him some 'fishing clothes' so he wouldn't ruin his.

Edward was composing. Jasper could hear the tinkle of the piano keys from where he lay. He'd spent most of the night composing and, from what Jasper could tell, he was working on a new composition right now. He was anxious for school to finish so that he could go and see Bella.

Carlisle was up in his office, working. He was the only man Jasper knew who would use his day off to continue working. But he was content so who was Jasper to complain? He'd probably have his work finished in a few hours and would come and join Esme.

She was knelt close-by. He could feel her disgust as she plucked slugs, snails and worms out of her vegetable patch. She'd taken to donating home-grown fruits and vegetables to the nearby food drive. They were always very thankful for what they could get. And it wasn't like they had any use for it, barring Bella, but Bella didn't eat that much.

Disgust aside, Esme was as calm and contented as Carlisle. He knew she loved being outside with her plants. Jasper didn't mind it either. It was cathartic, he found. Tugging the head off of a weed when he felt like tugging the head off of a sibling didn't give quite the same release, but if he did it enough times, it was close enough.

Rosalie was pawing through magazine after magazine of clothes and hairstyles, no doubt she would steal Esme in a little while to practice them. He was certain she'd steal Alice, but little Alice's hair was too short for anything but a couple of bows and ribbons. She used Alice for her makeup experimenting instead, not that Alice minded.

Jasper let out a little contented sigh, basking in the rare sunshine and enjoying the peace.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews on this chapter before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	84. Pessimistic

**Here's the second of three updates for today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 84**

 **Jasper is** PESSIMISTIC

"I am _not_ pessimistic. I'm just realistic. You are being blinded by your visions of this 'perfect' family. Alice, nothing in this world is perfect. And I need you to stop thinking they are. You'll get hurt by those thoughts, and I don't want to see you get hurt when you discover that what you're expecting isn't the reality."

He heard Alice scoff from behind him, and he turned to face her. There was a look of hurt on her face, and Jasper could feel the sadness radiating from her. Instantly he felt guilty. He hadn't meant to hurt her. He just wanted to protect her. He crossed the small space between them, reaching out for his little lover.

"Darlin', listen to me. I'm only saying this because I need you to be prepared."

"Prepared?" Alice squeaked. "You're not making me 'prepared', Jasper. You're making me _paranoid_. I've been looking forward to this for so long, and you're taking all of that excitement away from it and filling it with dread. If it weren't for my continued visions, I'd have changed my mind by now."

"Oh, darlin'. I don't want you to do that. I just want you to understand that things might be a little different from what you're expecting. I understand completely that you want to be a part of bigger things. I've been there. But covens can be difficult."

" _Covens_ can. But this isn't a coven, Jasper. It's a _family_."

"Ali, you can't know that for certain. Please, don't be upset. I just want to make sure that you don't run the risk of hurting yourself."

" _You're_ hurting me, Jasper." Alice cried, wrapping her arms around herself in a hug and stepping away from him. "Why do you have to be so damned miserable all the time?"

"You know why." Jasper whispered, feeling shame rise in his chest. "Ali, all I want to do is protect you. That's my job. Even if I have to protect you from yourself sometimes."

"And who's going to protect me from you? From your pessimism and your anxiety. Who's going to protect me from going mad with all your negativity? The Cullens! That's who."

Jasper breathed in a deep, unnecessary breath.

"I don't want you to ever feel that you have to be protected from me, Ali. I want you to be happy. We'll go to the Cullens. But if things don't go how you expected, don't expect me to pick up the pieces. And don't say I didn't warn you."

"Why do you have to ruin _everything_ , Jasper? Why can't you just be happy and excited about something for once?"

"Because it's _my_ job to look after you. You decided that when you fell in love with me."

"I didn't decide to have you dictate my life."

"Alice, I'm not trying to dictate anything. I've already said I'm trying to protect you."

Jasper felt his heart ache as he watched his wife cross over to a small tree and sit at the base of it, pulling her legs to her chest and burying her head in her arms. He watched her for a moment, listening as she breathed in rapid, shallow breaths.

"Ali, darlin',"

Jasper mentally slapped himself as he heard her breaths become sobs and he flashed across the small space, kneeling down beside her.

"I'm _so_ sorry, my sweetheart." He placed his hand on her shoulder. Lowering himself to the ground, he pulled Alice onto his lap. He rocked slowly. He wanted nothing more than to use his talent and calm her down. But he got the impression that it wouldn't be welcomed and he'd hurt her enough.

Alice leant against his chest, her sobs subsiding, though her tears continued to fall.

"I am truly very sorry, my darlin'. I never intended to make you cry. I'll tell you what, I'll work harder at being optimistic if you promise me you'll be a little more cautious. I don't want to fight with you."

"I don't want to fight with you," Alice whimpered, her hands fisting his shirt.

"Then let's stop. Besides, we've got to get moving if we intend to get to Washington before nightfall."

Alice lifted her head up, her eyes sparkling with something other than tears.

"I said I'd be more optimistic."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews on this chapter before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	85. Unwilling

**Here's the third of three updates for today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 85**

 **Jasper is** UNWILLING

"Ali," Jasper shook his head. If Alice hadn't been a vampire she would have missed the minute action, "no."

"No?" She lifted herself up from where she had been attempting to unbuckle Jasper's belt. She let her hands fall away from his trousers and held herself up. He'd never refused sex before. She tilted her head slightly, taking in his expression. "Are you alright?"

She didn't miss the way his eyes flickered to the side, the expression on his face uncomfortable.

"I-" He stumbled, "I just don't... I don't feel like it."

Alice crawled up the bed, laying down beside him and placing a hand gently on the side of his face. Judging by the tension in his body, he was trying his damned hardest to keep his emotions in check, to make certain that he didn't accidentally project them.

"What is it, Jazz?" She prompted, combing her fingers through his hair. It wasn't like Jasper to act to strangely. Under physical tension to keep himself under control, refusing sex. It wasn't Jasper.

She watched as his body seemed to deflate.

"I had a panic attack earlier." Jasper admitted and Alice could see shame on his face.

"Jasper!" Alice reprimanded gently before wrapping him in her arms. "Why didn't you say something? I'd have come home."

She saw Jasper nod. "That's why I didn't say anything. You needed to hunt. I didn't want you to come rushing home."

"Were you alone?"

"Esme helped." Jasper answered simply and Alice nodded. As long as he hadn't had to deal with it on his own.

It all made sense now. Jasper always suffered a lingering nausea that followed his panic attacks. She could understand completely why that would kill his mood.

She reached around him, picking up the remote control from the bedside table beside him. She flicked the television onto a Civil War documentary and cuddled up against him.

Alice knew that he would need her to remain calm for him. If she could keep her emotions as relaxed as possible, Jasper could tap into them and use them to calm himself.

Even if doing that meant boring herself out of her wits.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews on this chapter before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	86. Warm

**Here's the first of three chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 86**

 **Jasper is** WARM

"Love you, man," Emmett's voice was thick with emotion as he held his brother for a moment, gently squeezing the back of his neck. He was grateful for Jasper. He didn't know what he'd have done without him. When Jasper had picked up on his upset, he'd been planning to play it off, but Jasper had an uncanny way of getting people to talk. He wondered briefly if Jasper could use his gift to do so. It seems his brother picked up on his suspicion because he chuckled softly.

"And you."

Emmett smiled. His first full smile of the day. That was the closest he'd come, in all their years together, to hearing Jasper tell him that he loved him. Jasper wasn't big on mushy confessions of love. He preferred to just spew his emotions over people using his gift to save the awkward conversations.

"I'm always here," Jasper promised, his lips close to Emmett's ear as he spoke. "If you ever need to talk, I'm here. Remember that. You know where I am. Just let me know."

"Thank you."

"Always."

Emmett pulled back from the hug, stretching himself out and sniffling slightly. He sent his brother another grateful smile at Jasper. And then patted his back.

"Up to wrestle?"

Jasper nodded, tackling Emmett briefly before they made their way out of the living room and into the clearing.

 **There isn't any context behind this chapter so go ahead and let your imaginations run wild. I'd love to hear some of your theories on what might have upset Emmett.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews on this chapter, and the next two as well, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	87. Aggressive

**Here's the second of three chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 87**

 **Jasper is** AGGRESSIVE

Carlisle was a strong man. And he was a very skilled fighter. He had a certain air about him that made people respect him the moment they met him. And he was very good at controlling situations. So Esme knew when Carlisle shouted her name from inside the house that there was definitely something amiss. He sounded panicked, and stressed. And upon entering the kitchen she knew why. In the centre of the room were Edward and Jasper, caught up in the midst of a fight. There were broken bits and pieces of ornaments and furniture around them and Carlisle was attempting to pull Jasper from Edward. The newest son had dug his claws in, however, and was having none of it.

"Jasper Whitlock, that is enough!"

Her voice seemed to have broken whatever daze Jasper was in. He glanced up at her, his eyes pitch black, his lips pulled back into a snarl.

"Get up." She watched as he did as he was told. "Come here." She pointed to the floor in front of her. Jasper immediately followed her order, and she saw Carlisle rush over to Edward out of the corner of her eye. "Take yourself out of the house and go for a hunt. I don't want you to return until you are well-fed and have calmed down. You are clearly very thirsty, and I'm sure that whatever caused _this_ wasn't helped by that. When you return you will clean up the mess you have made. And you will be paying to replace everything you have broken today. I'm certain Carlisle will agree with me when I say that you are grounded until further notice. Carlisle will decide if it goes any further. Go."

She gritted her teeth as Jasper let out a feral snarl before flashing out of the house. She took a couple of calming breaths and headed over to Edward, joining Carlisle in checking him over.

 **JH-JH-JH-JH-JH-JH**

Jasper threw his fist into a tree, watching as the bark broke away and his hand left an indentation. A furious growl tore from his throat as he punched it again, and again, and again, until the weak wooden tree could no longer stand the power his fist was throwing at it and fell, with a thud, to the ground. He perched on the fallen tree trunk for a moment, letting his head fall so his chin was resting on his chest.

Why was it that whenever anything went wrong, _he_ was the one who suffered the consequences? Those ornaments and the furniture hadn't been down to him only. It took two people to fight. And if it hadn't been for Edward, the fight wouldn't have happened in the first place.

He'd hoped that hunting would help him to calm down, but it didn't. He'd slaughtered an entire heard of deer, satiating his thirst, but doing nothing for his anger. He'd pummelled tree after tree on his run, and still he didn't feel any better.

He cradled his head in his hands. He'd overfed in his haste to soothe his anger. His stomach was aching at the masses of blood he had forced it to take. If he continued to run, he'd quickly burn through it. But then he'd have to deal with accusations that he hadn't hunted like he had been told to. The stomach ache wouldn't last for long, he knew. As soon as his body started patching up the small injuries he'd received during the fight, the blood would begin making its way through his system.

Until then...

He looked around him, rising to his feet and taking a slow walk away from the trail of destruction he had left in his wake.

He came to a stop at the bottom of a nearby tree, and with one smooth jump he launched himself onto the lowest branch, climbing up and coming to settle on a large branch. His right leg rested on the branch, leaning against the trunk. His left leg dangled down the side. He ran his hand through his hair and let out a sigh.

He slid his sleeve up, taking a look at the bite he had sustained during his fight with Edward. It wasn't too bad. The blood he had taken in would heal it within a couple of days, but it would scar. A chunk of skin had been torn out by Edward's teeth, the venom dampening his sleeve. He hadn't noticed it before, too caught up in his anger to feel any pain. Now he was sat, he was taking notice of areas that were throbbing and stinging and burning.

He gave himself a quick look over. There were no broken bones. A few cracks in his skin were visible, but they'd heal soon enough. There were a couple of bite marks on his shoulder. He knew for a fact that he hadn't bitten Edward. He wouldn't do that. No matter how pissed off at him he was, he wouldn't cause unnecessary pain like that. Jasper could fight with his hands, he didn't need to use his teeth.

He caught sight of a glimmer of silver in the wound on his arm, and figured he'd ask Alice to clean it out for him later. Until the venom was removed, the wound wouldn't heal properly.

He righted his clothes, covering himself up, and leant his head against the tree trunk with a soft sigh. Closing his eyes, he lost himself in his thoughts.

 **JH-JH-JH-JH-JH-JH-JH**

Esme and Carlisle followed Jasper's scent through the forest. They'd checked Edward over, certain that he had no injuries. They'd spoken, deciding that it would be best to speak with both of the boys separately. They didn't want to risk reigniting the anger that had caused the fight in the first place. They'd already spoken with Edward, he had told his side of the story then turned his music player on and ended the conversation.

"Do you think he's still angry?" Esme questioned, holding onto Carlisle's hand. "I told him not to return until he had calmed down."

"You know Jasper," Came Carlisle's soothing voice. "He takes orders very seriously. He won't make an attempt to return to the house until he is certain that he is sufficiently calm."

A little gasp left Esme as she caught sight of the row of beaten down trees, her sons scent very prominent on the trail. She shared a look with Carlisle and they both followed the broken trees until Jasper's scent came to an end. She looked around for him, and she saw Carlisle look up. Following his gaze, she sighed. Jasper sat above them, his, thankfully golden, eyes pinned on the pair of them.

He looked calmer.

"Come down here, Jasper," Carlisle called from beside her. "We'd like to talk to you."

They waited for a moment, but Jasper made to effort to move.

"Jasper Whitlock, you are in enough trouble as it is. It really isn't in your best interest to refuse."

She heard Jasper let out an annoyed growl, and prayed for Carlisle to let it slide. The boy was hurting. She knew he didn't take kindly to being growled at, but it seemed he'd had the same thought as her because he seemed to ignore the noise she knew he hated.

Jasper did as he was told, and appeared beside them in seconds. His arms were folded across his chest.

"First things first," Carlisle began, "are you hurt?"

"Nothing a bath can't fix."

She heard Jasper's words and her eyes grew wide. She'd been expecting the same answer Edward had given her.

"So you are hurt, then?" Carlisle prompted.

Esme mentally kicked herself. She hadn't thought to check him over for injuries. Her first thought had been to diffuse the situation and sending Jasper out to hunt seemed to be the best response. He was angry, and she knew that his anger had been fuelling Edward's anger. The simplest solution had been to remove Jasper from the equation.

She'd sent her baby out into the open when he was hurt.

"Let me see," She watched as Jasper easily removed his top. She gasped as she took in the sight before her. There were cracks, and bite marks all over his back. His chest and his arms didn't seem to be much better. And most of the injuries were still glistening with the silver-tinted venom. She watched as Carlisle carefully turned him around, and then looked directly into his eyes. "You've hunted. These injuries should be healing by now. How much did you drink?"

"Too much,"

"Hmm?" Carlisle was inspecting an injury on Jasper left forearm. It was the worst of them all.

"A full herd of deer." Jasper elaborated.

"You've had plenty, then. It should have started working now. These wounds need cleaning. How much pain are you in, Jasper?"

"I've had worse."

"Well, we're focusing on now. How much pain are you in?"

"On a scale of one to ten?"

"Sure,"

"Definitely an 8."

Esme heard Carlisle sigh softly and followed his lead. Her baby was hurt and suffering and she hadn't thought to help him. Carlisle was cradling his hand now, looking over the cracks in the skin on his knuckles from all the punching he had been doing.

"Cover yourself up, Jasper," Esme watched as Jasper replaced his top and Carlisle said, "I'll get you cleaned up at home. We'd like to have a quick chat."

"Did you do it in that order with Edward? Talk to him and then deal with his injuries?"

"Edward didn't sustain any injuries."

"I know he didn't." Jasper's tone took on an air of superiority that Esme had only ever heard in The Major. The last thing they needed right now was for The Major to come out and play. "How do I know? Because _I_ made certain that no harm came to him."

"Come and sit down, sweetheart," Esme walked over to a nearby fallen tree trunk and patted the space beside her. Jasper, thankfully, did as he was told and took the seat beside her. "We'd like to hear your side of what happened. Edward's told us his."

"Of course he has."

Jasper begrudgingly told his tale of what happened. As expected, it was the complete opposite to what Edward had told them.

"And you're certain that's what happened?" Carlisle was standing in front of them, his arms folded across his chest.

"Yes."

"Edward told us-,"

"I don't _care_ what Edward told you," Jasper growled, jumping from his seat and turning his attention to Carlisle. "You asked for _my_ side of the story. That's what I gave you. If Edward's was different, then that's _your_ problem to deal with, not mine."

"Jasper, sweetheart, calm down. We're just trying to understand what's going on, that's all. We want to make sure we're understanding the situation correctly. Your stories differ, and we need to get to the truth of the matter to know how to properly deal with it."

"And that, right there, is the problem," Jasper spat. "I know for a fact that what I told you is the truth. And I'm certain that _Edward_ will tell you exactly the same thing if you ask him. So the question is, what are you going to do when we're both telling different accounts and we're both adamant that they're true. What happens now?"

"I'll tell you what's going to happen, Jasper," It was Carlisle who answered him, " _you_ are going to lose the attitude. You're going to sit back down. And we're going to talk about this like adults. You are nineteen years old, and that's not even taking into account your years as a vampire. _Sit_ down."

Esme rested her hand on Jasper's knee when he did as he was told.

"Jasper, sweetheart-,"

"This jealously of yours is getting out of hand," Carlisle interrupted her, and Esme had to bite her tongue. She hated it when he interrupted her but the last thing they needed to do was argue. She would mention it to Carlisle later on.

"Jealously?" Jasper scoffed a laugh, and Esme squeezed his knee to try and keep him calm. "I am _not_ jealous of Edward."

"Jasper, you-,"

"Do you want to know what the issue is?" Jasper snapped. "You! You're the issue Carlisle. You hold everybody in the house to a different standard and we _all_ know we're never gonna live up to your precious Eddie. We'll never be as good as him. We'll never be as smart as him. And we _all_ know it. Ask anyone in that house, and they'll tell you exactly the same thing."

"You think I show favouritism towards Edward."

"Think it? Carlisle, I know it. Why do you think _I_ was sent out into the forest and Edward is at home."

"I sent you to the forest to give you chance to calm down and to hunt," Esme spoke up.

"You prioritise Edward over everybody else. I've seen it. It doesn't matter who's talking to you, if Edward wants to butt in, that's fine. But if the roles were reversed, you'd give us hell for it. As long as Eddie's happy, huh?"

"Jasper, I,"

"I'm going for a walk." Jasper suddenly snapped, before rising from his seat and heading off into the opposite direction.

"Let him go, sweetheart," Esme ordered gently when Carlisle made to follow him. "Give him time to calm down. He's still very angry."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews on this chapter, and the other two as well, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	88. Embarrassed

**Here's the last of three chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 88**

 **Jasper is** EMBARRASSED

"Esme,"

At hearing her son's quivering voice, Esme rushed from her seat and flashed up to the bedroom he shared with Alice. She knocked on the door, but as she turned the handle to enter, she heard;

"No, mama, don't come in. Please can I ask a favour?"

"Of course, darling, anything," Esme promised, wanting to bring some peace to her son. She could feel his embarrassment drifting through the door and had to fight the urge she felt to hide.

"May I borrow some of Carlisle's clothes? Will he mind?"

"Of course he won't, my love," Esme soothed, "but why do you need them?"

"I'll explain shortly. Please can you find me something to wear?"

Esme promised her son that she would and disappeared off to her bedroom, rummaging through her husband's closet to find something suitable for her newest baby. Pulling out a pair of Carlisle's sweatpants and a long-sleeved t-shirt - Carlisle's night wear - she returned to Jasper's bedroom.

Knocking on the door, she waited.

The door opened slightly and Jasper held his hand out. Esme placed the clothes in the awaiting hand and watched as the door was closed again. In seconds the door was reopened, and Esme was invited in.

She followed her boy, taking a seat on the bed beside him as he sat down.

"What's going on, darling?" She brushed his hair from his eyes as she waited patiently for an answer.

"Alice has lost her mind," Jasper whispered, "I accidentally upset her this morning. I returned from hunting to apologise only to find that she has thrown out all of my clothes. All that's left is two pairs of boxer shorts and some socks and shoes." Esme watched as he leant over his bed, producing a small piece of paper she hadn't noticed when she'd sat down. "The clothes I was wearing were soiled while I was hunting. They're not wearable until they're washed." Jasper handed the piece of paper to her and Esme's eyes narrowed as she read the words on it.

It was a letter from Alice, telling him exactly what she'd done and why.

"You understand that what Alice has done isn't acceptable, don't you?" Esme looped her arm around her son, pulling close for a moment before releasing him. "No matter what you did, Alice should not have stooped so low. Carlisle will not take it lightly."

"He won't mind me borrowing his clothes, will he?"

"No, darling, he will understand completely. But we need to get you some more of your own. Let's you and I go and use the computer. We'll order you some more to be delivered tomorrow. Okay?"

Esme rose from the bed when Jasper agreed, holding her hand out for him. She was a little surprised, if reassured, when he took it and followed her through to the library. She glanced at him, noting how he was behaving like a child caught in some mischief.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?"

"I owe Alice an apology," Jasper spoke as he took a seat on the chair beside her. "If I hadn't-,"

"Jasper, listen to me. No matter what you said or did, nothing gives her the right to get rid of your property. The money for your replacement clothes will be coming out of her allowance. Carlisle will decide if it goes any further. You have a look and see what you like, I'll go and wash and dry your clothes so you can feel more comfortable."

Allowance was an odd thing in the Cullen house. They were a family who had a serious amount of money and could afford to buy anything they wanted. It was designed to give the children a sense of freedom and responsibility. Despite their vampire years, the children were eternal teenagers. They needed _some_ responsibility. Jasper saved his money. He had done since he first received his allowance. He had it in case he needed it in an emergency. Edward spent his on musical instruments and cars. Alice blew hers as soon as she received it on clothing. This time it would be used to replace her husband's closet.

She entered Jasper's bedroom finding his clothing on the floor in the private bathroom he shared with Alice. The clothes were sodden, and Esme briefly wondered how Jasper had managed to track through the house without soaking everything in his path. She realised, then, seeing the dripping shower, that he must have tried to clean his clothes in the shower, probably when he realised he had no other clothing to wear.

Esme gathered up the clothing, ringing them out. Jasper was so smart, but sometimes he forgot his common sense.

She figured he must have panicked when he found he had no clothes.

She took them down to the laundry room and stuffed them into the washing machine, putting them on the fastest cycle. She then flashed back up the stairs to find her son pawing over the computer.

"Found anything?"

"I have a couple of pairs of jeans, and some long sleeved t-shirts," Jasper explained, "they'll do until I can go into town and do some real shopping."

Esme ran her hand through Jasper's hair as she said;

"You've got an hour altogether and your clothes will be as good as new."

"Sadly Carlisle will be back before then and I'll have to explain why I'm wearing his clothes."

"Carlisle will find out anyway, sweetheart," Esme reminded him. She watched as he purchased the clothes from her account and silenced him before he could promise to pay her back.

"Alice will be paying for them."

Hearing the car door close in the garage, she ruffled his hair and told him that she was going to explain to Carlisle what was going on. She left him turning the computer off and danced down to meet her husband.

"Peace," Carlisle breathed with a sigh of relief and he made his way up to Esme. She laughed at his comment before wrapping herself around him.

"Not for long, sadly. Did you have a good day at work?"

"I saved a life today," Carlisle beamed and Esme smiled along with him.

"Listen, love," Esme began, "we've an issue to deal with when Alice gets home." She heard Carlisle's hum and let out a sigh. "She and Jasper got into a row. To pay him back, she's got rid of all of his clothing. The poor boy has nothing but a few pairs of boxer shorts, some socks and the clothes he was wearing."

"'Was' wearing?"

"Jasper's clothing was soiled while he was on a hunt. The silly boy decided to try and wash them using his shower. He's wearing some of your lounging clothes right now." She played with the collar of Carlisle's shirt as she spoke, "He's ordered some more online, which Alice will be paying for out of her allowance. He's rather subdued. Whether out of humiliation or out of hurt, I'm not sure."

"I'll go and speak to him. Are you joining me?"

"I will do. I just need to put Jasper's clothing in to dry. Carlisle, he's blaming himself. He seems to feel that he deserves it for arguing with her."

Once Jasper's clothes had dried, she took them up the stairs to him. Knocking on the bedroom door, she entered to find her husband and son sitting opposite one another and she handed the clothing over to Jasper.

"Thank you," He glanced at Carlisle and said; "may I?"

Carlisle nodded his consent and Jasper disappeared into the bathroom to change.

"He'll feel better when he's wearing his own clothes again." Esme smiled when Jasper returned and wrapped her arms around him. She then took the bundle of clothes from his hands. "Have you come to a solution?"

"Jasper understands that he shouldn't have upset Alice, and is more than happy to apologise," Carlisle started and Esme felt shock at his words. He was supposed to be thinking of a punishment for Alice, not Jasper. "He also thinks that having Alice pay to re-stock his closet is certainly punishment. Particularly when she will have no say in what he buys."

"Thank you," Jasper leant over and gave her another hug, "thank you for finding me some clothes. Thank you for letting me borrow them, Carlisle."

 **Jasper's kind of childlike and out of character is this chapter, but I'm going to put it down to feeling humiliated.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews on this chapter, and the other two as well, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	89. Impulsive

**Here's the first of three updates for today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 89**

 **Jasper is** IMPULSIVE

Alice let out a squeal of surprise as she suddenly found herself pinned to the bed. Jasper hovered above her, his lips pulled back in a wide, authentic smile and a playful twinkle making his eyes shine. She laughed as he shifted, easily picking her up and spinning them around so Alice was lying on his chest, she pecked his lips from her position and was about to get herself comfortable when Jasper said;

"We have the house to ourselves, doll."

"It seems that way," She nodded, pretending to be oblivious to what her husband was hinting at. But there were _certain things_ that she couldn't so easily ignore.

"They won't be back for a few hours," Jasper lowered his voice to a seductive whisper and said, "we have _plenty_ of time." She felt as his teeth came into contact with the top of her ear, nibbling. "I can think of a few ways to pass the time."

"Hmm? What do you have in mind?"

"Homework?"

Alice let out a laugh at her husband and lightly smacked his chest.

"Oh, how about television?"

"Jazz,"

"Come on, Ali, you know what I want," Jasper lowered his voice to a whisper again and said, "I know you want it too. I can feel it. Are we gonna make good use o' this time, or not?"

Alice let out a pseudo exasperated sigh and pretended to groan.

"If we must,"

Jasper's low chuckle made the smile she had been attempting to suppress break free and her arms wrapped around his waist as he toyed with the hem of her shirt.

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please check out my new story** Jasper's Story **. It currently has no reviews and I'd love to find out if you'd like me to continue it or not.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews on this chapter before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	90. Preoccupied

**Here's the first of three updates for today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 90**

 **Jasper is** PREOCCUPIED

Jasper ran his finger over the crease where Alice's knee bent. Her legs were curled up behind her, her body resting against Jasper's. He smiled at the giggle the action produced, and did it again. She laughed, batting his hands away. He watched as she turned her attention to the patriarch standing in front of them, his face alight with patient amusement as he took in Jasper's lovey-dovey antics.

"Alright, you two," Carlisle said eventually, "this will only take a couple of seconds. I-,"

Jasper didn't hear the rest. His focus shifted to a strand of hair sticking out from Alice's head. He always loved her short, spiky hair, even if she wasn't too keen on the fact that it was very hard to control. He fingered the piece, tucking it under the rest in a bit to keep it down and letting out a low chuckle when it popped back up just a second later.

"Jasper, focus please," Jasper nodded, turning his attention back to Carlisle. "As I was saying-,"

Jasper rubbed his hand up and down Alice's shoulder, unconsciously nibbling the top of her ear. He heard Alice giggle at his actions, and looked up to find Carlisle standing now with his arms folded across his chest.

"Are you going to listen, Jasper? Or do I need to sit you on separate couches?"

"I'm listenin'," Jasper promised, but the second Carlisle began to talk his thoughts wandered. Given where they wandered, he could only be thankful that Edward wasn't in the house to witness them. He didn't think about his own gift however.

"Jasper, please," Carlisle's voice broke his thoughts again, "try to keep yourself under control. I-," He watched as Carlisle squirmed a little uncomfortably and then laughed as he said; "You know what? Go on. Do what you have to do. Just get it out of your system."

Carlisle disappeared a few seconds later, no doubt to find Esme.

Alice lifted her head so she could look him in the eye and said;

"Bedroom?"

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please check out my new story** Jasper's Story **. It currently has no reviews and I'd love to find out if you'd like me to continue it or not.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews on this chapter before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	91. Numb

**Here's the first of three updates for today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 91**

 **Jasper is** NUMB

"Don't touch him, Carlisle," Alice whispered as she cradled her husband's head in her lap, stroking the sides of his face with tender touches. "He'll be fine soon. He'd mending himself. He does it sometimes when things get too much for him. He has to cut himself off from the world to make himself better. He had me worrying something rotten when he first did it. I thought something was seriously wrong with him." She smiled softly at Carlisle then. "He knows my touch. He's used to it. If you touch him, you may startle him and he could hurt you."

"Why does he need to mend himself?" Carlisle questioned, taking a seat on Alice's desk chair and rolling it over to join them.

"He's overwhelmed himself with memories and thoughts. He's protecting his mind and his emotions. His past is a very difficult thing for him to face. He tries to, but sometimes it catches him out and it hurts him. He's accidentally hurt himself. He's making it better now."

"How long does it usually take?"

Alice smiled softly at the worried patriarch.

"It'll take him as long as he needs. It may be a few hours. It could be a few days. We'll find out. He'll be back to the Jasper you're used to soon enough, though. Don't worry."

"And you'll stay here with him?"

"I'll be here until he's better," Alice confirmed.

"Is he meditating?" Carlisle questioned and Alice could see the curiosity burning in his eyes. Clearly he'd never witnessed anything like this before.

"Something like that. He calls it decompressing. He can hear everything we're saying. He knows we're here. When he meditates, he has no knowledge of his surroundings. He needs to meditate, but he doesn't feel safe enough right now. He needs to get his anxiety under control before he'll even think of meditating. He is okay, Carlisle. You don't need to be so worried."

"Its difficult not to be," Alice chuckled softly.

"I know. But you'll see, he'll be as right as rain soon enough." Alice watched as Carlisle smiled at her, ruffling her hair as he rose from his seat.

"I'll leave you to it, then. It seems you know what you're doing."

"Carlisle? Can you make sure we're left alone for a little while, please? Jasper would prefer it."

"Of course, sweetheart. Feel better soon, Jasper." Alice smiled as Carlisle spoke to her husband. That was certain to bring him some comfort.

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please check out my new story** Jasper's Story **. It currently has no reviews and I'd love to find out if you'd like me to continue it or not.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews on this chapter before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	92. Quiet

**Here's the first of three chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 92**

 **Jasper is** QUIET

"Sweetheart, are you alright?"

Esme's voice pulled Jasper from his thoughts. He looked up to see her standing in the doorway to Carlisle's study. Carlisle had sent him in here to think about his behaviour and why it wasn't okay to fight with his siblings out of anger. The anger he had been feeling had vanished now, giving way to guilt and anxiety. He hadn't meant to get angry. He certainly hadn't meant to fight with Edward.

Jasper thought about Esme's question for a moment, before shrugging his shoulders. He wasn't sure how he felt, not exactly. He was hurting, there had been things in his thoughts that were personal to him, and Edward had plucked them out of his head and hurled them at him as insults. He was angry, Edward had _no right_ to use the secrets of his past as ammunition. But most of all he was tired, tired of arguing, tired of getting in trouble. He was just _tired_.

Jasper watched as Esme entered the room, taking a seat next to him on the sofa. Her hand came to rest on his knee and he sent her a small smile.

"Carlisle's just going to have a chat with you. You're not in serious trouble. You'll be back with Alice soon."

Jasper nodded his head, leaning back against the back of the sofa and closing his eyes. He liked having Esme close by. Her presence alone was very calming, no matter how upset or scared he might be.

He didn't feel like talking right now, which Esme seemed to accept. He felt her wrap her arm around him, pulling him close. He leant into the embrace, waiting for Carlisle to arrive to dole out his sanctions.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews on this chapter, and the other two as well, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	93. Kind

**Here's the second of three chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 93**

 **Jasper is** KIND

He tensed as a finger traced the scar above his left eyebrow, moving down to the ones on his cheek, then his chin and his neck. The hand stopped there and Jasper lifted his eyes to meet the bright red ones of the newborn in the family. The look on her face was unmistakably pained and Jasper could feel the sympathy she felt for him. She glanced at her wrists and her arms, taking in her own scars.

"Not quite as many," Jasper teased softly, trying to break the tension. Edward had gone a little over the top trying to change her. Now, in her first day as a vampire, she had so many scars that she was well on the way to joining Jasper.

He had been expecting the reaction she had given him. But he hadn't quite expected her to become so... touchy. People often traced his scars. Esme did in her own affectionate way. Alice touched them to remind him that his scars didn't define him. That she loved him regardless of the way he looked. Jasper did it too, running his thumb over the scars on his hands when he was upset or anxious.

He hadn't expected Bella to do it.

He'd been expecting her to attack when she saw his scars.

That would have been a typical newborn reaction.

But she'd walked to him, trying to be slow. Clearly not wanting to startle him. And had adopted a sad expression. It had taken him a moment to realise what she was doing.

"Bella?" He took her hands gently, running his thumb over the scar on _her_ wrist. "I'm okay, darlin'." He let go of her hand, rolling his sleeve up to show the scar that he had received during the fight with Victoria and her newborn army, it was hidden among so many more criss-crossing half moons. "This is the most recent. All the rest, they're from a very long time ago. Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself. You must be thirsty. Edward wants to take you hunting."

"I'm sorry, Jasper," She whispered. "I'm sorry this happened to you."

"I'm okay, Bella." He repeated. "It was a long time ago."

He needed her to know that he was happy here. His past was history and he was safe. Jasper squeezed her hands again, and then used his gift to show Bella. He watched her smile softly, taking Edward's hand when Jasper let go and heading off hunting.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews on this chapter, and the other two as well, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	94. Grieving

**Here's the last of three chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Sorry it's so short.**

 **Chapter 94**

 ** **Jasper is**** GRIEVING

"It's normal." Jasper furrowed his eyebrows at Alice's words, nuzzling into her arms and resting his head against her chest. They were laying on the bed they shared in the room Alice had stolen from Edward when they had arrived. "Living with Maria was a very big part of your life, Jasper. Moving here and comparing Carlisle and Esme to her has brought up memories. You're feeling this way because you're missing the predictability Maria showed."

Jasper almost laughed at Alice's words. Predictability. Nothing about Maria was ever predictable.

"You had a general idea of how she would react to situations. You don't have that with Carlisle and Esme."

He felt Alice's arms tighten around him and he revelled in the absolute love he was feeling from her.

"It'll get better, sweetheart," Her voice was sincere but Jasper wasn't sure. "You'll adjust to Carlisle and Esme's ways. You'll learn to understand them. And you'll settle into life here. I _promise_ you, it'll be a much better life than the one you're used to."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews on this chapter, and the other two as well, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	95. Self-Conscious

**Here's the first of three chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 95**

 **Jasper is** SELF-CONSCIOUS

Letting the towel fall from around his waist, Jasper stood in the centre of the bathroom he shared with Alice, staring at the space he had wiped out of the misted over mirror and his distorted reflection. His eyes danced over his body, his finger tracing the scars on his stomach. He moved his hand to the scars on his chest, up to his collar bone and then his neck and his jaw. He fingered the scar above his eyebrow as his chest began to shudder.

He let his eyes dance up and down his arms and his legs, taking in the ravaged flesh, the criss-crossing half-moons that marred his skin. He swallowed roughly against the lump that sat in his throat, and he forced himself to believe that the liquid falling down his face was left-over water from his hair.

"Jazz, I," Whatever his little princess was going to say stopped short when she entered the bathroom, taking in the sight before her. "Well _this_ is a nice surprise," She smiled, but it didn't last long when her eyes came to rest on his face. "What on earth's the matter, my love?"

Jasper watched in silence as Alice quickly closed the space between them and he had to fight the urge to bend down and pick up the towel pooled around his feet.

"Look at me," He whispered, hating the way his voice cracked. He watched as Alice did as she was told, taking in his body before looking back up to meet his eyes with a confused expression. "How can you stand to see this? I look-,"

"Gorgeous," Alice interrupted, "you look gorgeous."

Jasper shook his head at her words.

"I look like a monster, Alice," Jasper hissed between gritted teeth, "there's not a single place free from scars on me."

Alice's hands suddenly appeared on Jasper's face, her thumbs gently wiping the moisture from his cheeks. He took in a shaky breath, watching her as she cupped his face in her hands, pulling herself up onto her toes to place a kiss against his lips.

"You're perfect, Jasper. Scars and all."

The kisses began raining down on different parts of his body, over all the scars she could find from his hairline to his feet and back up again. By the time she had raised to her normal height, Jasper couldn't stop the chuckles from bursting out of him. His Alice, his odd little pixie.

"In my eyes, there's _nothing_ better. You are gorgeous. You are perfect, and your scars are just tales of how you came to be the man you are now. And the man you are now is a wonderful, loving, _gorgeous_ person."

She raised herself to her toes again, pressing their lips together.

"Get dressed," She demanded as she pulled back from the kiss, "you're soggy."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews on this chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	96. Friendly

**Here's the second of three chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 96**

 **Jasper is** FRIENDLY

She hastily swiped the tears from her face as she turned her face away from the group. She would _not_ let them know how they'd made her feel. She would _not_ let them know how much they had gotten to her. She would _not_ -

She almost gasped as she felt the all-too familiar shift in her emotions. A shift that she had no control over. Looking up, her eyes met the concerned golden ones of her brother. He was sitting cross legged on the floor in front of her, smiling softly when she frowned in confusion.

"We're working together today," He told her. She nodded, knowing there was no argument there. She and Jasper had sports together often, now. Something Carlisle had pulled in order to monitor her safety.

Bella had questioned at first why Jasper had been the choice. What with the risk of injury. It wasn't that she didn't trust him. She just didn't want to cause him unnecessary pain.

Bella was pulled from her thoughts when Jasper rose to his feet, holding out a hand to help her up. She took it, wiping at her eyes again and smiling when Jasper handed a ball over to her. They were _supposed_ to be playing volleyball, but the coach thought it safer for everyone involved if she work more on her throwing and catching skills. Even if it was a very boring activity to Jasper.

"What did they say this time?" He questioned quietly as they moved off to the side of the gym, out of the way of the others.

"The usual." Bella shrugged, casually tossing the ball in the direction of her brother. She hoped to appear nonchalant, but she felt Jasper smooth out the stab of pain she'd felt at the topic.

"Bella, you are a much loved member of our family." She heard Jasper say. "A daughter, sister, best friend, girlfriend." He continued, lightly throwing the ball back to her. She fumbled to catch it and felt a slight triumph when she did.

One thing she liked about Jasper was that he didn't treat her as though she was extremely breakable. Where Edward would refuse to allow her to partake in any kind of physical activity, Jasper invited her. So did Emmett, but Bella had a feeling that was a little more for his own amusement than anything to do with what Bella wanted to do.

Jasper never made comments about her lack of physical prowess. He never made fun of her. Only encouraged. She fumbled a catch, he congratulated her on how close she had been. She succeeded, he sent her a wave of pride. She could understand completely how Jasper had been so charismatic in his previous life.

He was encouraging and understanding. And he seemed to have endless patience.

"What they say to you, or about you. Or even about us. It's not important." He effortlessly caught the ball she had thrown back towards him, still talking as he did so. "We know who we are, we know what goes on behind closed doors. Their opinions are not important. I know that what people say can hurt."

She sort of batted the ball away when it came towards her, then frowned as Jasper jogged to retrieve it. She wondered, for a moment, who had said hurtful things to Jasper. And then she briefly wondered if she could punch them in the face for him.

"Pay attention, Bella," Jasper softly called. He was standing back in his spot, waiting patiently for her. When he had her attention, he threw the ball before he continued talking. "It's especially hard to ignore hurtful things when you worry that they may be true. You _are_ a member of our family, Bella. And we love you. I know they make you question that. I know how they make you feel. But I also know that you're stronger than you think."

Jasper moved closer to her after he'd picked up the ball that she'd missed again, too caught up in her thoughts.

"If you can survive everything you have. You can survive a couple of mean girls. I know that what they say hurts, and it can be difficult. But look at it this way. You have two girls saying nasty things, versus six of us telling you how important and special you are. And you have six of us who will stand up for you and support you. We won't let you forget it."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews on this chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	97. Secretive

**Here's the last of three chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 97**

 **Jasper is** SECRETIVE

"...later, doll. I promise."

Alice felt her face fall as Jasper blew off her offer to hunt. Jasper _never_ did that. Even if he had hunted the day before, he would _always_ agree to go with her. Even if just for a bit of company. She watched as he jogged out of the door behind Emmett, hooting and laughing with him as they jumped into his truck.

She loved that Jasper was getting along with the others. Of course she did. But she didn't like that he was leaving her out of things. He hadn't even invited her with him. He hadn't even shown that he wanted her to go with him.

"He'll be back soon, princess," Carlisle stepped up beside her, looping an arm around her and pulling her into him. "I'm sure he'll go hunting with you then."

Alice couldn't help it. Her daddy's love had been her undoing. Her face crumpled and tears fell down her cheeks.

"Oh, princess," Carlisle cooed and she felt herself being pulled into an even tighter embrace, "there's no need for tears. He won't be long."

"He didn't even give me a kiss goodbye, daddy," Alice whimpered, letting her head drop. She felt a hand beneath her chin as Carlisle lifted her head up, looking straight into her eyes. "I think he's going off me."

"Don't be so silly, Alice," Carlisle reprimanded softly, "it probably just slipped his mind in his excitement. I'm sure he'll give you plenty of kisses to make up for it when he gets back."

"Probably not," Alice muttered.

"What do you mean, sweetheart?"

"He'll be too busy with Emmett," Alice grumbled, "they're inseparable. I'll be lucky if I see him at all tonight. I'm going to lie down, daddy."

She felt Carlisle kiss the top of her head before letting her go to her room. She climbed onto the bed, burrowing herself beneath the quilt, inhaling the scent of Jasper there. She squeezed her eyes closed, drifting off into a meditative state.

She was surprised into alertness when she felt the duvet being pulled away from her. Standing before her was Jasper. He was looking a little dishevelled; his hair was sticking up at all ends and there was a hole in the side of his shirt.

"Alice Whitlock," He spoke in all seriousness as she sat up to look at him, " _you_ are the silliest girl I've ever met. I go out for a little while and come back to get stopped by Carlisle telling me you've been in _tears_ because you think I've 'gone off' you. And all because I didn't give you a kiss before I went out?"

"I'm sorry, Jasper," Alice whimpered, a sudden sense of panic overcoming her, "I didn't-,"

"Yes you did," Jasper countered and Alice whimpered again, "you honestly felt I'd gone off you because I left without a kiss. Ali, I thought our relationship was stronger than that."

"It's not just that," Alice whispered.

"Then enlighten me, Alice, because I think I deserve that much,"

"Jazz, it's like you don't want to be around me anymore," Alice cursed herself when her eyes started to well up, "three nights in a row now you've either been out or you've been with Emmett and Edward."

"Alice, it was _you_ that told me I needed to spend time with the others. That's what I'm doing."

"But you're always too busy to spend time with me," A tear slid down her cheek as she heard Jasper huff in frustration.

"If I spend time with _you_ I'm not trying hard enough to bond. If I spend time with _them_ I'm too busy to spend time with you. Tell me, Alice, what am I supposed to do?"

The frustration that Alice had felt Jasper projecting faded and he took a seat beside her on the bed. Her tears had sped up, and her breathing had become laboured. A few moments of silence passed before Jasper reached out and pulled her into his embrace.

"Don't cry, darlin'," He soothed, running his hands through her short hair, "let's just talk this through. I didn't mean to make you feel unwanted, I was just doing as I was told. You should have just taken me aside and spoken to me about this. Why let it fester?"

"I was happy you were bonding," Alice hiccoughed, resting against Jasper. "But I miss you."

"Just like I miss you. But, listen, I know Emmett and I have been in and out and around the houses for a while. I think you'll like why."

"What?"

"I promised I'd take you hunting tonight," Jasper spoke, "and I intend to keep that promise. But I have a little surprise for you first."

"What surprise?" Alice gawped. "How did you manage to keep it from me?"

"With great difficulty. Let me change, and we can go."

Alice watched her husband as he changed out of his messed up clothing and fixed his hair before he reached out a hand to her. He pulled her from the bed, and pressed their lips together. He pulled Alice from the house, smiling at Esme who was in the back garden tending to her plants.

"Jazzy, where are we going?" Alice asked, running to keep up with her husband.

"Wait and see,"

It didn't take long to reach where they're were going and Jasper pulled her to a stop, covering her eyes with his hands before leading. A few moments later he removed his hands and Alice opened her eyes, letting out a little scream of surprise.

"Oh Jazzy!" She wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I love it!"

"I knew you would."

Before them was a large wooden building. It was all decked out inside with cushions and beanbags and pillows and blankets.

"I've got permission from Carlisle and Esme. After our hunt, you and I are spending the night here. As long as we phone and let them know, we can stay as long as we like. Emmett and I will be taking it down when we're done, but we have permission to take it home and erect it there if you'd like."

" _This_ is what you've been doing these nights?"

"Only these last two nights, darlin'" Jasper smiled, "we went fishing the first night. Hey now," Alice tried to blink away the tears that were now rolling down her cheeks again, "none of that."

"Jazz I'm so sorry," She whimpered, "I'm sorry I questioned your love. I was stupid."

"You were." Jasper agreed. "But I've forgiven it. Shall we hunt so we can return?"

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews on this chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	98. Livid

**Here's the first of three chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 98**

 **Jasper is** LIVID

Jasper's breath was coming out in pants through clenched teeth as he glowered at his so-called brother. His hands were clenched into tight fists, his body hunched in a defensive position, ready to fight, ready to defend. His lips were pulled back over his teeth, a snarl ready to escape. And it would have to, had it not been for the leader of the coven appearing in between them.

"You! Get outside, now." Jasper watched as he gestured for the other vampire to leave, watching as he scurried away, his wife hot on his tail. "You. Calm down. You know for a fact that I do _not_ tolerate fighting in this family." Jasper snapped his teeth at Carlisle, a warning. Carlisle took the warning, taking a step back away from him. "Take all the time you need, but calm down. I will not take it lightly if anybody gets hurt."

Jasper kept his gaze on Carlisle, knowing that the person he needed to help him had been sent outside with the others. He needed Alice. She was the only person who could help. But he couldn't calm himself enough to convey this to Carlisle, he was too deep into his vampire nature to produce anything other than growls and snarls.

It seemed, though, that _somebody_ read his mind because a certain little pixie made her way back into the house. She got so far in before Carlisle grabbed her, pulling her away from him. At the sight, Jasper let out a roar. How _dare_ Carlisle lay his hands on his wife?

"It's okay, daddy," Jasper heard Alice say. "He won't hurt me. I can help him."

All of a sudden, Alice was standing in front of him, her hands resting on either side of his face. She pulled his head down so that he was looking in her eyes.

"Jazzy, it's okay," Jasper forced himself to focus on Alice's voice. He looked deeply into her eyes, seeing the sincerity in there. "I'm okay."

Jasper let out a growl at Alice's words.

"He had _no_ right!"

Oh, good, he could talk now. That was a sign that he was calming down, despite the fury he was still feeling.

"He didn't hurt me. I think he was supposed to be playing, he just got a little rough."

" _Playing?_ " Jasper's eyebrows knitted together. "His immortal lifetime aside, he is _20_ years old. He's too old to be _playing_. Especially stupid games like that."

"You're the same physical age," Alice pointed out, "and you can be just as playful."

"I'm 19. And I don't throw people around rooms and call it 'fun'. There's playful, and then there's stupidity. He could have hurt you."

"Yes, he could," Alice agreed, "but he didn't. I'm fine."

"I felt your fear,"

"You felt my shock, Jazz. I wasn't frightened. Just a little surprised to find myself being tossed across the room. But nothing bad happened. And I'm certain Carlisle will deal with it. You don't need to."

Jasper could feel himself calming as Alice spoke. He knew what she was saying was true. Carlisle would deal with Emmett's stupid behaviour. He would be disciplined for his recklessness, _and_ Alice was right, she hadn't been hurt.

Suddenly Alice's arms were wrapped around his waist, squeezing tightly.

"That's better, I don't like it when you're angry."

Jasper nodded his head. He knew that.

"I'm sorry, darlin'," Jasper spoke into his hair, wrapping his arms around her in return. "I'm sorry, Carlisle."

"I'll deal with Emmett. You two go on upstairs. Jasper, let yourself relax for a little while. It'll do you some good."

Jasper nodded, taking in a deep breath, inhaling Alice's scent. She took him by the hand, leading him upstairs to their bedroom.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews on this chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	99. Compassionate

**Here's the second of three chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 99**

 **Jasper is** COMPASSIONATE

Jasper felt his chest clench, a slight feeling of panic causing his breath to catch as he watched Carlisle's eyes fill with tears. It was something he hadn't seen before, and something he had never wanted to see. But it was happening, and so Jasper was going to help him through it. He moved closer as the tears began their descent down Carlisle's cheeks, taking his hands when he made to cover his face and leaning their foreheads together.

"Don't hide, papa," Jasper squeezed his hands in an attempt to comfort him, feeling the warring emotions his father figure was unknowing emitting. "You don't need to hide. Nobody expects you to be strong all the time. We understand that you're like us and that you feel in the same way we do. And that's okay. To expect anything else of you would be unfair."

"I'm the one everybody looks up to, Jasper. The head surgeon. The doctor on call. When something goes wrong, I'm the one to blame. I made a mistake-,"

"You didn't." Jasper interrupted. "You correctly diagnosed that patient. You prescribed the correct medication for her. _You_ know that. It was the nurse that made the mistake. She administered the drug that the patient was allergic to even though the allergy was mentioned in your notes. You are not to blame for what happened yesterday."

He waited for a moment to see if Carlisle would speak. When he didn't, Jasper took a seat beside him on Carlisle and Esme's bed - he'd been invited in after he'd picked up on Carlisle's negative emotions - and wrapped his arms around him, allowing the older vampire to lean against him.

He used his gift, projecting calm onto his father, hoping to comfort him.

"I know you're feeling guilty," He began after a momentary silence, "but you need to believe that you are not to blame for what happened. The nurse made the mistake. Not you. Do you believe that?"

It took a few moments of deliberating but Carlisle eventually nodded, raising his hands to wipe at his eyes.

Jasper gave him a little squeeze, continuing with his calm and serenity.

"I think you should stay at home today."

"I can't, Jasper. I-"

Jasper shook his head, cutting Carlisle off again.

"If this were the other way around, and I had been the one crying, you would have made certain that I took the day off to recover. You need to do the same thing. There are plenty of doctors and nurses at that hospital that can cover for you. So phone in sick, and then spend the day relaxing with Esme while we're all at school."

He shook his head when Carlisle made an attempt to argue, again.

"It's not a lie. You're not feeling one hundred percent. And Esme is very worried about you. I'm sure you know that Edward and Alice are having a little trouble keeping her downstairs." They had decided it best if Jasper dealt with the issue. He was a very good listener and would be able to use his gift to help Carlisle.

They knew that Esme would be able to comfort him, but not quite be able to convince him to phone in sick so he could take the time he needed to deal with his emotions regarding the death of a patient. _His_ patient.

"I believe it would be in your best interest to stay at home and rest."

Carlisle seemed to think about what Jasper had said. And Jasper was a little worried that he was going to refuse. But he simply nodded his head, wiping his eyes again and then wrapping his own arms around him to complete the embrace.

"Thank you, Jasper." He spoke softly, resting his head on top of Jasper's for a moment. "I'll do that."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews on this chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	100. Tearful

**We made it to 100! :D**

 **Here's the last of three chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 100**

 **Jasper is** TEARFUL

"I miss my mama", Jasper whispered, tears pouring down his cheeks as Alice wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into her embrace. "I know it's silly, but I just wanna see her again. Just one more time. I never even got to say goodbye. I shoulda survived that war, I should have returned home to my mama, my papa and my siblings."

She felt his shoulders shaking as he sobbed against her and she hated how helpless she felt.

"Tell me about her," Alice suggested, combing her fingers through his hair, "tell me what you remember."

"Oh, Ali, she was wonderful." She heard his sniffle as he lowered himself down to lay his head in her lap. "She had five of us. I was the third-born. Four sons and a daughter. Yet she made certain that all of us knew how special we were. She was no prouder of one than the others. And you knew her love was so honest and true. She'd fret if we had even the slightest sniffle."

"What were they called? You never talk about them."

"It's hard. Maria would never allow such a distraction." She heard Jasper admit quietly. "They were my family, Ali. And I'm the only one left. I can't even carry on the Whitlock name." She watched as Jasper took a deep breath before he said. "The oldest was Carter. Followed by Joshua. Then me. Then Reese and finally my little sister Bess. My mama's name was Bonnie. And my papa's name was Graham. I don't know what happened to them. I don't know if they had children of their own or... I never had the courage to find out."

"I'll come with you." Alice offered, absently stroking Jasper's cheek as he spoke. "If you want to search your history. If you'd like to visit their final resting places. I'll come with you."

"You'd do that?"

"Of course."

"Mama used to smell like cookie dough." Jasper recalled. "She'd always be bakin'. School sales or just for the family to enjoy. Papa brought in the money. He was a tree surgeon. They paid him well for his services and he paid to provide the food. We grew what else we could. And what we needed I bought down the market. Sometimes, if we'd all been especially good, mama would let us have a treat. She had to stretch the money they received to accommodate it which made it all the more special."

Alice listened intently, wondering what little Jasper was like. She wondered if there were any surviving photographs.

"Carter took an apprenticeship as a blacksmith when I left for war." Jasper explained. "I remember that. But I don't recall what Joshua chose to do. I left for the war too young. I was only 17 but I lied about my age. I was a major at just 20. If I'd never joined that war-..."

"You'd have never met me." Alice interrupted whatever he was going to say. "You fought for what you believed in. And your fight led you to me. And to this new family. Jazz, they'll never replace your old family. I don't expect them to. I never wanted that. And I don't expect you to call them by your parent's titles. I don't remember my family, so calling then mom and daddy is easy for me. Nobody expects that of you. Perhaps you'll feel comfortable with it in years to come, but nobody expects it right now."

Alice wiped Jasper's tears away.

"When you're ready to learn more about yourself and your family, just let me know. We'll do what needs to be done to get you some closure, even it if means travelling the world."

Alice leant down, pressing her lips to her husband's.

"Thank you, Ali."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I figure Jasper wouldn't have had much chance to grieve his family when he was with Maria, so I thought I'd give him that opportunity. Obviously all names are made up and I'm not even sure if Jasper had siblings in his human life.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews on this chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	101. Vulnerable

**Here's the first of three chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 101**

 **Jasper is** VULNERABLE

Edward sucked in a sharp breath, his hands reaching up to clutch at his head as image after image after image of the torture his brother had suffered through transferred between their minds. Edward unconsciously dropped to his knees, closing his eyes against the onslaught of pain he felt waving from Jasper. He wanted to up and leave the room, but he couldn't leave Jasper alone with these thoughts. He needed to be there when Jasper came back out of these flashbacks, he needed Jasper to know that he wasn't on his own.

So he curled up in a little ball on the floor and waited for them to pass, begging silently for it to go away.

If this was what _he_ was going through, he couldn't even begin to imagine what Jasper was going through right now.

He stayed silent, not even sure that he could make any noise if he wanted to.

The pain vanished as suddenly as it had appeared, the visions in his head disappearing with them. And he looked up, seeing Jasper standing now, staring down at him. His eyes were dark, but their gold was slowly returning. His face was contorting in an expression of concern.

Edward slowly rose to his feet, not wanting to startle his brother. He was going to speak to him, to ask if he was okay, when all of a sudden Jasper's hands were clutching at his shirt and he found himself pinned up against the wall, his feet dangling above the ground.

" _What_ did you _see_?" Jasper literally snarled at him, their faces inches apart. Edward could see the venom pooling in Jasper's mouth and he began to panic a little. He's witnessed it before, but only when Jasper thought he was in danger. He was readying himself to fight, to protect himself. To protect his secret.

Edward rushed to tell him, making certain not to keep anything secret. Jasper needed to know what he had been made aware of. Edward wasn't going to try hiding anything from him. He wouldn't do that.

"Jasper," Edward spoke suddenly, seeing Jasper's eyes darken in anger as he recounted what thoughts he had been hit with.

"You will not tell anyone what you saw, do you understand? Or do I need to give you an incentive not to?"

Edward gasped as Bella suddenly flickered through Jasper's mind, lifeless, broken. Edward felt the lump rise in his throat at the sight and he shook his head roughly, trying to remove it. Edward gasped again as he was suddenly shaken by Jasper.

"Do you understand?"

Jasper punctuated each word with the tightening of his hands around Edward's clothes.

"I wasn't going to." Edward gushed. "I swear, Jasper. I wasn't going to. Please, Jasper, please don't hurt her. I won't tell anyone. I promise, I-,"

Edward's words were cut off when he suddenly found himself sitting on the floor. Jasper was at the other side of the room, on his knees. His head was bowed, his hands by his sides. Edward frowned, rising back up to his feet and crossing to his brother.

"Jazz?"

"Edward, please," Jasper met his eyes, "accept my apology. I am truly sorry. I shouldn't-,"

"Don't worry about it. Its your past. I understand that you don't want people knowing. I promise, it'll stay between us. I won't tell anybody anything."

"I shouldn't have threatened you."

"You wanted to keep your secrets, secret. I understand. I'm not hurt, and I'm not frightened. I'm okay. We can forget this ever happened if it makes you feel better."

Edward watched as Jasper nodded his head.

"If you don't mind."

"Of course not."

Edward reached his hand out towards Jasper, helping him to his feet.

"Edward, I hope you don't mind, I have a favour to ask,"

"Go ahead."

"I need to hunt. Would you mind?"

"You want me to come with you?"

Jasper nodded his answer and Edward easily copied him. If hunting was what Jasper needed, then he'd go with him. He followed Jasper out of the house, towards their usual hunting grounds. He kept his distance, staying quiet as Jasper hunted.

"Hunting helps." Jasper said as he returned. "It gives me a release."

Edward nodded, he'd seen the way Jasper had hunted those deer.

"Truly, though, Edward. I am sorry."

"No harm, no foul." Edward shrugged, "Now, if you _ever_ want to beat Emmett at that videogame you're playing, you need some practice. Fancy it?"

Jasper nodded, giving Edward a playful shove and setting off running. Edward chased him, skidding to a stop at the front door of the house. _No running in the house_. That's what Carlisle always said. He joined Jasper on the floor in the living room, taking the controller he was holding out to him.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you. For not leaving. I appreciate it."

Edward nodded, deciding to take a chance. He very rarely did this, conscious of Jasper's dislike of physical contact. He reached an arm out, wrapping it around his brother momentarily. He was surprised when Jasper didn't fight it. He just copied him, before removing his arm as the television announced that the game was ready to play.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews on this chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	102. Apologetic

**Here's the second of three chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 102**

 **Jasper is** APOLOGETIC

"Come on, darlin'," Jasper cooed, enveloping his little wife in his arms and sending wave after wave of affection and love towards her as she sobbed into his chest. "You're going to make _me_ cry." He teased and heard her laugh as he did so. It was an odd sound, kind of strangled but it made him smile slightly nonetheless. He buried his nose in her hair, tightening the embrace a little. "I know you miss her, sweetie-,"

"She's been emailing me," Alice interjected before he could finish his sentence, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing because he didn't know what he could say to comfort her. "I have to send them back. Pretend I haven't seen them. She's struggling, Jasper. She's _really_ struggling. She can't cope without him. Without us."

Jasper sighed, trying to force down the guilt he felt so that he didn't accidentally transfer it onto Alice. He knew that this was his fault. If he hadn't lost control-,

He stopped himself there. This wasn't about him. Alice needed him.

"I am sorry, Alice." He whispered. "Truly, I am."

"We should have stayed. We shouldn't have listened to Edward. He's not even here!" She cried, turning suddenly and throwing her arms around his neck. "She's my sister, Jasper. And she needs us. I need _her_!"

Jasper didn't know what to say for the best. How could he comfort her when he didn't know what was going to happen? He couldn't promise she'd see her soon because he didn't know if she would. He had to face the reality that they might never see Bella again.

He felt Alice's body tremble beneath his arms, hearing her breathing quicken as her sobs deepened. He rushed to soothe her, using his words and his gift. Holding her as close as he could, pouring everything he had into the embrace.

"I'm sorry this happened, Alice," Jasper whispered over her sobs, knowing she'd be able to hear him. "I wish I could make it better, but I can't. I wish I could fix it, but I can't. And I am so very sorry. But don't give up hope, Ali. You taught me that. Grieve, of course. But promise me that you won't give up hope."

"I can't, Jazz. Not just yet." She spoke in a broken voice, sounding very young.

"I don't want it now. I'm not asking it of you right now. But soon."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews on this chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	103. Caring

**Here's the last of three chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 103**

 **Jasper is** CARING

After sharing a knowing look with Carlisle, Jasper wrapped an arm around the human's shoulders, pulling her slightly towards him as Carlisle bandaged up her hand. It was the second time she had decided to punch a werewolf in the face, _shapeshifter_ he mentally corrected himself _they're like the cheap version of werewolves_ , but this time she hadn't been quite so lucky.

Carlisle had taken one look at Bella's swollen hand and had told her that it was broken. But he'd double checked with the x ray machine in his medical room and confirmed his suspicions.

Jasper wasn't too worried about her hand. Carlisle could deal with that, and although he didn't want her to be in pain, it was her emotional state he was more bothered about.

Jacob, Jasper mentally spat on the floor at his name, had decided that it was acceptable to make advances on her _again_.

The only way that she had been able to get him to let go of her was to punch him. Repeatedly. Bella was terrified. Jasper could feel it. She was trembling in his hold and he was trying his damned hardest to not let his anger at the dog show. He didn't want Bella to misunderstand. He didn't want her to think she had angered him.

Jasper caught Carlisle's eye and could tell that they were thinking the same thing. The shapeshifter wasn't good for her. Bella couldn't protect herself against him. Of course, she couldn't exactly protect herself against _them_ either, but they would never hurt her intentionally.

He used his gift to comfort her. Wrapping her in calm and love and a feeling of contentment, but even with his intervention tears continued to drip slowly down her cheeks.

"You're safe here, darlin'," Jasper whispered as Carlisle wrapped her arm in a sling, "we _will_ protect you."

A glass of water appeared in front of Bella, along with a couple of pain killers, and she took it hesitantly, her hand trembling as she did so.

"Would you feel better if I phoned for Alice to come?" Jasper asked softly, taking the now empty glass from Bella and handing it to Carlisle.

He watched her shake her head, hiccoughing as she tried to catch her breath. He'd wondered if having a female with them would help her settle. She'd come to them after being assaulted by a male and was now alone in a house with two men.

"I trust you."

Jasper felt his heart swell at Bella's whispered admission and he squeezed her a little tighter.

"Which we are very grateful for," It was Carlisle who verbally answered her, "and I'm thankful that you came here for help. But we need to contact your father and tell him what happened."

Bella shook her head. "He thought it was funny last time. He'll just think I'm overreacting again. May I-?"

She paused, seemingly thinking her next words over and Jasper watched Carlisle nod encouragingly.

"May I stay here tonight? I don't want to have to explain..."

"Of course you may." Carlisle agreed as she trailed off, taking Bella's uninjured hand and holding it between his two. "You're always welcome here, Bella. Why don't you and Jasper go and watch the television in the sitting room while those pain pills have the chance to work."

Jasper nodded at Carlisle's unspoken request. Look after her. He was going to anyway. Rising from his seat, he led Bella to the sitting room and picked out a movie he thought she might enjoy. They certainly had a big enough selection, he was sure some would appeal to her.

Jasper took a seat beside her and had to admit that he was very surprised when she curled up against him, leaning her head on his chest again as she did so. He knew that she was drawing comfort from him, and he was very happy that it was he that she had chosen.

Not too long into the movie, Bella had drifted off to sleep, wrapped in Jasper's comfort. Jasper smiled at Carlisle as he entered the room, covering the pair of them with a blanket and placing a plate of Bella's favourite snacks on the coffee table for when she woke up.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews on this chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	104. Lost

**Here's the first of three chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 104**

 **Jasper is** LOST

"Alice, I'm worried." He could see the shock on her face at his admission. It was very rare that he admitted any kind of emotional weakness and he certainly saw being worried as an emotional weakness. Alice rose from where she was laid on the bed, and she was standing beside Jasper in seconds, her arm hooking around his waist. She snuggled close to him, emitting waves of concern and of love as they both turned their attention out of the large window wall.

"Talk to me, love. What are you worried about?"

"Can I be completely honest? Without you getting cross with me?"

"Of course, my darling."

"I think we made a mistake coming here," Jasper said in a rush. "I think we made a big mistake. And I think we need to fix it. I'm worried what might happen if we don't. There's too much power in this coven. Carlisle's lived longer than any of us, you don't get to live that long without being skilled. Edward can read minds. And look at how _strong_ Emmett is. There's too many ways that they can attack us, and..."

"Jazzy, shh." Alice's looped arm became an embrace as she added the other one. "You're thinking about all the wrong things. You're being my soldier again, instead of my _Jasper_. Look at it this way, you have a brother who can tell you if somebody else is plotting against you. A father with so much life experience that he can be your rock. And Emmett will make a fantastic wrestling partner for you. I've seen it."

Jasper avoided her gaze for a moment.

"We'll give it a try, darling. Let's leave it a month. If you're still feeling like this then, we'll move on. I won't force you to stay if you're uncomfortable. But I'd like you to give it a try. I think this is going to be a good thing for us."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	105. Soft

**Here's the second of three chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 105**

 **Jasper is** SOFT

Jasper could manipulate the emotions around him. And he could feel them. But there was nothing he could do to help when it came to people suffering through flashbacks, he could only wait until it was over and comfort them if they wanted it. So to see Esme looking at him, through eyes seeing him as somebody else, he had to just hold his breath and pray for the best. She was angry, he could feel it, and she was very upset.

"Charles," The snarl made Jasper start, and suddenly Esme's hands were around his throat. His head collided with the work surface as she knocked him down, leaving a gaping hole, the material falling around where he landed on the floor. He wanted to call out for help, not wanting to have to hurt Esme to protect himself, but he didn't know what speaking would do. He'd suffered through enough flashbacks to know that the slightest thing can make them worse.

He forced himself to stay quiet, allowing his body to go limp and hoping that she would take it as a sign of surrender from the man who had hurt her so badly. Esme's hands tightened around his throat, clearly she had the intention of murdering the man who had done her wrong. If he were human, Esme would be cutting off his airway now, slowly suffocating him.

" _Esme!_ " Jasper startled again at the sudden shout, and Carlisle appeared, pulling her away from him. Jasper breathed a small sigh of relief. It seemed Carlisle's reaction pulled Esme out of her flashback, because, as Jasper lifted himself slowly to his feet, he could hear Esme's soft sobs as she gasped apologies.

"Oh, Jasper-," She whimpered, clinging onto Carlisle as though he was her lifeline, "my baby, I am _so_ sorry, Jasper, I -,"

"Don't worry, Esme," Jasper brushed himself off, "no harm, no foul."

"What happened?" Carlisle demanded. Jasper could feel the patriarch's confusion. He was torn between defending Esme from whatever Jasper had done to incur such an attack and between defending Jasper from his wife who had tried to hurt him.

"I thought -,"

Esme hiccoughed a sob, and Jasper sent out some calm towards her.

"Esme suffered a flashback, Carlisle," Jasper wanted to embrace his mother figure, but he could feel that she was hurting and probably wouldn't want to risk him being so close. "I'm not hurt, just a little dusty. May I go and shower?"

Jasper watched as Carlisle nodded, dismissing him with a wave of his hand. Jasper flashed up to his bedroom, taking a quick shower and he'd just got himself dressed when there was a quiet knock on Jasper bedroom door.

"It's open," He ran a brush through his hair as Esme poked her head around the door, Carlisle just behind her. He smiled at them, gesturing to the bed.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry, my darling," Esme was calmer now, but he could still feel her sadness.

"Don't worry about it," Jasper walked over to sit beside her on the bed. He ran his hand up and down her back in a soothing gesture, hoping to bring her some comfort. "I'm not worried about it. You had a flashback, I understand. _I_ have them often enough to understand. I'm not angry with you."

"You are far too forgiving for your own good," Jasper chuckled at Esme's words. He certainly wasn't. Unless he knew for a fact that the person deserved forgiveness.

"There's nothing to forgive, mama," Jasper wrapped his arms around Esme, giving her a squeeze and letting her feel his affection. "Do you want me to fix the work surface?"

"I'm certain Esme and I can do it," Carlisle assured him, a hand coming to rest on his shoulder.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	106. Pacifying

**Here's the last of three chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 106**

 **Jasper is** PACIFYING

"What is it, darlin'," Jasper inquired, kneeling on the floor in front of where his little pixie was seated on a fallen tree trunk. ."No. No. Don't shake your head at me. What wrong? What's got you so upset?" He took her face in his hands, lifting her head slightly so that their eyes met. "I can feel it, princess. What's wrong?"

He froze for a moment, surprised when little Alice threw her arms around him in a crushing hug. He recovered quickly, though, and returned the embrace as she sobbed into his shoulder. He rocked gently from side to side, burying his hands in her hair. He longed to take her pain away, but something told him that she needed this. She needed to cry this out, to purge these emotions.

So he stayed quiet, fighting against his own emotions. Her upset was sparking his own and he had to bite back tears at seeing his little mate so pained.

"We're never going to get there," She whispered into his shoulder and he tightened his hold.

"Of course we are, princess." He argued, keeping his voice soft. "This is just a little bump in the road."

"But they keep _moving_ ," She stressed, her chest heaving as another sob escaped.

"So we keep looking." He stated simply. "It's not over. You keep using your visions and we'll get there. You found me, didn't you? You found me when I couldn't even find myself. So finding the Cullens - its going to be a breeze. You can't let a little bump throw you completely off course."

"There's been _so many_ bumps, Jasper."

"And they haven't stopped us yet. So they're not going to start now."

He could still feel her uncertainty, her fear. And so he did what he did best, he absorbed those feelings and he changed them, throwing peace and confidence at her.

"We'll get there, Alice. You've had faith since the beginning, so I have faith. I'm not going to let you give up. You're just a little disappointed. I know it's taking longer than you expected."

He lowered himself to the ground, crossing his legs and pulling Alice onto his lap. He cradled her to his chest, holding her tightly and rocking her gently.

"We _will_ get there, Ali. But for tonight, we'll rest. Start afresh in the morning."

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, continuing his soft rocking until Alice had calmed.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	107. Overbearing

**Here's the first of three chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 107**

 **Jasper is** OVERBEARING

"For goodness sake, Jasper!" Alice snapped, pushing him backwards, away from her. "I was _fine_! I was just having some fun with Emmett. I was enjoying myself, but you just _had_ to overreact, didn't you? You had to make a big deal of everything, as per usual. If you'd have used your gift, you'd have realised that everything was fine. I'm not a princess, Jasper. I don't need protecting all the time."

Jasper felt as though he'd been stabbed.

He'd just wanted to keep her safe. He was her husband, that was _his_ job.

"Let me have some fun. You wrestle with Emmett all the time."

It was true, but that was different. Seeing his little Alice fighting his brute of brother had almost caused Jasper to have a heart attack. What else was he supposed to do? He wouldn't risk her getting hurt.

"For once, Jasper. Mind your own business and leave me alone."

Jasper took in a sharp breath, as though Alice had slapped him. He stepped backwards, then turned on his heel and walked towards the house, ignoring the remorse he felt coming from her. He flashed the rest of the way, locking himself in his study.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	108. Rebellious

**Here's the second of three chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 108**

 **Jasper is** REBELLIOUS

"Stop!"

Jasper and Emmett came to a standstill at the shout. Standing in the doorway to the kitchen, with her arms folded over her chest, was a seething Esme. She dropped her weight onto one leg when they saw her and they knew that they were in _a lot_ of trouble. Sharing a look, they slowly made their way over to her, lowering their gaze.

"If I'm not mistaken, _both_ of you were grounded."

They nodded in agreement. Carlisle had grounded them the night before for playing football in the house. Again.

"Not only have you broken your grounding, you come back like _this_." She gestured to their filthy clothes. The pair were sodden, their clothes dripping and muddy from the river they had fallen in during their most recent wrestling match.

"Don't think you're coming inside this house like that. Off."

They groaned, but figured they were in enough trouble as it was. They removed their clothing, letting it fall to the floor with a soggy slap, leaving them in just their boxers.

"Get yourselves upstairs." She demanded. "Shower. And then you're to stay in your rooms."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	109. Empathetic

**Here's the last of three chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 109**

 **Jasper is** EMPATHETIC

Carlisle had had enough. It didn't happen often, but occasionally his brood would push him too far. Emmett had got himself in trouble _again_ for arguing with the staff members at school. He'd been playing up too much in class, distracting his classmates and drawing _a lot_ of attention to himself. Carlisle and Esme were expected at the school for a meeting with the principal that night and how Emmett behaved in the next week would decide whether or not he was allowed to stay at the school he was at.

Rosalie hadn't been much better, acting like she was better than everybody else and throwing fits if she wasn't treated as such. Carlisle had discussed her behaviour with her multiple times. He'd even had Jasper project how her behaviour made the others feel to try and knock some sense into her but it hadn't done any good. She'd continually upset members of the family and, it seemed, nothing he could say or do would get her to stop.

Edward was in such a mood with himself over this human girl that had got his attention that he was snapping and snarling at anybody who bothered him. He'd threatened Alice, which had angered Jasper and Carlisle and Esme had needed to step in to resolve that situation.

Alice was her usual self, cheerful and chirpy. But she'd spent nearly $400 on a single outfit, so Carlisle had taken away her shopping privileges which had upset her, once again angering Jasper. He had lashed out at Carlisle for daring to make his wife cry, meaning that Jasper had been reprimanded for his behaviour again.

Jasper was very upset, with himself or with the others Carlisle wasn't sure, and had flat out refused to attend school. Esme had taken a look into his black eyes and told him that she'd phone in sick for him. But he _had_ to stay at home and rest.

Which is why seeing Jasper walking across the garden and towards the Cullen grounds had pushed Carlisle too far. He rose to his feet from where he'd been helping Esme plant her newest flowers, to stop his son in his tracks.

"I see how it is," He called, folding his arms over his chest as he regarded the boy, "you're too upset to attend school, but wandering off is fine. You were told you could have the day off _if_ you stayed resting in your room."

Carlisle didn't believe Jasper should have had the privilege of staying home from school after his deplorable behaviour that morning.

" _Papa_ ," Jasper's response surprised him. Not only did he use a very little used term of endearment towards him, but it had been said with such pain that Carlisle felt his heart clench, "I was just going hunting."

Carlisle had been about to reprimand the boy for not asking for permission, but what happened next surprised the words out of him. He watched as Jasper's entire body shuddered, his chest rising and falling too quickly. Jasper's hands came up to cover his face and Carlisle and Esme gasped as Jasper suddenly came crashing towards the floor.

Carlisle and Esme flashed across the garden, coming to a stop near the sobbing boy. They knelt on the ground, combing their hands through his hair and rubbing soothing circles on his back as they listened to his uneven breaths. Carlisle glanced up away from his boy and into the angry eyes of his wife.

"Jasper, son, I am so sorry. I never intended to make you cry," He'd never seen Jasper react like this to a reprimand. It seemed like too much of an overdramatic reaction to a few words. Unless it had been Carlisle's anger that had been the poor boy's undoing.

As if reading his mind, Jasper's hoarse voice caught his attention.

"It's not that,"

"What is it then, son?" Carlisle prompted gently. If he hadn't made Jasper cry then what had? As far as he was aware, nothing had happened to upset him so much. But Jasper was a very private person, and he would only share his worries with his wife unless they posed a threat to the entire family.

" _I don't know_ ," It was whimpered in the same pained voice as when Jasper had spoken his name and Carlisle had to refrain from gathering the boy up into his arms and squashing him to his chest. Jasper took in a very shaky breath and continued in spurts and stutters. "I don't know what's wrong with me. There are too many emotions. I can't control it, papa. It's too much!"

Carlisle didn't take too kindly to having voices raised at him, but seeing the distress his boy was in, he couldn't bring himself to reprimand him. He was clearly dealing with a lot of emotional suffering and reprimanding him would just add to that. Carlisle wished he'd known that before he decided to tell him off for leaving the house.

"I thought hunting might help. I thought maybe I could use it as a release."

Carlisle sighed to himself. He hadn't thought about that. He shared another look with Esme, who nodded encouragingly and then he said;

"We'd like you to try and calm yourself first, and then you're more than welcome to go on a hunt. I am sorry that I reprimanded you _before_ I asked for an explanation." He rubbed his boy's back gently, listening as he got himself under control and then he said "I think we need a vacation soon. I think a week away from here will do us all some good. But until then, why don't you and Alice take a break. It's the weekend soon. I'll phone the school and excuse you on account of mental and emotional health and I'll excuse Alice too. You can go to Isle Esme until Sunday night."

He didn't want to force poor Jasper to stay around this, clearly overwhelming, emotional climate. It was hard enough to deal with for Carlisle. He couldn't begin to imagine what it must be like for Jasper who had to _feel_ it all.

His children's health was priority and feeling all of these emotions certainly weren't doing Jasper any good.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	110. Uneasy

**Here's the first of three chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 110**

 **Jasper is** UNEASY

Jasper nearly leapt down the hall when the door to Carlisle's study was pulled open. He had been so focused on convincing himself to knock that he hadn't heard Carlisle approach it. He swallowed back the nervous venom that appeared in his mouth as he took in the man behind the door. Carlisle didn't seem angry that he had imposed on his personal space.

"You're making me anxious," Carlisle said in his usual quiet tone and Jasper rushed to apologise. He truly wished he had talked Alice into doing this instead. "How can I help?"

"Alice said - I mean - we were - I," Jasper stopped talking and shook his head, reprimanding himself. "Alice and I were discussing something," He began again, hating the tremor in his voice. "Alice suggested I run it by you before we act on it."

"Come inside, Jasper," Carlisle stepped aside and Jasper did as he was told, hovering awkwardly in the centre of the room and awaiting his next order. Carlisle walked over to the sofa, asking Jasper to join him. "What would you like to talk to me about?"

Jasper felt his nerves spike as he monitored Carlisle for a moment. The doctor was very laid back, resting against the back of the sofa like he had nowhere better to be. Jasper wished he was that calm.

"If it's okay, Alice and I were discussing purchasing a property of our own," Jasper swallowed harshly, "we don't want to leave," he assured him, feeling a sudden sense of hurt from Carlisle, "it would just be somewhere for Alice and I to go if we wanted some time _together_. Like our version of Isle Esme."

"Do you want my permission, or my funding?" Carlisle asked and Jasper wasn't sure if he'd made a big mistake. He didn't know how to answer Carlisle's question. "I'm assuming both. I'll help you purchase the property on one condition, Jasper," Jasper nodded, "you look after it. I don't want to be spending money on something that is going to be destroyed in a few months. I've made that mistake once before."

"We will, sir." Jasper nodded.

"In that case, go ahead. Let me know how much you need when you do. Oh, and Jasper," Jasper nodded at Carlisle to continue, "Esme will want to decorate it."

Jasper beamed, all anxiety gone now.

"Thank you, sir."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	111. Trapped

**Here's the second of three chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 111**

 **Jasper is** TRAPPED

He was crying. _Jasper_ was crying. Esme almost panicked at the sight. Her breath caught, and her chest ached painfully as she fought to resist the urge to wrap the boy up in her arms and squeeze him until his tears stopped. She didn't know what hurt her more, seeing her newest baby cry, or seeing how he tried to keep up a brave face, making no move to wipe away the tears that were falling. He remained standing tall, his head held high as he kept his military stance. She wished that Alice was here, but she'd gone hunting with Emmett, Rosalie and Edward, wanting to spend some time with her new siblings. Jasper hadn't wanted to join her.

She took a cautious step towards him as he hovered awkwardly near the breakfast bar in the kitchen. He tensed more at her closeness, but he made no effort to move away. She raised her hands, showing that she didn't intend to harm him but didn't attempt to move any closer no matter how much she wanted to hold him and comfort him.

"What is it, sweetheart?" She kept her voice quiet, not wanting to risk startling him. "Why are you so upset?"

When Jasper made no effort to speak, Esme took another step towards him. This time, however, Jasper shook his head. The action was minute, Esme only just saw it, but she took heed from the boy. If he didn't want her closer, then she wouldn't. She'd respect his wishes. She took a few steps back, giving him space.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I need some time away," Jasper whispered and Esme felt her heart break when his voice cracked. "It's too much."

"What's too much, darling?"

"All of this. There's too many people. I can't - it's -,"

Jasper seemed to realise he was rambling as he abruptly stopped talking.

"Do you think you'd benefit from some time away?" Esme watched as more tears fell down Jasper's cheeks. A sudden sense of shame hit her, and she had to fight not to rush upstairs and hide in her bedroom. It took her a few seconds to realise that the shame was coming from Jasper. She forced herself to ignore it. "Carlisle and I have an island," She saw Jasper's brow furrow, "if you'd like, I'll have Carlisle take you and Alice there, and you can have a vacation. There's plenty of places for you to hunt. As long as you look after it, and clean up after yourselves," She let the offer hang there, waiting to see what Jasper was going to do.

"Are you certain?"

Esme nodded immediately. Anything to cheer her newest baby up.

"Of course, darling," Esme assured him, having to refrain from rushing across the room to embrace him. "You're more than welcome to go. Enjoy some time to yourself. As long as you stay in touch, and promise to come back." She rose her brow at him expectantly. He released a little smile. "Go on upstairs and pack some things for you and Alice. I'll let Carlisle know."

Jasper nodded and made to leave, but Esme stopped him, handing him a tissue.

"Dry your eyes, darling."

Jasper smiled, a little sheepishly, and took the tissue, scrubbing his face with it.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	112. Satisfied

**Here's the last of three chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 112**

 **Jasper is** SATISFIED

"Mind if I cut in?" Jasper asked, approaching Carlisle and Esme as they twirled around the living room to the music emitting from the speakers. Carlisle smiled, easily handing his wife over to Jasper who sent him a wave of gratitude. It had been a long time since Jasper had danced and seeing Carlisle and Esme doing so had gotten him in the mood. He quietly apologised for any in-coordination. "I haven't danced since before I was changed. You'll have to forgive me if I stand on your foot."

He smiled at the glow that lit up Esme's face as she threw her head back in a laugh. Jasper led her around the room, surprised at how easily the art of dancing returned to him. He had loved it in his human years. It wouldn't be the first time that he had led his sister around their land, dancing to a beat that was only in his head.

He felt so relaxed. So calm. And he found his mind clear, his thoughts easing. Any worries he may have had were long gone. Only the music, the steps. They were the only thing that mattered.

He could feel Esme's joy. Her positive emotions were feeding into his, and his into hers and so on until the entire room had been saturated in Jasper's gift. On the sofa, pushed out of the way, was Carlisle. His smile was wide, a reaction to both Jasper's gift and the sight of their dance.

When the song came to an end, Jasper enveloped Esme in his arms, thanking her.

And then he did the same to Carlisle.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	113. Motivated

**Here's the last of first chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 113**

 **Jasper is** MOTIVATED

Jasper _had_ thought that this was a good idea. He'd be able to work on his control _and_ he'd get to help people. Alice had been so sure that it was going to work and would help him in the long run. But as he sat beside Carlisle in the car, he couldn't stop his leg from bouncing and he couldn't stop the anxiety from rising.

"Jasper, son, if you're having second thoughts, I can take you back home."

Jasper shook his head at Carlisle's words. He wasn't going to give up. Alice had _seen_ that there would be no issues. He was sure that if Alice saw anything different, she'd get in touch with him and let him know.

"Listen, Jasper," Jasper glanced up at Carlisle. The patriarch had turned in his seat and was facing Jasper now. "This is simply a trial. If you feel it's too much you can leave. I won't be disappointed. I'm proud that you're willing to give this a go. I think it'll do you some good. And I wouldn't have brought you with me if I didn't trust you. We'll start you out with something simple. You'll be shadowing me while I check on patients. It'll give you little opportunity to run into an overwhelming situation."

Jasper nodded. If Carlisle believed he could do this, then surely he could. Carlisle wouldn't risk the safety of his patients.

"You're free to leave at any time if you need to." Carlisle smiled and patted his son's back. "But I have every faith you're going to do fantastic. You're a very charismatic boy. Patients love people they feel comfortable around. I have no doubt you're going to be brilliant. Just be yourself. I promise they'll love you."

Jasper nodded again and Carlisle reached over to pluck his work bag from Jasper's grip.

"Remember what I told you?"

"Tell you immediately if I have to leave. Don't use my gift on anybody, it's unethical. Do as I'm asked. Stay with you at all times unless instructed otherwise." Jasper repeated what he had been told time and time again since Carlisle and Esme had decided that this would be a good learning opportunity for him earlier that week.

"You're going to be fantastic. Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then let this work day begin."

Jasper watched as Carlisle left the car, and then climbed out after him.

Carlisle believed he could do it. So he could do it.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	114. Foolish

**Here's the second of three chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 114**

 **Jasper is** FOOLISH

"Look at the state of you," Esme attempted to chastise but she couldn't fight the amusement she felt as she took in her son. He was drenched. There was water dripping from his hair, his clothes sodden and clinging to him. "What did you do, fall in the river?"

"Something like that." Her soldier mumbled, absently shaking his head to rid his hair of the water that was dripping into his eyes. "I had a fight with a bear. A very stubborn bear." He removed his sweater as he spoke, having already known what Esme was going to request of him. "I think the bears are getting smarter around here. He tossed me off, somehow, and straight into a nearby lake."

"Who won?"

"I did." Jasper stated simply, ringing out his jeans and laying them on top of his sweater. "If he thought he was going to get away with throwing me into a lake, he was sadly mistaken."

Esme felt her lips tug up into a smile as Jasper stepped out of his shoes and his soggy socks.

"Found a nice clearing, however. I'll have to go back and have a proper look. When I'm no longer drenched."

"The lake was in the clearing?"

She laughed as Jasper hummed in agreement. He bent down to gather up his clothes, tossing them into the washing machine as he passed.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	115. Energetic

**Here's the last of three chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 115**

 **Jasper is** ENERGETIC

Alice didn't know what was worse. Seeing Jasper in pain, or seeing Jasper so hyper that the man almost couldn't sit still. Vampires were known for their ability to stay completely still. Most of the time. Jasper, however, had moments when he was so full of energy he practically bounced. _This_ was one of those moments. Still, she figured, it was better than Jasper having stomach ache.

Jasper had a habit of overfeeding. Particularly since they had started attending school. Occasionally he'd lose faith in his control, and would go out and hunt until he was overfull. Sometimes, this resulted in his stomach showing it's displeasure by giving him so much pain that he would curl up in a ball until the ache had gone and the blood started moving around his body.

Other times, it would work faster, particularly if he was anxious, and that would result in an effect similar to a child that had eaten too much candy.

Which was exactly what was happening right now.

Jasper's legs were bouncing which, in turn, was making his body bounce. This was making the sofa bounce and rattling poor Esme so badly that her teeth were almost chattering.

Alice shot Esme an understanding look and then rose to her feet, holding her hand out for her husband.

"You need to burn off some of that blood, honey," She explained. "Let's go and see if Emmett wants to wrestle. I'll mediate."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	116. Proud

**Here's the first of three chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 116**

 **Jasper is** PROUD

Jasper didn't need to have been facing her to have known what had happened. He'd heard it all – and he was quite surprised the others hadn't. He skidded to a stop, turning to face the direction he had come from. Sprawled on the floor, a shocked look on her face and her body turned at an odd angle as her left hand attempted to clutch at her lower left leg, was Bella. Jasper had heard her fall, he'd heard her startled yelp as she had lost her footing on the stairs that they had just run down. He had heard the slap of skin against concrete at she hit the ground at the bottom and he heard the horrible snapping sound as the bone in her lower leg had snapped under pressure.

Jasper's first instinct was to run to her, but he knew that he had to be careful. The ground was concrete and human skin was very sensitive to being dragged along the concrete. He couldn't risk coming across her blood, not whilst he was alone with her. So he took a long deep breath, sniffing hard. There didn't appear to be any. She was very lucky not to have broken the skin during such a fall. But he knew that she would probably be covered in bruises from head to toe.

Once he was certain that there was no open source of blood from Bella, Jasper sped to her side, dropping to his knees beside her. He placed his hand on her shoulder, watching the salty tears as they streamed down her face, gathering at her chin and then dropping onto the concrete beneath. He wasn't sure whether he should leave her the way she was or whether he should turn her, but he felt terrible leaving her in such an uncomfortable looking position.

So he made the decision and prayed that he wouldn't damage her further. In a moment so fast that it happened before Bella had the time to blink, Jasper had turned Bella over and leant her up beside the steps she had tumbled down.

After ensuring that she was settled and sending her an apologetic glance as she yelped in pain at the movement, he dug his hand in his pocket and whipped his cell phone out, pressing the speed dial for Carlisle and searching around for something that he could use to stabilise her broken limb.

Jasper knew that Carlisle was at work and he had made them all swear that they would not phone him while he was at work unless it was an emergency. He just hoped that Carlisle had not left his phone in his office. If that was the case, he was going to have to leave Bella alone to find somebody who could stay with her whilst somebody else went to go and collect Carlisle and despite the fact that such an exchange could take less than a minute, he didn't want to leave her alone for any amount of time.

Thankfully, Carlisle picked up on the second ring as Jasper made a pile of sticks close by Bella.

" _Jasper?"_

Jasper kept his voice low as he told Carlisle of what had happened, the last thing he wanted to do was upset Bella by making her relive it so soon.

Carlisle was out of the hospital and in the car before Jasper had even hung the phone up.

"Carlisle's on his way, Bella." Jasper informed her as he began to spread the sticks out around her injured leg. Once he was comfortable with their positioning, he removed the jumper that he was wearing, thankful for the lack of an audience as his scarred forearms were open for all to see.

He quickly tied the arms of his jumper around the top of the makeshift splint to hold it in place, hoping that the contraption would give her injured limb enough stability that it would not suffer any more damage.

He took in the shaking of Bella's hands and her widened eyes and acted on instinct, sending waves of calm over her, watching as she slowly began to relax.

"Carlisle will be here very soon, Bella." Jasper assured her, watching the tears as they continued to roll down her cheeks. No matter how many waves of calm he sent her, he could not remove her pain. He sighed softly, feeling disappointed in his gift for its flaws.

He considered pulling out his phone and ringing Carlisle again to find out where he was and what was taking so long when he heard him appear behind him and cursed himself for getting so distracted. He was just thankful that it was only Carlisle who had come up behind him.

He glanced up at Carlisle as the doctor knelt down before Bella.

"Hold her hand," He ordered softly and, no matter how uncomfortable Jasper felt, he did so.

In a swift movement, Carlisle had removed the makeshift splint and torn the leg of Bella's trousers so that he could get a look at the injury.

"Phone the others," Carlisle said, "tell them what's happened. Make sure that Edward stays calm." Jasper did so, pulling his phone out immediately.

Jasper could feel the gratitude Carlisle was feeling and, at his questioning look he learned that the injury wasn't too bad. Judging by the swelling and sudden discolouration, the doctor was certain that Bella had broken her tibia. The diagnosis couldn't be given, however, until Carlisle was able to get Bella to the hospital.

"They're on their way back." Jasper informed both Carlisle and Bella, hoping that knowing Edward and Alice were returning would make her feel better. Giving Bella's hand a gentle squeeze, he said; "They won't be long."

"We have to get you to the hospital, Bella." Carlisle informed as Bella suddenly began to cling to Jasper's right hand. If he hadn't been a vampire, the strength with which Bella was holding onto his hand would have been painful.

His initial nervousness had faded now. He used the physical contact between them to emphasise his talent as he sent wave after wave of positive emotions towards her, trying to keep her calm and combat her anxiety.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	117. Hurt

**Here's the second of three chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 117**

 **Jasper is** HURT

Bella wanted to cry as she watched Jasper's smile fall from his face. He'd been so happy. They'd been having so much fun, and of course _Edward_ had to just go ahead and ruin that. Jasper took a few steps away from the group, sitting at the base of a nearby tree. He was isolating himself from them and Bella felt something squeeze at her heart. She pulled herself out of Edward's arms, making her way over to him.

She felt Edward grip her hand as she did so.

"Bella-," He began, but she pinned him with a glare.

"Don't!" She snapped. "I've heard it all before. I'm not going to hear it again. _I'm_ going to talk to Jasper. _You_ might want to think about what your reaction has done to him." If she'd been a vampire, she would have punctuated her words with a growl. But she wasn't, so she settled for a huff and crossed over to where Jasper was sitting.

With no concern at all, she flopped onto the floor beside him. She had intended to _sit_ beside him but she and gravity weren't exactly friends.

"Jasper," She watched as he shook his head. He was playing absently with his fingers, avoiding her gaze. "Jasper, listen to me. What Edward thinks isn't important. _I_ trust you. Edward doesn't trust anything around me. Hell, I'm surprised he hasn't decided to carry me around so that the floor can't hurt me."

Bella held back a sigh, wanting nothing more than to go over and slap her boyfriend for upsetting his brother. She wished he could read her mind. Then again, with the words she was thinking towards him, it was probably a good thing he couldn't.

"You can feel what I'm feeling, Jasper. How have I been feeling all day?"

"Relaxed," Jasper mumbled, "Happy, Excited."

"And was I once scared?" Jasper shook his head. "Worried?" Another head shake. "Did I feel any kind of negative emotion towards you?"

"No."

"No." Bella repeated. "Because I _trust_ you, Jasper. We've had fun today. And I'd love to spend some time with you again."

"Perhaps a less dangerous activity next time."

"It wasn't dangerous. I knew you wouldn't let me get hurt. Jasper, look at me," He did as he was told and Bella was surprised to find that his golden eyes were shining with unshed tears. "I enjoyed today, truly I did. And I know that you did too. Don't let Edward ruin this for us. Don't give him the power to upset you. What he thinks right now is unimportant. He'll get over it. Why don't you and I go find something to do inside, something to he can't complain about?"

Bella would have chuckled at the shock on Jasper's face had it not been for the unshed tears that still shone in his eyes.

"You don't want to spend the time with Edward?"

"This day started out with you and I. It can end that way too. Unless you want to go to Alice, of course."

"I'm sure Alice will understand."

"I do understand," Alice's bell-like voice appeared suddenly, and she leant down, pressing a kiss to her husband's lips. "I'm happy my sister and my husband are bonding. Bella's right, sweetheart, don't let Edward upset you. Now, you two go and have fun. I'll be in our bedroom. I've an overdue essay."

"Overdue?" Bella frowned. Alice was really good with her work. It wasn't like her to turn an assignment in late.

"I was _otherwise indisposed_ ," Alice winked at Jasper, and Bella decided that she didn't want to know any more.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	118. Harsh

**Here's the last of three chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 118**

 **Jasper is** HARSH

Jasper knew that he was being far too rough. He knew it, and yet he _couldn't_ get himself under control. He couldn't pull himself away and walk from the situation. He knew that he should turn around and leave the room. He knew that he should apologise and try to make it better. But he _couldn't_. And it didn't matter how hard he tried.

He could feel the overwhelming fear emitting from the person before him as he pinned them up against the wall. His hand clutched tightly around their throat. It wasn't a painful grip. It wasn't there to hurt anyone. It was just there to teach her who was in charge. And _he_ was in charge. Not Jasper, the notion was almost laughable. Jasper was too much of a softie to be in charge. _He_ was. The Major.

He felt the person in his grip try and move, panic replacing the fear. As the new emotion assaulted him, her voice drifted to his ears, altering The Major's resolve.

"Jasper Whitlock! Put me down!"

The Major snarled at being told what to do. His hand began to tighten. This vampire couldn't get away with treating him like that. He was not to be told what to do. _He_ told people what to do.

"Jasper Whitlock!"

That voice was different. Deeper. He vaguely registered it, but he couldn't put a name to it.

"Put her down. Now!"

And all of a sudden Jasper's vision cleared. His, very frightened, wife was held up against the wall, his hand around her throat. Jasper panicked, removing his hand and letting her fall to the floor. He should have tried to catch her, but he didn't think she'd appreciate the contact.

"Alice..." Jasper rushed to apologise, wanting nothing more than to embrace her and make it all better. "My sweetheart... I am _so_ sorry, I -,"

"I _hate_ you!"

It was said with such malice and such emotion that Jasper felt it stab at his heart. His princess hated him. She _hated_ him. And he couldn't blame her. Jasper bowed his head, taking the words into consideration and he turned to leave. He felt another surge of panic from her as he did so. He wanted to turn back, to make sure she was okay, but Carlisle was in there with her. She wasn't alone. He'd just make it worse.

"Jazzy!" He turned at the sudden use of his nickname. Alice was on her feet now, her eyes wide, wet with tears. "Please, don't go. I don't hate you! I don't know why I said that."

"I wouldn't blame you if you did. I was out of line, way out of line."

"You weren't my Jasper." Alice argued. Though he could feel that she was still very shaken by her ordeal. " _My_ Jasper would never hurt anyone. _Major_ Jasper, however."

"Oh Alice," Jasper averted his gaze, looking at his feet, "I am _so_ sorry. Truly, I never intended..."

"Jasper, sweetheart," Alice stepped forwards, moving closer to him. "I knew you were losing control. I continued to provoke you. I'm sorry. I should have stopped when I saw The Major the first time."

They'd been in the middle of an argument. The Major had made a brief appearance, warning Alice that Jasper's emotional state was compromised. Telling her that she should tread carefully lest she find herself in danger. She'd ignored him.

"I overreacted." Alice nodded at his words.

"You did. And you were too rough. But we are both at fault. I shouldn't have taken it so far. Am I forgiven?"

"Of course, Ali. I've nothing to forgive. But you - can _you_ forgive me?"

Alice's kiss answered his question better than any words could have.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	119. Devious

**Here's the first of three chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 119**

 **Jasper is** DEVIOUS

"Jasper Whitlock, _what_ are you doing?"

Jasper held a finger up to his mouth to quiet Alice as he continued rummaging through Edward's drawers. He smiled eventually, pulling out what he had been looking for. Letters. Lots and lots of letters that Edward had been writing to Bella. Things he wanted to say to her but couldn't. Or _wouldn't_. Jasper stuffed the papers into his shirt pockets and closed the drawers, leaving Edward's room and leaving the door slightly propped open just like it had been before he had entered.

"What are you doing with those? They're private!" Alice admonished rushing after her husband as he made his way back to their bedroom. He removed the letters from his shirt, hiding them in his own drawers, beneath some of his own personal belongings.

"Which is exactly why I have taken them," Jasper stated simply, closing his drawer and crossing over to his bed. "Every night Edward returns from Bella's to change his clothes. While he is here he writes her a letter and places it in that drawer. He will do the same tonight and find the others missing."

"You'll upset him, Jasper." Alice warned.

"Have you seen it?"

"No. But I don't need to see it. Those letters are personal to Edward, and he's going to be upset that you've taken them."

"I need some ammunition. Something to stop him from sharing _my_ personal information. He reads my mind, I read his letters. Its only fair."

"No, Jasper, that isn't fair. Edward can't help reading your mind, he doesn't do it on purpose. But you have chosen to do this. You've chosen to upset him. " Alice crossed her arms, stomping her foot as she looked up at him. "You're not nasty, Jasper. Don't do this."

"I'm not actually going to read them, Alice. I wouldn't do that. I'm just taking them for a little while. Let him panic about someone finding something personal out. Then he might know what it feels like."

"You will do no such thing," They both looked towards the door where Carlisle and Esme were standing looking very disappointed. "You will return those letters back to where you found them."

"Why should I?"

"Perhaps I should take something of yours? Or force you to do something. That's just the same as you forcing us to feel what you're feeling."

"I don't. You _know_ I have very little control over that."

"And _you_ know that Edward isn't able to decide whether he does or doesn't read somebody's mind. Put those letters back where you found them."

Jasper huffed, gesturing to Alice to do it.

"No, _you_ will do it. And you will do it now."

Jasper rose from his seat, retrieving the letters from the drawer he had hidden them in; glaring at Carlisle the whole while.

"You can change your expression while you're in there. I expect a more pleasant one when you return."

Jasper let out a low growl as he left the room.

"Do not growl at me."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	120. Doubtful

**Here's the second of three chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 120**

 **Jasper is** DOUBTFUL

"I know it's difficult to believe, but Rosalie really is a lovely young lady when you get to know her," Jasper frowned at Esme's words, shaking his head. Rosalie didn't like him. Rosalie had made it very, _very_ clear what she thought of him and his multitude of scars. He wasn't about to go out of his way to 'get to know her' when she clearly didn't think he was worth it.

"Rosalie doesn't like me, Esme," Jasper said the words like he was explaining something to a toddler.

"Rosalie doesn't like change. That's all. Once she gets to know you, the real you, she'll learn to trust you. And eventually I'm sure she'll learn to love you. But I assume Alice can give you a clearer idea of that than I can." Jasper shook his head again.

"She's done what everybody does, Esme, she's seen my scars and she made a judgement. She won't trust me as long as I have the scars. And it's not like I can get rid of them."

He heard Esme sigh in response to his words.

"Give it time, Jasper. Let her get used to you being here. She'll probably surprise you."

He doubted it very much, but he didn't want to hurt Esme. So he nodded.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	121. Disgusted

**Here's the last of three chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 121**

 **Jasper is** DISGUSTED

"It was selfish." Jasper snapped, avoiding Alice's arms as she attempted to embrace him, to seek comfort from him. He'd returned home from hunting to discover Alice in a sulk, sitting on the hood of a horrible, bright yellow car. She had been toying with it, tracing patterns with her finger, claiming that she was going to lose it. He'd been disgusted to learn that she had taken the car as a bribe from Edward to keep Bella under control while he was away. And then he was taken aback to learn that Alice couldn't understand why Bella was mad at her. "If she's angry with you, then you only have yourself to blame."

"Jazz?"

Usually Jasper would have given in to Alice's puppy dog eyes and quivering bottom lip, but he couldn't. Not today. He couldn't come to terms with her confusion, he couldn't see how she didn't understand why he was upset with her.

She was hot on his tail as he made his way through the house. When she whimpered his name again, he turned, stopping so suddenly that Alice almost ran into him.

Jasper knew that Esme and Carlisle were sitting at the dining room table, watching them warily.

"You made the decision to take away Bella's freedom." He could feel confusion emitting from the parents, but he just continued on. "You kidnapped her, forced her to join in with your 'slumber party' and then made her feel guilty for not wanting to go along with this hare-brained plan that you and Edward came up with. If she is angry with you, then I say she has every right to be."

He watched as Alice opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, but since she couldn't seem to think of anything to say, he continued.

"I don't believe that the wolves make good company any more than you do. And yes, I understand that they can be dangerous. But Bella spends the majority of her time in a house surrounded by seven vampires. If she wants to visit her werewolf friend, I say she has every right to. After all, it was Jacob who put her back together again after this family broke her, wasn't it?"

He watched as Alice swallowed nervously, seemingly wracking her brain for some kind of defence. When all she could seem to come up with was another whimper of his name, he shook his head.

"No, Alice." He knew that she was aiming to get him to calm down, to see things from her side. That's what she did. Whimpering his name to get him to feel guilty for upsetting her. "Bella is her own person. Forcing her to do what you want against her will, and _accepting bribes_ \- that's wrong, Alice. It's selfish. Not to mention kicking up a fuss because you're going to lose your precious new toy if she isn't having a good time. I don't know what you were expecting from me, Alice. But I will not stand here and tell you that Bella is in the wrong for being hurt. You owe her a very sincere apology. And if you've any conscience at all, you'll make Edward take that car back. I'm sure Carlisle would have helped you get one if you wanted one so badly."

He saw tears falling and had to force himself to remain stern. He hated seeing her upset, and knowing that he had been at least partially the cause broke his heart. But she needed to know that her behaviour wasn't acceptable. That it was hurtful.

"Bella trusts you. And Bella will go out of her way to keep you happy. You're her best friend. Her sister. And you've betrayed that trust, and used it to your own advantage regardless of Bella's feelings on the subjects. You need to put this right, Alice. You need to fix this."

"E-Edward said...,"

"I don't give a damn what Edward said, Alice. This isn't about Edward. The boy is so lovesick he can't think clearly. And it's about time he learns that his controlling behaviour will be just as damaging to Bella as yours. You want to keep her as your best friend? You need to start treating her as a human being with _feelings_ and not a way by which you can get new, flashy gear. Fix it, Alice. Don't make our home a prison."

And with that, he turned on his heel. He left Carlisle and Esme to simultaneously comfort and reprimand Alice. He'd go to her later; check on her. He wouldn't apologise, though. He stood by everything he'd said. If Alice wanted to keep her friendship with Bella, she needed to stop it from being so one-sided.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	122. Devoted

**Here's the first of three chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 122**

 **Jasper is** DEVOTED

"What on earth are you doing in here?" Jasper questioned as he pulled open the door to his closet. It was a regular wardrobe, unlike Alice's walk-in closet that was larger than their room. She was sitting on the floor with her legs pulled up to her chest, her chin resting on her knees. He noted, as he lowered himself down to the floor, that she was cuddling one of his sweaters, her nose pressed in it. "Ali, darlin'? What's the matter?"

It seemed, at first, that Alice wasn't going to speak. Then she began in a soft voice. She'd gotten into an argument with Rosalie while he was out with the boys. She hadn't wanted to rush off to find him, but she'd needed his comfort. So she found the next best thing. His clothing.

"Why didn't you phone me?" Jasper whispered, easily removing Alice from the closet. He stole the place she had been sitting, sat her on his knee and then closed the door behind them, shutting them both in the darkness inside the closet. He wrapped his arms around her as she leant against his chest, his chin resting on the top of her head. "I'd have answered."

"You'd have come rushing home. You needed to hunt." Alice argued, toying with the sweater she was still holding. In a second, Jasper had the sweater over her head and was chuckling at how tiny it made her look. He'd expected her to fight, to argue that it wasn't fashionable enough for her, but she didn't.

"Of course I'd have come home, darlin'. I could have always gone back out when you were feelin' better. I'd have taken you with me." He squeezed her gently, kissing her cheek. "We'll just stay in here for a while, hmm? You and I. And we'll pretend that nobody else exists. What do you say?"

Jasper felt Alice nod and tightened his arms around her even more. He leant his head back against the wooden side of the wardrobe and closed his eyes.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	123. Joyful

**Here's the second of three chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 123**

 **Jasper is** JOYFUL

Jasper didn't remember the last time he had smiled so much. He and Alice had convinced Carlisle to let them purchase their own property, Edsay House, with their combined allowance. Carlisle _always_ gave them allowance (unless they'd done something to have him revoke it for a while), and they'd been saving it. Well, _he'd_ been saving it. Alice would occasionally dip into hers and buy a store out of clothing.

Carlisle often scolded him for it, telling him that his allowance was _his_ to use and that it wasn't necessary for him to constantly save it. But he just couldn't bring himself to throw it around when he could save it and put it towards something meaningful. Like Edsay House.

Edsay House wasn't too far away from the Cullen's home, something that made Esme very happy. But it was _theirs_ , their own home. They didn't spend that much time there, which was why the times they did spend there meant so much to them.

He was currently laid on the ground in the front garden of their house, his arms wrapped around Alice who was laid on his chest. He was purring softly, a sound he knew Alice loved to hear. Her eyes were closed as she rested on top of him and, if anyone saw them, they'd be forgiven for thinking they were both asleep.

"We need to do this more often," Alice whispered from her position on top of him and Jasper hummed in agreement, his purring not interrupted by the sound. "No Edward, No Emmett or Rosalie, No parents nagging at us. It's great."

"Esme won't be too happy if we start leaving them too often," He heard Alice sigh at his words.

"No, you're right. Maybe we should come one weekend per month," Jasper agreed readily, more than happy to spend some quiet time with Alice as often as he could, without the worry of his siblings or his parents interrupting them. "I think she can live with that. She gets us for the other three weekends."

Jasper chuckled at Alice, tightening his arms around her.

"I think that should suffice."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	124. Tender

**Here's the last of three chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 124**

 **Jasper is** TENDER

They lay still, their naked bodies still entwined. Legs entangled, her fingers in his hair, his hands interlaced around her back. A peaceful silence fell over the pair of them, just the sounds of their quiet breathing filling up the space in the room. Alice's eyes were closed, Jasper's open, watching her. He wondered, for a moment, how he had managed to get so lucky that he would have stumbled across such a wonderful specimen. He bent his head, placing a very gentle kiss to Alice's lips. He let himself settle against the pillow, his darling wife curled around him.

"I am _so_ glad we went hunting yesterday," Alice spoke so quietly Jasper almost didn't hear her. When he realised what she'd said he let out a little chuckle, tightening his hold on her. He was, too. Slowly she moved herself off of him, reaching down and pulling the quilt up over them both. She cuddled back against him and he buried his nose into her hair, breathing her scent in.

"Ali?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

He heard Alice let out a little laugh, raising her head to look at him and he stole a kiss as she did so.

"As I love you."

He gently stroked his hand over her cheek, staring into her golden eyes and thanking everything he could that he had managed to find himself this precious little thing, and this fantastic _family_ she had been dreaming of. He snuggled closer, closing his eyes as he breathed Alice in, a soft smile on his face.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	125. Happy

**This is the first of 4 chapter updates for today.**

 **I've added another chapter because the first three are so short.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Chapter 125**

 **Jasper is** HAPPY

"You're all smiley," Alice teased, leaning forwards and kissing the end of Jasper's nose. The action made him chuckle, and Alice's own smile widened. She loved it when her Jazzy was happy. He was usually too tense to relax enough to be happy. But Alice had talked Esme into letting them borrow Isle Esme for a couple of weeks, knowing that her husband needed a little time away.

Jasper had been well on the way towards an emotional breakdown trying to deal with everything going on at home. Edward was being all broody and moody over Bella. Rose was bitter. Emmett was his usual jovial self. Esme and Carlisle presented a mixture of concern and acceptance. And poor Jasper was struggling with everybody's warring emotions and his own anxiety.

"I'm smiley because _you're_ happy," Jasper explained, engaging Alice in a real kiss.

"Really?" Alice said when they broke apart. "Because you feel pretty happy to me."

Jasper let out another little chuckle. Alice loved the sound. It wasn't one that was heard often. She could feel the happiness that was radiating from him, and it was influencing her. And, in turn, she would be influencing him.

"It's _your_ fault," Jasper accused, poking his tongue out at her. The action made Alice dissolve into a fit of giggles. Such a childish action from her hardened soldier.

"We're both to blame," Alice agreed, pulling Jasper in for another kiss. Jasper's arms came to wrap around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Jasper hummed into the kiss and Alice wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I like it when you're smiley," Alice said between kisses.

"Then you need to work your magic more often. And I think we could do with our own island. How do you think we'd go about that?"

Alice shrugged.

"Why do we need our own island?"

"We'd never leave. And we wouldn't need house keepers."

Alice groaned as a knock sounded on the door. She clambered off of Jasper's lap to answer it, purposely casting a bright smile to Jasper as she did so. Her smile widened as she saw Jasper's do the same.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	126. Wary

**This is the second of 4 chapter updates for today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Chapter 126**

 **Jasper is** WARY

"Jasper! What the _hell_ are you doing?! Stop it!"

Jasper was surprised to find himself crouched in front of Rosalie, his teeth bared as he backed her into the wall. She seemed equally as shocked. Jasper blinked, straightening himself up as he felt the hurt rolling from her.

"She was just messing around, you overprotective fool!" Alice snapped and Jasper lowered his head in shame. He'd attempted to attack Rosalie. Sure, he'd only done so because he felt he needed to protect Alice but... "She wouldn't hurt me. You should know that by now."

He did know that. But he was hardwired to protect what he cared for. Even if it was against her own sister.

"Jasper, move." Jasper was surprised when Alice rose from her seat, pushing him backwards so that Rosalie could get out of the corner he'd backed her into without having to pass him. "I'm going to Rosalie's bedroom with her. You, stay here."

"Alice, I- I'm sorry," Jasper spoke quietly. "I didn't-,"

"It's not me you need to apologise to. It's Rosalie."

Jasper nodded as Alice ushered her sister out of the room, and he lowered himself onto the bed, letting his head fall into his hands.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	127. Threatened

**This is the third of 4 chapter updates for today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Chapter 127**

 **Jasper is** THREATENED

"Jasper has two responses when he's threatened," Alice squeezed Jasper's hand as she led him over to the sofa, waiting patiently until he sat down. She sat beside him, purposely sitting so close that their bodies were touching, "there's fight, and then there's flight. Typically, he turns to his fight response. But, this time, something made him turn to flight. He was torn between running from the situation and fighting to protect me. His mixed responses caused a panic attack. He's not himself, not yet. But he's not as bad as he was."

She turned away from Carlisle and Esme to look at her husband. There were tear tracks running down his cheeks. His tears seemed to have stopped, now, but his eyes were still watery. Jasper's hair was a mess from where he had run his fingers through it repeatedly as Alice had attempted to calm him down.

"I figured the best bet was to bring him home. I don't know what spooked him. I think it might have been his own anxiety that made him sense that there was a threat." She squeezed his hand again as Esme began to quietly fuss over him, messing his hair even more as she combed her fingers through it. "He'll be okay. I'm going to take him up to bed in a few minutes to see if I can get him to settle down. He may be able to meditate. If not, I'll get him to take a shower to try and relax."

 **Thank you for reading.  
 **I hope you enjoyed.****

 ** ** **2 reviews before the next chapter, please.******

 ** ** ** **ibelieveinguardianangels********


	128. Cautious

**This is the last of 4 chapter updates for today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Chapter 128**

 **Jasper is** CAUTIOUS

"Jasper! Please..."

Carlisle leapt from his seat the moment he figured out what Bella was going to do. Jasper was hurting. He was feeling guilty and frightened over what he could potentially do to the human girl. If Bella did what she planned, if she grabbed at him, it could make him angry and it could put her in danger.

Catching her just as she was about to exit through the back door, holding her to his chest, preventing her from getting closer to their newest vegetarian Carlisle did his best to soothe the girl as her body wracked with sobs. A moment later Esme had joined them, squeezing herself into the embrace, trying to calm Bella down.

They watched as Jasper stopped, turning on the spot on his way out into the back garden.

They knew why she was so upset.

They hadn't long returned from up and leaving her high and dry. She was fearing their abandonment again. And it didn't help that every time Bella came around to the house Jasper either hid himself upstairs or took off out. It wasn't the first time Jasper had upped and left a room the second Bella had entered it.

He understood why, of course. Jasper was frightened that he would put her in danger again. That this time they may not be able to stop him. But he didn't seem to realise just how much his behaviour was hurting the poor girl.

"I'm sorry, Jasper!" Bella sobbed, fighting against the vampires' restraint to try and get to Jasper. "It was stupid. I should have been more careful. I-,".

Carlisle shushed her, trying to soothe her tears when Jasper appeared before them, his brow furrowed in concern and confusion as he watched her.

"Don't be silly, Bella," Jasper reprimanded softly, no sign of anger in his tone, but they both knew that they couldn't release Bella just yet. They didn't want to overwhelm Jasper. "You're in no way to blame for what happened. _I_ attacked you."

"I cut myself, Jasper." Bella argued, still fighting against both of them. She was easily held. "It was _my_ fault. I was stupid, and careless, and-,"

"Bella!" Jasper interrupted her again, stepping a little closer still. "You're not responsible for any of this. It was an accident. My attacking you, though. That's unforgivable."

"You couldn't help it." Bella's fighting began to calm down as she realised that she wasn't going to be going anywhere soon. But Carlisle had been a father for a lot of years, he knew not to loosen his grip too soon. "You feel what others feel, right? So it only makes sense that, when surrounded by five thirsty vampires, you weren't able to control your impulses. But you didn't hurt me, Jasper. Not like I hurt you."

"What?" Jasper furrowed his brow at her and Carlisle knew he was wearing a similar expression.

"I know it hurts. When you're near human blood. It burns. Like a white hot piping iron. That's what Edward said!"

Carlisle and Esme shared a look as Bella let out another little sob, leaning up against Carlisle as though her strength had vanished. He held her closer still, his arms wrapped around her as tightly as he could without hurting her as he planned the conversation he was going to have with his son when he and Alice returned from hunting.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Jasper." She whispered eventually, her legs collapsing beneath her as he and Esme lowered her to the kitchen floor. "I'm so sorry."

"Bella," Jasper let out a soft sigh and Carlisle could see a look of understanding on his face as he stepped closer to the human girl, kneeling down on the floor in front of her. "You are a very silly girl. Getting yourself all worked up over this."

"You wouldn't listen," Bella whimpered, clutching at Esme who was more than happy to comfort her newest daughter. "You kept running off. I didn't know how to make it better. I-,"

Bella's words were cut off suddenly and both Carlisle and Esme frowned when the girl disappeared from within their grip, only to look up and find her wrapped in Jasper's arms.

"You silly, silly girl," He spoke affectionately. "You never had anything to make better. I wasn't running from you because I was mad. I was leaving so I wouldn't hurt you. Edward told me to keep a distance, so I was fulfilling his wishes."

Another thing Carlisle would have to speak to Edward about.

" _I_ trust you, Jasper." Bella whispered and he and Esme shared a look, leaving the pair in peace to sort out their issues.

They'd be fine. He had every faith in it.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	129. Insecure

**This is the first of 3 chapter updates for today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Chapter 129**

 **Jasper is** INSECURE

Alice felt her breath catch in her throat as she caught sight of the distraught expression on Jasper's face. She reprimanded herself immediately for her reaction. She should have known it would hurt him. She just hadn't been expecting what she'd seen. She knew about his scars, of course she did. She'd seen the ones on his face. On his hands. And on his arms. But she hadn't expected what she'd seen when she'd removed his t-shirt.

His chest was ravaged. Criss-crossing pale half-moons littered every visible area of his skin, both on his front and his back. Even his sides hadn't escaped the assaults her mate had suffered.

She watched him as he squeezed his eyes closed, the action sending a tear down his cheek and she immediately felt remorseful. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him. She gently traced his scars, allowing her finger to glide over each one as it came into contact with them. And then she leant down, placing a kiss just above his navel.

She felt his chest shudder at the action and glanced up at him, seeing the grimace on his face. And she crawled up the bed, laying down beside him and placing a hand on his cheek, absently tracing the scar above his left eyebrow. It was a habit of hers. She hadn't been told the circumstances of the scar, but her gentle touch against it seemed to help calm Jasper whenever he got too distressed.

"I loved you before I saw your scars," She whispered, her other hand toying with his hair, "so seeing them _isn't_ going to change that. I apologise about my reaction, darling. I wasn't quite prepared." She wiped away the tears that continued to fall before placing a kiss against Jasper's forehead. "You don't need to be ashamed, Jasper. Nothing has changed. As if seeing your scars would scare me away."

She gasped slightly as Jasper's arms suddenly wound around her, squeezing tightly. She relaxed into his embrace.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that. I'm sorry that you've suffered so much. I'm sorry you had to fight for your life." Alice whispered into his ear as she wrapped her arms around him in response. "From now on, with me... you never have to do that again. You're safe."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	130. Invisible

**This is the second of 3 chapter updates for today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Chapter 130**

 **Jasper is** INVISIBLE

Jasper couldn't help but notice how interesting it seemed to be that nobody was ever doing anything until somebody wanted them to do something. Then all of a sudden _everybody_ was busy. He'd moved from room to room, speaking to family member after family member. And still _everybody_ was busy.

It really wasn't such a big ask. Still, he'd received a pretty resounding 'no'. Well, not so much. It had come in different forms, depending on who he spoke to.

 _"Not right now, Jasper,"_

That's what Carlisle had said, suddenly burying himself into the paperwork he had been avoiding all week. In fact, he had been staring blankly at the wall when Jasper had knocked on his study door. Jasper prompted him, but still, his answer had been 'no'.

He'd let out a huff, making his way to find somebody else. There were six other people in the house. Surely he could find somebody.

 _"Going to see Bella, maybe later..."_

Edward had pretty much shouted at him from halfway down the driveway when he'd read Jasper's mind. Jasper had sighed, turning back from the door he been about to go out of. If his girlfriend was _really_ more important than his brother, then... He forced himself to shrug. Edward was infatuated, Jasper could feel it. There was no sense in trying to reason with him.

He'd discovered Esme shortly after, finding her sitting at the kitchen table. She'd shaken her head at his question. But when he had tried to convince her, she had tried to offer him something else.

 _"You can help me finish this design if you'd like,"_

He'd thanked her, but he didn't want to work on a design. He'd given up after that, deciding to just ask Alice. She'd prompted him to take the step to mingle more with the rest of the family. It was still something Jasper was getting used to. But he'd tried. Clearly he wasn't doing a very good job.

He'd just made it into the sitting room when Alice jumped up from her seat, grabbing Rosalie's arm to pull her up with her. She crossed the room, beaming when she saw him, and pulled him in for a kiss.

 _"I know what you're going to ask, but I'm sorry sweetie, Rosie and I are going shopping,"_

Jasper had nodded, putting on a brave face, squashing his disappointment and wishing her fun. He hadn't intended to ask Rosalie anyway. He figured she'd be too caught up with Emmett. So there was only Emmett left, and he wouldn't be interested, Jasper was certain. He'd already been yesterday.

All Jasper wanted was somebody to hunting with. Was that truly such a big favour? It was take an hour, two hours at the most. Could they really not be bothered to spare that amount of time?

Of course he could go hunting alone, but he didn't _want_ to. He was hoping for some company. Somebody to chat with. He wouldn't usually be so bothered, but...

He'd begun to feel like he wasn't there.

It seemed everybody always had time for everything _except_ him.

He'd just reached the second floor, his hand out to open his study door. He'd planned to sit in his room and wait for Alice to return, or Carlisle to finish his work, or Esme to finish her designing. But he was interrupted before he could turn the handle.

"Hey bro!"

Jasper glanced over his shoulder as he reached the door to his study. Emmett was poking his head around the top of the stairs, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Fancy a wrestling match?"

Jasper was about to shake his head. He didn't feel up to wrestling. He was thirsty, and his throat was burning. But he was sure he could wait until somebody was ready to hunt. Unless...

"Can we hunt first?"

"Sure, if you want."

Emmett shrugged easily, leaning back against the hand rail as Jasper made his way over to him. It would be a fair exchange. If Emmett was willing to go hunting with him, then he would be willing to wrestle.

Jasper couldn't stop the smile that spread on his face as he followed Emmett down the stairs and towards the back door.

Perhaps he wasn't so invisible, after all.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	131. Tortured

**This is the last of 3 chapter updates for today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Chapter 131**

 **Jasper is** TORTURED

Jasper cursed at himself as tears began to well up in his eyes. He tapped his foot on the floor anxiously as he all but begged the nurse to page his father. She wouldn't. She had declared that since Jasper had no obvious medical emergency and had not reported a need for any kind of medical care, she would not remove the doctor from his patients.

Which was noble and all. But Jasper needed to see Carlisle, and he needed to see him _now_.

He briefly debated whether or not he should step outside and use his phone to call Carlisle, or whether he should just go ahead and try to find him. He decided on the latter. He could hear the nurse calling him from behind, telling him that he had no right, but he wasn't listening.

He needed to see Carlisle.

He'd just rounded the corner at the bottom of the hallway when the familiar smell hit him, followed by his father's voice as he called his name. He stepped backwards, seeing the man standing near the front desk where he had just come from and he rushed towards him.

"I told him, Doctor Cullen," The nurse was gushing as Jasper made his way towards his father, "I told him he wasn't allowed. I told him that he didn't have an emergency case and I wouldn't take you from your patients just because he'd asked me to."

It seemed that neither of them were truly listening to the nurse that Jasper was really beginning to dislike.

"Hannah," Carlisle suddenly interrupted her rambling, "I'm taking a break. Page Doctor Mulroy, have him cover me. Oh, and Hannah,"

"Yes, Doctor Cullen?"

"I have made it explicitly clear that if _any_ of my children come here looking for me, I'm to be paged immediately," Jasper felt Carlisle loop his arm around his shoulders and he was soon guided back down the corridor he'd just been walking down to where he had been aiming to go in the first place. Carlisle's office.

Carlisle pushed the door open and gestured for Jasper to sit on the chair in front of his desk.

"What's going on, Jasper?"

With the pair of them alone now, Jasper couldn't help it. The tears he had been fighting back spilled over and Jasper grabbed hold of Carlisle's white jacket. He buried his head into the crook of Carlisle's neck as the doctor knelt down, his arms easily embracing him.

Jasper was thankful that Carlisle didn't speak. He just held him quietly, waiting patiently until his tears had slowed.

"I'm sorry," Jasper hiccoughed eventually, "I know we shouldn't come unless it's an emergency, but-," Jasper sobbed as Carlisle pulled back from the embrace, but he was grateful that the patriarch didn't relent the physical contact. Carlisle's hands came to rest on Jasper's cheeks, looking him in the eye. "Carlisle, _please_ , let me stay home for a while. I can't go back to school. Not yet. I-,"

"Jasper," Carlisle's voice was gentle and soothing, yet he had somehow managed to make it authoritative. "Take a deep breath and start from the beginning. What's going on?"

Jasper did as he was told, taking in an unnecessary breath. It made him feel a little calmer.

"There are too many emotions at school, Carlisle," Jasper explained, "It's like everybody's suddenly going through some kind of emotional turmoil and there's too many of them. I can't _cope_ with them."

At some point during his explanation, Jasper's hands had found his hair.

"I had to get out, Carlisle! I couldn't stay there." He whimpered slightly. "I didn't even tell them I was leaving. None of them."

"Jasper, son," Carlisle carefully removed Jasper's hands from his hair and held them in his own. "we'll figure something out. I'll call the school in a moment or two and let them know that you're feeling very unwell and have come to the hospital. I'll excuse you for the rest of the week, and depending on how you feel come Monday morning, we'll decide where to go from there. You did the right thing, Jasper."

Jasper relaxed with the knowledge that Carlisle wasn't about to force him back to the school. He was sure he'd explode if he had to go back there.

"Are you feeling better?"

Jasper nodded quietly and Carlisle wiped the tears away from his cheeks.

"Good. Now, take yourself home, Jasper. Esme's baking some goods for the upcoming bake sale at the hospital, I'm sure she'd appreciate your help."

Jasper nodded again and Carlisle embraced him briefly, placing a kiss against his temple as he pulled back from the embrace.

"I'll get on the phone with the school now. I'll see you in a couple of hours."

Rising from his seat, Jasper thanked Carlisle and left the room. He headed out of the hospital, making certain to send a couple of waves of remorse towards the nurse on the desk so that, hopefully, if any of them returned to see their father, they wouldn't face the same issues he had.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	132. Nauseas

**This is the first of 3 chapter updates for today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Chapter 132**

 **Jasper is** NAUSEAS

"Walk with me?" Alice put on her best puppy dog eyes, pouting at Jasper as she tugged gently on his arm. She could see the confusion on his face, but was pleased that he nodded anyway, thanking Emmett for his offer of a ride. She led him into the nearby woods, setting off walking at a slow pace. "I know you're not feeling great." Alice began when they reached the middle of the woods. "And I know that you just want to get home, but you're going to want to wait in here."

"Why?" Alice came to a stop at Jasper's question and turned him to face her, taking his other hand as well.

"You need to regurgitate that food you ate." Alice explained, leading her husband over to a nearby log, sitting down and pulling him down beside her. "I know you're a private person, so you're going to want to do it here, where there's only me to witness it."

The teachers had been hovering at lunchtime, specifically near their table, which meant that they had needed to eat to make sure that they didn't raise any kind of suspicions. For the others, this was nothing knew. They'd done it before. But for Jasper, he'd never needed to. The last time it had happened was before Jasper had joined Alice at school.

"I've never..."

Alice nodded at the unfinished sentence.

"It'll come naturally, don't worry about that." Alice assured him, rubbing his forearm in a soothing gesture. "And then you'll start to feel better. But until you've gotten rid of it, you'll feel lousy."

She wasn't going to rush him. She'd be patient.

She didn't need to be patient for long, though. It seemed the thought of feeling better had Jasper eager to rid himself of the foreign objects sitting in his stomach.

"How is it possible that it tastes worse on the way back up?" Jasper inquired, leaning a hand against the tree trunk as he wiped absently at his mouth.

"It does, sweetheart." Alice rubbed Jasper's back as he heaved again. "But it's better than leaving it sitting there."

She waited until Jasper had straightened up and then led him back over to the tree trunk they'd been sitting on.

"Just relax for a few minutes. The nausea will fade soon."

She sat beside him, allowing him to lean against her.

"Thank you." Jasper whispered and Alice frowned slightly. "For staying. For helping me."

"Of course." She kissed his cheek. "Close your eyes. Relax."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	133. Defensive

**This is the second of 3 chapter updates for today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Chapter 133**

 **Jasper is** DEFENSIVE

He could feel her guilt. He could feel her fear. Her uncertainty. Her anxiety. He knew that Carlisle's lecture had really gotten to her. As had having her privileges taken away. But he couldn't find it in himself to care. So he did something that he had never done before. And something that he would probably never do again.

He took her pain, her guilt... every other negative emotion he could find buried in her.

He absorbed it. He strengthened it. He added his own emotions.

And he sent it back to her. Stronger. Angrier.

He watched as Rosalie fell to her knees, clutching at her chest, sobbing. And yet he still continued. He was pushing wave after wave at her. Negative emotion after negative emotion. Harder, stronger, faster.

There was a flurry of action around him. Someone tugging at his arm, but he didn't move. Someone pulling on his hand, but he didn't move. A face appeared in front of his, hands coming to rest on his shoulders. He could hear a voice, but he was too caught up in giving Rosalie her just deserves that he could make out the words.

"Jasper!"

He snapped out of it when a hand suddenly slapped his face. It wasn't a hard slap, clearly not intended to hurt him. Just hard enough to shock him. It worked. His concentration broke, the emotions he had been projecting onto Rosalie stopped and he could hear everything.

Rosalie was crying. Sobbing. He figured he should apologise. Maybe feel guilty. But he didn't.

"Jasper!"

"What?!" He snapped, looking into the eyes of the Cullen patriarch. The older vampire's eyes were dark. Angry. He knew why. Nobody should _ever_ hurt Carlisle's children. Including another one of his children.

Carlisle took a deep breath and Jasper took the opportunity to glance over the doctor's shoulder. He watched as Esme and Alice simultaneously attempted to comfort Rosalie and hold Emmett back.

They shouldn't.

Jasper could do with a good fight.

"Go to your room." Carlisle spoke, his words slow; measured. "And do _not_ leave until I tell you that you can. I am disgusted by your behaviour, Jasper Whitlock. Upstairs! Now."

Jasper rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. He flashed up to his study. He knew that Carlisle had been referring to the bedroom that he shared with Alice, but he didn't care. The best thing about his study? A house rule. Nobody could enter without his permission. Including Carlisle.

He stood, staring out of the window. He watched as Alice, Emmett and Edward took Rosalie out through the back garden. They were going hunting. Rosalie would be completely drained. He'd have exhausted her emotionally and physically. He wondered, briefly, if she truly deserved it.

Then he reprimanded himself. Of course she did.

She had insulted him, hit him, tried to bite him.

She deserved everything he could have given her and more.

He heard a knock on the door to his study, catching Esme's scent and he frowned. He'd been expecting Carlisle.

"Jasper? May I come in?"

Confused, he unlocked the door, inviting her in.

"Carlisle has sent me. He's too angry to deal with you. Jasper, do you have any idea what you've just done?"

"I punished her for hurting me." He shrugged, gesturing to his sofa to invite Esme to sit down.

"Jasper, you _tortured_ that poor girl."

"She hurt me. I hurt her. That's fair."

"No." Esme countered immediately. "It's not fair. You have a gift, Jasper. And your gift makes you a much stronger vampire. You have an advantage that Rosalie could only dream of having. She couldn't fight your manipulation. She couldn't do _anything_ to get out of that situation. How is that fair?"

"She hurt me." He repeated, speaking slowly like he was talking to a young child. "I hurt her."

"What Rosalie did was wrong." Esme agreed and Japer frowned slight. If what she believed she was in the wrong, then why was she lecturing him? "But what you did was worse. Rosalie realised she was in the wrong. She felt remorse. She apologised. You purposely tortured her. You gave her _no choice_. You could have been the adult in that situation. Jasper, you are a lot older than Rosalie. You should have been the mature one."

"So I'm to just let her get away with it?"

"You're to let myself and Carlisle deal with it. That is our job as the parents. You are not a nasty person, Jasper. You're my sweet boy. I don't like this side of you."

Jasper rolled his eyes at her words and suddenly hands were resting on each side of his face.

"Your eyes."

Jasper frowned at Esme's gasp.

"What about them?"

"They're so dark. What-,"

Whatever she had been about to say was cut off when Jasper flashed out of his study and into the bathroom that he and Alice shared. She was right. His eyes were pitch black.

Sure, his eyes darkened when he was angry. But it didn't usually last for long.

He checked himself, categorising his emotions, trying to find the cause of the colour. He flicked through them, easily putting them into their places.

Hurt.

Frustration.

Thirst.

He wasn't particularly angry.

And his thirst would have only turned his eyes an odd shade of orange.

There was no reason for this particular shade of black.

Unless...

A low growl rumbled through his chest, escaping through clenched teeth.

He knew exactly what the issue was. He hadn't noticed it at first. It had been so long. The reason he was so indifferent to his sister's suffering. The reason he hadn't immediately hugged Esme when he saw the sad look on her face. Even the reason he hadn't felt hurt when he had learned that Carlisle was too angry to talk to him.

"You."

He whispered the word and felt a niggling pain in his head.

"We're not doing this. This isn't happening."

He could see Esme out of the corner of his eye, watching from the doorway as he spoke to himself in the mirror. He saw a flash in the darkness of his eyes, a taunting flicker. Telling him all he needed to know.

"You don't need to do this. Not now. We're safe here."

"Jasper." Esme spoke suddenly. "Are-,"

He threw up a hand, holding out a finger, telling her to wait.

"Alice will be furious. This isn't necessary."

 _She hurt you. Remember. How do you deem that as being safe?_

"It was just a bitchy move." He stated simply. "She was pissed. She took it out on me."

 _And that's fair?_

"Of course not. But what you did..." He trailed off, feeling a sudden tightness in his throat. "You hurt her."

 _We did. She deserved it. Remember._

"No!" The yell tore from his throat and he had to resist the urge to smash the mirror. No need to give himself more bad luck. "She did _not_! She didn't deserve that. She didn't deserve to be hurt like that. She was angry. She lost her temper. She took it out on me. But there was no need for that."

He could almost feel The Major roll his eyes at what he staying.

"You're not staying." He stated simply. His eyes flickered to Esme in the corner again and he tasted her emotions. She was confused. And worried. "You won't ruin this for me. For _Alice_! She's spent all of that time searching for this. You will _not_ ruin this for her."

He felt a sob bubble up, escaping before he could do anything about it.

He could see Esme struggling with what to do. She wanted to come to him. To comfort him. But he couldn't let her. It wasn't safe.

 _You need to think about yourself._

"No!" He roared. "I need to think about Alice! I need to think about my wife. I need to think about my _mate_ and what she needs. She needs this. A family to love her and cherish her. She needs happiness and security. Alice wouldn't cope living as a nomad. And she wouldn't stay here alone. You can't do this." He sobbed again. "Please, don't do this. Let me apologise. Let me make this right."

He saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Carlisle had appeared. He had his arms wrapped around Esme, watching him.

"She shouldn't have hurt me. We both know that. But what I did was worse. What _you_ did was worse. Rosalie is never going to learn to trust me if you pull stunts like this!"

The pain in his head was worsening and he found himself gripping the sink so tightly that his hands left indents. Just something else he needed to worry about.

"Please." He whispered at his reflection, desperate.

 _Its your funeral._

And soon he found himself on the floor. The sink was smashed around him, shattered from where he had head-butted it on the way down. He knelt on the ground, tugging at his hair, rocking slowly as he sobbed.

He felt a pair of arms wrap tightly around him, followed by another pair.

He tried to ignore the pain his head. The throbbing. The pulsing.

"Jasper," He heard Esme's voice and immediately followed the sound, leaning against her, letting her run her hands through his hair as he covered his face. "Sweetie, shh. It's alright. Shh. Come on, darling." He felt her rocking slowly, speaking soothingly as he sobbed. Carlisle's hand was on his back, moving in gentle circles.

"Jasper," Carlisle's voice made him jump. He immediately rushed to apologise to him for his behaviour, for hurting Rosalie, for his disrespect. "Shh." He soothed immediately, but his hands came to rest on Jasper's chin, tilting his head so they were looking into one another's eyes. "What-,"

"What colour are they?" He demanded, interrupting whatever he had been about to say. "My eyes. What colour are they?"

"Don't worry, son," He ran a thumb under Jasper's eyes, wiping away the tears. "They're back to normal. They're orange, like they were this morning. You need to hunt."

"I need to apologise." Jasper argued. He needed to find Rosalie. He needed to make things better.

"You do." Carlisle agreed, and Jasper unconsciously cuddled closer to Esme, taking comfort from the hand that was still running through his hair. "Jasper, son - what just happened? Why were you arguing with..."

He knew why Carlisle paused.

Carlisle had no idea who he was arguing with.

To an outsider, it looked like he was arguing with himself.

"The Major." Jasper whispered. Carlisle wiped away a tear as it fell down his cheek. There was a look of recognition in his eyes.

"You're..." He trailed of, sharing a look with Esme. "You're The Major?"

Jasper deflated. He had an awful feeling that this wasn't going to end well. The Major was well known within the vampire world. He was a dangerous, feral vampire who had been a key fighter in the vampire territory wars of the South. He was feared. His name passed down from mature vampires to newborns and so on and so forth as they matured and made their own.

He had never wanted them to find out the truth. But if they had to, he certainly hadn't wanted it to be like this.

"He's sort of like an alter personality." Jasper explained, thankful that Esme's comforting combing didn't stop. And that Carlisle didn't remove his hands from his face. "He's there to... protect me. It's his job to keep me safe. No matter what. He's not nice." Jasper swallowed nervously. "I'm sure you've heard of the things he's done. The death. The destruction. But... Alice saved me, Carlisle. The Major only appears if he fears my safety. Rosalie hit me. He saw it as a threat."

"So your behaviour? That wasn't actually you?"

Jasper sighed.

"He wasn't completely in control. He just... pushed me towards certain decisions. The choices were mine. The actions were mine. But they were... manipulated, I guess."

He shrugged slightly. He was clinging onto Esme now, worried that she would push him away now she knew the truth.

"He's gone now?"

He shook his head at Esme's question. He wasn't going to lie.

"He's always there. Deep down. Each of us have a feral vampire inside of us. You know that. It's just that I needed mine. He preserved me. He helped me." Jasper's eyes flickered before returning to Esme's and he felt himself relax slightly as Carlisle continued to run his thumbs beneath his eyes, removing the tears. "I owe him everything. But, at the same time, I don't like him. He only shows his face if he feels I'm in danger. It's his job to protect me."

He had to make sure that Carlisle and Esme knew that.

"Jasper," He turned his attention to Carlisle, "you have to understand that you - well, he -," Carlisle stumbled over his words and Jasper furrowed his brow at seeing Carlisle so unsure. "It's a threat, Jasper. There's the potential that somebody can be injured. Or worse."

"Carlisle!"

He heard Esme's reprimand. But he had lowered his gaze when the words had left Carlisle's mouth. This is what he had feared. He just hoped-,

"Promise you'll let Alice stay." Jasper demanded suddenly. Then he mentally cursed himself for being so rude .He hadn't meant to say it quite like that. "She loves it here, Carlisle. Please don't-,"

"Stop." A hand suddenly came to rest over his mouth, effectively cutting his words off. "You silly boy. Nobody is leaving. We just need to be aware. The Major is dangerous. So I believe it's best if the others know they're living with him. That way they-,"

"No. Please. Carlisle, I don't _want_ people to know. I didn't want you to know. He's not a problem, honestly. He just got angry-,"

"And the next time somebody angers him?"

"It won't happen. I'll keep him under better control. I usually don't have a problem. But I was hurt. And I was angry. And The Major took advantage. Please. If people know then... they're never going to trust me again. I just got settled here, I don't wanna lose that. _Please_ , Carlisle."

He wasn't above begging.

He needed this.

He needed to know that his secret was safe.

" _If_ The Major reappears and somebody else gets hurt, then I will have no other option but to share. If you can keep him under control, then he can remain our secret. Does Alice know?"

Jasper nodded. Alice had found out early into their relationship. The Major liked Alice. It was never going to be an issue.

"This is what I want," Carlisle began. "I want you to go for a hunt. Avoid your siblings scent, I don't want you to see them until after you've fed. When you're full, return. And then I'll send for the others. Rosalie deserves a sincere apology." Carlisle's voice dropped, taking on a bemused tone. "Heaven knows why I'm having you apologise for someone else's behaviour..."

"He's a part of me." Jasper comforted. He hadn't been expecting anything less. "My decisions. My consequences."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next chapter, please.**

 **Small disclaimer. My knowledge of Dissociative Identity Disorder and alter personalities is limited. Please remember that this is just fiction and not intended to be factually accurate. If there are any mistakes, I ask that you, please, overlook them.**

 **I know The Major was never a character in the Twilight Saga. He's just something I was playing around with.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	134. Shy

**This is the last of 3 chapter updates for today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Chapter 134**

 **Jasper is** SHY

Alice knew what people thought of Jasper. He came across as very aloof and standoffish, but he was actually just a shy person. He hadn't always been. He'd told Alice of how he had once been a very charismatic person; people had loved him. But he'd been thrown into a situation that would cause even the strongest people anxiety. Jasper was very timid, particularly in certain situations.

He'd been used and abused since he'd been turned into a vampire and Alice knew that he tried really hard to overcome his anxieties. But occasionally they would hit him, and he would need a little time to bring himself around.

That's how they'd found themselves sitting on the floor of the forest. Alice's arms were wrapped tightly around Jasper's waist, She was leaning against him and he was leaning against a tree. He'd got himself worked up, worrying about what might happen.

Alice had to fight not to 'aww' at him, but he knew he'd be able to feel it from her. She figured, if he were human, he'd be blushing now.

"We'll be okay, my love," Alice whispered, making herself comfortable against him. "Take as long as you need."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	135. Mischievous

**Here's the first of three chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 135**

 **Jasper is** MISCHIEVOUS

"Jasper!" Alice admonished, lightly slapping Jasper's chest before clinging to the front of his shirt. She did this partly to centre herself and partly to make sure that he didn't fall off of the bed and fall through the floor. "You call yourself a gentleman!" She was teasing, obviously. And she was smiling so widely that she thought her face was going to break.

Jasper's entire body was shaking as he all but howled with laughter, tears of mirth dampening his eyes. He was laughing so hard that he was no longer making any kind of noise and Alice was trying her damned hardest not to laugh _at_ him.

"You shouldn't make jokes of that manner in the presence of a lady."

Her words made Jasper let out an undignified snort and Alice couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her at that noise.

"I swear, Jasper. Taking a person's words and turning them vulgar. You should know better, Mr. Southern Gentleman."

"I may be a Southern Gentleman, Ali," Jasper gasped out, struggling to speak through his laughter, "but I am still a 19 year old boy. And my mind will always present improper thoughts as such."

Alice wrapped her arms around Jasper's chest, laying her head on his chest as his laughter settled and he steadied himself back on the bed. He looped his arms around her in response.

"I can't say I don't get a laugh out of them."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	136. Brooding

**Here's the second of four chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 136**

 **Jasper is** BROODING

"What are you thinking about?" Alice pressed a kiss to Jasper's lips as she took a seat beside him. She immediately wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head against his shoulder. Jasper leant his cheek against the top of her hair, wrapping an arm around her. Jasper settled into the sofa, pressing his own kiss to the top of her head.

"Things I probably shouldn't be thinking about," Was Jasper's answer as he tightened his hold on her. "I wonder sometimes what happened to her. Is she still building armies? Did she get another second-in-command? Has she been destroyed? I worry, sometimes, that she might come for me. If she brings an army, I can't protect us all."

Alice didn't know what to say to soothe him. There was always the risk that if she hadn't been destroyed Maria would come back for him. And she could very well bring an army.

"You're not alone now, Jasper. You're safe here. Carlisle and Esme, and all of the others, they can take care of themselves and they won't let anything happen to you. They love you. Don't worry about this. It's not your job to look after everyone anymore. If it happens that she does come, then we'll do everything we can to keep our family safe. Carlisle won't be averse to moving if it helps protect his family and give us time to come up with a plan. Darling, don't let it worry you."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	137. Decisive

**Here's the third of four chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 137**

 **Jasper is** DECISIVE

Jasper was confused.

Bella was used to falling, Jasper was sure. Humans weren't nearly as graceful as vampires were. She'd assured Carlisle that she wasn't injured after she'd tripped on her way into the kitchen, ending up sprawled across the kitchen floor. The glass she had been carrying had smashed when it had hit the floor but, luckily, she hadn't been wounded.

Which is why Jasper couldn't understand the emotions he felt coming from her as she'd slipped past him and made her way towards the stairs, staring intently at the ground.

Jasper stood from where he'd been sitting on one of the worktops in the kitchen, despite protests from Esme, and followed her. He caught up to her easily at the top of the stairs. Taking her arm gently, he pulled her to a stop. And everything he had planned to say to her was forgotten when he saw the tears on her cheeks.

Wordlessly, he pulled her into his arms. Since telling her about his history, the pair had been growing closer. He was more comfortable around her, and she was happy that he'd been getting over his anxiety. Little affectionate touches passed between them, now. A shoulder squeeze here, a half-hug there. But this was the first time Jasper had embraced Bella completely.

She returned it easily, burying her head in his long sleeved t-shirt as she did so.

"Did you lie to Carlisle, Bella?" He questioned quietly. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head, worsening Jasper's confusion.

"Then what's the matter? Why are you crying?"

She wasn't sobbing. It wasn't a particularly pained cry. A few tears and some sniffles, but she was crying all the same.

He tightened his hold a little as she answered, her voice muffled by his clothing. She was embarrassed. She was so embarrassed that it had made her cry. From what he could gather from her muted words, she felt guilty about breaking Esme's glass and was humiliated that she had, once again, fallen. He was certain that Emmett's guffaw hadn't helped at all.

"You don't need to be embarrassed, darlin'," Jasper assured her. "It happens. We're only concerned that you may be injured. Bella, you're not as clumsy as you think. It just stands out more because you're surrounded by vampires with perfect balance. I promise you."

He knew that Edward didn't help the poor girl with his overprotective behaviour. It made her feel as though she didn't trust her not to fall flat on her face and break every bone in her body.

"Your clumsiness is nothing more than regular human clumsiness. Okay?"

He felt her nod into his chest and smiled. Taking advantage of their embrace, he used his gift to take away her humiliation.

"You're certain you're not hurt?"

"Maybe a little bruised." She shrugged and Jasper smiled at her as she pulled back from the embrace. "I've had worse. Thank you, Jasper."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	138. Whole

**Here's the last of four chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 138**

 **Jasper is** WHOLE

Jasper sunk beneath the water, popping up and shaking the liquid from his hair. He heard a little scream from beside him and glanced at Alice, his eyes flickering mischievously. She gasped when she saw his face, yelped and swam away. He followed her, chuckling to himself as he did so. He trapped her against the wall, laughing at the ' _really?!_ ' look she gave him. He buried his hands beneath the water and, with a quick flick of his wrist, he laughed as the water dripped from her hair.

"You can be so childish at times," Alice moaned, trying to ring the water out of her hair.

"I know," He beamed, pulling her close to him. "We'll have to head off soon, the elderly will be looking for their 'knit-and-natter' group."

"Jasper!" Alice reprimanded and Jasper laughed. "It's not called that, and you know it. It's simply a place for the elderly to meet up and spend some time with people their own age."

"Yes, to knit and to natter. I wonder what would happen if we stayed here."

"This is what would happen, they would see us in this state of undress. A few would scream, some would faint and they would call the police while hitting you with their handbags."

"Hitting _me_? You're as naked as I am, darlin'."

"Yes, but _you're_ a man."

Jasper laughed at his wife, bending his head down to give her a kiss.

"Let's get out of here, then," Jasper said through kisses, "I'd prefer not to be assaulted by handbags. I'm sure there's somewhere else we can be. We're not expected back until late. Let's spend this time wisely." He broke free from Alice's grip, swimming back over to where their clothes lay piled up. He climbed out of the water, drying himself on his t-shirt and handing it over to Alice so that she could do the same. He pulled his hoodie over his head, sticking the t-shirt into the pocket.

"You know what we need, Jazz? Towels."

"We have towels. We just never think of bringing them with us."

He took Alice's hand, leading her away from the lake.

"I do wonder why those oldies have their knit-and-natter group around a lake. Surely there's a more appropriate location elsewhere."

"Oldies?" He heard Alice laugh. "Jasper _you_ are almost 150 years old."

"But in body, baby, I'm no older than 19."

"You're terrible," Alice laughed and Jasper revelled in the sound. He pulled her in for another kiss, slowing their walk as he did so.

"Oh, listen," He pulled away, listening with fake intensity, "they're on their way. Think they'd let us join? I quite feel up for a knit and a natter."

" _Jasper!_ " Alice reprimanded, pulling him by his hand. "You are impossible."

"But you love it."

"Aren't you lucky that I do?"

"I'd say I'm the luckiest thing in the world."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	139. Outraged

**Here's the first of four chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 139**

 **Jasper is** OUTRAGED

"How _dare_ you suggest such a thing?!" Jasper all but roared, leaping from his seat and quickly closing the space between himself and his brawny brother. His hands easily wrapping around Emmett's throat as he used his body to pin him against the wall, holding him down with the threat that if Jasper raised his hands with enough power, Emmett's head would be removed from his body.

Their faces were inches apart and he could feel Emmett's breath coming out in short bursts, pulse after pulse of fear pumping into him as he did so.

"Jazz, you're really not helping your case." Jasper shrugged Edward's hand off of his shoulder as he attempted to calm him down; to pull him away from Emmett. "Come on, let him go. Let's you and I go for a walk. We can get out of this angry atmosphere for a while."

"You'd do well to listen to Edward," Came a voice from the stairs when Jasper's only reaction to his words was an angry snarl. He would have looked over his shoulder to the patriarch, but he wasn't going to be the one to break eye contact. He wasn't going to risk his own safety like that. One break in their gaze and Emmett could have him on the floor if he so wanted.

Moments later more hands were on him, Carlisle attempting to pull him backwards without risking harm to Emmett in the process. He could hear Esme close-by, begging him to let go, to not hurt his brother.

"He thinks he can get away with saying something like _that_?" Jasper snarled, resisting Carlisle's hold around his waist. "You think you can slander me like that and expect me to let it slide? You're lucky I don't remove your head right here and now."

Jasper's voice had become dangerously low. He heard a little sob from behind him. Esme.

"Jasper Whitlock!" Jasper jumped at the strict sound of Carlisle's voice, but his hands didn't move from around Emmett's neck. "I will deal with Emmett's cruel comments. _You_ will let go of him now and take Edward up on his offer of a walk. We will discuss this like adults when you chose to act like one. Calm yourself, let your brother go and leave."

Jasper hissed in Emmett's face, removing his hands from around his neck, pushing Carlisle's hands from around his waist and storming out of the house. He could feel Edward on his tail as he ran. Edward, despite being faster, kept a respectful distance between them as they ran. It wasn't until Jasper came to a sudden stop, Edward accidentally running into the back of him, that he remembered he was there.

Edward rushed to provide an apology, but Jasper simply shook his head. It was his fault that Edward had run into him, he should have let him know that he was going to stop. Their reflexes may be inhuman, but they were just as capable of running into one another as humans if they weren't paying enough attention. He let out a huff, dropping to the ground and crossing his legs beneath him, Edward sat beside him, remaining quiet.

"It's not true," Jasper spoke suddenly.

"Of course it's not. I've seen how Alice is around you, if you were harming her in any way she wouldn't be so comfortable around you. Don't forget, I can read minds. If anybody thought you were a danger to Alice, we would have done something about it long before now."

"I would _never_ hurt her, Edward."

"I know," Edward scooted a little closer to his brother and Jasper felt his hand on his shoulder. "I would never accuse you of it. Emmett thought he was being funny, you know what his sense of humour is like. I don't think he intended to anger you."

"He thinks making a comment about me beating my wife to keep her under control is _funny_? Yea, I'm certain _Esme_ would find it hilarious."

"You can't let him drive you to violence, Jasper. I know he's a nightmare and his sense of humour is very, _very_ questionable, but he does mean well, really. He just has an odd way of showing it."

"A _very_ odd way of showing it. Alice would be heartbroken if she knew he'd said something like that."

"Carlisle will deal with it. And Esme will make certain he never says anything so rude again. Don't worry about it, Jasper. He'll never made such crude accusations again. He's certainly learned his lesson."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	140. Wounded

**Here's the second of four chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 140**

 **Jasper is** WOUNDED

It had taken Esme a moment to respond, stunned by the words she had heard come from her usually compassionate husband's mouth. She tensed for a moment, waiting for her newest son to snap. He was a very sensitive person, but any hurt he felt typically came out in anger and violence. Putting her pencil down, she rose to her feet, ready to intervene and was nearly knocked back down when a sudden wave of pain and betrayal spread through the house.

Seconds later, Jasper sped by her, and Esme immediately followed him. It was difficult to keep up, what with Jasper being the second fastest vampire of them all, but she wasn't going to stop. She wasn't going to leave him on his own when he was clearly so upset.

She called his name as he ran, begging him to stop. She felt her breath hitch in her throat as Jasper collapsed to his knees, landing in the soggy dirt. She skidded to a stop beside him, not caring as the damp seeped into her jeans. The jeans Alice had bought her yesterday. She'd be furious if Esme had dirtied them beyond repair but right now she didn't care.

She easily lifted her son, shifting him so that he was held against her chest, shaking against her as he sobbed.

"Jasper," Esme began, wanting to comfort him, but he didn't let her go any further.

"It was an accident." Jasper whimpered and Esme felt her heart break for her boy. "They were all accidents."

"I know, sweetheart, I know." Esme soothed, running her fingers through his hair as she whispered to him continuously, promising that she understood none of his slips had been intentional. He was learning. Mistakes were expected. She rocked slowly, tightening her hold on him.

"I wasn't refusing..." He continued, and Esme hated that he was trying to defend himself towards her. "I promised I'd wait for Alice."

"It's alright, my darling." She felt her own tears well up as she tried her hardest to soothe her baby. She felt him sob harder and found her self thinking about the horrible words her husband had spouted towards him.

 _"Think about the father of those children. The husband of that heartbroken wife."_ Jasper reached his hands up to cover his face, trying to stifle the sobs, to hide the tears. _"That's what happened last time you refused to hunt. Do you really want that to happen again?"_

Esme had known it was an accident. She knew her baby hadn't meant to hurt that man. It had been Carlisle who had sent him out hunting alone. The man had fallen, and there had been _nothing_ that Jasper could do. Nobody had been there to help him. All because Carlisle was punishing him for sneaking out with Emmett when he was meant to have been grounded. Jasper had been thirsty, his eyes almost black, and Carlisle had told him to wait until he returned home from work so that he could accompany him.

As Jasper's eyes had grown darker still and his mood started to get darker, Esme had offered to go with him. But Jasper had refused her offer, not wanting to get himself into more trouble with Carlisle.

Esme had phoned Carlisle, telling him that Jasper needed to hunt as soon as possible. Asking to send him with Edward as she had plans with the girls. But Carlisle made it abundantly clear that Jasper was not to be joined by his siblings because he didn't want Jasper using the hunting time to goof off with his siblings.

Apparently, though, Carlisle had chosen to blame Jasper for his slip because he had refused Esme's offer earlier in the day.

"I know, sweetheart," Esme was repeating over and over as she rocked him, listening to his apologies, listening to him declaring his innocence.

"You promised you'd forgiven me." Jasper hiccoughed, sounding so heartbroken that Esme couldn't help her own tears as they overflowed, falling down her cheeks. "You were just waiting for the right moment to use it against me."

"No, baby," Esme shook her head and suddenly Jasper raised his head, their eyes meeting. Jasper's hand came up to wipe her tears away. "When we promised we'd forgiven you, we meant it wholeheartedly."

"Carlisle didn't."

"Yes, he did, sweetheart. I don't know what's gotten into him today, but I can guarantee you, he'll be offering you a very sincere apology when we return home." She saw Jasper shake his head at her words and nodded her own in response. She knew why he didn't want to go back, he didn't want to risk facing Carlisle and his criticisms. "You will be coming home with me. It doesn't have to be right now, but it will be today."

She hated that her husband had upset her son so badly. She hated seeing her strong soldier beaten down like this. Questioning his control. Questioning their word. She was going to give her husband a piece of her mind when they got home. And maybe a bat around the ear to knock some sense into him.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	141. Selfish

**Here's the third of four chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 141**

 **Jasper is** SELFISH

Looking up from the book she had her nose buried in, she frowned at the ruckus coming from inside the house. She didn't even need to listen to know who was involved. It seemed that any fight occurring inside their house recently included Jasper. She heaved a sigh, figuring that she should probably go and get involved before the argument became a physical altercation. Sliding the bookmark between the pages, she stood from her seat. After placing the novel onto the first surface she found, she slipped through the house quietly, listening as she did so.

"Believe it or not, Jasper, the whole word does _not_ revolve around you!"

She'd been right, then. Jasper was involved, just like she had expected. But she was surprised that her sweet bear Emmett was involved.

"Every time somebody has a bad experience, yours _has_ to have been worse. You can't just listen. You can't support them quietly. You _have_ to compare their experiences to your own. Just because you've suffered a tough life doesn't mean that you've dealt with the worst."

Esme gasped at the venom she could hear in Emmett's words. She knew that everything he was saying, Jasper would be taking to heart. Despite his tough exterior, Jasper was actually a very sweet and sensitive boy. He tried to hide it, but she knew. She had caught glimpses of the sweetheart that she knew was hidden behind Jasper's war-hardened exterior.

She sped up, flashing to the doorway. Emmett was stood in the centre of the room, his arms folded over his chest. She had expected to see Jasper in a similar stance, but the boy was sitting at a desk in the corner. There was an open notebook in front of him - they'd been trying to get Jasper back into the routine of studying, especially considering it had been quite a while since he had attended a school. She'd set him a little task.

He had turned in the chair so that he was facing the older boy, his face contorted in confusion as he stared at him. She could almost see the cogs turning as he attempted to figure out what he had done to upset his brother so much.

"What's going on?" Esme announced her presence, waiting patiently for somebody to answer her. After a few moments of silence, it was Emmett who spoke.

"Jasper's just being selfish. Nothing new."

She glanced at Jasper, seeing a look of hurt flash across his eyes. But it didn't last long and soon his hardened expression had returned.

"Selfish? I was just telling you that I understood what you were going through. I wanted to give you an example so you didn't think I was just being passive."

"It seems like this just -," Esme was going to try and diffuse the situation, but it seemed Emmett was too riled up to listen.

"I didn't need example of why your past is worse than anything I could experience." Emmett spat the words at Jasper and Esme stepped into the room as Jasper rose from his seat. She knew that Jasper would not do anything that could risk her being injured. He wouldn't fight if there was a risk she would end up in the middle.

"That's not what I was-,"

"It's always the same with you. 'When I was with Maria', this. 'When I was with Maria', that. I'm sick to the back teeth of hearing about your life with Maria. It's over now, and you driving me insane with your constant dwelling."

"Emmett!" Esme snapped as she felt a spike of pain and guilt emit from Jasper. "That's enough. Jasper has every right to talk about his past, just like everybody in this house."

"But Esme, that's _all_ he ever talks about,"

"It was a very major part of his life," Esme stepped closer to Jasper, placing her hand on his arm. "If he wishes to talk about it, then he's more than welcome to."

"But Esme,"

"Will you grow angry with me for talking about _my_ past? Or Rosalie and hers?"

"Of course not-,"

"But you'll grow angry with Jasper?"

"You and Rosalie don't talk about it constantly."

"You should be thankful that Jasper trusted you enough to talk about his past with you. You are very aware that it was a difficult time and something he's extremely sensitive about. I can see you're in no mood to feel remorseful, so I'm asking you to go out for a hunt to calm yourself."

She rubbed her hand up and down Jasper's arm gently, hoping the touch was bringing him some kind of comfort. Emmett looked like he was about to argue, but thankfully he changed his mind and stormed out of the house. She turned to Jasper, sighing softly at the closed off look in his eyes.

"How's your work coming along?"

"Do I really do that? Talk about M-, talk about it all so often?"

"Jasper, sweetheart, you are welcome to talk to any of us about your history as much as you feel comfortable."

"Not if it upsets people. I promise, Esme. I was just aiming to let him know that I had understanding of his situation. I didn't want him to just think that I was 'understanding' because I could feel his emotions."

"I know, darling. Emmett will come around." She hesitated for a moment and then wrapped her arms around Jasper. He was still unsure about physical contact, but he didn't pull away. The hug was only brief - not wanting to make him uncomfortable. "He's upset right now, and he's taking it out on you. Emmett doesn't get upset often, sweetheart. But when he does, he's not entirely certain about how to deal with it. I personally think he was hoping that you would use your gift to cheer him up. Don't worry about it, sweetie. How about you show me how you're doing with your assignment?"

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	142. Belonging

**Here's the last of four chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 142**

 **Jasper is** BELONGING

"Hey Jazz," Jasper looked up at the name. Emmett had overheard Alice calling him it and had chosen to adopt it. Alice now called him Jazzy. Jasper could only hope that Emmett _never_ picked up on _that_ one. Lord knows what the next step was, but he had a feeling it would be much soppier. Jasper put his pencil down to give Emmett his full attention and smiled at his brother. Emmett had such a happy personality that it was difficult to not smile when he entered a room. "Alice said that it's going to thunder, soon. We're all headed out to the clearing to play ball. Fancy it?"

Jasper turned in his seat as Emmett perched on the edge of his bed.

"Baseball?"

"Yep." Emmett popped the 'p' on the end of the word and Jasper chuckled.

"I don't remember the last time I played baseball. I don't even know if I'm any good." Jasper admitted.

"Doesn't matter. If you turn out crap, you can referee with Esme. We can always teach you. Whaddya say? You up for it? Surely it'll be better than that essay you're writing."

Jasper glanced back at the assignment he had been working on, Esme had taken to giving him them - apparently she wanted him to be used to studying again before they sent him to school with the others. And he had to admit that playing baseball with the others seemed like a much better idea.

"Go on, then." Jasper nodded, rising from his seat. He quickly swapped his clothes for some more comfortable ones and followed Emmett out of the room and down to the garage. Alice was sitting in the back of Emmett's truck, chatting with Rosalie in the front. Jasper climbed in beside her and Emmett climbed into the driver's seat.

"Carlisle and the others are already there. We'll work out teams when he get there."

Jasper smiled, leaning back against the seat as Emmett backed out of the drive.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	143. Judgemental

**Here's the first of four chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 143**

 **Jasper is** JUDGEMENTAL

Jasper frowned from his bedroom window as he watched Carlisle running around the back garden, tackling Edward and being crushed by Emmett as he did so. He could hear their laughter from where he was standing and it made his frown deepen. He couldn't believe that Carlisle could be so careless. If Emmett or Edward so wanted they could easily snap his neck and he would have no defence against it.

How did he think he could run a coven with such blatant disregard for his own life? His coven members would pick up on that. They'd decide to overthrow him.

Unless they had all planned this and the idea of their 'game' was just to lure him into a false sense of security.

Jasper was so busy scrutinising Carlisle's leading methods that he didn't hear the knock on the door. In fact, he wasn't aware of the presence in the room until his name was spoken. He spun on his heel to face the person in the room with him.

Esme.

He settled a little when he saw her.

"I didn't mean to startle you. We were wondering if perhaps you'd like to join us." Jasper tilted his head back a little, making himself seem taller.

"You want me to run around the garden playing _kiss chase_?" Jasper all but snarled. "I think I'll pass."

"Jasper, they're just having a bit of fun." Jasper could feel the desperation essentially pouring off of the woman in front of him and he had to force himself not to laugh. "It's good to have a little time winding down now and then. You don't have to play with them. Just come down and sit with us for a while." Esme prompted.

"That man down there is supposed to be a leader, Esme," Jasper spoke, "and all he is teaching is how to _play_?"

"Carlisle is a leader, yes," Esme agreed, "but he is first and foremost a father. His love for his children will _always_ come before his role as a coven leader. But he is capable of stepping up to the plate should the need arise. I hope you never have to see him as a coven leader, Jasper. It means he has been truly wronged."

Jasper clicked his tongue at Esme's words.

"You don't have to stay out for long." Esme went back to trying to get him to go outside and Jasper let out a huff. "You can come and help me for a little while if you'd like. I have some tomato plants that need watering."

Tomato plants?! In a house full of vampires.

"They're to be donated to the food drive when they're ripe enough."

A vampire who works for charity. Jasper wanted to laugh at the notion, but the pleading look on Esme's face managed to pull at his heart strings.

"I'll help you with your plants," Jasper stated, "but then I'm coming back inside."

At least that had been his plan. He wasn't sure how he had ended up play fighting with Emmett a few hours later. He was blaming his gift.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	144. Overwhelmed

**Here's the second of four chapter updates.**

 **This SHOULD be the last chapter. However, I have a few more written and waiting to be posted from prompts I've received. I don't know how many chapter's this story's going to have, but I'll let you know when it's coming to an end.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 144**

 **Jasper is** OVERWHELMED

Jasper couldn't help it. The sob escaped before he had the chance to do anything about it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Alice turn to face him. They'd been in the midst of an argument when Alice had turned her back on him. She was angry, and hurt. She had every right to be. But turning away from him like she had, it had been too much for Jasper to deal with.

The tears followed soon after and Jasper reacted instinctively. He stepped backwards, wrapping an arm around his stomach in an attempt to comfort himself as he covered his eyes with the other, trying to hide the tears from anyone who could see.

It was rare he would find himself crying. He'd been trained out of that very quickly. Tears didn't do any good when faced with an army of angry newborns and a sadistic creator. Even during his depression, before he'd met Alice, he seldom found himself shedding tears.

So standing here, in front of a vampire he was still getting to know, at his most vulnerable was a daunting prospect.

"Jasper?" He heard Alice's voice and shook his head, taking in a shaky breath, trying to get himself under control. He could feel Alice's emotions. Concern. Remorse. They didn't help. He'd been the one that caused the argument, he should be the remorseful one. "Jazz?"

Jasper removed his hand from his face at his nickname, his eyes meeting Alice's, the tears falling uninhibited now.

"What- why are you crying?" He could tell that Alice wanted to approach. She wanted to be near him. Probably to comfort him. He wanted that, too. He wanted to feel her arms around him. He wanted to feel her love radiating from her. He _needed_ it. And yet, he felt so selfish knowing that if it hadn't been for him, they wouldn't have even been fighting. "Jasper?"

"I'm sorry." He blurted, the words exploding from his mouth followed by another sob. "I don't want to fight. I don't- I-,"

And suddenly he was wrapped in little Alice's arms. Her embrace was tight, reassuring. He returned the embrace, burrowing his head in the crook of her neck.

"Then we won't fight." He heard Alice assure him as her hands danced comfortingly up and down his back. "We'll agree to disagree. You don't need to upset yourself like this." Her voice was quiet, soothing. Her emotions were the same.

Jasper used that to his advantage, latching onto her comfort, to her calm and using it to soothe himself.

He let her feel his gratitude as the tears and the sobs stopped. He let her know how reassured he was that she hadn't ridiculed him... or worse.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	145. Good

**Here's the third of four chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 145**

 **Jasper is** GOOD

Jasper gasped, scurrying backwards as the boy in front of him exploded, shreds of clothes spreading out in the hallway as his giant tail poked a large hole in the wall to Carlisle's study. He began to whimper, his large body trembling and Jasper could feel the anxiety pouring from him in waves. Immediately Jasper tried to make himself appear less intimidating, not wanting to stress the poor wolf out even more than he was already. Out of the corner of his eye, Jasper saw the door to Carlisle's study open, the patriarch standing there with a bemused expression on his face.

Jasper shook his head slightly at Carlisle, silently praying that he wouldn't try to intervene. Luckily, he seemed to take the hint, but made no move to close the door.

"Easy." Jasper soothed, raising his hands above his head and lowering himself down to his knees. From a distance, he would look to be submitting to an armed police officer. The giant marble coloured wolf copied his action, also lowering himself to the floor, whimpers escaping his huge throat as he did so. His head came to rest near Jasper and he scuttled himself backwards slightly, putting a distance between them and almost taking Carlisle out in the process. "I didn't mean to startle you. You're safe."

He saw the youngest shifter's eyes flicker towards the hole in the wall and then back to him.

"That can be fixed." He assured him, sharing a brief look with Carlisle.

Seth Clearwater had been on his way to Carlisle's study when Jasper had exited his bedroom, heading the same way. Unthinking, he'd flashed the short distance, appearing beside the boy and unintentionally scaring him.

"I'm sorry." He implored. "I'm not going to hurt you. I didn't mean to scare you."

Jasper hesitantly reached out a hand, placing it slowly on the wolf's large nose, giving him plenty of time to move if he wanted to. When Seth made no attempts to move, Jasper shifted a little closer, gently rubbing the hair in the middle of his forehead, apologising again.

"I'm going to go and find you something to wear," Jasper slowly rose to his feet, being careful about his actions, "you may use my bathroom to get dressed." He gestured for the wolf to follow him, and Seth did so, rising to his feet equally as slowly, clearly not wanting to cause anymore damage to the house. Jasper placed a pair of jogging bottoms and a t-shirt on the closed toilet seat in the bathroom and gestured for the wolf to enter, taking a seat on his bed as he waited.

A few moments later, the young Quileute appeared, looking rather sheepish.

"I'm sorry." Were his first words to Jasper as their eyes met. "Didn't mean to phase. I'm still getting the hang of it. I didn't mean to damage the wall, either."

"Don't worry about it. I didn't mean to startle you. The wall's an easy fix. A 10 minute job at the most. I'll give you a hand, since you only phased because I scared you." Jasper stood to join Seth, placing a hand on his shoulder and sending him a reassuring smile before guiding him back towards the study where Carlisle was standing, his bemused expression unchanged. "You were here first." Jasper pushed the boy towards the door. "I'll tidy this."

Once Seth was in the study with Carlisle, Jasper easily collected up the tatters of shredded clothing. He discarded of them, and collected what they'd need to fix the wall from the garage. He had to admit, for a wolf, Seth wasn't that bad.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	146. Troubled

**Here's the last of four chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 146**

 **Jasper is** TROUBLED

"Jasper worries he'll hurt you," Carlisle explained, collecting up what he needed to clean the bleeding wound on Bella's forehead. He apologised softly as Bella tensed, hissing slightly as the medical alcohol on the cotton pad came into contact with the gash on her head. "He doesn't trust his control."

Jasper had brought the human girl up to his study from out of the back garden. She'd tripped while he and Emmett were playing with a soccer ball. Neither had been paying enough attention to her to catch her before she fell. He'd used his shirt to stem the bleeding, holding his breath the entire time he had carried her through the house, leaving Emmett to swill the blood from the concrete.

"Before Jasper came to us, he had an unrestricted diet. He spent over 80 years feeding on humans. He finds it harder to control his thirst and he has had accidents. Jasper's a very sensitive person," Carlisle helped Bella lay down, inserting a needle into the wound to numb it before he began stitching. Bella's eyes remained on his face and Carlisle knew she was trying to keep herself from getting sick at the thought of what he was doing.

He'd purposely kept a trash can nearby, just in case she needed it.

"When he slips, he takes it hard and it affects his self-confidence." Carlisle continued, squeezing Bella's hand reassuringly. "He doesn't believe in himself as we do, and he doesn't trust himself. Since he slipped at your birthday party, he's been extra cautious around you. But I need you to know this, sweetheart, Jasper loves you."

"I love him." He heard Bella say, no sign of hesitance in her voice. "I just don't like the idea of hurting him. Edward said being around me is like shoving a white hot branding iron down his throat. And its even worse when the blood is fresh."

"Jasper has been slowly growing desensitised towards your blood." Carlisle told her as he carefully stitched up the wound. "The more time he spends with you, the easier it gets. The burning in his throat will always be there, that's a downside to our way of life. Something you need to bear in mind. And there will always be things that make it worse, but he knows how much he can take and if things get too much for him, he knows to excuse himself and leave. It hurts less the more exposed to your scent he is, but he doesn't trust himself to spend that much time with you. Not yet."

"Is there anything I can do to help him?"

Carlisle smiled, touched by Bella's thought process. "Just be patient with him. He'll get there. And keep doing what you're doing. He knows you trust him, it means the world to him."

Securing a dressing over the stitches, Carlisle told Bella to stay where she was while he tidied and then returned to help her slowly sit up.

Certain that she was showing no signs of serious head injury, Carlisle wiped the blood from her hands sent her off to Edward's room to change and rest.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	147. Overbearing Part 2

**Here's the first of two chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 147**

 **Jasper is** OVERBEARING

 **Part 2**

SEQUEL TO CHAPTER 107

It was an instinctive reaction. It must have been the father in him. Holding the soldier to his chest, Carlisle had to admit that he was very surprised when the boy didn't fight his embrace. He'd been expecting a struggle, that's usually how Jasper reacted to being touched. Especially by Carlisle. It wasn't as though they had a very strong bond, they weren't what anybody would call close.

"I was just trying to help." Jasper whispered. Carlisle tightened his hold on his son, nodding his head as he did so. He knew that. "I didn't mean to anger her."

"She was never in any danger, Jasper." Carlisle soothed, pulling back slightly and pushing the hair from Jasper's eyes. "Your mom and I were out there, along with Edward and Rosalie. Nobody would have allowed any harm to come to her. We would have put a stop to it if we thought there was any kind of risk."

"He's like a newborn," Jasper whispered and Carlisle had to agree. Despite how old his muscled son was, Emmett's behaviour had never seemed to outgrow his newborn stage. "Newborns are unpredictable."

"But he's not a newborn, son." Carlisle argued softly. "Emmett is completely in control. He won't let Alice come to any harm."

And it was true. Emmett was nowhere near as dopy as he led people to believe. His intelligence just often hid behind his playful nature.

"It's my _job_ ," Carlisle heard a slight crack in Jasper's voice as the boy tried to defend his actions and he immediately shushed him. Carlisle was also part of a mated pair, he knew how overwhelming the urge to protect was. It came as nature to keep the mate from harm's way.

"Alice can hold her own, you made certain of that. Alice isn't a damsel in distress, Jasper. She doesn't need saving. Not from anybody here, at least. But I do understand your need to protect her, I'm the same with Esme. Emmett is the same with Rosalie. It's just learning to recognise when your help is needed."

He tightened his hold on Jasper a little more and was surprised to feel his son's arms loop around him in return.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	148. Contrite

**Here's the last of two chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 148**

 **Jasper is** CONTRITE

"Unless your name is Edward, you are of no importance."

The words resounded in the now silent room. All attention was on Jasper. The soldier straightened himself up slightly, making sure that people knew he was in no right mind to be toyed with. Rosalie and Emmett had stopped teasing one another, Carlisle had pulled his attention away from his book and Esme had muted the television. Edward had stopped his tinkering with the piano keys and was now looking at him with anger in his eyes. But Jasper didn't care. He stood by his word.

He hadn't meant for his answer to Alice's question to be overheard and had thought that he had answered quietly enough that it would be drowned out by the noise in the room. Unfortunately that hadn't been the case.

"You-,"

Jasper could feel the anger coming from across the room, the boy at the piano had now risen to his feet and was watching him closely. Jasper would have copied his action, but his little Alice held tightly onto his hand, anchoring him in place.

Carlisle responded before Edward had a chance to finish his sentence, gesturing towards his pet to be quiet. The patriarch met Jasper's eyes and Jasper easily held his gaze. Compared to Maria, Carlisle was a pushover. Clearly the spy didn't appreciate that thought and the vicious snarl that echoed through the room was proof of that.

"Edward, enough!"

"But he-,"

"I said enough." Carlisle repeated. "I suggest you take yourself hunting, Edward. Take your siblings with you. Alice, you too."

Jasper's little wife stared back at the physician for a moment before squeezing Jasper's hand and pressing a kiss to his lips then standing and following the others from the house.

"Now, Edward."

With a huff, Edward left the house and Jasper was frustrated to find that the irritated atmosphere was still around meaning that it was coming from at least one of the parental figures.

He looked up as both Carlisle and Esme moved from where they had been sitting to sit opposite him on the other sofa.

"Do you really think that comment was necessary, Jasper?" Esme question. Jasper was mildly surprised. He had expected Carlisle to be the one who had spoken first. "Haven't we been through this before. Everybody here is treated equally and loved the same."

"Except they're not."

Jasper could pretty much hear Carlisle roll his eyes.

"Jasper, this is getting out of hand now." Jasper's bristled at the tone Carlisle took with him. He didn't appreciate being spoken to as though he was a child.

"No. What is getting out of hand is the fact that Edward is clearly your favourite child. Both of you." Jasper interrupted and Carlisle crossed his arms over his chest. Clearly this isn't something that he wanted to discuss. Talk about a guilty conscience. "I get it, he was your first companion. Your first son in this life. I understand he holds a special place in your hearts. Nothing wrong with that. But there is something wrong with making it so obvious. I'm not saying that you're not fond of all of us, but it's clear that we don't hold the same significance to you."

"Jasper, that's not true." Esme tried but Jasper shook his head.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again. You prioritise Edward over everybody else. We've all brought your attention to it. We've all hoped you'd do something about it, but you've not even made any kind of attempt to change. All you do is argue that we're wrong. Its time something was done about it. We're not stupid, we know that there's a big gap between us in your eyes. And it's rubbed in our faces all the time."

"Don't be silly, Jasper." Carlisle argued.

"Edward got an A on his assignment." Carlisle furrowed his brow and nodded his head in response and Jasper could feel his confusion. "You made a fuss about it. Told us that we should all aim to be like Edward, focus more on our education, try harder." Carlisle nodded again.

"I did. I feel you should all-,"

"Emmett achieved an A*." Jasper continued, interrupting him. "On the same assignment. He worked just as hard. He achieved a higher grade. And yet his accomplishment was overlooked because your precious little Eddie had managed a good grade. He had been so excited to share his news with you and you made him feel as though he hadn't tried hard enough. Rosalie spent the majority of the night trying to make him feel better."

He saw the look that Esme and Carlisle shared. It was a look that told him that they hadn't even been aware of what Emmett had achieved.

"Edward composed a new piece on his piano." Jasper continued and this time the pair were quiet, just listening to him. It was nice to not have to fight for their full attention. "The same week I taught Alice how to play the guitar."

The pair shared another look. They hadn't known Alice could play the guitar now. It told him all he needed to know.

"We live in Edward's shadow." Jasper continued, feeling a heaviness in his chest when he saw that Esme's eyes were shimmering with tears, her hand gripping Carlisle's tightly. He didn't want to hurt her. But it was important she knew this. "And it hurts each and every one of us. Trust me. I feel it first hand. We all love you, and of course we know that you love us, but we also know that we can't compare to your first born."

"And this is a shared feeling?" Carlisle questioned, leaning forwards slightly, a behaviour Jasper knew signalled he was interested in something.

"Among us all. Myself, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie."

Carlisle and Esme shared another look and Jasper reached forwards to take Esme's hand.

"We know it's not intentional." Jasper continued, looking directly into Esme's eyes. "We know you'd never want to hurt us like that. Either of you. But your favouritism stands out like a sore thumb."

JH-JH-JH-JH

Alice moved from the bed and took a seat on Jasper's knee where he was sitting at the desk. Jasper sat up straighter to make room to accommodate her while continuing to answer the algebra questions in his exercise book, his chin resting atop of Alice's head. She straddled his lap, her arms wrapped around him in an embrace and her fingers playing with the long strands of hair at his neck.

"Jazz?" Jasper hummed, hoping to urge little Alice to continue with whatever thought had struck her. "Do you think Edward's alright?"

Jasper hummed again and Alice sighed softly, pulling back a little so she could look into his eyes.

"I'm serious, Jasper. His siblings essentially ganged up on him."

"No, Alice. We told Carlisle and Esme how we were feeling. Edward's not the problem. Never was. Carlisle and Esme's unequal treatment of him was. He'll be fine." But Jasper could tell that his words hadn't done anything to reassure his little wife. He let out a sigh. "Edward is a little hurt right now. But Emmett's trying to coax him into playing a videogame. I figure it won't be long before he gives in. Emmett will make sure everything is understood."

Which Jasper knew to be true. Emmett had this way of chatting when playing. An indirect way of talking through an issue without the added pressure of conversation. It allowed people to get what they needed off of their chests and Emmett would never make them feel judged about it.

"We should apologise."

"Apologise for what?" Jasper asked, tearing his attention away from the algebra problem he was solving to look into Alice's eyes. "For admitting how we were feeling? Carlisle always says that we must talk about things to get issues resolved."

"But Edward didn't deserve it. It's not his fault he's favoured and some horrible things were said."

"Hard truths were said." Jasper stated simply. "Things that needed to be said in order to move forward. There was no way that Carlisle and Esme were going to take us seriously if we didn't do something about it. So Edward's feelings have been hurt. He'll recover. We've been dealing with coming in second to him and his accomplishments for a long time, it's high time something was done."

"Surely there was a nicer way to do it."

"We've tried nice. It didn't work." Jasper stopped speaking for a moment as an almost overwhelming sense of guilt built up in his chest and he realised that it was what Alice was feeling. "Alice, darlin'," He let out a little sigh. "If you wish to apologise, you do so. If you need to clear your conscience, go ahead." He ran his hand down her cheek. "Don't you go letting this fester, you'll tear yourself apart."

"Come with me." Alice asked, and Jasper held his breath for a moment before letting it out and nodding his head. He allowed Alice to climb off of his lap and took her hand, following her through the house to outside Edward's room. His door was open, Emmett standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe with his arms over his chest.

"Will you two talk some sense into him?" Emmett demanded as they arrived. "He won't play with me."

"Go get the game set up," Jasper ordered gently and Emmett nodded his head, taking off towards the sitting room where Jasper knew Carlisle and Esme were.

"Edward?" Alice questioned tentatively, stepping slightly into the room, still holding Jasper's hand. He shot her a glare that made Jasper bristle, but a gentle squeeze of his hand from his wife forced him to get himself under control. "Edward, I'm sorry." Jasper watched Edward put down the book he was flicking through to look at his sister. "I'm sorry we were so mean. I'm sorry we hurt you."

Jasper, while indifferent at the time, felt a spike of guilt as well when he saw the betrayal on his brother's face.

"I never meant to come across as I did," Jasper admitted, stepping further into the room and approaching the bed. "You were never the issue, Edward. I know you can't control how they act."

Jasper felt himself sigh softly as he saw unshed tears welling up in his brother's eyes. He forgot sometimes that Edward was as young as he was. The kid was always so mature and responsible that it slipped Jasper's mind that he was eternally seventeen.

"A lot of what was said was hurtful. I think some of us may have meant it to be that way." He absently thought back to some of the things Rosalie had said with Edward sitting right beside her, listening to every thought she had as well as her spoken words. He saw Edward dip his head in response to his thoughts, a hand shooting up to wipe away a tear. "We were simply trying to get Carlisle and Esme to understand our point of view."

Jasper stepped closer to his brother's single bed, placing a hopefully comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We love you, Edward." Jasper said simply, kneeling down so he was at Edward's height. "Don't cry."

Jasper watched Edward wipe his tears away again and then took his younger brother's hands in his own. "I know I started all this. And I know my comment was rude, and uncalled for. But I never expected anything like this to come of it. I'm sorry that everything has blown up like it has. There was a better way to voice my concerns to Carlisle, and making you feel like you were the cause of it all was very wrong."

Jasper would have embraced his brother, that was his usual response when someone close to him was crying. After spewing positive emotions all over them, of course. But he knew that Edward was as fussy with physical contact as he was. The last thing he wanted to do was make him feel even worse.

"I understand if you're angry with me. And I'm not going to ask for your forgiveness because that's something I need to earn. But I need to know that you understand my intention was never to upset you. And it certainly wouldn't have been to make you cry."

From behind him, he could hear his Alice letting out little sobs of her own. Alice hated upsetting anyone. He was, he knew, essentially responsible for her tears as well.

"What do you say about that videogame with Emmett?" Jasper asked, reaching his hand up to wipe away the tears that had continued to fall down Edward's cheeks while he'd been talking. "I think he's trying to apologise as well."

In fact, the only person Edward was likely to not get an apology from was Rosalie.

Jasper had been expecting him to refuse, so when he nodded his head Jasper was surprised. He rose back up straight to allow his brother to stand up, and took an opportunity to embrace his wife and kiss away her tears. As soon as Edward was on his feet, little Alice was wrapped around him. Jasper felt relief when he heard Edward let out a soft chuckle and wrap his arms around his sister in response.

They followed him downstairs, into the sitting room where Carlisle and Esme looked up, clearly concerned and more than aware that their son had been crying. Jasper smiled softly as Edward immediately fell into Esme's arms. And then his smile widened when Alice did the same to Carlisle. Taking a seat on the floor next to Emmett, Jasper handed out the controls. Enough for everyone in the sitting room to play, and Rosalie if she decided to emerge from her cave and join them.

He was aware in that moment that they had made a step in the right direction. It was a small one, but still... it was better than nothing.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	149. Interested

**Here's the first of four chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 149**

 **Jasper is** INTERESTED

"That was a very long time ago," Carlisle's soft voice made Jasper jump as the physician came up behind him. He'd been too engrossed in the paintings on the wall in the leader's study that he hadn't heard him enter. "Shortly after I was turned." Jasper felt Carlisle's hand come to rest on his back and he cast a look to the side, meeting the older vampire's golden eyes with his own red ones.

"You look very sad." Jasper noted in a quiet voice, tentatively touching the face of the painted Carlisle, careful not to accidentally cause any damage.

"It was a difficult time in my life." Carlisle agreed. "The Volturi are very set in their ways and they felt as though I should be too."

"You didn't want to?"

"They hold very different views than I do, Jasper." Carlisle explained. "I couldn't, in good conscience, abide by their ways when I knew that it went against everything I stood for. I don't revel in taking the life of another as they do. I don't feel the need to feed from our "natural food source" when there is a second readily available to us. Granted, it's still taking a life, but it's the lesser of two evils."

"Why did you stay?"

"Company." Carlisle shrugged. "And knowledge. I remained with the Volturi long enough only to read every one of the books in their library."

Jasper could hear the smile in Carlisle's voice as he said this and let out a little chuckle at the new information.

"Then what?"

"I stayed for twenty years and then I moved on. I continued my studies and I perfected my resistance to human blood. It took two centuries to completely master my control." Those words made Jasper feel a little better. The reason he was standing in Carlisle's study was because he had slipped while out with his siblings. They had assured him, but Carlisle wanted to talk with him about it. Jasper had to admit, the thought made him a little nervous. "Did anyone tell you that Aro once had a profusely bleeding body delivered to me in the library?"

"Why?"

"To test my control, I assume." Carlisle shrugged. "I think they were disappointed that I resisted the temptation. They were even more disappointed that I chose to try and save the life of the human."

Jasper couldn't help it. He let out a bark of laughter at the mental image of Aro standing watching with a wide open mouth as Carlisle worked to rescue their food.

"Do you keep in touch?"

"He writes. Somehow he manages to discover every address I move to. I have no idea how he does it. He is very... fond of me." Carlisle explained and Jasper watched as he gestured towards the sofa, gently applying pressure to Jasper's shoulder to move him forwards.

"Are you not his friend?"

"I feel he puts a lot more value on our friendship than I do." Carlisle admitted and Jasper furrowed his brow in confusion. "I appreciate that he put me up for so long. They gave me companionship and a roof over my head for two decades, but our conflicting mindsets were always going to make coexisting difficult. Aro feels it is his mission to convert me and show me the error of my ways, yet he's not willing to make the same sacrifice."

"It's difficult." Jasper admitted. "It's like having the best of everything at your disposal but having to put up with mediocrity. Human blood is so much nicer, and it sustains us for longer."

"Do you feel that it's too difficult for you?"

"I feel the pros outweigh the cons." Jasper explained. "It's difficult. But I feel so much... lighter to be surviving on a vegetarian diet. I don't suffer with crippling guilt and depression. I don't feel as much like a monster. There's still the guilt of feeling the fear those poor little creatures feel before they die but it's not as debilitating. I want to succeed and I want to gain control of my thirst."

"And so you will." Carlisle reached out to place a hand on his arm. "You will succeed because you want to succeed and everybody here will do everything they can to help you. Accidents are going to happen. That's a given. You're not the only one to ever slip and I'm certain that you're not going to be the last. But the fact that you're willing to try is so important. So long as you never stop trying..."

Carlisle let the sentence hang there for a moment.

"You're working so hard, and I am so proud of you." Jasper was surprised. He'd been expecting a reprimand. He much preferred this. "An accident is just that. We'll deal with the aftermath, and we'll do what we can to assist the family. An anonymous donation to help towards the funeral will no doubt be well received. And hopefully it will help relieve your conscience. Now, go and find Alice. I know she's waiting patiently for you."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	150. Grumpy

**Here's the second of four chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 152**

 **Jasper is** GRUMPY

Carlisle's brow furrowed as he looked up from the work he had spread out in front of him at the dining room table as Jasper grumbled and growled as he went through his usual home-from-school routine. As he fished out his workbooks and textbooks and dumped them on the table with a groan, Carlisle had to ask what on earth had got his boy so disgruntled.

"We have a role playing assignment for history," Jasper grumped, slamming his pen down on his desk and looking away from the English text he had been reading in order to write an assignment on it.

"Okay?"

Carlisle's confusion was very clear in his answer. What was so wrong with role playing? Most students enjoyed it. A break from the mundanity of their lessons. Better than writing essays.

"We're re-enacting the Civil War." Jasper continued, his hand clenching around his pen. "And I've been put on the Union side. The UNION! Can you believe it? I-," Jasper stopped, looking down at his hand and the table and his workbook at the leaking ink from the pen he had crushed.

He let out a world-weary sigh and stood, no doubt to clean up his mess.

"Clearly that teacher has no common sense. Isn't it obvious that I should be with the Confederacy? I mean, all you have to do is listen to me speak."

Carlisle winced as Jasper accidentally turned the kitchen tap a little too hard, twisting it so it was sitting offset and would definitely not be running into the sink.

"I'll fix that." Jasper promised. "The Union, though."

"It's just one assignment, son." Carlisle interrupted his grumbling, removing the cloth from his son's hand before he had the chance to break the table with his way-too-hard scrubbing. "I'm sure you can put up with it. I can't imagine you'll be role playing again for a while, anyway."

"Can't you get me out of it? Say I have to be on the side of the Confederacy or I can't join in?"

"You sound like a toddler, Jasper." Carlisle reprimanded softly. "Leave the faucet. I'll fix it. The mood you're in you'll wreck the entire kitchen. It's one assignment. You'll do it, and you'll deal with it like an adult. And you'll stop breaking things!" Carlisle reprimanded as he saw the work surface mould like warm butter beneath his son's hands. Jasper looked down and then looked back at Carlisle with a sheepish look on his face. "I know you feel it's wrong, but there's no way we can kick up a fuss about it, son. Why would a modern day teenager care so much about the different sides of the Civil War? You'll just have to endure it."

He heard Jasper grumble again and couldn't help the amused chuckle that escaped him.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. That's just the way it is." Carlisle tossed the now-stained cloth into the sink then placed his hand on the back of Jasper's neck, giving it a little squeeze. "Endure it. It'll be over in the blink of an eye. Now get on with your homework. And please don't break anything else."

He looked at the dented work surface and settled for having it replaced. There was no way he could try and fix it without making it worse.

The tap, on the other hand?

Carlisle sighed as he disappeared into the garage to grab his tools, ruffling Jasper's hair on his way back.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	151. Hostile

**Here's the third of four chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 154**

 **Jasper is** HOSTILE

"Ah, so it _is_ true." The feather-light voice immediately put Jasper's hackles up. "My dear friend has expanded his coven." Jasper's lip immediately pulled up into a sneer as he turned to face the caped man with onion-like skin. Jasper knew that voice. He'd come across it before. "Admittedly, I was surprised to find that the God of War had settled into such a compassionate coven, but from what I hear Carlisle has done a very good job of reigning you in. May I?"

He held out his hand. Jasper knew what that meant.

"No, you may not. Why are you here?"

"I came to pay a visit to my friend." Jasper shook his head. He knew for a fact that the vampire King wasn't just here to see a friend. He had an ulterior motive. "I wanted to personally introduce myself to you and your mate. Our last meeting didn't make the best impression."

And there it was. The second he mentioned Alice, Jasper felt a sense of longing. Aro wanted Alice. Probably wanted her for her ability. Jasper knew that Carlisle had to declare to the Volturi who was in his coven and what their powers were. Aro wouldn't need an empath. But a seer would prove very useful for his guard.

"I can't imagine being chased by myself and my guard made you very fond of me." Aro continued and Jasper rolled his eyes.

"We were doing nothing wrong, Aro."

"You were running an army."

"We were looking for territory." Jasper argued. "Nothing wrong with that. Vampires do it all the time. Nomads searching for areas to hunt. Even the Cullens with their animals."

"You were involved in territory wars, Major Whitlock. I wouldn't exactly call that doing nothing wrong. Regardless, I feel a reintroduction is in need." He held his hand out, looking for all it was worth to be wanting to shake his hand. But Jasper wasn't stupid, he knew that the second he accepted that hand each and every one of his thoughts would be transferred into Aro's mind.

"I'm not going to fall for that. And don't even think of trying it with my Alice or I will personally remove that hand and every other limb in the process, do you understand?"

As those words left his mouth, he felt a hand appear on his shoulder. Carlisle. With Esme on his tail.

"Okay, Jasper." Carlisle stated in a placating tone. "Lets not threaten the guests, hmm? Aro will keep his hands to himself around Alice, won't you, Aro?"

"Of course, dear Carlisle."

Jasper rolled his eyes at the ridiculous tone of voice and allowed Carlisle and Esme to lead Aro into the house, doing a quick check for Volturi guard and then following them.

He didn't stay for long. However, Alice did almost fall for the handshake trick and probably would have done had it not been for the warning growl that Jasper emitted.

"Jasper?" Jasper hummed, looking up from the book he'd settled on reading once he'd triple checked the area to make sure that the strange old vampire had gone. "The God of War?"

Jasper simply nodded. Need to know information. And right now, the Cullens didn't need to know.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	152. Tickled

**Here's the last of four chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 155**

 **Jasper is** TICKLED

"This is ridiculous!" Rosalie growled, stooping to scoop up the sad excuse for cupcake batter that now formed a carpet at her feet. In her frustration with the art of 'baking', Rosalie had smashed the dish she was trying to mix in, throwing the mixture all over herself, the floor and the work surface. "Who thought that this would be a good idea?!"

Jasper let out an amused chuckle before crouching to join his 'twin', helping her clean up the mess she had made and then dumping the broken mixing bowl in the bin.

"Humans like bake sales." Jasper stated simply, mimicking the words Esme had offered when he'd asked her a very similar question.

"Humans like eating baked goods. I can't imagine they like baking them very much."

"I imagine they're probably better at it than we are." Jasper offered with a shrug. "They have had plenty of practice after all." He let out a sigh, dug out another mixing bowl and said "I'll mix this time. You measure."

It had taken a while, and resulted in a lot of mess, but eventually they managed to bake up a batch of cupcakes and had them iced. After feeding one to Bella and getting a positive review, they packed them up ready to take with them the following day, laughing to themselves at Bella's comment about their ability to do _everything_.

She hadn't seen the kitchen, yet.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	153. Uncertain

**Here's the first of four chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 156**

 **Jasper is** UNCERTAIN

"I'd normally warn you about catching a cold," The voice said as it took a seat beside Jasper, "but that's because I spend so much of my time focused on human health." Jasper knew that Carlisle had been hoping to cheer him up with his silly little joke, but Jasper just wasn't in the mood. He watched the stutter-flashes of light cross the sky, habitually counting the seconds before the thunderclap announced the amount of miles away the storm was. "Everybody's playing baseball, son. Don't you want to join us?"

He didn't. He wanted to sit here on the rock and mope. He wanted to be sad and to be angry and to feel everything he could feel without worrying that he was burdening someone with unwanted feelings.

"What is it?" Carlisle enquired and Jasper found the patriarch had scooted himself closer. They were sitting on a rock in the middle of their hunting grounds with a perfect view of the town below them as the thunder and the lighting lit up the area around them, the rain beating down, soaking their clothes through to their skin. "Why are you upset, Jasper? What's going on?"

"I tried to ease a situation at the house." Jasper explained. "I thought that maybe I could make people feel better, stop the arguing. But Esme got annoyed with my meddling."

"Esme?"

Jasper nodded. He knew she hadn't truly meant anything by her comment. Esme was far too sweet to upset somebody intentionally. Hell, she probably wasn't even aware that she had upset him. But it still hurt.

"She told me that my assistance wasn't needed. That I wasn't helping anybody by toying with their emotions." He sighed. "I just didn't want them to argue. Esme always gets so upset when she argues with her children. I was hoping it could be avoided."

"Which is very sweet of you," Carlisle assured him. "But Esme isn't a damsel in distress, son. She doesn't need saving all the time. Trust me, that little lady is a lot stronger than you may think."

"She's my mama, Carlisle. I don't want to see her hurting."

He felt a fondness from Carlisle before the man looped an arm around his shoulder in a momentary half-embrace.

"I appreciate that. And I'm certain Esme will too. You know she didn't mean to hurt you, don't you?"

"Of course." Jasper agreed. "It just made me think, I suppose. To question how I'm supposed to know when my gift is or isn't needed. How do I know if I'm actually making things worse when I'm trying to help?"

"Your help is always appreciated." Carlisle said. "Because we know that you always mean well with it. I'm sure it would have been appreciated today, but Esme must have been a bit too irritated with everything happening. But she's with the family, son. Waiting to play. Why don't you join us? You can have a word with her. Clear up any confusion?"

"Maybe later." Jasper watched another lightning bolt. "I want to stay and watch the storm."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	154. Saddened

**Here's the second of four chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 154**

 **Jasper is** SADDENED

He knew that his brother was more than capable of taking care of himself. But the thoughts that were bouncing around inside Jasper's head as he withstood the repeated comments and snide remarks the humans were throwing at him caused Edward some distress. His strong, soldier brother was taking in everything they were saying, his memory throwing up some horrible thoughts that coincided with what they were saying.

It made him realise just how hurt and broken his brother actually was. Edward slung his bag over his shoulder, striding towards the group of bullies tormenting Jasper at a pace that could only just pass as human.

There must have been something about the look on his face as he approached because as soon as they saw him moving towards them, they dispersed leaving Jasper sitting alone. Edward watched as his brother lowered his head, immediately beginning to toy with the scars on his hand.

"Stop it." Edward demanded in a soft voice as he took a seat beside him, pulling his hands apart. "Get those thoughts out of your mind, Jazz. That was a long time ago. You're not that person anymore, remember. You're safe with us. Loved."

Edward allowed Jasper to feel the unwavering love he felt for him.

"What would Carlisle do if he knew you were entertaining thoughts like those?"

"He's give me an incentive to never allow myself to believe them again."

Edward nodded, knowing for a fact that that's exactly what their father would do. He wouldn't hurt Jasper, wouldn't dream of it. But the patriarch had his ways of making things memorable.

"Do you want to go home?" Edward offered. They only had gym next after all. Carlisle wouldn't be too fussed if they skipped it. It wasn't like they were ever going to learn anything from it, anyway.

Jasper nodded, surprising Edward. Usually he refused, claiming that he had to stay, that the opinions of kids weren't enough to force him out.

"I'd like that. Just this once."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	155. Involved

**Here's the third of four chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 155**

 **Jasper is** INVOLVED

He looked ridiculous. He honestly couldn't understand why his little wife felt the need to dress them up at every opportunity she got. Still, she was happy so... Jasper shrugged, straightening the collar of his top. What was so wrong with a t-shirt and some sweatpants? Did they really need matching clothes?

"Have you ever played?" Emmett's question broke him from his thoughts. His brother looked just as ridiculous as he did. Jasper couldn't help but wonder how Alice had managed to get the Cullen crest printed on all of these uniforms.

"A long time ago. I don't really remember..." He let the sentence end itself and Emmett grinned.

"Don't sweat it. We'll teach you. Our rules are a little different anyway. We had to adjust them, it would be too boring otherwise."

Both boys looked up when Carlisle called their names and they jogged the join the circle the others had formed.

"Teams." Carlisle began. "I'm going to flip a coin, whoever guesses correct will be a team leader. Alice, you're exempt from this."

Alice laughed, "That's fair."

"No hinting to anybody either." Carlisle tossed the coin, catching it with ease. Rosalie won the first round, followed quickly by Emmett. Jasper thought it funny that the pair would be up against one another. Carlisle set them on the task of choosing their teams.

"Edward." Emmett.

"Alice." Rosalie.

Somehow neither of those choices surprised him.

"Jasper." Emmett demanded.

"Carlisle." Rosalie called.

"And I'll referee." Esme smiled, happy to not be rolling around in the dirt.

They explained the rules as they went along and Jasper and Alice picked them up easily.

"Tie." Esme called as the final thunderclap sounded.

"Looks like we'll have to have a rematch." Emmett boomed, looping his arm around Jasper's shoulder. "We'll win next time."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	156. Tranquil

**Here's the last of four chapter updates.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 156**

 **Jasper is** TRANQUIL

Jasper's lip curled up in disgust at the squiggly little creature he held in a pinch between his thumb and his forefinger. A giggle pulled his attention away from the worm and he looked up to meet the eyes of his mother, he tilted his eyebrow questioningly, wondering what she could be finding so amusing.

"I pull a similar face at slugs." Esme explained, stabbing her trowel in the ground to form a new hole for her new plants.

Jasper shuddered slightly. He hated slugs. Worms. Snails. All creepy crawlies really. It wasn't a fear thing. He certainly wasn't scared of them, but that didn't make their company any more enjoyable.

"Why do you need so many flowers?" He questioned after discarding the little worm in the bucket Esme had brought for the creatures she knew they'd find. Carefully removing the plant from it's tray, he sat it in the hole he had created, packing soil around it and reaching for the watering can, though he was fairly certain that it was going to rain anyway. It was Forks after all.

"Gardening makes me happy." Esme explained. "Its relaxing. Takes my mind off everything." She said, reaching over for the watering can Jasper was holding.

"But you have a garden full, surely you don't need more."

"I'm with flowers like Alice is with clothing."

"Ah." The sound said everything Jasper wanted to say. Alice was a nightmare with clothes sometimes. She could never get enough. She'd spend a fortune clothes shopping, in person, online. However she could do it, she would.

"We're none of us perfect, Jasper." Esme said, a soft smile following her words. "We all have our little obsessions. Look at how many paintings Carlisle has, how many books you have. Edward and his CDs." Jasper nodded, Esme was right. They all had their little obsessions.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next chapter, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	157. Amused

**Here's the first of FIVE chapter updates. Five to make up for the time it's taken to update. I've had a little issue with my laptop and have needed to by a new one so transferring files etc. has taken up most of my time.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I'm sorry it's so short.**

 **Chapter 157**

 **Jasper is** AMUSED

Jasper could feel Bella flush from three chairs down as her fumbling, bumbling father took the stage, and he had to bite back his amusement, refusing to allow the girl to be humiliated more.

"Please help us in welcoming our very own chief of police Charlie Swan and a couple members of his team." The principal announced and Jasper felt for Bella as students turned to stare at her.

It seemed Chief Swan was as attention-shy as his daughter as he stood on the stage, looking very much like he'd rather be anywhere else.

"Yeah, uh, thank you," He began and Jasper understood completely where Bella got her lack of eloquence from. "Well. We're here simply to say that the youth of Forks, Washington has the best track record for lack of criminal activity in over a decade." Chief Swan explained. "So we are here to personally say thanks and..."

Chief Swan went on to say about how they could maintain their accomplishment and what they could do to make it even better.

Jasper chuckled again as Bella's mortification rose when her father tripped off the stage, almost crushing his own teammates in the process.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before I next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	158. Drunk

**Here's the second of FIVE chapters.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 158**

 **Jasper is** DRUNK

"Stand up."

The disappointment was as clear in Carlisle's tone as it was in his emotions. Everything in Jasper's being told him to do what the patriarch told him and to not argue but Jasper genuinely didn't think he could. His stomach was churning angrily, his head spinning every time he moved his eyes and if Jasper didn't know better he would swear he was about to pass out.

"Now."

Jasper was pulled to his feet then, Carlisle's hand clutching tightly to his upper arm. Carlisle's eyes, Jasper noted, were a mixture of black and gold and it was making the soldier uncomfortable.

Jasper tried to regain his equilibrium and had almost succeeded when Carlisle tugged on his arm, pulling him towards the car.

"Fasten your belt."

Jasper fumbled with the buckle and heard a whispered exclamation of exasperation before the doctor pushed his hands out of the way, fastening the belt himself.

A few moments later, Carlisle joined him in the car and it took Jasper a couple of seconds to figure that he must have walked at a human speed.

The doctor was silent as he started the Mercedes and Jasper let out a groan as his dizziness worsened with the movement of the vehicle.

Jasper was surprised to find, when they returned home, that his siblings had been sent hunting. After dragging him clumsily up the stairs, Carlisle pushed Jasper towards one of the chairs in the sitting room and Esme placed a bucket into his lap before the pair of them sat on the sofa opposite him.

"Drinking, Jasper?" Carlisle enquired with a raised eyebrow as Jasper hung his head into the bucket, hoping to avoid the disappointment he could see in his father's oddly coloured irises. "And if that wasn't enough, you got yourself arrested for being drunk and disorderly."

Jasper hung head was now hanging in shame. He wanted to convey his apologies but his priority was keeping the alcohol he had consumed within his body.

"What on earth were you thinking, Jasper?" Esme questioned and Jasper held up a finger, needing her to hold the thought as he found himself evacuating the drink that had tasted so much nicer on the way down.

"I just wanted to join in," Jasper explained, wiping his mouth. "Looked like fun. I wondered what it tasted like."

"Jasper, how old are you?" Carlisle asked and Jasper noticed for the first time how the doctor was sitting. He was leaning back in his seat, his arms folded across his chest. _Oh no_. Jasper thought to himself, recognising the position. Carlisle was waiting for him to realise the trouble he had found himself in.

"One hundred and..."

"No." Carlisle cut him off. "You know what I mean. How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"Nineteen." Carlisle agreed. "And how old do you have to be to drink alcohol?"

"Twenty one."

Carlisle hummed in agreement.

"How did you get service, Jasper?"

Jasper shrugged.

"They never asked."

"And so you thought you were safe? You thought you could go ahead and break the law?"

Jasper would have responded had it not been for his need to use the bucket again.

"Are you aware that the bar owner could lose his job for serving you? He gave you the benefit of the doubt and you took advantage of his kindness." Esme lectured and Jasper could feel her disappointment. "All because you wanted to know how it tasted? You could have ruined a man's livelihood."

"It was never my intention." Esme nodded in response to his words.

"I'm aware. But that's irrelevant."

Jasper hung his head again.

"Jasper, look at me," The boy raised his eyes to meet Carlisle's "if you really wanted to try alcohol, you could have come to us." Carlisle leant forwards then. "We understand that you're a lot older than your physical age. We could have done it here where we could have monitored you."

Jasper nodded his head, the euphoria now wearing off, leaving him only with a churning stomach and a pounding head.

"Instead you got yourself so drunk the police had to be called. You-,"

"I didn't think it'd work." Jasper interrupted, the words bubbling out him before he could stop them. "Figured the venom would just burn it off."

"No, son." Jasper watched as Carlisle steepled his hands, leaning his elbows on his knees, his gaze never leaving Jasper's. "Alcohol works just as well in vampires as it does humans."

"It took ages." Jasper groaned. "Then it just hit all of a sudden and I couldn't stand up straight."

Carlisle nodded and Jasper thought he saw understanding in his eyes. It didn't last long, though.

"I think you understand why you're going to be grounded, don't you?" Jasper nodded, and then groaned when the action made his stomach rebel. "We're also going to be revoking your allowance until I feel you've earned our trust."

Carlisle stood then, closing the small gap and taking a seat on the arm of the chair he was sitting in. He began to rub his back as Esme came over to join him.

"Take yourself up to bed, Jasper. And take the bucket with you, you're going to need it."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before I next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	159. Innocent

**Here's the third update of five today.**

 **This one is a little different. Something of an experiment. Carlisle may be a little out of character, apologies in advance for that.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 159**

 **Jasper is** INNOCENT

"That is enough!"

Jasper froze, the words dying on his tongue as he blinked in shock, the patriarch suddenly appearing in front of him, his eyes blazing with anger. Jasper felt fear pulsing in his chest, throbbing as though his heart was beating even though Jasper knew it was impossible. Carlisle's face was dark, looking ever the vampire coven leader Jasper often forgot that he was.

"I have heard enough out of you today, young man." Jasper could hear the multi-phonic element to the doctor's speech and felt his breath catch in his throat as he realised just how close Carlisle was to losing control of his feral side. "Haven't you caused enough trouble? Do you think I appreciate being called from work, away from a very important case to come and collect you because you couldn't behave yourself? Because you thought it was acceptable to threaten another student?"

Jasper wanted to argue his innocence, but Carlisle hadn't appreciated that a moment ago. He hadn't done anything to the other student. Hadn't said a word to him.

"Carlisle..." Esme's attempt at intervention was ignored as Carlisle managed to get himself even closer to Jasper, forcing the soldier against a wall. In the moment, unable to move, knowing he was in a very precarious position, Jasper did the only thing he could think to do.

He submitted.

Closing his eyes and bowing his head, Jasper tilted it to the side, allowing Carlisle complete access to him, allowing Carlisle the opportunity to end his life without a fight if that's what he chose to do. He would have knelt, but he didn't have the room to do so, so he could only hope that Carlisle accepted what he'd given him.

It seemed that his action appeased the vampire inside the doctor because the low growling that had accompanied Carlisle's words came to an abrupt end.

Through Jasper's closed eyes, venom tears managed to escape, falling to the floor, landing between their feet and Jasper prayed his weakness wouldn't anger the vampire further. He didn't want to die. Not at Carlisle's hand. Not without getting to say his goodbyes to Alice. He fought down a sob that tried to escape.

"Jasper?"

Jasper gasped at the change in the doctor's tone, hearing Carlisle shining through again, but Jasper was not going to risk breaking his submission, not without explicit permission. He could feel the pain pulsing from his father, and he wanted to help, but he didn't dare do anything.

All of this because some human had decided to get him in trouble.

"Carlisle!" Esme snapped and Jasper literally felt Carlisle jump, stepping backwards from him.

"Jasper, son, stand up straight." Carlisle was hesitant and Jasper knew it. But he still hadn't given explicit permission and Jasper didn't want to do the wrong thing. "It's okay, Jasper. I accept your submission, thank you. Please, stand up straight, son."

Jasper slowly did as he was told, opening his eyes first to gauge his father's reaction as he lifted his head up, straightening it up in the process, but he refused to meet his eyes. Jasper could still feel the tears falling down his cheeks and he tensed when Carlisle's hand came to rest under his chin, lifting his head so their eyes met.

"Jasper, my boy, I am so sorry." Carlisle's eyes were still dark, but Jasper knew that it was an emotional response to what he'd done. "It was never my intention to force you into submission." Jasper nodded, not daring to say anything else but feeling his father needed a response. Carlisle's thumbs danced on his cheeks for a moment and Jasper realised he was wiping away the tears that were there. It was pointless, they were quickly replaced as Jasper felt his breathing elevate, feeling the panic he had been forcing down making it's way to the surface. He tried to battle it down again, knowing he was still in a precarious position, his head held in Carlisle's hands, at the mercy of the physician. "Shh. It's alright. I am so sorry, Jasper."

He gasped as he suddenly found himself held in Carlisle's arms, crushed to his chest and every bit of fear seeped out of him as he found himself sobbing into the crook of Carlisle's neck, removing his arms from where they were crushed between them before wrapping them around the doctor in response.

"Jasper," Carlisle pulled back from the embrace and Jasper was surprised to find tears resting on his father's cheeks, "I am very sorry, my son. I-I don't know what came over me. I-," Carlisle let out a sigh, removing his arms from around his son and wiping the tears from his own cheeks. Jasper wanted to assure him, to comfort him, but he hadn't been given a cue to talk yet and he didn't want to risk pushing Carlisle too far. "I don't know how to make this up to you."

"You," Jasper tested and when Carlisle simply nodded encouragingly, he continued. "You needn't make anything up to me." Jasper only just avoided tagging 'sir' onto the end. "I was being disrespectful. I needed to be brought in line."

"No." Carlisle shook his head. "You did not deserve to feel so threatened you believed you had to give up your life to me. It was a gross overreaction on my part, and I can only apologise profusely. I know you wouldn't threaten anybody," He could hear the sincerity in Carlisle's voice, "I deeply apologise, son."

Jasper shook his head in response.

"I'll apologise." He assured him, feeling Carlisle take his hands as he lowered his gaze. "I-,"

"We'll sort this situation together." Carlisle promised, leading Jasper over to the sofa and sitting down with him, Esme joining them on the sofa. "I received a phone call while you were in the shower. The patient I was with passed moments after I was called out."

Jasper hung his head, wondering if Carlisle would have been able to save that poor human's life. Jasper felt another tear fall down his cheek, and felt Carlisle wipe it away.

"Not your fault." Carlisle assured him. "Unfortunately, there wasn't long left. I'd hoped to be there in the final moments. It's no excuse for my behaviour, but I feel you deserve an explanation. I love you, Jasper."

"I love you." Jasper responded.

"I'll phone your head teacher tomorrow. We'll get this sorted."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	160. Despairing

**Here's the fourth of five updates for today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 160**

 **Jasper is** DESPAIRING

Carlisle opened the door to his office, pushing Jasper into the room and locking it behind them to prevent them from being interrupted. He watched as his sensitive son let out a soft sob, covering his face with his hands and dropping gracelessly into his swivel chair.

"Let it out." Carlisle encouraged, crossing the room so he was standing near his son as the boy sobbed, his shoulders shaking as he tried to stop them from escaping. "But do it now. And make sure no-one sees you."

Usually he wouldn't be so seemingly callous, but Carlisle knew that they had to hold it together when on the hospital floor. They had a level of professionalism they had to maintain.

"I can't do this." He heard Jasper's muffled voice from within his hands, choked with emotion. "I can't."

"Jasper-,"

"No!" Carlisle's words were cut off by his son's pained exclamation. "I can't do it, Carlisle!" The doctor watched as Jasper pulled his hands away from his face, tears still falling as their eyes met. "You might be able to, but _I_ can't. How can you stand it? How can you stand there and tell those people that you did everything you could? He _died_! He's not coming back because _we_ didn't do enough. We didn't save him!"

Carlisle felt his heart break as Jasper's outburst was followed by loud sobs that the boy tried to muffle by stuffing his fist into his mouth.

"Son,"

"I can't look those people in the eyes and lie to them."

"We don't lie, Jasper." Carlisle crouched in front of Jasper, reaching up to take his hands and leaning his elbows on Jasper's knees, looking as though he was using Jasper to steady himself. "We did everything we possibly could as _humans_. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough. Some issues even modern medicine can't fix. That's the harsh reality of working in a hospital. There was nothing more that we could have done, Jasper."

"You didn't feel what they felt!" Even in his upset, Jasper managed to remember to lower his voice. "You didn't!"

"No," Carlisle agreed, squeezing Jasper's hands. "I didn't. It must have been horrible for you."

A moment of silence encased the pair, broken only by Jasper's continued cries and sniffles. It was broken by a pained whisper.

"I want to go home."

Carlisle nodded, letting go of Jasper's hands and pulling his son into an embrace, burying his fingers into the hair at the back of the boy's head as he did so.

"I'll call your mom." Carlisle assured him in a whisper. "You're far too upset to drive yourself."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	161. Teasing

**Here is the last of five chapter updates for today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 161**

 **Jasper is** TEASING

"Esme will throw a fit if she catches you doing that." Jasper's offhand comment as he walked through the kitchen to where his school work was at the table caught Bella's attention and she looked up from the paper she had been writing. Her jaw dropped in disbelief as she saw Carlisle seated on the work surface beside the sink, drying the pots she had used at a human speed.

Bella only vaguely registered Jasper taking a seat beside her as she continued to gawp at the usually so well presented doctor. He was dressed so casually in a hoodie, pair of jeans and sneakers and Bella, for the first time, thought that he actually looked only 23 years of age.

His suits and his behaviour were usually so much more mature. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"The ink's going to soak through your notebook if you're not careful." It was another offhand comment from Jasper that pulled her attention away from the patriarch and down to the pen that was indeed soaking a blob of ink through her paper. "Honestly, Bella, you'd think you'd never seen Carlisle before."

Bella's mouth opened and closed for a few moments, no sound escaping, and she heard both Jasper and Carlisle chuckle at her.

"Carlisle Cullen, get down off of that work surface!" Bella nearly leapt out of her skin, shocked out of her disbelief as Esme walked in, swatting her husband with the tea towel he'd laid on the draining board. "You know better."

Looking thoroughly chastised, Carlisle slid himself off of the surface, apologising to his disgruntled wife and kissing her cheek.

"They're like this all the time." Jasper said in a stage whisper to Bella. "They're worse than children."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **I'd like two reviews, please, before the next update.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	162. Startled

**Here is the first of three chapter updates for today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 162**

 **Jasper is** STARTLED

"I'm alright," Jasper knew that Carlisle's words were intended to reassure him, but even Carlisle couldn't disguise the quiver in his voice which was as obvious as the black in his irises. Not to mention, Jasper could feel every single emotion that his father was currently feeling.

"You sure as hell don't look alright," Jasper argued, further convinced by the fact that Carlisle had failed to reprimand his 'bad' language. He made to take a step towards his father, but Carlisle held his hand up as though to ward him off. Carlisle took another step backwards whilst reaching his other hand up to cover his eyes while he bowed his head, seemingly hoping to catch the tears before they had a chance to fall.

Jasper took cue from Carlisle's body language and remained where he was as he watched his father attempting to regain control of himself. Jasper couldn't stand seeing Carlisle in such a state and so, praying that it would be well accepted, he crushed his father under wave after wave after wave of calm and serenity.

Jasper watched as Carlisle removed his hand to meet Jasper's eyes to offer him thanks for his assistance.

"I'm alright," He repeated, but his hands reached for Jasper's and the soldier knew that Carlisle was aware that his gift was stronger when coupled with physical contact.

Jasper took his father's hands without second thought, still pumping calming emotions into him.

It took a few minutes before Jasper had succeeded in calming him and the boy suddenly found himself wrapped in his father's embrace.

"What was that?" Jasper asked as he easily returned Carlisle's embrace, feeling the man's as-yet-unspoken gratitude.

"That's the closest I've been to a panic attack for a very long time." Carlisle explained in a quiet voice. "But I'm okay now, thanks to you."

Jasper pulled back from the embrace, looking into Carlisle's still very dark eyes.

"I think you need to hunt, papa. Shall I accompany you?"

"I'd appreciate that."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **I'd like two reviews, please, before the next update.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	163. Pained

**Here is the second of three chapter updates for today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 163**

 **Jasper is** PAINED

" _You're_ making him worse," His little Alice accused, pinning the only male from the Denali coven with a glare that would have even the Volturi wishing to be elsewhere. Jasper squeezed her hand, trying to get her attention without accidentally drawing attention back to himself. He didn't want her to get herself in trouble too. The fact that he had somehow wronged the Spaniard was bad enough. Not to mention the fact that he would have to face Carlisle after upsetting one of his closest friends...

He hadn't meant to, of course. He wouldn't go out of his way to purposely upset somebody. But things happened sometimes. Jasper had almost lost control when a hiker came near to their hunting grounds. Mid-hunt and craving better blood, Jasper had almost gone after the human and he was ashamed to admit that he would have done had it not been for Emmett and Eleazer taking control of the situation and holding him back.

Once the hiker had moved on and the scent had faded, Jasper felt in control enough to continue hunting. He knew that he was nowhere near as full as he should be; the burn in his throat told him that. But Eleazer wouldn't let him. Carlisle had put his friend in charge of them all, to keep them in line, while he and Esme showed Carmen around their new house and made some choices for decorating. So when Eleazer felt Jasper was out of control, he refused to let go of him.

Eventually he had let go, but only after Jasper had snapped his teeth in his direction. Something which had highly offended the older vampire.

Now they were standing outside of the new Cullen home. Jasper's cheek was smarting from the backhanded slap he had received in response to his behaviour, and little Alice was absolutely furious that somebody from a completely different coven would dare to lay a hand on her mate.

"You have _no right_ to touch him." Alice's voice was rising slowly as her anger continued to rise despite the fact that Jasper was trying his hardest to calm her down. "You're not even part of our family!"

"Alice!"

The Cullen's patriarch's voice was clearly reprimanding his wife and part of Jasper felt he should defend her, but he knew he was at risk of bringing attention back to himself and he did not want to find out what would happen if he did that.

"How dare you be so disrespectful?"

"I'm being disrespectful?" Alice exclaimed as Carlisle, Esme and Carmen joined the little gathering outside. "I'm not the one hitting people."

"Hitting?" Esme prompted, coming to stand beside Jasper. He could feel her eyes on him.

"Eleazer seems to think it's acceptable to slap people," Edward continued for Alice.

"I do not take kindly to almost being bitten, Carlisle." Eleazer explained and Jasper felt himself bristle at his words. "Jasper appeared to lose control over his common sense, so I brought him back in line."

"You _hit_ him!" Alice yelled and Jasper squeezed her hand again, refusing to raise his head, not wanting to see the disappointment he knew would be visible in Carlisle's eyes. "You had no right to lay a finger on him. If you had stepped back from the situation, there would never have been a problem."

"Jasper?" Out of respect, Jasper raised his eyes, meeting only Carlisle's as the older vampire came to stand in front of him, putting himself between him and Eleazer. "You tried to bite Eleazer?"

"He was restraining me." Jasper explained in a quiet voice. "He wouldn't listen to what I was saying and I wanted him to let go."

"Why did he feel the need to restrain you?"

Carlisle was his usual self. Calm, reassuring, understanding. His hands were resting on each of Jasper's upper arms, squeezing gently as he listened to what Jasper was saying.

"There was a hiker near the trail. We didn't realise he was there."

Understanding was as clear in Carlisle's eyes as it was in his emotions.

"But they'd stopped me! I was calm and I was ready to continue hunting but he wouldn't listen to what I was saying. He decided I was uncontrollable and he refused to let go, saying that we had to come back."

"Did you feel threatened? Is that why you tried to bite?"

Before Jasper had the chance to answer, Eleazer stepped forwards.

"The boy was out of control, Carlisle. I did what I felt best in the situation."

"And slapping him was best?" Alice demanded, stomping her little foot.

"Slapping him returned him to his senses." Eleazer explained simply.

"You wouldn't have needed to return him to his senses if you had let him go when he said." Emmett argued. "If he says he's calm, then he's calm. Jasper doesn't like hurting people. He'd never go out of his way to kill a human."

"Let's all calm down," Esme interjected before Eleazer could respond. "And lets go inside and take a seat. We can discuss this as adults. No shouting. No fighting. There is never any need to lay a hand on one another." The last statement was accompanied by a pointed glare in Eleazer's direction.

Jasper held Alice where she was while the two Denali vampires made their way into the house, followed by Emmett and Rosalie, Edward and Esme. Alice and Jasper followed then, with Carlisle taking up the rear, probably to monitor Jasper's behaviour.

Jasper was about to follow everybody into the sitting room when he felt a gentle hand on his own, holding him back. Carlisle gestured for Alice to go before turning his attention to Jasper.

"Where did he hit?" Carlisle questioned when they were in the privacy of the hallway. Jasper placed a hand on his cheek and Carlisle immediately inspected it. It was tender, feeling slightly bruised, but there was no severe injury that he needed to worry about.

"The pain will die down in a few hours, son." Carlisle told him what he already knew. "Are you okay?"

"I've had worse."

"I know you have, but that's irrelevant. You shouldn't have come to harm here."

"I'm alright." Jasper assured him. "A little tender, and kind of stunned, but alright. Don't be too hard on him, Carlisle. I did try to bite him."

Carlisle didn't respond to his words, only double checked he was okay then motioned for him to join the others.

Jasper took a seat beside Alice, immediately slipping his hand into hers while Esme and Carlisle stood at the front of the room.

"I think we have a general idea of what took place today," Carlisle began and Jasper lowered his head. "I want to first thank you for sparing that human's life today. Any day a life is spared is something to be celebrated. I don't, however, appreciate the circumstances that surrounded it. Physical chastisement is used only for severe misbehaviour, and never do we slap our family in the face. If you felt Jasper needed physical chastisement you should have brought the issue to me and we would have discussed it. Jasper has very good control, but occasionally he slips. Once he is away from the temptation he can pull himself together and continue hunting. You were told not just once but multiple times by multiple people that Jasper was safe to be released and you did not relinquish your hold on him. Jasper dislikes prolonged physical contact, and if he feels he is being controlled it is natural for him to lash out. This situation could have been avoided if you'd taken cues from those around you."

"Jasper attempted to bite me, Carlisle." Eleazer stressed.

"I am aware. But does responding to violence with violence really solve anything? You should have kept your temper, Eleazer." Jasper could hear the unspoken 'you are old enough to know better' in Carlisle's tone. He'd heard it before. Usually it was aimed at Emmett. "I will not allow my children to come to harm in their own house. I suggest you apologise to Jasper."

Eleazer did so, but Jasper could see that he was feeling out of sorts being reprimanded. Not wanting to cause any more trouble than he already had, Jasper nodded his acceptance and without prompting from Carlisle apologised for trying to bite him.

"For the remainder of your visit, I feel it's best for you to hunt with one of us. Jasper, you will, as well."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **I'd like two reviews, please, before the next update.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	164. Haunted

**Here is the last of three chapter updates for today.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 164**

 **Jasper is** HAUNTED

He felt the hand on his arm, pulling him backwards away from the flames he was watching closely, tears of venom falling uninhibited down his cheeks and dropping onto the sweatshirt below. He was soon crushed in a tight embrace and clung on to the vampire beside him for dear life, sobbing uncontrollably into his chest. He'd known that Emmett had been watching him from the large window above as he'd set up the oil basin, dumping the acrylic covered canvases inside and pouring petrol over them before striking up a match and tossing it in.

Emmett rocked slowly from side to side, his grip on his brother never waning and Jasper didn't want it to.

"You're safe now," Emmett whispered and Jasper knew that he'd seen the paintings. He'd figured out what they were. "You don't need to think about that anymore. Not ever. Not if you don't want to. You're here and you're loved and..."

Jasper vaguely paid attention to the words Emmett was rambling, but focused mainly on his older (and younger) brother's loving and reassuring emotions. Tapping into them, he allowed them to change him, to calm him and soothe him and, with one final sob, he pulled back from Emmett's embrace, reaching up to rub at his eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

The yell pulled both boy's attention to Esme as she came rushing towards them, Carlisle hot on her tail.

"Not now, mom." Emmett shook his head and Jasper saw him gesture towards him with his head. "He needed this. We'll clean the mess up, I promise. But don't make him feel worse than he already does."

An arm looped around Jasper's shoulders, guiding him towards the house and leaving Carlisle and Esme to put out the fire he'd started.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **I'd like two reviews, please, before the next update.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	165. Jokey

**I've decided that I'm wrapping this series up. This is the last chapter. I'm working on a new series. Keep an eye out for it. It's going to be called** _ **Snapshots**_ **.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 165**

 **Jasper is** JOKEY

"Absolutely not."

The words were supposed to be definite. The end. A full stop. But Jasper wouldn't allow that to be the case. He shook his head at his little wife, holding up a finger to quiet her for a moment while he finished his thought.

"She would be an asset. We need all the help we can get."

"No."

"This is our niece we have to think about, Alice. That little girl needs everybody we can find to testify for her. Witnesses."

"What kind of witness could she possibly be?"

"Abusive, she may be, but she wouldn't let that little girl come to harm."

"No."

"Strength in numbers." Jasper argued, but Alice's head continued to shake, her arms folded below her bust and Jasper knew that she wasn't going to let him go through with this. "She's strong enough to help should it come to a fight-,"

"Jasper!" Alice snapped, exasperation evident in her voice. "We are not tracking down Maria. And we are not sending her anywhere near our family. The potential threat aside, I'm fairly certain what they realise who she is, Emmett and Edward would probably tear her limb from limb and burn the pieces, and I can't say that Peter and Charlotte would be upset about it. No, Jasper. We are not finding Maria."

Jasper nodded. Point taken. She couldn't be much use if she was dead, could she?

He chuckled to himself, smoothing out the twinge of jealously he felt from his wife before reprimanding her softly, capturing her lips with his own.

 **Thank you all for reading. And thank you for all of the reviews.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading it.**

 **There's plenty more stories on my page, I'd love it if you could check them out and leave a review or two :)**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


End file.
